Black Rose
by PedePaulie
Summary: Crystal Hansen is an American who transfers to Hogwarts for her fourth year. She is sorted into Gryffindor, but she does not melt into the house culture. With her hatred of stereotypes and judgmental attitudes, she tries to get to know the Slytherin house. This annoys her new friends, and it catches the attention of Draco Malfoy, who attempts to thwart her in her goals.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello y'all. This is something I've been working on for awhile. It closely follows books 4-7 with minor changes as necessary. I've already written 66 chapters (I'm on the seventh book). I have been writing with regularity, but the first several chapters were written at least a couple of years ago. I'll continue to update if there is interest.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Prologue

My eyes darted back and forth frantically. My breathing came in rapid gasps. Every instinct in my body was protesting. A million thoughts were running through my mind. This wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. I could have stopped this if I had worked harder. What was I doing?

My eyes finally rested on Snape, who was standing in front of the door. He appeared unphased by my apparent panic. I hated him for that. I knew he was not my enemy, but I could not help feeling resentment against him at the moment. I shot him a deadly glare.

"What's going on?!" I cried. "If there's a battle I want to be a part of it!" I instinctively pulled out my wand. My hand shook as I pointed it at him. I needed to feel like I was doing _something_.

"Put that away," Snape said coldly, yet a bit nonchalantly. He was not taking my threat seriously. I was in no fit state to be using magic, and he knew it. "I promised to protect you, Miss Hansen."

I could feel my resistance hopelessly weakening. I slowly put my wand back. "I'm not the one who needs protecting," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. I knew he would know what I meant. There was only one person I was thinking about at the moment.

Snape seemed to almost hesitate. "Stay here," he warned me. With that, he turned and marched out of the office.

I sighed as I watched him leave. Once he was gone, I started pacing back and forth. I was slowly losing my nerve. I was driving myself crazy with "what ifs." I should have talked to him. I should have stopped him. I should have done _something_.

I felt helpless. Why was I even in this situation? Maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed in Minnesota. But I couldn't regret the last three years of my life. They made me who I am. _He_ had made me who I am. It had all started with a letter…  
_

It was just another typical Saturday morning at my house. My mom, my two younger sisters, and I were crowded around the kitchen table stuffing ourselves with pancakes. My dad was strolling over to us with the mail that an owl had just dropped off.

"Anything exciting?" I asked curiously after swallowing. My sister Emily and I were expecting letters from the Twin Cities School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a list of our school supplies. Yes, we were witches and proud of it. This would Emily's first year at the school and my fourth. I couldn't wait. It was exciting to go off and study magic.

Dad flipped through the envelopes. He stopped when he got to a particularly large one. He blinked in surprise. "It's from Hogwarts," he said in amazement.

The rest of us turned to stare at him silently as he opened the envelope and took the letter out. Hogwarts was an amazing Wizarding school in Great Britain. That was where my father attended, since he was originally from England. Why was he receiving a let from them? Was there a reunion or something?

Dad's eyes suddenly got wide. "Emily's in!" he announced. Emily let out a small gasp. My mouth dropped open. Emily was accepted to Hogwarts? No fair! "The Headmaster agreed to let her in even though she's not a European because I'm an alumnus there." He looked at me. "I tried to get you in your first year, but Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to see how well you'd do at the Twin Cities School before accepting you."

I clung to the word "before." Would I be accepted as well? I didn't think Hogwarts would accept students from the United States. Would they even accept exchange students? I held my breath.

Dad turned to Emily. "Do you want to go?"

Young Emily opened her mouth to say something, but our mom spoke before she could.

"Wait, is Emily just going to leave us?" Mom asked with concern.

Dad shook his head. "Crystal is accepted too. And Lizzie, when she's old enough."

"Really?" I said with an excited grin. This was unbelievable!

"So we're moving?" Lizzie guessed. She was only 9-years-old. She appeared uncertain of her feelings on the situation.

"If we all agree on it," Dad said. "Hogwarts is the best Wizarding school in the world. You'd be getting a great education." He was trying to appear nonchalant, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. He really wanted to move back to Britain; it was his home.

Mom considered this for awhile. At last she let out a small sigh, smiling slightly. "Well, you moved to America for me, so I can move back to Britain for you and the kids," she said, looking thoughtful.

Dad smiled down at her.

"I'm tired of this town," Emily said. "Nothing exciting ever happens. Let's go!"

"It could be a chance for adventure!" Lizzie exclaimed in sudden excitement

Dad turned to me. "What do you think, Crystal?"

I shrugged. I really desired to jump up and down in excitement, but I didn't show it. I didn't want to seem _too_ eager. I was great at holding my emotions in. "I guess we can go. We've got nothing to lose."

Dad nodded. "Then it looks like we're moving."


	2. The Weasleys

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 1: The Weasleys

It took us three weeks to get settled. International moving was a complicated process, both for the muggle and Wizarding world; we had to go through both. Finally, we were in our new home in England. It was a very beautiful place; I couldn't wait to explore. Our house was right next to that of my dad's best friend at Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley. My dad sure was happy about that. The situation also intrigued me; Arthur had seven children. That was a good opportunity to make friends. Right after we moved in, my dad took us to meet Arthur's family.

They must have been expecting us, for a group of smiling faces greeted us at the door. There were too many of them to count. The first thing I noticed was that they all had striking red hair. Genetics was very powerful, I mused.

"Mark, it's so good to see you again!" a man who seemed to be the father exclaimed joyfully.

Dad smiled warmly at him. "It's good to see you too, Arthur." They both stepped forward and shook hands. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Men.

"Welcome to Britain," a woman said. She had a motherly aura about her. "Come in, come in."

The other family stepped aside to let my own family through. I looked around the kitchen. It was a nice place. It was definitely homely. I knew I would like it here.

"Let me introduce everyone," Arthur said. "I'm Arthur Weasley. This is my wife, Molly."

Molly smiled. "Hello."

"My oldest sons, Bill and Charlie, don't live with us anymore. My third oldest, Percy, is two years out of Hogwarts. He works for the Ministry of Magic like me." Arthur stood proudly when he said this.

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table shuffling through papers. He looked up at us and nodded curtly without saying a word. I wasn't getting a very positive feeling from him, but maybe I would be wrong.

"Fred and George are in their sixth year," Arthur went on.

"Hello," twins said at the same time. They were both grinning. I smiled at them. There was something I immediately liked about them.

"Ron here is in fourth year and Ginny is in third."

Ron and Ginny each nodded in turn. They seemed alright. I vowed to try to get to know them. It would be good to have some friends before entering a new school, especially when everyone my age already knew each other.

"That's quite a family," Dad said, seeming impressed. He turned to address the Weasleys who did not yet know him. "I'm Mark Hansen and this is my wife, Lauren."

"Nice to meet you," Mom said with a bright smile.

"Crystal here is in fourth year and Emily is starting her first year. Lizzie will start school in two years."

"Welcome all," Molly said. She had a warm smile on her face. A second later something caused her to avert her attention elsewhere. Her face lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot. You two come here please."

A boy with black hair and glasses and a girl with brown hair stepped up to Molly. Neither looked too pleased to be the center of attention, but they tried to smile anyway.

"These are Ron's friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"They're here to go to the Quidditch World Cup with us," Arthur explained. He paused. "I can get extra tickets. Would any of you like to come?"

"Nah, you know I'm not a big Quidditch fan," Dad said.

"I'll go," I said right away. I loved Quidditch. I didn't play though. I just watched from the sidelines.

Arthur grinned. "Excellent! We'll be glad to have you along."

"Now, why don't you kids mingle why we adults have a talk?" Molly said.

There was a general murmur of agreement. I followed the Weasley kids into another room. All of us stood around in a circle. I glanced at Harry. I could have sworn I'd heard his name somewhere before. Oh well.

"Welcome to England," one of the Twins (I think it was George) said. "You're all going to Hogwarts then?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but Lizzie when she's old enough."

"You'll have to be sorted then," George said. "Everyone at Hogwarts is put into a house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm sure your dad told you all about that. He was in Ravenclaw, right?"

"I think so," I said. At least that's what I remembered him telling me. I couldn't recall much of what he said about the house though.

"Make sure you're both put in Gryffindor!" Fred exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him," she said, giving us an apologetic smile. "We're all in Gryffindor, but any house is fine."

"Except Slytherin," Ron said between coughs.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Emily asked. I nodded, wishing for an explanation. I couldn't see why what house you were put in really mattered. Wasn't everyone still Hogwarts students?

"They're mean," Ron said. "And they hate us."

Ginny frowned slightly. "They're not all like that, Ron."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Have you ever met a decent one?"

"No, but that doesn't mean they don't exist," Ginny said in defense. I liked her. She was quick to defend against stereotypical views. Or perhaps it was just sibling rivalry.

"There's sort of a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin," Harry explained. "There has been since the time of the founders. What Ron means is Slytherins tend to lie and cheat and push us around." He shrugged. "At least in my experience."

I nodded slowly. "I see."

"Don't worry, you three seem too nice to be put into Slytherin," George said with a grin.

I blinked. "Thanks, but I think I'll make up my own judgment about them." It wouldn't be right to make a conclusion based on hearsay.

Fred frowned. "What? You don't trust us?" He mocked a hurt expression.

Emily laughed. "We don't know you. And you're scaring Lizzie."

"Am not," Lizzie muttered, trying to hide a blush.

"Let's go outside and talk about something else," Hermione suggested in an attempt to break up the conversation.

"Ok, good idea," I said. I agreed that a change of topic was needed. We all started for the door. I found myself walking next to Ron. I glanced at him. "When's the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Tomorrow," Ron said. "You're gonna have to get up early, so make sure you get some rest."

"Alright," I agreed. I hated getting up early because I tended to stay up late. I would have to bear with it, though.

"Have you bought your school supplies yet?" Ginny asked once we were outside.

Emily shook her head. "No."

"You can probably come with us," Fred said. "We're going in a few days."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks." Despite the near-argument earlier, I liked these people. I could definitely see myself becoming good friends with them.

I stayed at the Weasleys' house that night so as to not disturb my family when I got up early. After dinner we sat around talking about ourselves and our lives. It was nice. I shared a room with Hermione and Ginny, and I had a rather pleasant night.

Before I knew, it Mrs. Weasley was shaking me awake. I groaned and pulled my covers over my head. "It's still dark out," I mumbled.

"You don't want to miss breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said curtly as she walked out of the room.

I reluctantly got out of bed; the other girls looked just as tired. We got ready as fast as we could in our tired state. Apparently that wasn't fast enough, for Mrs. Weasley came back upstairs to fetch us a second time.

Soon the three of us entered the kitchen. The boys were already sitting around the table talking.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry blinked. "Walk? What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," Mr. Weasley said, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup…"

He never got to finish because Mrs. Weasley had an episode with the twins that is too silly to be recalled here (although it was rather enjoyable, if I must say so). After a quick breakfast we were off, all feeling a bit tired and cranky. On the way Mr. Weasley explained that we would be traveling by portkey.

When we arrived we ran into Mr. Weasley's old friend, Amos Diggory. His son, Cedric, was with him. We all held onto an old boot that was the portkey. It was quite an experience and I was glad when it ended. Soon we were settled in the tent that we would be staying in during the World Cup.

"Who do you think you're gonna root for?" Ron asked me.

I shrugged. "Ireland, I guess. I am in Britain now, after all. I don't have any reason to support Bulgaria."

"Except for Krum," Fred said, coming to stand beside me.

A second later George was on my other side. "Viktor Krum is the best seeker in the world!"

I nodded. I had heard a lot about him. He was pretty impressive. "I know. But I can't support a team just for one player."

Hermione smiled at me. "Good thinking."

I smiled back at her. Like I said before, I liked these people. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. I could definitely get used to it.


	3. Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy

After buying souvenirs, it was time for the Quidditch World Cup to start. I clutched my Irish flag as we hurried into the wood. Once we got to the stadium, we had to climb up to the top to reach our seats. We found ourselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. I sat down between Ron and Ginny in the front row.

I gasped at what I saw before me. "Wow." We were so high up that we could see everything. I was glad I had gotten over my fear of heights awhile ago. A hundred thousand witches and wizards were quickly filling the stadium. At the other end there was a giant blackboard that kept flashing advertisements.

Our box started filling up. Mr. Weasley shook hands with everyone who entered; they looked like important people. Ginny nudged me when a particular wizard walked in.

"That's Cornelius Fudge," she whispered. "He's the Minister of Magic."

I nodded. I watched in curiosity as Fudge shook Harry's hand like he knew him. "Harry Potter, you know," Fudge spoke loudly to a wizard beside him. "Harry Potter… oh come on now, you know who he is… the boy who survived You-Know-Who… you do know who he is-"

I looked from Ginny to Ron quizzically. I had no idea what the Minister was talking about. They both shrugged. I figured I could get them to tell me later. I turned to face the field again. I boredly watched the people on the other side of the stadium as I waited for the game to begin.

"Slimy gits," I heard Ron mutter beside me.

I glanced at him, but he gave no further explanation. I turned to look behind us to see if I could find who had deserved that comment. I caught the eyes of a boy with white-blond hair who looked around my age. He was frowning, and he narrowed his eyes slightly at me. I shivered and turned back around. A second later, the game begun.

Ireland ended up winning the match. Even though I didn't have much attachment to the team, I ended up grinning and cheering with everyone else who had supported them. I guess being surrounded by such enthusiasm really got to me. That's what I loved about sports.

I followed the Weasleys back into the tent. We stayed up for awhile drinking hot chocolate and talking about the game. After awhile, Mr. Weasley finally insisted that we all go to bed. Suddenly feeling tired, I headed to the next tent with Hermione and Ginny. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into our beds. What a day. It sure was a great one.

I hadn't been asleep for long before I heard someone burst into the tent and yell, "Get up! You have to get out quickly!"

I blinked my eyes open to see Mr. Weasley standing there with a look of panic on his face.

"Grab a jacket and get outside!" he cried. "It's urgent!"

My body froze in fear. What was wrong? Ginny, Hermione, and I scrambled out of bed. I grabbed my jacket and ran outside, slipping it on as I did so. The boys were already there, looking around in horror. I was amazed at what I saw.

There were people screaming and running into the woods. I saw a group of hooded and masked figured making their way across the field. There were struggling figures floating above them. The wizards below seemed to be controlling them. My mouth hung open as I watched the scene. It was unbelievable.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise. I noticed he, Bill, Charlie, and Percy were fully dressed and had their wands out. "You lot- get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

"C'mon," Fred said, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her towards the wood.

I ran after them, still very confused. Why was this happening? Were we in danger? My heart pounded as my feet hit the ground.

Once we were safely hidden beneath the trees, Fred looked around to make sure everyone was there. He frowned. "Where did Ron, Hermione, and Harry get to?"

I gasped as I scanned the group. They were nowhere to be seen. "They must have gotten lost," George said.

I stepped up to the edge of the wood. I squinted my eyes, trying to see in the darkness. I caught sight of red hair. "I think I see them!" I cried. I started to run in the direction of where I thought I saw Ron.

"Crystal! Wait!" Fred exclaimed, but making no move to pursue me.

I struggled to push my way through screaming people all making their way to the woods. I ended up falling to the ground when someone ran past my shoulder. I muttered as I stood back up. I frowned when I realized I couldn't see Ron anymore. Uh oh. That meant I was separated from everyone. What was I supposed to do now? I decided to just keep running. I looked behind me as I ran to see if I could spot any of the three missing friends. Suddenly, I slammed into a warm body.

"Watch where you're going," a voice sneered. The person grabbed onto my arms to steady me.

I looked up to see the blond-haired boy I had locked eyes with at the Quidditch game. "S-sorry," I stammered. "I was looking for my friends- they got separated from my group. And now I think _I'm_ lost. Everyone's screaming and I have no idea what's going on." I gave him a pleading look, hoping to gain his sympathy.

The boy frowned, looking thoughtful. He let go of my arms. "Didn't I see you with Potter and the Weasleys?" he asked scathingly.

I nodded, ignoring his tone of voice. "I'm Crystal Hansen. I met them yesterday, and they kindly offered to let me join them at the World Cup. Our dads were best friends at Hogwarts."

The boy scoffed. "I'll forgive you for your ignorance. They're not the sort of friends you should be making. The Weasleys are blood traitors." He looked at me quizzically. "Do you go to Hogwarts? I haven't seen you around before."

My eyes looked around frantically. Why was this guy so calm in the midst of all this chaos? "Shouldn't we be running?" I asked, ignoring his question.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Only Muggles are in danger. Stay with me and you'll be fine," he said nonchalantly.

I still couldn't shake the fear from my body. How could he be so sure? "And who are you?"

The boy stood up proudly. "I'm Draco Malfoy, a pureblood Slytherin."

I blinked in understanding. Slytherin was the house Ron had warned me about. "My dad was in Ravenclaw."

Draco nodded. "That's a good house, not the best though. The worst is _Gryffindor_."

I smirked in amusement. "They say the same about you guys. I'm transferring to Hogwarts," I said to quickly change the subject. "I'm from America. My dad moved there when he married my mom, but now we're back in Britain."

"I see," Draco said. "You naivety shows. If you ever need anything come to me. I know what's what around here. There are only so many people you can trust."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Draco looked up as something green and glittery shot through the sky. It was a large skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. The wood was suddenly full of screams. There weren't many people in the field anymore.

"What is that?" I asked in amazement.

Draco looked at me in surprise. "You don't know? It's You-Know-Who's mark."

"Who is this You-Know-Who everyone keeps talking about?" I asked, growling in frustration. "I'm new here, I obviously don't know who! Why don't you just say his name?" Seriously, was it that hard?

Draco shook his head. "He's a wizard who tried to take over the Wizarding world awhile back. He didn't make it to the Americas, which is probably why you haven't heard much about him. We don't say his name because it's bad luck."

Something suddenly clicked in my mind. "Oh! _Him_! I remember my dad telling me about that." That's when I realized the significance of Harry Potter. He was the baby who had stopped that evil wizard! I smiled, proud of myself for figuring it out. I couldn't believe I knew Harry Potter. He was so famous! It was remarkable.

Draco smirked. He seemed amused at my sudden happiness. "Right."

I noticed how much my eyes had gotten used to the darkness. I would now be able to find my way. "I guess I should head back to my tent. It was nice to meet you."

Draco nodded. "Same here. Just remember what I told you."

I looked at him, but made no signal of agreement. I still hadn't had time to process everything he had said. I ran down the field until I found the Weasleys' tents. I quietly slipped inside one of them.

I noticed that Fred, George, and Ginny were already there. I let out a breath of relief. Everyone was safe. Good. Then I gave them all a weak smile. "I guess I kinda failed at finding the others."

The twins grinned. "Kind of?" they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and smirked at them.

Everyone else got back safely. We only had a few hours to sleep before we headed back to the portkey. When we reached the Weasley house, I said goodbye to everyone before stumbling over to my own home. I knocked twice on the door.

The door opened to reveal my mom. "Crystal! Are you alright?" she asked, hugging me.

"I'm fine," I said, stifling a yawn; I had gotten very little sleep over the past two days. I blinked rapidly to keep my eyes open.

"We heard what happened," Dad said from the kitchen table. He and my sisters were looking at a paper. I walked over to them curiously to see what it said.

The headline of the Daily Prophet read: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP. There was a black-and-white picture of the Dark Mark floating above the trees.

Mom closed the door and walked up to us. She nodded at Dad.

"Girls, I think we need to have a talk about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Dad said seriously.

It was about time.

A few days later, my family joined the Weasleys to buy school supplies at a place called Diagon Ally. Lizzie was originally going to stay home with Mom, but she insisted she come with us. She was very curious about our new home.

Our large group elected to stay together instead of separating to do our own thing. It would take longer that way, but we wanted a chance to get to know each other a little more. It was exciting to see Emily get her first wand. I fondly remembered when I got my own wand. That was a great day.

I led the way into a store that was full of books. I took my leave of my friends and family as I ventured near the back. I stopped when I reached an old bookshelf. I carefully scanned the books, looking for one in particular. I found the one I needed, and tried to take the book. I frowned when I found it was tightly wedged between two other books. I pulled hard, freeing the book.

I gasped when I saw the bookshelf wobble. Before I could get out of the way or pull out my wand, I saw the shadow of someone come up from behind me. The figure caught the bookshelf before it fell and placed it back upright. A few books fell out in the process.

I spun around to find myself inches away from the face of Draco Malfoy. He smirked. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," I said, trying to steady my racing heart. "Thank you! I thought I was going to be crushed!"

Draco nodded. "You really need to be more careful."

I blushed slightly and looked away. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you here with your family?" Draco asked, appearing genuinely curious.

"Yeah," I said. "And the Weasleys."

Draco frowned and he narrowed his eyes. His voice grew colder. "I thought I told you to stay away from them."

"You're not the boss of me," I said boldly. "I'm sure they'd have similar things to say about you. I'll be fair and give them a chance and you a chance." I folded my arms. "Deal with it." I gave him a hard look, daring him to say something against this.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "You are an interesting one, aren't you? You'll learn soon enough. I suppose your sorting will settle things."

I raised my eyebrows. "For you and for them maybe."

"Crystal! There you are." My dad jogged up to meet us. Mom, Emily, and Lizzie were right behind him. "Do you have everything you need?" He looked at Draco, suddenly just realizing he was there. "Who's this?"

I started to respond but stopped when a figure stepped out from behind the bookshelf. He greatly resembled Draco with his blond hair and pointed face. "Mark Hansen," the man said gruffly.

Dad narrowed his eyes at him. "Lucius."

"I haven't seen you since you ran off to the states with that half-blood wife of yours," Lucius said in a dull, cold tone.

Dad glared at him. I could sense tension between the two. "You know why we left."

"Mark, Lauren, what's going on?" Mr. Weasley said, making the way over to us. His family congregated behind him. He looked at Lucius in surprise. "Hello, Malfoy."

Lucius nodded at him. "Weasley. Now it's a party." His eyes swept back to my dad. "I'd like you to meet my son, Draco."

With his eyes cast down, Draco left my side to stand by his father. He did not look too pleased. Dad gazed at him for a minute before looking back up at Lucius. "I feel sorry for him," Dad said. From Draco's expression, so did I.

Lucius looked unphased. "And who are these charming young girls?"

Emily and Lizzie were cowering behind Mom. Dad was standing in front of them protectively. I took several steps back until I was with them. I looked at Draco, but he was glaring intensely at Harry, who had joined our group.

"My daughters, Crystal, Emily, and Lizzie," Dad said.

"Why don't you just go and leave them alone, Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said impatiently. "We have things to do."

"As do we," Lucius said, glancing at his son. "Come along, Draco." The two of them walked past us. Draco looked back at me for a few seconds, a composed look on his face. I gave him a small smile, but he didn't return it. And then they were gone.

"Good riddance," Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone started to disperse.

Dad wouldn't let me leave. He held onto my arm lightly, giving me a hard look. "Crystal, I don't want you around Draco."

I frowned. "Why not? You don't even know him."

Dad sighed. "I don't have to. I knew his father. Trust me; the Malfoys are not people you want to mess with."

"Maybe Draco isn't like his father," I said indignantly. How could he judge someone without even knowing them? Everyone deserved a chance!

"And maybe he is." Dad gave me a serious look. He leaned in and said quietly, "Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, a follower of You-Know-Who. Supposedly he's on our side now, but I wouldn't be too sure."

I shook my head. "I don't see how this relates to Draco. I think I need to know him on his own terms." There was something about that boy that intrigued me. He _had _helped me with the bookshelf, after all. Even if he was like his father, I knew he couldn't be all bad. It was worth investigating.

Dad sighed again. "I admire what you're saying, but I'm just thinking about your safety. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I bit my lip. "I know. I'll be careful."

Dad nodded, looking relieved. "Good. Now let's go buy that book of yours."

I hoped he had not noticed that I had not really agreed to what he had ordered. I did not see the harm in making my own decision as long as I took the necessary precautions.


	4. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

The next morning, I was hurried out of bed by my parents. This was the day Emily and I would make the trip to Hogwarts. We met up with the Weasleys next door. Mrs. Weasley had ordered five taxis to take us all to the train station. My sisters and I crammed into the back of one of them. It wasn't a very pleasant ride.

Eventually, we all made it to King's Cross, the strain station where we would find the Hogwarts Express. I was skeptical that witches and wizards could board a train unnoticed; surely suspicion would be raised. I gasped when I suddenly saw Fred and George walk through a wall. How did they do that?!

Ginny laughed at my expression. "That's how you get to the train, see? It's Platform 9 ¾. It's easy."

"Well, let's go on, girls," Dad said.

I blinked. Were they serious? What if I broke my face into pieces?

"I'll go with you if you want me to," Ginny offered.

I nodded. Ok. I could do it. I took a deep breath before running with Ginny through the wall. I let out a sigh of relief upon not knocking my head off. I looked around my surroundings in surprise. There were numerous wizards and witches with their families. The Hogwarts Express was magnificent. I turned around as the rest of my family appeared.

"Have fun, girls," Dad said.

"Make sure to write," Mom added.

I smiled. "We will." I looked at my youngest sister. "Goodbye, Lizzie."

"Goodbye," Lizzie said. She stepped up to me and gave me a hug. She did the same to Emily.

I hugged each of my parents. Then I turned to the Weasleys. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! Thanks for everything!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It was our pleasure. You better get on the train now."

"Goodbye," I said one last time. Emily and I scrambled with our luggage to board the train.

"Come sit with us, mates," Fred said.

Emily and I followed Fred and George into a compartment. There was already a boy inside of it. He had dark skin and dreadlocks. Fred sat next to him and across from George. I sat in between George and my sister.

"Hello, guys," the boy said. "Who are these ladies?" He looked at us curiously.

"They're our new friends from America, Crystal and Emily Hansen," Fred introduced us. "Our dads were friends at Hogwarts."

The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lee Jordan. What year are you two in?"

"Fourth," I said.

"First," Emily said more quietly.

"Don't worry, you'll love Hogwarts," George said.

"What house are you hoping to get in?" Lee asked. "I'm in Gryffindor."

Emily shrugged. "I don't really know much about the houses."

"No problem," Lee said. "I'll explain them to you. Gryffindor is defined by courage, loyalty and noble deeds. Hufflepuff values hard work, tolerance, loyalty and fairness. Ravenclaws are very intelligent and love learning. And then there's Slytherin." George and Fred let out hisses. Lee waved them off. "They're ambitious, cunning, and power-hungry."

"And let's just leave it at that," I interrupted before he could continue. "No need for stereotypes." I smiled sweetly.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to let yourself be influenced by Malfoy." He looked at Jordan. "She was talking with him when we were buying our school supplies."

I rolled my eyes right back at him. "I didn't say that. I just want to find out for myself what he and the other Slytherins are like."

"It's a waste of time," George said. "Just take our word for it. Learn from us."

I looked away defiantly, signaling an end to the conversation. Some people just couldn't let go of their stubborn prejudices.

I heard Lee sigh. "Well, are you two interested in Quidditch?"

"No," Emily said. "I don't care for sports."

"It's alright," I said. "It's fun to watch. I've never really played though. Quidditch isn't that big in America."

All three boys gasped.

I giggled. "The more popular sport is Quodpot. It's like Quidditch but with eleven players on a team and an exploding ball called a Quod."

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "Wicked."

Emily and I laughed. Boys.

It was pouring by the time we reached Hogwarts. Thunder roared overhead, and I saw a crack of lightning. I huddled together with Emily as we climbed into a boat with the first years. The lake we sailed across reminded me of the many lakes at home; I just wished we didn't have to cross it with this storm.

I was drenched by the time we reached the castle. This was not a good start. I shivered as I a woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall explained to us about our sorting. After she was done, we followed her into the Great Hall where the students ate.

I could see that there were four tables separated by houses. I saw my new friends at the Gryffindor table. They gave me sympathetic smiles, noticing how wet I was. I weakly smiled back at them. I glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy's cold gaze met mine. I suppressed a shiver.

Professor McGonagall placed an old dirty wizard's hat on top of a three-legged school. I stared in amazement when it began to sing. It sang about the founders and the houses. I clapped along with everyone else when it finished.

Then Professor McGonagall unrolled a large piece of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she instructed. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. Ackerley, Stewart!"

I waited patiently for my turn. It didn't take long to get to the H's.

"Hansen, Emily!"

My sister looked nervous as she walked up to the stool. She put the hat on her head before sitting down. After a minute, the hat cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I smiled at Emily, giving her a thumbs-up as she left to go sit with her new House members. Hufflepuff definitely suited her, but where did I belong?

"Hansen, Crystal!" McGonagall said. "She is a transfer student from America. She will be in her fourth year. Please treat her as you would any other student. Come on up, Crystal."

I nodded, silently thanking her for her words. I picked up the hat and placed it on my head. As I sat on the stool the hat suddenly came to life.

_Ah, Crystal Hansen. I was wondering when I would see you, _the hat said. _Now, where to put you? Let's see… You're loyal, smart, and it seems like you've got hidden ambition. Yes, you envy those who will stop at nothing to get what they want. You want to be remembered and do great things. But I see there are noble motives behind this. You certainly know what you believe. And you desire courage._

I began to tap my fingers on my legs as I waited for the hat's decision. I looked from my Gryffindor friends to Draco. They all were staring at me intently, as curious as I was to find out where I belonged.

_I know_, the house said.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned as everyone clapped (the Gryffindors being the loudest and the Slytherins the quietest). Draco didn't look too pleased. I ignored this for now and made my way over to my table. George and Fred slid apart to give me room to sit in between them.

"Congratulations," Fred said. "I knew you'd make it in here."

"Welcome home," George said.

I smiled at this, suddenly feeling at peace. Yes, I was home. I patiently waited with everyone else for the sorting to finish.

Kevin Whitby was the last person to be sorted into Hufflepuff. And then the feast began. The empty plates in front of us magically filled with food. I hurried to gather a little bit of everything onto my plate. It all looked so good!

"Crystal, what is your favorite class?" Hermione, who was sitting across from me, asked in curiosity.

Ron groaned. "Must you talk about school already? We just got here!"

I smirked and rolled my eyes at him. "It's potions," I said to Hermione. Everyone around me gasped. I blinked; I wasn't expecting that response. Potions wasn't the most popular class at my old school, but it wasn't shocking for someone to love it. "What?"

"Gryffindors don't generally like potions because of Professor Snape," Ginny explained. "He's the head of Slytherin."

"He hates Gryffindors," Harry said. "Especially me. He's always harsh and picking on us. It's terrible."

I frowned. I could understand. A bad teacher could make even the best class unbearable. "Maybe I'll be different. Potions is my passion. I want to be a potions master someday."

"Better choose a new dream, love," Fred said, shaking his head.

"Don't listen to them," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

I gave her a grateful smile.

After dinner Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, began to speak. "…It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A cloaked man stood there. He made his way up to where the teachers sat. I noticed he had one mechanical eye. He mumbled something to Dumbledore before sitting down.

"May I introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly. "Professor Moody." He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention again. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly. Everyone laughed.

Dumbledore went on to explain what the Triwizard Tournament entailed. It was very interesting. Two other schools would be coming to Hogwarts in October. A champion would be chosen from each school to compete for glory and gold. Everyone grumbled when Dumbledore explained the age restriction of 17. I could see the reasoning behind it. There was no use in inexperienced wizards willingly putting themselves in danger. After that it was time for bed. I was glad; it had been a long day.

I followed Hermione and Ginny out into the hall as the boys stayed back to chat about the tournament. I made a point of trying to remember the path to the Gryffindor common room. I would have to remember the password too.

Hermione and I entered the fourth year girls' dorm. "That was exciting, wasn't it?" Hermione said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I'll like it here."

Hermione smiled at me. "Good."


	5. The Plan

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 4: The Plan

At breakfast the next morning, I sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as we looked over our course schedules. Fred, George, and Lee were a little ways down discussing ways to get around the Triwizard Tournament age restriction. I thought they were just being silly. It would never work. Why would they want it to? The age restriction was there for a reason.

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned.

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" Hermione said. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

"I'm taking that," I said brightly. The subject sounded very interesting. It certainly would be better than divination. I didn't really believe in all that stuff. I could tell Hermione thought the same way.

Hermione grinned. "I look forward to seeing you there."

I nodded. "Me too." I looked down at my schedule again. All but two slots were full. But I'd still have quite a load this year. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs was first. After a delightful breakfast, that was where we headed. Herbology wasn't my favorite subject, but it was bearable.

After class, we had our break. I spent the time roaming around outside and talking with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The sky had cleared up from the storm last night, and it was actually very nice out. I enjoyed spending time in the sun. Soon enough, it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, which was outside too.

After a rather interesting class where our teacher Hagrid explained we would be raising Blast-Ended Skrewts, I headed to Arithmancy with Hermione. It was a rather difficult class, but I was a quick learner. I was sure with Hermione's help that I could get through it. She seemed to be the smart one of my group of friends.

Hermione and I caught up with Ron and Harry on the way to dinner. They seemed to be discussing something. "Lots of homework?" Hermione said brightly. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

I grinned. That had been one of the bright spots of my day. Now I had some time to do whatever I wanted.

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," Ron said moodily.

I smirked. "Cheer up, Ron."

We soon reached the entrance hall, which was full of students waiting to get into the Great Hall. We had just gotten in line when we heard a voice from behind us.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

We turned around to see Draco and two other Slytherin boys standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something. I hadn't run into Draco at Hogwarts yet. I wondered how he would treat me now that I was a Gryffindor.

"What?" Ron said shortly.

"Your dad is in the paper, Weasley!" Draco said, taking out the Daily Prophet and speaking so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggles Artifacts office."

Draco looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as if he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?"

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. I frowned. I didn't like what was happening. I could see why everyone had warned me away from this guy. Draco read on, "Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ('policemen') over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry with such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Draco said, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him. I couldn't believe him. Why was he doing this? He had never acted like this when he had been talking to me. Was it because of house rivalry?

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry said. "C'mon, Ron…"

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry said. "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco's face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut then," Harry said, turning away.

I glanced nervously between Harry and Draco. I could sense this wasn't going to end well. I didn't like fights. Suddenly there was a loud 'bang' as Draco attacked Harry with some sort of spell. A second later there was a second loud 'bang.' I gasped when I saw Draco transform into a ferret before my eyes.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Professor Moody cried. He was running towards us, his wand pointed at the white ferret. He turned to Harry. "Did you get you?" he growled.

"No," Harry said. "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave what?" Harry said.

"Not you- him!" Moody growled.

I saw one of the Slytherin boys who had just frozen, about to pick up the ferret. Moody limped towards the ferret and the two boys. The ferret took off running towards the dungeons. I stared at the scene in bewilderment.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared. He pointed his wand at the ferret again. It flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and bounced upward once more. "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," Moody growled as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

I frowned and shifted uncomfortably. What Draco had done was obviously wrong, but surly he didn't deserve this sort of treatment, especially from a teacher, and a new one at that? It just didn't feel right.

"Never- do- that- again-" Moody said, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

I sighed in relief to see Professor McGonagall making her way down the stairs with books in her arms. Finally. I knew she would bring some order to this situation.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody said calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher. He didn't seem to see anything wrong with what he was doing.

"What- what are you doing?" McGonagall asked, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," Moody said.

"Teach- Moody, is that a student?" McGonagall shrieked, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," Moody said.

"No!" McGonagall cried, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand. A moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his hair all over his face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall said. "Surly Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," Moody said, scratching his chin. "but I thought a good, sharp shock-"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that then," Moody said, staring at Draco with great dislike.

I suddenly stepped up, unable to contain myself any longer. "Wait!" I cried. "Hasn't he already been through more than enough?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me. My friends' bore the strongest. I knew what they were thinking. But the sorting hat was right; I knew what I believed in. Draco was looking at me in utter bewilderment.

"Miss Hansen-" McGonagall began.

Moody cut her off. "I can handle it. Hansen, is it?"

I nodded, refusing to back down from his intense gaze.

"You seem like a Gryffindor who knows what's right. Maybe you can knock some sense into him." Moody grabbed Draco by his shoulders and roughly pushed him towards me. "Go, have a nice chat with him."

I was surprised it was that easy. "Come on," I muttered to Draco. He was still a bit dazed, so he followed me willingly. I led him down an empty hall. I turned to face him once I was sure we were alone. My arms were crossed, and I raised my eyebrows.

Draco attempted a laugh, but I could tell he was still ruffled by the whole experience. "Are you going to rant to me about your bloody morals?"

I shook my head. I let my arms drop, and I gave him a sympathetic look. "Are you alright?"

Draco blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting that.

I rolled my eyes. "It looks like Moody beat you up quite a bit. Are you ok?"

Draco stared at me with narrowed eyes, as if trying to figure out some hidden motive of mine. "What do you care?"

I shook my head. "If you haven't noticed, I've never shown any sort of dislike for you- and you for me. And if I remember correctly, you did save me from a falling bookcase a couple days ago; I owe you. What reason could you possibly have to think that I'm not sincere in my concern for your well-being?"

Draco looked at me in amazement. "You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin, what other reason do I need?" he said in a slightly less hostile tone than before.

"Oh, so you're stereotyping too now," I said. "You know, I think the two Houses and their members have more in common than anyone would care to admit." I leaned the wall with my arms folded.

"I am nothing like those brownnosing do-gooders!" Draco spat.

I raised my eyebrows, determined to remain calm. "Then how come the sorting hat was seriously considering putting me into Slytherin?" The hat hadn't directly told me this, but I could infer what it had been thinking.

Draco looked a bit taken back by this, but he merely shrugged. "Maybe you do belong with us. Maybe you're only fooling yourself."

"And maybe you need to get to know people before judging them," I said with raised eyebrows. This seemed to be a common element of human nature. So why was I so different? Was I put here to change such misconceptions?

"You're gonna break, Hansen," Draco said. "You cannot escape the rivalry for long. Soon enough you'll hate me and the rest of us just like every one of your kind."

"We'll see about that, Draco," I said.

"Don't call me that!" Draco spat. "Only my friends are allowed to call me by my first name."

I blinked. "And why can't we be friends? Oh, right, stupid rivalry. Sorry, I forgot. But you're still not the boss of me."

Draco growled in response.

"Right, I guess I'll be leaving then." I walked past Draco, heading once again towards the Great Hall. I looked back at him one last time, "Have a nice day, _Draco_."

"You'll learn Hansen! You'll learn!" Draco called after me.

I brushed him off with a wave of my hand. I made my way through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. Several people turned to look at me as I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Emily. I couldn't deal with the Gryffindors just now; I needed time to think about what I was going to say to them.

"Hey," Emily said. "Why are you over here?"

"What? I can't eat dinner with my sister?" I said with a grin.

Emily frowned, obviously not believing me, but she didn't push it. We ate in relative silence.

After dinner, I was pacing across the floor of the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were lazily lying back on the couch. Ginny was sitting down in front of them, watching my every move.

"Don't wear a hole in the floor, you'll fall right through," Fred joked.

I shot him a look. "I'm thinking."

"What's bothering you?" Ginny asked, a look of concern on her face.

I stopped pacing and shook my head. "This rivalry with Slytherin is stupid. Why can't we just all get along?"

"That's not the way it works, love," George said with a sympathetic smile.

"Besides, it's more fun this way," Fred said. "We hate them, they hate us. Just join in. There's no use fighting something that can't be changed."

I frowned. "Says you." My eyes scanned the common room. They stopped when I saw a first year boy. Suddenly, an idea hit me. It was a long shot, but it just might work. "Hey, you!" I called.

The boy looked up at me and blinked. "Me?" he asked, seeming amazed that I was showing him any sort of attention.

I nodded. "Yes, you. What's your name?"

"Dennis Creevey," the boy said with a grin.

I smiled at him. "Well, Dennis, would you like to tell your fellow first year Gryffindors to meet me here after lunch on Saturday? I want to teach you guys some things about the Slytherins."

Dennis' eyes grew wide with excitement. "Ok!" The boy scurried off. I smiled after him.

"It's not going to work," Ginny said bluntly, already guessing at what I was going to try to do.

I shrugged. "Can't hurt to try."

"I'll give you a week," Fred said. He got up to leave. I was amused as to how he was coming to the same conclusion Draco had earlier that day.

George stood up as well. "Good luck, mate," he said softly. "It'd be nice to get along with Slytherin, but then who would we prank?"

I chuckled as I watched them leave. I looked down at Ginny. "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically. "Great."


	6. A Different Sort of Rivalry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 5: A Different Sort of Rivalry

I enjoyed my free period before lunch on Tuesday roaming around the castle, trying to get acquainted with everything. After lunch I had Potions. I headed to the dungeons with Hermione, Ron and Harry. I was very excited, while they were looking quite glum.

"Maybe Snape will like you after all, seeing as how you defended Malfoy yesterday," Ron mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. He had been going on about that ever since the incident had occurred. It was getting rather irritating. "I told you, I did what I had to do."

"Yeah, you had to ruin our fun."

"Oh, leave her alone," Hermione said. "It's in the past. Let it go."

We entered the classroom and headed for the back. Hermione and I sat down at a table together. Harry and Ron gave their friend a dejected look as they sat at the table next to ours. We quietly waited for class to start.

Professor Snape walked into the room and turned to face us. "It appears we have a new student," he said icily. "Crystal Hansen, from the Twin Cities School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

I nodded.

"Let's see how well the American schools compare to Hogwarts. What are the ingredients for the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons? And no helping, Granger."

Hermione looked down when Snape gave her a hard look.

I thought quickly on this. "Um, Fire Seeds, Powdered Graphorn Horn, Billywig stings and Chizpurfle Carapaces."

Snape nodded. "Very good. What is the purpose of the Girding Potion?"

"It gives the consumer extra endurance," I replied more confidently this time.

Snape looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "Do we have another know-it-all-in-the class?"

I noticed Hermione blush slightly. I shook my head. "Nah, Potions is the only class I'm extremely good at."

"I'll be the judge of that," Snape said, walking back to the front of the class.

We soon started working on a potion. I took out my materials and got to work. I deviated slightly from the directions, trying to figure out better ways to create the potion. Hermione tried to correct me, several times, but I ignored her. I was satisfied with my end results. Snape wasn't in a very good mood because a Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom had melted his cauldron. Apparently, this wasn't the first time.

Snape walked down the aisles inspecting everyone's potions. I looked up at him when he got to mine. I could have sworn I saw a look of surprise cross his features, but it was quickly gone.

"Very good," he said. "It seems someone in this class may actually have some talent."

I smirked as the other Gryffindors looked at me in shock. I shrugged at Hermione, who had a look of utter disbelief on her face.

As I started walking out Harry and Ron came up to me and clasped me on the shoulders, their previous annoyance obviously forgotten. "That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "I've never seen Snape compliment a Gryffindor before."

"Potions may actually not be that painful this year," Harry said.

"You should sit next to me next class," Ron said.

Harry frowned. "No, she's sitting next to me."

Hermione and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

While my friends were anxiously awaiting Moody's Defense Against the Dark Arts class on Thursday, I was dreading it. I enjoyed the class back at my old school, but I had not had a very good first impression of Professor Moody. I rolled my eyes when I saw the Gryffindors lined up at the door of the classroom.

When we were finally let in, I sat in the back with the Slytherins. They gave me uneasy looks. Draco entered last and took the only available seat, which happened to be next to me. He wouldn't even look at me. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, you're welcome from saving you a detention._

Moody soon entered the room. He gave Draco and I each a long look before addressing the whole class, "You can put those away, those books. You won't need them."

Moody proceeded to teach us about the three Unforgivable curses. He first preformed him on three spiders. I wasn't sure I approved of his methods. Was he allowed to be doing this? After that he lectured and had us take notes. I was glad when it was all over. I hurried out of the room after Draco, but he evades me. With a sigh, I just headed to dinner.

Following a pleasant after-dinner walk, I entered the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron working on homework; at the moment they were looking up at Hermione, who was showing them the contents of a box.

"Spew?" Harry said, picking up what looked to be a badge. "What's this about?"

"Not spew," Hermione said impatiently. It's S-P-E-W. It stands for the Society of the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

I blinked. "I've never heard of it."

Ron and Harry turned their heads to look at me, just noticing my presence.

"Well, of course you haven't," Hermione said briskly. "I've only just started it."

"Yeah?" Ron said in mild surprise. "How many members have you got?"

"Well – if you three join – four," Hermione said.

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying "spew," do you?" Ron said.

"S-P-E-W!" Hermione said hotly. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in their Legal Status – but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto." She took out a sheet of parchment. "I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now." She looked at me. "You're from America, Crystal. Surely you can see how the principle of equality applies here?"

I glanced at Harry and raised my eyebrows. Was she serious? Harry looked at me and just shrugged. I turned back to Hermione. "Well, house elves are not exactly _equal_ to us," I said hesitantly.

"Hermione – open your ears," Ron said loudly. They. Like. It. They like being enslaved!"

"Our short term aims," Hermione said, ignoring Ron and speaking louder than him, "are to secure house elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

"And how do we do all this?" Harry asked.

"We start by recruiting members," Hermione said happily. "I thought two Sickles to join – that buys a badge – and the process can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron – I've got you a collecting tin upstairs – and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting. Crystal, would you like to be vice president?"

"I will if you help me with the Slytherins," I said, figuring this was a chance to enlist her help.

Hermione frowned slightly at the sudden change of topic. "I'm not even sure what you're doing yet."

I gave her a smile as I walked past her to the dorms. I looked back, snapped, and pointed at her. "I'll get back to you on that."

Saturday I had control of the common room. I smiled down at the 10 Gryffindor first years gathered around me. They were looking up at me with big eyes, wondering what I was going to say. "Hello all," I said. "I'm Crystal Hansen. I'm here to teach you how to deal with Slytherins." I smiled at them. Blank faces stared back at me. "Now, what have all the other Gryffindors told you about them?"

"They're mean and evil!" a little boy exclaimed. There were murmurs of agreements from the other first years.

"Ok," I said. "How many of you have been treated badly by a Slytherin?" Four Gryffindors raised their hands. "And how many of you have _not _been treated badly by a student of a higher year in any other House?" All hands went down. I smiled. "See? What you know of Slytherins is based solely on stereotypes. They are often based on truths, but they cause you to judge people before you even know them."

I turned when I saw Ginny walked into the common room. I gave her a smile. "Ah, here's my friend, Ginny. Ginny, can I ask you a question?"

Ginny blinked. She looked down at the first years and then back up at me. "Uh, sure, Crystal."

"If a Slytherin sincerely wanted to be your friend, would you accept their offer?"

Ginny seemed to consider this for a moment. "Sure, if they were _truly _sincere."

"Good," I said. I turned back to my students. "See? You can't judge someone based on what House they are in. You could miss out on great friendships because of that."

"But Slytherins judge us as well," Ginny pointed out.

I nodded. "Good observation. Kids, what I see happening is that first years have their opinions about other Houses formulated by students in upper levels. They are changed by the culture of their House. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy. I'm sure most of the first year Slytherins are decent – but they won't be after the upperclassmen get a hand on them."

"That's a fair enough observation," Ginny said in agreement. "Slytherins aren't born bad; they're shaped that way because of the people around them."

"Precisely," I said.

"So what do we do?" piped up a first year girl.

"I think you guys need to go out of your way to make friends with the Slytherin first years," I said. "You need to save them before their opinions have been corrupted too much. For next week, I just want you all to smile and say hello to every Slytherin first year you see. Just be friendly to them. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Miss Crystal," the Gryffindors chimed.

Ginny chuckled. "Good luck."

I flashed her a grin. "Thanks!"

I spent my free period on Tuesday roaming the school again. By now, I could find my way around pretty well. I turned a corner and stopped when I saw Draco Malfoy standing in my way in the middle of the hall.

"Hansen," he greeted me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Draco."

Draco scowled at my use of his first name. "Why have the first year Gryffindors been acting so nice to the first year Slytherins? When questioned, they all directed me to you."

I shrugged. "I'm just trying to encourage a little inter-house unity."

"You think you can just show up here and tell us all what to do?" Draco growled. "You're trying to infect us with your American nonsense."

"I'm not forcing anyone to do anything, I'm merely providing guidance," I said. "You, on the other hand, seem to think you can tell _me _what to do when you just met me. Let me do as I will."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You will fail. There is no way your little first years can actually make a difference."

I smirked. "What? Scared?"

Draco scoffed. "Not at all." He turned to walk back down the hall. "But if you want a war, meet me by the Black Lake at two with your Gryffindors on Saturday. It's on!"

I frowned, a little confused by this. "What's that supposed to mean?" I called after Draco.

There was no answer.

Saturday afternoon I found myself leading my group of Gryffindor first years to the Black Lake. I didn't know what exactly was going on, but I was determined to find out. Draco was already there when we arrived. He was standing in front of what appeared to be the Slytherin first years. He smirked upon my arrival.

"You're not the only one who can train first years," he said. He looked over my group. "Ignore whatever trash Hansen has inflicted on your minds. Slytherins and Gryffindors are rivals for a reason. We're different. We oppose what the other does. Don't mess with the status quo. Try to make friends and you'll just end up getting hurt. The rest of your House seems to know that."

I let out a sigh. I should have known he would try something like this. "Just because we haven't gotten along in the past doesn't mean we can't do so now. We're all witches and wizards. We have more that unites us than divides us. We can accomplish a lot more if we stick together."

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. "You've heard both arguments," he said to the first years. "Anyone who wishes to switch sides, do so now."

I thought this was ridiculous, but I didn't object. We waited for a minute, but no one moved. Suddenly, a Gryffindor boy hesitantly walked over to the Slytherins. Draco grinned triumphantly. I glared at him. Great. Not much later a Slytherin girl made her way over to my side. I smiled, feeling a bit better.

Draco looked at me nonchalantly. "I propose we come back here next Saturday," he said. "Give me your best argument and I'll give you mine. We'll see who can win over more converts."

I nodded. That was more or less reasonable. It was better than bickering all of the time. "Fair enough. See you next week then, _Draco_."

Draco smirked. "I look forward to it."


	7. Expanding the Field

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 6: Expanding the Field

The next few weeks went by quickly. Besides hanging out with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, I got to know Fred and George Weasley really well. I loved being around them. They could always make me laugh and feel better when I was down. The one person I became exceptionally close to was Ginny. I found I could tell her anything. She was quickly becoming my best friend.

Exactly six weeks since our first meeting, I found myself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy and our group of first years. By now, we each had about half Gryffindor and half Slytherin. My relationship with Draco was an interesting one. It wasn't an intense hatred like I saw between him and Harry; it was more like what a rivalry was intended to be. We were always trying to up the other, but we did so in a calm and rational manner. We rarely ever fought. For a reason I could not fully explain, I enjoyed being around him.

"You do realize that I'm winning," I said boldly on this particular day.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

I nodded at his group of first year followers. "You may have won over some of my Gryffindors, but that will be your demise. How can you keep them all together if you're teaching them to hate each other? And if you do join them together against me, they can't hate each other. You can't win, Draco."

At first Draco looked impressed with my argument, but he quickly hid it behind a smirk. "This is just one year, Hansen. What will happen once you're gone? Besides, this is just two houses. There's still tension between the other two Houses, although not as strong."

"Maybe we'll have to start recruiting Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well," I said simply.

Later that afternoon, I settled myself down to relax on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. A few seconds later, I saw someone sit down next to me. I smiled slightly at the boy. "Hello George."

"Hey, Crystal," George said brightly. "How's your first year thing going?"

"Pretty well," I said. "I think I'm really getting through to these kids. I'm ready to add first years from the other two Houses."

George chuckled lightly. "You and Hermione have a lot in common, you know? You're both highly motivated in whatever project you're working on – Hermione with spew, and you with your Slytherin-Gryffindor alliance league."

I smiled. I hadn't ever really thought about it like that. "I guess you're right."

"And you're both doomed to fail."

My smile vanished.

"No offense," George said. "I think you'll have temporary success, but I just can't see it lasting."

"You and everyone else," I muttered to myself. Why did no one believe this was possible? Was I really being too idealistic?

"My point is, if you two joined together, you would be an unstoppable force," George said.

"But we'd have to be motivated about the same cause," I pointed out. "We're only reluctantly offering each other support right now."

George gave me a weak smile. "Anyway…" he trailed off. He looked down for a second before back at me. "Can you help me with my Potions essay?"

I blinked. "You're two years ahead of me."

"But you probably still know more than I do!" George insisted. "Fred already has Hermione helping him…"

I laughed. "Alright, George. I'll help you."

George grinned. "Great! Thanks, mate."

On Friday, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were due to arrive for the Triwizard Tournament. Classes ended a half hour early that day. As I walked into the entrance hall, the Heads of Houses were organizing their students into lines.

I got in line with the Gryffindors. We walked down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. I found myself standing next to Ron. "Nearly six," he said, checking his watch. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," I said.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested.

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "Not from that far away."

"A portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate- maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" Hermione said impatiently.

Suddenly Dumbledore called out from the back row, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

A giant black shape was coming towards us from the forest. It turned out to be a giant horse-drawn carriage. It landed with a crash. When a large woman exited the carriage, Dumbledore began to clap. The students applauded with him.

The Durmstrang students arrived in a ship that came up from the Black Lake. The students who exited were wearing some sort of shaggy fur. I watched them in awe. As they passed, I could have sworn I recognized one of the wizards.

"Harry- it's Krum!" I heard Ron hiss. He stared in amazement as the students entered the castle. "I don't believe it! Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"

I blinked. "Wow."

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," Hermione said.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at Hermione in shock. "Hermione- he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still in school!" I did have to agree, that was rather shocking.

Ron continued to babble on about Krum as we entered the Great Hall. Harry and I listened to him in amusement, while Hermione looked like she was getting really annoyed. Still, I was grateful when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

After a dinner consisting of several foreign dishes and desserts, Dumbledore explained the procedure for choosing the three Triwizard Champions. Anyone who wished to enter was to drop their name into the Goblet of Fire within the next 24 hours. There would be an age line surrounding the Goblet. I glanced at Fred and George, knowing they would try to figure a way around it. Sure enough, Fred was sure an aging potion would do the trick. Hermione and I were not convinced, however.

The next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I headed to breakfast early. We were chatting together when I heard someone laugh from behind us. I turned around to see Fred, George, and Lee.

"Done it," Fred whispered to us. "Just taken it."

"What?" I said.

"The Again Potion," Fred replied.

"One drop each," George said, rubbing his hands together in glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," Lee said with a grin.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," Hermione said warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

I nodded my agreement.

The three boys ignored here. They confidently strode up to the Goblet of Fire. I watched as Fred passed the aging line with nothing happening. George cheered and leapt after his twin. But a second later there was a loud sizzling sound and both boys were hurled out of the circle. They landed ten feet away. I laughed when I realized they both had long, white beards.

I smirked. "Nice try, guys."

That night at dinner, I waited impatiently with everyone else to find out who the champions would be. Soon, this knowledge was given. Viktor Krum was chosen from Durmstrang. From Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour. The Hogwarts Champion was Cedric Diggory. I clapped for him along with everyone else. Cedric was a Hufflepuff. I didn't recall ever meeting him.

Just when everyone thought the whole ordeal was over, another name flew out of the Goblet of Fire. Everyone in the hall fell silent, confusion flashed on many faces. Dumbledore cleared his throat and read the name, "Harry Potter."

Harry looked stunned. "I didn't put my name in," he said to his friends. "You know I didn't."

"Just go," I said.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione said this time, giving Harry a slight push.

I watched as Harry rose and followed the rest of the champions. This made no sense. What had happened?

I found out from Harry that someone must have put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Because the Goblet chose him, he had no choice but to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. I could tell this was something he was not looking forward to. I felt sympathy for him.

I had breakfast late on Sunday the next week. Almost everyone had already eaten. I found myself exiting the Great Hall by myself. I turned when I heard a voice call out, "Hey, Hansen!"

I rolled my eyes at Draco, who was looking quite pleased about something. "What is it, Draco?"

"Potter decided to enter the tournament, huh?" Draco said with distance. "How long do you think he'll last? I say ten minutes."

"Harry didn't enter the tournament," I said in annoyance. "Someone else must have entered for him."

"Right," Draco said, obviously not believing me. "It's just the sort of thing he would do, isn't it? He's always after glory."

I shook my head. "You know nothing about Harry. If you actually took the time to get to know him, you'd find all of your assumptions are wrong."

"And why would I do that?" Draco sneered. "He's pathetic. By the way, I already got one Hufflepuff first year to join me- more are sure to follow. They know who the _real _Hogwarts champion is."

My mouth was open slightly as I watched Draco leave. This was not good. I had to get to work! I rushed around the castle until I found my sister walking out of the library. "Emily!" I cried.

Emily raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes?"

"You're joining my gang of first years, aren't you?"

Emily blinked. "Yes…"

I grinned. "Good! Make sure to bring any other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws you can find!"

"Ok…" Emily said slowly. "Just one question. Are you sure this isn't about you having a rivalry with Malfoy rather than sincerely trying to get people to change? You seem really into it. Do you two hate each other?"

I frowned. "Of course I'm sincere! The 'rivalry' is just part of the process. And, no, we don't hate each other. We just have creative discussions."

Emily blinked. "Right. I just thought it might be a good idea to lead by example. Sure, you're not fighting with the Slytherins, but I don't see you going out of your way to make friends with them like you're telling your first years to do."

I thought about this seriously for a minute. Perhaps she did have a point. It was certainly an interesting idea. Maybe I had been too interested in beating Draco to really focus on living out the principles I was teaching in my own life. "You know what, you're right. I do think I need to change things a bit." I grinned at Emily. Sometimes kids knew best. "Thanks for the advice, sis."

Emily gave me a small smile. "No problem."

That Saturday, I stood facing Draco once again. This time we had an equal number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs on our side. Altogether we each had about 20 first year followers. We stared at each other menacingly.

"You're team Potter then?" Draco said with a scowl. He took off a badge he and his first years were wearing and held it up so that I could see it. It read, 'Support Cedric Diggory – the real Hogwarts champion!' "We're team Diggory. And look-" He pressed a button on the badge and a new message appeared, 'Potter stinks.'

I rolled my eyes. "Very mature. And we will support whichever champion we like, thank you very much. They're both Hogwarts champions and it would be an honor for either to win." My first years nodded in agreement.

"That's not how it works, Hansen," Draco sneered. "There can only be _one_ Hogwarts champion. Just like only one of us will succeed in what we're trying to do here. My task is much easier, though- I have to simply thwart your plans. If I can keep even one member of each house on my side I will have won, and you know it." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"The truth will win out," I growled, glaring at him. "These kids can't be kept in the dark for long."

Draco laughed. "That's what you think? See you next week, Hansen." He looked at his kids and yelled, "Disperse!"

I walked back to the castle with Emily, muttering to myself. That had not gone as planned. Why was he so infuriating?

"So, when are you and Draco going to get together?" Emily piped up.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The question had totally caught me off guard. "What are you talking about?" Where would she get a crazy idea like that?

Emily smirked. "Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious? I could feel the intensity between you two rolling off like waves. If it's not hate, what is it?"

"Frustration from an extreme difference of opinions," I said simply, resuming walking. She was not right. She couldn't be right. I did _not_ like Draco.

Emily smirked. "Right."

I rolled my eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of." I pulled out two large, delicious looking chocolate cupcakes from my bag and smiled. "I made these myself."

Emily blinked. "You bake?"

I shrugged. "The abilities necessary for baking are similar to that of Potions."

"Why couldn't you just take some from the Great Hall?" Emily asked.

"Because Hermione doesn't want me taking any extra 'slave labor' from meals," I replied.

Emily laughed. "Oh, right. I'll see you later then."

I nodded and put the cupcakes away. "Bye." I made my way down into the dungeons, looking for my targets. I smiled when I saw Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They took no head of me until I spoke. "Hello boys," I said in a friendly tone.

Goyle blinked. "Hi." He appeared taken back that I was talking to him.

"Would you like to join me on a walk?"

Crabbe looked at me suspiciously. "What for?"

"Why not?" I said. "I figured we could be friends."

Goyle crossed his arms. "Why would we want to be friends with you?"

I frowned. "Oh, if you don't want to be friends, I suppose I'll have to find someone else to get rid of these cupcakes for me." I pulled out the sweet treats and held them in front of the boys. "I made them myself."

Crabbe and Goyle's eyes widened. "Uh, we've changed our minds. Maybe we could go on that walk," Crabbe said.

I smirked broadly. "Perfect." It was kind of a superficial relationship, but it would grow in time. I had to start somewhere. And these two seemed like the perfect targets. Hopefully, someday I would be able to move onto Draco.


	8. Attempting Progress

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 7: Attempting Progress

The next Saturday was an organized trip to Hogsmeade, the only all-wizard village in Great Britain. By then I had had a few more chances to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. They agreed to join me on the Hogsmeade trip; they seemed excited that someone had asked them. I found they weren't that bad once they were away from the other Slytherins. We arrived at Hogsmeade safely. We hadn't gotten far into the village when we heard a voice behind us.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Draco growled.

I spun around and smiled at him brightly. "Hey, Draco! We were just heading to the Three Broomsticks. Wanna come?" I figured he was included in the Slytherins was going to be nice to. Even if he didn't want to give me a chance, I would give him one. Something inside of me really wanted to be his friend.

Draco glared at me. "No, I don't want to come. Crabbe, Goyle, what are you doing with her?"

"We like her," Goyle said. "She's nice to us. She wants to be our friend."

"I forbid you to be friends with her," Draco snarled.

I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to be so bossy and commanding? It wasn't attractive. "You can't just boss people around, Draco." I turned to the other two Slytherins. "Don't let him tell you what to do. Think for yourselves. Do you two, as Vincent and Gregory, have any reason not to like me?"

Vincent and Gregory shook their heads slowly.

I smiled at Draco. "See? You could learn a thing or two from them."

Draco gritted his teeth, obviously seething with anger.

"Come on, Malfoy," Vincent said. "She's not that bad. Come with us."

I heard Draco following us silently as Gregory and I followed Vincent into the Three Broomsticks. It was a nice place. I sat at the counter in between my two new friends. Draco sat next to Gregory, but he scooted his chair a little bit away from us.

"Four butterbeers, please," I said to the bartender. I took out my coin purse and started counting out the money.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Draco asked icily.

I blinked. "I'm buying butterbeer for us."

"I could buy more butterbeer than you could ever dream of," Draco growled. "I don't need your charity."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not charity, Draco. I'm doing something nice. It's what friends do for each other."

"We are not and never will be _friends_," Draco spat.

"But she's a Gryffindor who likes us," Gregory said happily, taking the butterbeer that had been placed in front of him.

"Just give her a chance," Vincent said. "She's giving you one."

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. "But she's a Gryffindor."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm different from the other Gryffindors. You know that, don't you?"

Draco looked away. "You don't really want to be my friend," he said more softly now. "You just want to use me to prove your stupid point. You don't care about me."

I frowned. So, that's what he thought? He had it all wrong. I did like him… "That's not true, Draco," I said just as softly. I cared about him more than what was probably safe. I wasn't even sure why. I had liked him from the beginning, even when everyone else had warned me away.

Draco took a sip of his drink but didn't say anything.

We finished our butterbeers in silence. I wished there was something I could say to him, but I wasn't sure what could make him feel better. When I was done, I hopped off the stool and beckoned for Gregory and Vincent to follow me. I looked back at Draco one last time. "Are you coming?"

Draco shook his head. "Go. I don't need any of you." He looked away, not meeting my eyes.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Come on, guys. Let's go," I mumbled.

Vincent frowned. "What about Malfoy?"

"It doesn't look like he's coming," I said. "We can't force him to." I nodded at the Slytherin boys. They started for the door. I hesitated before walking back to Draco. There was something left I had to do. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He recoiled from my touch, but I didn't pull away. I cast him a sad glance. "I _do _care about you, Draco. I don't know what I can say to make you believe me."

Draco just turned away, refusing to look at me.

I sighed again. I had never felt such a strange mixture of pity, compassion, and desire. I supposed there was nothing I could do about it. I gave him one last long look before following my friends out the door.

That night, I attempted to study with Ginny in my room, but my kept drifting back to Draco. I lay on my bed staring up at the wall, my herbology textbook lying face-open on my stomach. My hands rested underneath my head. "I'm sorry, I can't focus," I said apologetically to my friend without moving my position.

"Does this have anything to do with the Sytherins?" Ginny asked calmly.

I frowned and sat up. "Why would you ask that?"

Ginny shrugged as she looked at me. "I saw you with Crabbe and Goyle at Hogsmeade. People are spreading rumors. "Some think you're crazy, others admire your boldness, but a few are calling you a traitor."

"Great," I groaned as I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. "Is it wrong to want everyone to get along?"

"As long as you don't compromise your own values, I don't see a problem with it," Ginny said thoughtfully after a moment of silence. "Is that what's bothering you?"

I sat up again and shook my head. "It's Draco. He's resisting every attempt I make at befriending him. He doesn't seem to think I really care about him."

Ginny frowned. "He's a tough one. I don't think anyone has ever really tried to get to know him before, which is kind of sad, actually. You've got to earn his trust somehow. Show him that you care about his feelings – like you did when you defended him from Moody."

I thought this over. Perhaps there was something to what my friend was saying. I needed to show Draco empathy. I would have to look for an opportunity. "Ok. Thanks for the advice, Ginny." I gave her a small smile.

Ginny smiled back at me. "You're welcome. Are you ready to get back to studying?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yes."

I had care of magical creatures with Sytherins on Monday before lunch. We were still caring for Blast-Ended Skrewts. They had grown grey, shiny armor over their pale bodies and had begun to look like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs. The males held their stingers over their backs, and were highly dangerous and repulsive. No one enjoyed caring for them.

"This is ridiculous," I heard Draco mutter as I walked over to him at the end of class. "I don't see why we should care for these beasts."

"I'm not a fan either," I said.

Draco looked at me, seeming surprised to see me. His eyes narrowed. "I would have thought you would have enjoyed the experience."

I shrugged but did not respond. I watched as he picked up his bag and turned to leave. I followed him across the grass. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Draco said shortly.

"You don't seem to be doing too well in defense against the dark arts."

Draco paused. "It's not my fault the professor is bloody mad and insists on holding a grudge against me," he muttered.

"I didn't say it was," I said. "I think he's wrong too. I don't agree with his methods. He should treat his students better and be an example for them."

Draco frowned. "Right."

"Your feelings are as valid as anyone else's," I said. "I'm sorry if no one else has ever thought that."

Draco stopped walking. He turned and looked me over, seeming somewhat suspicious. "What are you playing at?"

"This isn't some game," I said seriously. "I like you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I won't judge you."

Draco stared at me for a long time, as if he was unsure whether he should believe me or not. Finally, he turned away and mumbled, "We'll see."

Tuesday was the first task of the Triwizard tournament. Everyone was shuffled into bleachers to watch the event. I nervously stood between George and Ginny. Each champion had to get past a dragon to retrieve a golden egg. I was worried for them, especially Harry.

"I do hope he'll be alright," Ginny said with a frown.

I nodded. "Me too."

Cedric, Fleur, and Krum accomplished the task successfully. And then it was Harry's turn. I held my breath as he stepped out. He had the fiercest dragon of them all – the Hungarian Horntail.

I watched as Harry called his boom with a spell. That was impressive. He then used diversionary tactics to get around the dragon. Several times I clung onto George's arm as the Horntail got close to Harry. George finally took my hand and squeezed it to comfort me. I smiled at him gratefully.

Sooner than I expected, Harry swooped down and retrieved the golden egg. I cheered along with everyone else. I grinned at Ginny. "Yes! He did it!" I turned to George and hugged him.

George laughed. "I knew he could do it," he said as he returned my hug.

I saw Fred over George's shoulder, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Who cared what he thought?


	9. Of Dating and the Like

A/N: Thanks for the review, Jessyka. I'm glad you like it. :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 8: Of Dating and the Like

Wednesday afternoon, I found myself walking around outside with Vincent and Gregory after lunch. We were talking amiably about random subjects. They seemed happy that I was taking the time to hang out with them. They were not that bad of company.

It was not long before Draco found us near the Black Lake. "I see you're still trying to steal my friends, Hansen," he said with obvious distaste.

"She wants to be your friend too," Vincent said.

I nodded. "I'm sorry if you feel left out, but you're free to join us."

"I don't feel left out," Draco muttered as he came to stand beside me. "I'm fine on my own, thank you."

I glanced at him, unconvinced. "If you say so." I dug into my bag and pulled out a chocolate cupcake. Then I smiled at Draco and held it out to him. "I've got one left. Do you want it? They're homemade."

"No," Draco said gruffly. "We're not friends."

"I'll take it," Gregory said quickly.

"No, I want it," Vincent said, pushing him out of the way.

I looked at Draco with raised eyebrows. "You can stop a nasty fight if you just take it."

Draco rolled his eyes and accepted the cupcake. "Fine. Have it your way."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

Just then, open of my first year Gryffindors trotted past us. "Hi, guys!" he said, waving at us before continuing his stroll.

"This is madness," Draco muttered. "It will never last."

"I think it can," I said.

Draco stared at the cupcake in his hand. "You will never stand with me when real trouble comes along."

I looked at him sympathetically. "You're wrong," I said softly. He did not say anything else, so I turned to the other two Slytherins. "We should be getting back. I have class soon."

Draco followed us back to the castle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him take a bite out of the cupcake. I smiled slightly to myself.

The next two weeks that passed were nothing out of the ordinary. At the end of Transfiguration one Thursday morning, Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"I have something to say to you all," she began. "The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then-"

McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – her – let our hair down," she said in a disapproving voice. "But that does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang. I hurried out of the classroom with Hermione. "Wow, a ball! This will be fun," I said excitedly.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, a chance for us girls to feel pretty for once in our lives."

"Aw, you're always pretty, Hermione," I said to my friend.

Hermione chuckled softly. "Thanks, Crystal. So are you."

After my usual encounter with Draco and our first years on Saturday, I found George waiting for me in the Gryffindor common room like he sometimes did. He stood up from the couch when I entered.

"Hello, Crystal," he greeted me. His eyes looked around the room and he was wringing his hands, as if he were nervous about something.

I smiled at him. I was happy to see him; I enjoyed spending time with him. "Hey, George."

"So, the Yule Ball," George said. "Are you going?"

I merely shrugged. "If someone asks me, yeah." My heart started to beat quicker and I held my breath. He wasn't going to…?

"Oh." I noticed George take a deep breath before looking directly into my eyes. "Crystal, would you like you like to go with me?"

A small smile spread across my face. I suddenly felt very happy. "Yes, George. I would love to."

George looked more relaxed now. He grinned. "Ok, good."

I stepped up to him and hugged him. He immediately hugged me back. We stayed like this for a few seconds before pulling apart. I smiled. I liked George. He was the gentler of the twins – more apt to show his feelings. It felt good to be around him. I was glad he had asked me. I didn't know who else I would have wanted to go with. Someone came to mind, and I immediately pushed the thought away.

"Well, I, er, gotta go find Fred," George finally said. "We have things to do."

I chuckled lightly. "Ok. See you later, George."

George smiled at me as he started to leave. "See you later, Crystal." He winked at me before leaving the common room. I stared after him.

A second later, Ginny appeared through the portrait hole. "Hey, Crystal." She noticed my giddy expression and smirked. "What happened?"

"George asked me to the ball!" I exclaimed, unable to keep it in.

Ginny grinned. "Really? I was wondering when he was going to ask you out."

I gaped at my friend. "You knew he liked me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "He's my brother, of course I did." I followed her to the couch. We both sat down. "So, I'm guessing you like him back."

I nodded, still grinning. "Yep. Although strangely, I don't think I ever fully realized it until now." For a second I thought of Draco and what Emily had said to me one day, but quickly pushed the thoughts aside. I needed to forget about him. George was sweet, caring, and funny. Draco was arrogant, selfish, and didn't care for me at all. This was no contest, right?

Ginny chuckled. "That happens."

"So, has anyone asked you yet?" I said curiously. Ginny was only in her third year, so she would only be able to go to the ball if someone from an upper level asked her.

"Yes, actually," Ginny said. "Neville asked me earlier this morning. It's just as friends, though."

"That works," I said. "At least you get to go."

Ginny smiled. "Exactly."

I looked up as Harry and Ron entered the common room. I grinned at them. "Have you two found dates yet?"I asked happily.

"No," Ron muttered bitterly. "This is too hard."

Ginny chuckled. "Cheer up, Ron. Crystal just got asked by George."

Ron's eyes widened. "George got a date already?" He grumbled to himself as he walked towards the stairs with Harry.

I laughed and stood up. Hermione entered next. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Crystal," she said.

"Hi, Hermione," I said. "Has anyone asked you to the ball yet?"

Hermione smiled bashfully. "Yes, actually. Viktor Krum asked me."

My eyes brightened. "Really? That's awesome! I'm going with George."

"You two seem good together," Hermione said. "This ball is going to be great."

I grinned at her. "Yes, it is."

I was in a rather happy mood as I roamed the halls during my free period on Tuesday. It seemed like nothing could get me down. That is, until I heard a familiar voice behind me when I was in an empty hall.

"Hello, Hansen."

I turned around to face Draco. "What do you want, Draco?" I asked in an exasperated tone. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. I was growing increasingly frustrated with his lack of interest in my offer of friendship.

Draco feigned a hurt look. "That's no way to greet a 'friend.'"

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought I wasn't your friend."

Draco put his hands out in front of himself defensively. "Your words, Hansen, not mine." He folded his arms coolly and leaned against the wall. "So, has someone asked you to the Yule Ball?"

I smirked. This sounded familiar. Guys were so predictable. "Trying to ask me out, Draco?"

Draco made a face. He stood upright again. "Like I would ever do that. I was simply wondering what kind of pathetic loser would ask you to the ball."

I frowned. I had to admit, that hurt. "I love you too, Draco."

Draco quirked an eyebrows at this.

I rolled my eyes. "Sarcasm, Draco!" I sighed. I might as well tell him or he would never leave me alone. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going with George."

Draco laughed. He seemed amused at this. "Weasley? Figures. Have fun."

"I'm sure you'll have loads of fun with whatever Slytherin girly girl you're going with," I said sarcastically. I didn't need to take this. Why did he have to go and ruin my perfectly good mood? I turned and began to walk down the hall.

"You were right," Draco called after me.

I stopped and spun around. "Right about what?" I looked at him questioningly. That seemed pretty random. Maybe he just didn't want me to leave. I wasn't sure what I thought about that.

"You're different from the other Gryffindors," Draco said in a lighter tone than before. He started walking towards me. I expected him to stop, but he didn't until he was only inches away. "You would make a great Slytherin," he said softly, staring down at me with unreadable eyes. "We could use you in our House."

I shivered involuntarily. Why was he doing this to me? Why did he have to be so close? I had to think of something to say. "S-same to you, Draco," I managed to get out. "We could use you on the good side."

Draco didn't say anything. I will myself to hold my ground and look back into his eyes. We stared at each other for the longest time. Finally, Draco turned and began walking away. "Such a loss," he muttered to himself.

I shivered again. What just happened?


	10. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 9: The Yule Ball

My eyes shot open on Christmas morning. I grinned to myself. It was the day of the Yule Ball. Emily had gone home a week ago with everyone else under fourth year. I was sad to see her go, but at least I would be able to spend Christmas with my friends. That was sure to be fun. And then there was the ball…

Hermione was already up. "Have a nice rest?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded as I sat up. "Yeah. I'm actually glad to be awake." I chuckled. I was known for sleeping in. I glanced down at the foot of my bed and grinned. "Presents!" I said happily.

I grabbed the first box I could find and opened it. I smiled. It was a knitted maroon sweater from Mrs. Weasley with an 'R' stitched on the front.

"You got one too?" Hermione said with a chuckle. "She makes them for all of us every year."

I smiled again, glad Mrs. Weasley already cared for me enough to include me in the sweater-giving. It felt good. I opened Ron's present next. It was a Sweetwater All-Stars shirt. They were a Texas Quidditch team. They were the only American team. I was glad Ron had made the connection. Now I could support Quidditch and my country! Hermione got me a book on the history of wizards and witches in America. She must have had similar thinking. Maybe she conversed with Ron beforehand. I froze when I opened my dad's present.

It was a Minnesota Vikings Chris Carter American football jersey. I turned it over slowly and traced my hand over the giant '80.' It brought a lot of emotion rushing through me. I bit my lip, trying not to cry as I looked over the purple piece of clothing.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly, suddenly by my side.

"Y-yeah," I choked out. I wiped a stray tear with my arm. "This just makes me miss Minnesota. Even wizards care about football there – it's such a big thing. I haven't seen a Vikings game in ages." I didn't know why the other two presents hadn't gotten to me. Maybe it was because the Vikings were the way Minnesotans expressed their love for their state. And seeing the jersey… It was too much.

Hermione frowned. She put an arm around me comfortingly. "It's alight. You'll be back to visit someday, won't you?"

I nodded, sniffling. I was glad I had a friend there with me. She made me feel better. I was given the strength to move on. I gently put the jersey away. "Thanks Hermione," I said, giving my friend a small smile.

I spent most of the afternoon involved in a huge snowball fight with Harry and the Weasleys. It was a great deal of fun. It was only at seven o'clock that we decided to get ready for the ball. I hurried up to my room to put on my dress. It was midnight blue with black sequins. I let my curly hair fall onto my shoulders. I hoped I looked good. Ginny assured me that I did.

My heart pounded in my chest as I walked into the Gryffindor common room. Fred was there with Angelina, a Gryffindor in his year. I smiled when I saw George.

George walked up to me with a smile of his own. "You look beautiful, my lady," he said softly.

I giggled and took his hand. "Thank you." He was so sweet. I was glad that I was with him.

We all walked out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall. The entrance hall was packed with students. I looked around as we waited for the doors to open at eight o' clock. I noticed a group of Slytherins coming up from the dungeons. Draco was in front with Pansy Parkinson clutching his arm. Gregory and Vincent were behind them. I gave them a small smile. Draco was staring at me with a look I couldn't understand.

I turned around just as the doors of the Great Hall opened. George took my hand and led me inside. The place was beautiful. There was snow gently floating down halfway as light as feathers spilling out of pillows during a pillow fight at a sleepover. We sat down and then the Champions processed in with their dates. I saw Hermione with Viktor Krum. She looked amazing. I gave her a smile as she passed by. She returned one in kind.

Once the Champions had a seat at a special table, it was time for the meal. My nervousness soon left me. I had a great time chatting with George, Fred, Angelina, Ginny, and Neville.

After eating, Dumbledore told everyone to stand up. He waved his wand and all of the tables zoomed to line the walls. Along the wall a platform suddenly appeared, along with musical instruments. We all clapped as the Weird Sisters, a wizard band, walked on stage.

The lights were dimmed. The Champions stood up and led their dates to the center of the room. A few seconds later they, started dancing. I watched them with a smile. Harry didn't seem to be having a good time, though. That was too bad.

"Crystal?" George said with a grin.

I turned around and smiled at him. I noticed other couples had started to dance. I took George's hand and walked onto the dance floor. I continued holding his hand and placed the other one on his shoulder. We smiled at each other and we slowly revolved on the spot. This wasn't so bad for my first slow dance. It felt kind of nice. I liked dancing with him.

George and I slowly dropped our hands as the song ended. We smiled at each other nervously. "That was nice," George said, subbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I nodded. He was cute when he was awkward and nervous. I supposed I was feeling the same. I had never gone out with a guy before. "Yeah." Another song started up, a lot faster this time.

George grinned. "Let's dance then."

I smiled. "Alright." We started dancing again. It was fun and a great way to release pent-up energy. We both laughed when it ended. I was glad we had loosened up a bit. We continued dancing through the next three songs.

"Wow, that's quite a workout," George said at the end of a song.

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

"I'm going to go get some punch," George said. "Do you want some?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air." I needed some time to steady myself after all that dancing.

George nodded. "Alright. See you soon!"

I smiled. "Right." I watched him leave before I turned around. I made my way outside. It even looked beautiful out there. The hedges were cut nicely. There were a few random couples hiding behind some of them. I chuckled to myself.

I was walking along a stone path when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me behind some shrubbery. "Hey!" I cried. "What do you-" I stopped when I saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of me. I frowned. "Oh, it's just you." He was wearing black velvet dress robes with a high collar.

"That's not a proper welcome," Draco said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. Why, hello, Draco," I said dramatically. "Why are you kidnapping me on this fine evening?"

Draco smirked. "I'm not kidnapping you."

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't get it. Was this some sort of game? It wasn't funny. "Where's Pansy?"

"Never mind that," Draco said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He looked me up and down. "Wow, you don't look bad."

I blinked. "Thanks?" I supposed that was the best compliment he was capable of giving me.

Draco stepped closer to me. "Would you like to dance?" he asked softly, sending shivers up and down my spine.

I swallowed hard. I couldn't seem to find my voice. "I- uh, I-"

Draco took that as a 'yes.' He slid his arms around my waist and successfully closed the space in between us. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck, even more nervous than I had been before. I stared into Draco's eyes. He appeared calm and confident, like always. I could hear the music drifting out from the Great Hall. We slowly swayed to it.

This was much different than dancing with George. But was it 'bad' different? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that Draco made my emotions spin out of control. He seemed to have me in some sort of trance. I was fixated on the spot. I had to stop looking at his eyes, so I rested my head on his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around me tighter. I sighed. What was happening to me? Was I falling for him?

It took awhile for Draco to let me go, even after the song had ended. I didn't like how I did not mind. I took a big step back because he wouldn't. I looked at him in confusion. "What was that about?"

Draco smirked. He stepped closer to me again. "What? It was a harmless dance between friends." He trailed his fingers down my bare arm, causing me to shiver again.

"Don't," I whined. I didn't like what he was doing to me. No, I _did_. That was the probably. But what the prospect I didn't like most was that he was just playing with me, so then I added, "Don't… unless you mean it."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "That will not be a problem." He put his arms around me again and pulled me back to him. Smirking, he leaned in and kissed me.

My eyes widened in shock. A split second later I found myself instinctively kissing him back. I placed one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his hair. I couldn't think. I couldn't understand what was going on. All I could do was continue to kiss him. It felt good. It felt better than anything I had ever experienced before. I didn't want it to stop.

All too soon, Draco pulled back. He was still smirking. He looked satisfied. He was still standing close to me, his arms around me.

My brain felt all foggy and dizzy. "What?" Suddenly, my senses returned to me. "Draco!" I glared at him.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"I'm on a date with George!" I exclaimed. I was partly mad at myself for not being able to resist him. What had gotten into me? I roughly pushed him away from me and took several steps back. My heart beat quickly in my chest.

Draco frowned in irritation. "So? It's just a dance," he said. "It doesn't mean you're dating."

I sighed in frustration. "Maybe not yet. Why do you think he asked me? He likes me and I like him. That's what people do when they like each other. They ask them to dances or just plain out ask them out."

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. "Has Weasley asked you out yet?"

I frowned. "No. But he probably will soon. Unless I'm already taken by then…" I trailed off. I don't know why I said the last part. Was I hoping Draco would ask me out? I didn't think he would do it. He was too proud to ask out a Gryffindor.

"I don't know what you see in that guy anyway," Draco sneered. "You're too good for him."

I was bewildered at this. I placed my hands on my hips. "Oh? And you think you're so much better?"

Draco shrugged. "Weasley's too simple for you. He's never serious. He thinks life's a game. He can make you laugh, but he won't make you happy. You need someone with intelligence to match yours; someone you could have deep and meaningful conversations with; someone who won't just agree with everything you say."

I frowned. "George is kind, caring, sweet, and loyal. I know he will always be there for me. And he has a good heart." Though, what Draco was saying… Was he complimenting me? Did he genuinely like me? That sure was something. It was a great improvement from the previous status of our relationship.

Draco crossed his arms. "You mean he's a Gryffindor."

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant at all, Draco."

"Yes, it is," Draco said. "You think he's better than me. You'd rather be with someone like him than give someone like me a chance." He took a step closer to me. I nervously stepped back. "What have I ever done to show dislike towards you? Am I really that bad? I thought you didn't judge people, Crystal."

I blinked. Did he just call me by my first name? I shook it off. "Do you want to know what would really impress me? How about you do something nice for someone for a change?"

Draco stepped closer to me again. "I always get what I want," he growled.

"Then you should have asked me to the dance in the first place!" I hissed.

Draco took one of my hands in his. "I'm asking you now." He touched my arm with his free hand again. A shiver ran through both my arms.

"Stop that!" I cried, jerking away from him. My heart was beating rapidly. "You're messing everything up!" I had already figured everything out. Why did he have to come and tempt me away from my decision? I had to get out of there, so I turned around and ran. When I got to the Great Hall I stopped and looked behind my shoulder. Draco was not following me. Figures. I should have known he would never go after me. Not that I wanted him to or anything…

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Once I was ready, I casually strolled into the room. I saw George and Fred talking together and walked towards them.

George smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Crystal. Are you ok?" He frowned slightly.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound convincing. "I'm just tired. How about one more dance?"

George smiled. "Sure."

"Have fun, you two," Fred said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes as George led me onto the dance floor. The ball certainly had been interesting. I wasn't so sure that was a good thing.


	11. Torn

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 10: Torn

The next day was Saturday, so I slept in late. By the time I woke up, I had already missed breakfast. In fact, it was almost time for lunch. I had woken up to the sound of tapping on my window. I got out of bed and strolled over to it.

I opened the window and an owl flew into my room. It was holding a bouquet of flowers. I took the flowers and the bird flew off. I looked at the flowers curiously. They were daisies. Half of them were red and half of them were green. The colors were interesting. I didn't think they were natural. They must have been charmed to look like Christmas colors. There was no note. They had to be from George. I couldn't imagine Draco sending them.

Speaking about Draco, I had to figure out what to do about him. I needed advice. I got ready and headed to the common room. Luckily, Ginny was there working on a puzzle. "Hey, Ginny," I greeted her. I gave her a weak smile. I was nervous about what I was about to say.

Ginny looked up and smiled at me. "Oh, hey, Crystal."

"Can we talk?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course." I took a seat on the couch next to her. "What's the problem?"

"It's a friend's problem, actually. A friend from Minnesota. I just got a letter from her," I said quickly. Maybe it was stupid, but I didn't want her to know about Draco. It might make her biased.

"Go on," Ginny said gently.

"Well, she likes this guy and he likes her back," I said. "He's a great guy- nice, funny, sweet. But there's this other guy. He's a bit rough around the edges, to say the least. Kind of a bad boy, you could say."

Ginny nodded. "Ok."

"Both guys like her and I-my friend likes them back. She thinks the first guy would make a great boyfriend, but there's just something about the second guy that keeps pulling her in. Who should she choose?"

Ginny frowned. "I don't know, Crystal. That's something your friend will have to figure out for herself. I don't know the boys. Is the second guy sincere in liking the girl? Can she trust him? Is she only considering the first guy because he offers comfort and security and she's afraid of taking a risk with the second guy?" She shrugged. "I guess the best thing you- your friend can do is follow her heart. That seems to usually work for me."

I smiled, feeling slightly better. At the very least, it was good to hear someone else's opinion. "Ok. Thanks, Ginny. I'll make sure to let her know."

"No problem," Ginny said. "If you ever need me, I'm here."

"Thanks," I said. "You're a good friend, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "I try. Tell your friend I said 'good luck.'"

I nodded. "Will do."

I started roaming the halls after I left the common room. Follow my heart…. What did that even mean, anyway? I was always one to follow my brain. My brain told me it would be wise to stay away from Draco. My brain told me that choosing him would just open myself up to get hurt. George was the safe choice. Even if he broke up with me, he would find a nice way to do it to cause as little pain as possible.

But wasn't that what Ginny warned me against, choosing someone because it was the safe choice? It seemed like I did that a lot. I was not a risk taker. I suppose I had my past to blame for that. Then why was this so hard? Was my heart really choosing Draco? Or was this just some silly infatuation that would soon be gone? Why couldn't Draco be satisfied with the friendship I had been offering him? Wasn't that enough?

"I need a sign," I muttered. A Ravenclaw looked at me weirdly as she passed by. I just shrugged. "This is too hard!" I turned and banged my head on the wall.

"Trying to get me off your mind?" a cocky voice said.

I lifted my head and blinked. "Draco?" My voice was a mix of confusion and hope. I hated how I was always happy to see him. But… Why was he here? Was this my sign? Did this mean I was supposed to choose him? Did I _want_ it to mean I was supposed to choose him?

"Yes," Draco said in the same confident tone. "Who were you expecting?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like the way he said that. "Go away. I'm trying to think." Maybe it was a sign against him. I needed to be alone. I didn't need him cloudy my thoughts. I was afraid of which conclusion I would come to.

Draco smirked. "Why think about me when you can be with me?" He stepped towards me.

I quickly backed away before he could do anything. "Draco, don't." My heart started to beat faster. Now I really needed to get away from him.

Draco frowned. He seemed irritated. "What? Did Weasley ask you out already?"

"No," I said sharply. "I haven't seen him since the ball, actually." I don't know why I admitted this to him. He didn't need to know.

Draco smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And don't you ask me out." I sighed. "I'm afraid of my answer." I don't know why I said this either. It was bad for him to know how much I wanted him. It was bad for _me_ to know. This was all his fault. Why couldn't he have just left me alone? Why couldn't being friends be enough?

Draco frowned again. "You're full of contradictions. Last night you told me that's what guys are supposed to do when they like a girl."

I let out a sigh. "Yes. But I never said I liked you…" He did like me. I knew that for sure now. I wasn't sure if that was so great. I made everything much harder.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on! You expect me to believe that?" He reached up and touched the side of my face with his right hand.

The contact made my skin tingle. There was no denying the way my emotions were reacting to him. I frowned. I gently pulled his hand away from me as I spoke. "I'm attracted to you, yes. But that doesn't mean I like you." That was right, wasn't it? Did I like him? I did know I wanted to be with him, if that meant anything.

Draco blinked. He appeared confused. "What's the difference?"

I shook my head. "There's a world of a difference, Draco. I'm the one contradicting myself? You'd let the whole school know you're dating a Gryffindor?"

"Of course not," Draco scoffed. "I would never let anyone know."

I frowned. I should have known. Well, there was my answer. I didn't want to be with someone who didn't care about me enough to face what would happen if everyone else knew about us. "Thanks a lot, Draco," I said softly. I couldn't hide my disappointment. Maybe it was my fault for thinking he could be better than he was. I turned around.

"Crystal!" Draco called after me, his voice undetectable.

I spun around to face him. Why couldn't he just let me leave? "Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me by my first name, _Malfoy_," I said scathingly.

"You wouldn't let the whole school know," Draco said bitterly. "You wouldn't even want them to know if we were friends."

I raised my eyebrows. "How do you figure?"

"The Slytherins would think I was just messing around with you," Draco said. He shrugged. "Sorry, but that's how things are. They would not stop bugging you and making fun of you. Plus, most of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs would hate you."

I sighed. "Ok, I get the point. Now can you please leave me alone so I can think this through? I'm going to need a few days." Even if this was all understandable, I didn't know if I wanted to go through it.

Draco gave me a long look. "Fine. But I will win in the end."

I rolled my eyes. "Not with that attitude you won't!" Why did he have to be so arrogant? I didn't like it. So why was I so attracted to him? It had to be more than just looks. I had never been that shallow. Maybe I just craved tension. Maybe I was crazy.

Draco smirked. "We'll see about that," he said with a wink.

As he left, I leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor with my hands on my head. Even if I did choose George, would I be able to control myself around Draco? I needed a second opinion. I couldn't decide this on my own. I was afraid of letting my heart choose. What if it led me straight into a death trap?

I found Hermione in the library frantically reading a book. She seemed really focused. I hesitantly made my way over to her. "Hermione?" I said carefully, not wanting to disturb her.

"What?" Hermione asked without taking her eyes off of the book.

I frowned. This wasn't going to work. I needed to get her attention. "What are you reading?" I tried to make my voice sound light and curious.

Hermione set her book down and blinked her eyes rapidly. "I'm not quite sure," she admitted sheepishly. "I just needed to occupy my mind." She glanced at me, her expression hinting of dismay. "Did you want something?"

"Is everything alright?" I asked in concern. It would have been rude to delve right into my own problem. I first needed to make sure my friend was fine. "Didn't you have fun at the ball last night?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. She averted her gave to the floor. "I was having fun until Ron ruined everything." She looked at me and made a face. "Boys are so daft. Why can't they just say what they're feeling?"

I blinked at this. Did Ron and Hermione like each other? Well, I certainly had seen something between them. I thought they were both too oblivious to figure it out. Maybe it was just Ron… "Do you like him?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "What? Me? Like Ronald? Of course not!" she said indignantly.

I raised my eyebrows at her. Did she really expect me to believe that? "Hermione…"

Hermione's shoulders sagged, and she looked down at the table glumly. "Fine," she mumbled.

I smiled in satisfaction. Good. It was better when people just admitted things like this. Something suddenly struck me. "Why did you go to the ball with Krum?"

Hermione shrugged. "Because I like him. He's nice and treats me well. And if Ron wasn't going to ask him… Well, I deserve somebody, don't I?" She looked at me with curious eyes.

I nodded. "Of course." I took a deep breath. It was time for her opinion. "What if Ron wasn't so dense and Krum was more cocky and arrogant, but you still liked him and he liked you? Who would you choose?"

Hermione blinked in surprised. She seemed taken off guard. "I, well, I suppose I would choose Ron. I mean, why risk someone who could just end up hurting me? I have higher standards than that. He would have to prove himself to me first before I would consider going out with him. A guy she would work to win a girl's heart." She smiled. "Too bad not many guys are so noble these days."

I shrugged. "Yeah. It would be helpful. I sat down across from her to take a load off my feet. I think I found what I was looking for. It all made sense. I would just have to stick to my conviction the next time I saw Draco. I hoped I would come across George first. He was my only hope out of this situation.

I never found George alone during the next few days. He was always with Fred or his other friends. I hung out with Ginny and Hermione a lot. They were good company. This particular afternoon, I turned a corner to find Harry staring out the doors at a couple sitting close together near a tree. I recognized the couple as Cedric and Cho Chung, a girl from Ravenclaw. The way Harry was staring at the girl made me think he liked her.

"Hey," I said, making my way over to him.

Harry blinked in slight surprise, but his eyes quickly regained their dim composure. "Oh, hi, Crystal."

I followed his previous gaze to Cedric and Cho. I looked back at Harry, already guessing what was going on. "You didn't have fun at the ball either?"

Harry frowned. "Who else didn't?"

I shrugged. "Hermione, Ron, me…" I trailed off, not wanting to draw attention to myself. "Well, I did. Mostly. At least Ginny and Neville had a fully good time." I couldn't say I hated the ball. It had been fun dancing with George. If not for the interruption…

"What happened with you?" Harry asked with genuine interest.

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it with him. I knew what he would say. Besides, I had already made my decision. "Don't worry about." Needing to change the subject slightly, I asked, "Do you like Cho?"

Harry immediately looked down. "Well, yes," he said softly. "I tried to ask her, but it was too late. Cedric got to her first."

I gave him a small, sympathetic smile. It must have been tough to have finally worked up the courage to ask her and then be turned down. No wonder he didn't have a good time at the ball. "You've just got to be confident and ask a girl out right away before someone else takes her," I said gently.

"Can I try that?"

I gasped when I heard George's voice. I spun around to smile at him happily. It was so good to see him. He winked at me. I felt my body tingle with excitement. He wanted to ask me out! "Well, you could be more romantic than that," I said with a smirk.

George chuckled. "True. Why don't you come with me then? If you don't mind, mate," he said, glancing at Harry.

Harry shook his head. "No, go ahead!" He gave me an encouraging smile.

I grinned. "I'll see you later, Harry!" I skipped over to George and took the hand he offered to me. It felt warm. He smiled down at me before leading me down a hallway.

We stopped when he reached an empty classroom with the door propped open. Streamers of red and green were hanging down the sides of the doorframe. Where the two streams met at the top of the frame, mistletoe was hung. It stared at the scene in awe. "George…" I breathed, unable to think of anything else to say. My mind was spinning.

George smiled slightly. He led me halfway through the doorframe so that we were standing directly under the mistletoe. I turned to face him. I gazed up into his soft, gentle eyes. I was unable to look anywhere else. He gently stroked my cheek with his left hand, causing my breath to catch in my throat. "Crystal," he murmured.

Then he leaned down and gently brought our lips together in a kiss. Endorphins rushed through my brain, creating endorphins within me. The kiss was simple and sweet. I liked it. We were both grinning by the time he pulled away. I was too happy to think about anything else.

"Crystal," George began softly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My face lit up at this. I immediately threw my arms around his neck. George laughed and hugged me back. "Yes, George, I will."


	12. Friendship

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 11: Friendship

I was glad it was Christmas break. There wasn't a horde of youngsters to taunt and tease George and me as we cuddled on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. His arm was around me, and my head was gently resting on his chest. We didn't need to say anything. Just being with each other was enough. I felt very peaceful, like all my worries had been washed away. Surely it didn't get better than this? I knew I had chosen rightly.

"I've got to go, love," George whispered in my ear.

I frowned. I didn't want him to live. I wrapped my arms around him in protest. "No," I said defiantly.

George chuckled lightly. "Sorry. I have to meet Fred." He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

I reluctantly let go of him. "Fine," I muttered. "I'll find something else to do." I looked at him disapprovingly.

George outright laughed at this. "I know you'll be fine on your own," he said as he stood up. He winked at me before heading out of the common room.

I tried reading the book Hermione had gotten me for Christmas for awhile, but I soon became restless. I needed to talk a walk. I didn't mind spending time on my own. My thoughts weren't haunting me like they sometimes did, so I had nothing to fear. I casually strolled through the castle, eventually making my way up to the seventh floor.

When I turned a corner, I nearly froze upon seeing Draco pacing back and forth along the hallway. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. He didn't even take notice of me as I stood by to watch him curiously. Finally, he stopped walking and looked up at me, his face showing surprise. He quickly composed his body into its usual arrogant stance. "Hansen, come with me."

I didn't have time to ask what he meant, for he turned and walked towards the wall. But it wasn't a wall anymore. There was a door there. I blinked in bewilderment. When did that get there?! As Draco opened the door, he looked back at me with raised eyebrows. I hesitated before following him inside. I found myself in a small living room type room. There was a cozy couch in front of a coffee table with two comfy chairs on either side. The whole place was nicely decorated. "Where are we?" I asked in wonderment.

"This is the Room of Requirements," Draco said as he came to stand beside me. I turned and looked at him, blinking. The what? "It shows you anything you want or are in need of. You just have to walk across the hallway a few times to make the door appear."

"Wow," I said, amazed. I had never heard of anything like that before. It was pretty cool. "Does everyone know about it?"

"No. We have to find it on our own." He smirked. "Only the most intelligent do so. You would have found it eventually." I smiled slightly, unsure of whether this was a good compliment or not. "It's nice and secluded here. I thought we could come here to talk without being bothered by anyone else."

"You mean without anyone else knowing we're associating with each other?" I said bluntly.

Draco stared at me calmly. "If you want to put it that way, yes." He turned so that he was fully facing me. "But I prefer my own wording." He reached up his right hand and gently touched the edge of my face, pushing my hair back.

My skin tingled form where he touched it. My breathing was starting to come out irregularly. I had to stop this. I had to take control of the situation before I gave into my own feelings. "Draco," I said softly. He held me in a surprisingly gently gaze. I swallowed. "George asked me out." His expression hardened, and I could feel his hand tense on my face. I hesitated before continuing, "I accepted."

Draco immediately dropped his hand. Scowling, he turned around and took a few paces forward. "Why would you go and do something like that?" He turned to fix his hard gaze on me.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Maybe because I like him?" Really, hadn't I explained this all to him before?

"But you want _me_," Draco challenged.

I swallowed. I couldn't deny it. I tried hard to keep my voice steady. "That's why it's more dangerous."

Draco let out a dry laugh. "I thought Gryffindors weren't supposed to be afraid."

I rolled my eyes. "There's a difference between being brave and being stupid."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Going out with me is stupid?"

I faltered. "That's not what I meant." Why was it so hard to deal with him? How was I supposed to look after myself and give him a fair chance? It seemed impossible in regards to the world of romance. Maybe that was where I was supposed to draw the line… "I know George better. I know we're compatible and get along. I'm not saying that could never be you and me. I just want us to be friends first so that I will know if pursuing a relationship would be worth it." I looked at him with desperate eyes, pleading with him to understand.

Draco crossed his arms and looked away, clearly not happy about the situation. "Fine. But why did you have to go out with Weasley? Am I not worth waiting for?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "We like each other, Draco. I didn't want to miss out on something great just because I'm waiting on you. If it's not meant to be, it won't work out. So don't worry. If you want, we can meet here to talk and get to know each other." I cast him a hopeful glance. I liked him. I really was sincere in my attempt to be his friend. It was what I had wanted from the beginning.

Draco groaned and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Ok," he mumbled. He stepped closer to me again so that he was nearly towering over me. He gazed at me with intense, heated eyes. "But I'm not giving up on you."

A shiver ran down my spine. Did I _want_ him to give up on me? That was what I should have wanted… I had to swallow before I could speak. "Just don't do anything to ruin my relationship with George."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fine."

I smiled weakly at him. "Good." I paused, unsure of what else to say. My work there was done. "Well, I'll see you later." I turned to leave, but Draco grabbed my arm to pull me back. I looked at him questioningly.

"Why can't we start this 'friendship' thing now?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

I blinked at him. Truthfully, I didn't think he would want to start talking now. I thought he would be too upset about everything else. "Ok," I said coolly. "What do you want to talk about?" His hand was still on my arm. I glanced at it and he let go.

"What are we going to do about our first years?" he asked coolly.

I thought about this for a few seconds. "Well, we've already taught them a lot, so I think we should give them this semester to go off on their own and show us what they've learned. No more debates unless needed. I think it will be simpler that way." I shrugged. I wasn't too interested in arguing with him anymore. At least not like that. I would prefer private, intelligent discussions.

Draco nodded. "That sounds fair enough." He smirked. "But I'm still going to win." I rolled my eyes as I watched him walk over to the couch and sit down. He motioned for me to do the same. I sat on the other end of the couch, leaving the middle seat in between us. He frowned but didn't say anything. "So, who do you think is going to win the Tri-Wizard Competition?"

I considered the question carefully. It wasn't one I had thought about much. "I don't know," I admitted. "They all seem pretty good. But if I had to pick, I'd have to say I think Krum stands a good chance." He was a professional Quidditch seeker while he was still in school. That had to mean something.

"I think Diggory is going to win," Draco said with pride in his voice.

I smirked slightly. "Are you sure you're not just biased?"

"No. Hogwarts is the best. Why shouldn't our champion win?" He frowned. "Sure, it would be better if it was a Slytherin, but we've still got it covered." He smiled confidently.

I chuckled. The situation seemed kind of ironic. "I thought you didn't like Hufflepuffs," I mused. I didn't dare bring up Harry. I knew that would be a touchy subject, and I didn't want to anger him.

Draco made a face. "We've got a common enemy."

I smirked. "Right." It reminded me of American football. It was sometimes needed to support one rival against a bigger rival. It was never fun, but it sometimes had to be done. I wasn't sure if Draco was talking about Harry or Fleur and Krum as being the enemies. I decided it didn't matter.

Draco leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him, letting them rest on the coffee table. He had a very casual and relaxed appearance to him. "So, Crystal, if we're going to do this whole 'friend' thing, you should tell me about what your life in the States was like."

I blinked, caught off guard by both the question and his use of my first name. I wasn't sure what to say. "Uh, what do you want to know?"

"How does the Wizarding world differ?"

I wondered why he wanted to know. Was he really curious? Well, I supposed it was a good thing. I had to reflect on what I knew about the European Wizarding world and then compare that to my experience in America. "We've adopted a lot of American ways, especially in regards to liberty. Blood status does not matter _at all_. Wizards frequently marry muggles. We participate in many muggle activities, including muggle sports. We've all got muggle friends. It can sometimes be hard to tell us apart. It helps with keeping our existence a secret. The really only secluded wizard places are the schools and a few neighborhoods."

Draco had a very thoughtful expression on his face. "I see," he murmured. "Interesting…" He put his feet down and leaned in closer to me. "By the way, I like your accent."

My eyes widened. Now, _that_ was totally unexpected! "You're the one with the accent!" I exclaimed. And it was pretty cute, at that.

Draco chuckled. "You're the foreigner. _You_ have the accent." He leaned back again. "Well, would you like to debate Wizarding politics between our countries?"

I brightened at this. Debating could be fun, especially if it was a true debate and not outright arguing. "Sure," I agreed. "If it's just a creative discussion with no personal insults or things like that."

"Of course not," Draco said. "It will be an intelligent discussion."

I smiled. He was so much different now than he had been in the past. Maybe it was because we were alone and he didn't have to worry about appearances. Or maybe he was just comfortable around me. Whatever the case, I liked it. A lot. "Ok. Lead us off."

I was smiling to myself as I happily entered the common room a little while later. I had enjoyed the time I spent with Draco immensely. I looked forward to seeing him again. Ginny was inside the room when I entered, reading a book. She looked up at me and smile. "Hi, Crystal," she said cheerfully. "Were you with George?"

I blinked at the question. "No. I was earlier. He's with Fred now. Why do you ask?" Maybe she was looking for him or something.

"Oh," Ginny said, looking at me curiously. "You just seem really happy."

My smile returned to my face. "I was just taking a walk on my own. I guess that makes me happy. It's good to have time with my thoughts to recharge." I didn't dare tell her the real reason. Maybe I would one day. Ginny was a good friend; I could trust her. I just didn't know what she would think right now. Thankfully, she didn't ask any more. I thought back to her original question. "I do wonder what George is doing, though," I mused. He and Fred were always off doing something suspicious. It made me highly curious.

"I don't know what you see in him," Ron mumbled as he walked down from the boys' dormitories. "He's bothersome."

I smirked. If only he knew about Draco, then he wouldn't say anything bad about his brother. "Jealous, Ronald?" I teased.

A puzzled expression crossed Ron's features. "What?"

"Oh, right, you like Hermione!" I grinned.

Ron's mouth fell open in shock. "What?! Come here!"

I laughed as he began chasing me around the room. I was in such high spirits I didn't think anything could bother me. Amazing, right? Ginny just watched us with an amused look on her face.

Just then, Hermione walked into the common room from outside. She looked upon the scene with obvious disapproval. "What's going on? Why are you two acting like children?" she asked testily.

Ron froze in his place. He watched Hermione with his mouth slightly open. "I, uh, 've got to go!" he said quickly. He then dashed out of the room.

Ginny and I laughed. Hermione blinked, probably not sure what had just happened. I grinned as I made my way over to her. "Don't worry, 'Mione," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's all good."


	13. The Vikings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 12: The Vikings

It was the last day before the second term of the school year. I had spent quite a bit of time with George, both as friends and alone. I knew we would both be busy when school resumed, so I cherished the time we had together. I also always looked forward to seeing Draco, who I had been meeting with in the Room of Requirements every two or three days. I was on my way to see him now. I was sporting my Chris Carter jersey. He hadn't seen it yet. I wondered what he would think about it. It was a muggle shirt, after all.

Draco was already sitting in the room when I entered. I could have sworn I saw his eyes brighten the tiniest bit, but I must have been imagining it, for it was gone as soon as it appeared. He stood up to greet me. "Crystal," he said with a nod.

I smiled. I liked it when he used my first name. It made me feel special. "Hello, Draco," I said warmly.

Draco glanced down at my jersey before looking back up at my face, his eyebrows raised. "What's that shirt supposed to be?"

"It's a football jersey," I stated simply. I decided to start with that and see where the conversation led.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Football? That muggle game where you kick the ball around a field?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "That's soccer, but in Britain it is called football." I was impressed that he knew about the sport though. "In America we have our own football. It's an oval-shaped ball. There's a lot of passing, running, and tackling. It's kind of violent and a lot of fun to watch." I grinned.

Draco blinked. "Oh. So why are you wearing the jersey?"

"Because it's a Vikings jersey. The Vikings are Minnesota's team," I explained. "Like I told you before, American wizards get into muggle sports almost as much as muggles do." I shrugged. "It helps us show our pride."

"I see…" Draco said skeptically. He made his way over to the couch. We both sat down in our usually places. "I still think Quidditch is superior."

"You know, the rivalries between football states remind me of the Hogwarts houses," I said with a smirk. This was something I had been thinking about a lot recently. I was glad I would finally be able to explain it to this boy.

Draco frowned. "How so?" He seemed almost skeptical, but he willed me to go on.

"Well, it's how house rivalries _should_ be," I corrected myself. Draco seemed interested now. Good. I spoke calmly and placidly as I continued. "Each football team is in a division of four teams. They're all rivals, with two teams often being arch-rivals."

"Like the houses," Draco said with a nod. "Who is the Vikings' Slytherin house?" He raised his eyebrows with interest. He was just as calm as I was, one hand on the arm rest and the other by his side. He appeared totally at ease.

I smiled. "The Packers. They're the team of Wisconsin, which is the state right next to Minnesota. The two teams _hate_ each other. The games between the two are always intense. Even outside of football, there is tension between people from both states."

"Sounds like Slytherin and Gryffindor," Draco said.

I nodded. "Except there's no categorization traits like there are for the houses. You're loyal to a team based on where you grew up, for the most part." I motioned to my jersey. "Christ Carter is the Vikings' quarterback. The quarterback is the hardest and the leadership position. It's kind of like the seeker in Quidditch. Typically, he is the most popular player. He represents the team. If you have a good quarterback, you're golden."

"So, do rival teams hate the quarterback the most?" Draco asked.

"Right," I said. "The Packers love to bash Carter. He's a pretty good player."

"What about the Packers' quarterback?" Draco said, a hint of something undetectable in his voice. He was leaning in closer to me now. "Do you hate him?"

I hesitated. I knew where this was going. But it wouldn't work. He thought he had gotten me, but I would turn it around on _him_. "The Packers' quarterback is Brett Favre," I began slowly. "He's…" I searched for the right way to describe him. "… probably the best quarterback out there, and maybe the best player. He's like Viktor Krum. A lot of people love him. Packers fans are obsessed with him. Their rivals hate him just as passionately as his team loves him."

"Does that include you?" Draco pressed.

"Yes."

Draco smirked.

"But let me qualify that!" I said quickly. Draco stared at me with raised eyebrows but didn't interrupt. "It's not real hate. It's rival hate."

Draco frowned. He looked at me in confusion. "What's the difference?"

I smiled. I was happy to explain. "Real hate is where you loathe a person or thing to the point where you wish it didn't exist anymore. There is nothing redeemable about what you hate. You wish you wouldn't have to deal with it. But rival hate is different. The Packers or Brett Favre never did anything to me to make me hate them. I hate them based on principle. It's because we're rivals and hating each other is what we're supposed to do."

I paused. "Rivals have a certain amount of respect for each other. I would be crazy to deny Favre's skill. I respect him as a player. And though I hate it when the Packers win, I respect them for winning and will congratulate them. And I don't wish they didn't exist. Actually, I would be devastated if the team went away."

"Really?" Draco mused. I couldn't read his expression. He seemed to be having trouble taking this all in. "Are you sure you're not just fooling yourself to try to make a point?"

I shook my head. I could see how he would reach that conclusion. But I was being totally honest. "It's true. What fun would football be without the Packers? Who would I argue with during games? What team would I feel special joy in beating? Rivalries are supposed to be fun. They motivate both players and fans to get excited and do their best. Competition brings out the best in both teams. We make each other better. We need each other. We would defend each other against teams we had a reason to have real hate against. In a way, we love each other."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "That makes no sense! How can you love a team you hate?" He seemed totally bewildered.

I chuckled lightly. "There's not a fine line between love and hate, Draco. They're not opposites. They're both passionate feelings. They could easily switch. When someone you love betrays you, sometimes you feel hate, right?"

"Ok," Draco said slowly. "I get that. But what about hate to love?"

A smile tugged on my lips. "That happens sometimes with romance, doesn't it? Two people spend a lot of time hating each other, and then one day they realize they're in love."

Draco gave me a long stare. "I'm not buying it."

I chuckled and shook my head. I chose to move on from that example. I knew it could be hard for boys to understand romance. "I think there's almost an element of jealous with rivals. We hate it when the Packers win because we wish we had won. And I really think we would love Brett Favre if he joined the Vikings…" It was just a suspicion. Any other Vikings fan would have argued vehemently against this.

Draco laughed, but it wasn't a positive one. "Really?" He shrugged. "I guess can I see that. But wouldn't he be mad to go to the Vikings? Don't the players hate their rivals?"

I tilted my head to the side as I considered this. "To a degree, but I think they get the point of rivalries better than the fans do. It's fun to play against each other. And they often have friends on other teams because they switch around so much. They're all after the same goal. There's a certain mutual respect. But like you said, Favre would never leave the Packers. He's far too loyal to them, which is admirable, I must admit. I was just speaking hypothetically. If Favre ever left the Packers and joined the Vikings of all things, then I think that would be a sign of the end of the world." I nodded very seriously. That was how I saw things.

This time Draco laughed for real. "You're amusing, Hansen." He grinned at me. "Are you saying Gryffindors are jealous of Slytherins? Do you wish you could be ambitious and go after what you want like us?" He smirked.

"Yeah," I answered bluntly. There was no point in denying it. "But Slytherins are jealous of us as well. I can see how you are."

Draco frowned. He looked at me warily. "How so?"

I gave him a small smirk. "I think you wish you had the courage that we do to stand up for what is right. You want to be a hero. You want to be admired and loved for doing something great. I think that's why you try so hard to assert your superiority."

Draco shook his head and looked away. "You're mad. I desire no such thing."

I watched him carefully. Somehow, I didn't believe him, but I knew it was best to drop it. "If you say so," I said softly.

OOO

"Why are you wearing that shirt, love?" said George.

"Yeah, muggle sports are silly," said Fred. "Quidditch is where it's at."

I rolled my eyes at the twins. I was sitting on the couch between them in the Gryffindor common room later that day. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. They were always teasing me about my football loyalties. They were worse than Draco. "Football is a fine sport popular among wizards in America," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "There is nothing wrong with being a fan."

George grinned. "But Quidditch is still better."

I shook my head. I decided to drop the football thing and focus on Wizarding sports. "Actually, Quodpot is a lot more fun. We have an exploding ball."

Fred shrugged. "Sure, but we've never played it, so we still say Quidditch is the best."

George grinned and nodded. "Right you are, mate."

I rolled my eyes again. This was impossible. I stood up, saying, "Well, if that's what you think, I'm just going to take a walk around the castle." I enjoyed taking walks along. They were a time to think and reflect on life.

George immediately stood up beside me. "May I come along?" he asked hopefully. He gave me an adorable smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Of course."

George grinned. He took my hand, and we started for the door.

"Have fun, you two!" Fred called after us.

George waves at him as we walked out. Once we had reached a hallway, he let go of my hand and looked at me with a mischievous smirk. "I'll race you to the other side!" he challenged.

I raised my eyebrows. "Isn't that against the rules?"

George chuckled. "Now you're catching on. What do you say?" He looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Fine." I took off a second after my boyfriend did. It wasn't very romantic, but it was loads of fun!

All good things must come to an end. As such were the Christmas holidays. On the bright side, I got to see Emily again after all that time. We started to catch up as I helped her unpack in her room. "How was the ball?" she asked with a smirk.

I shrugged. "It was alright," I said nonchalantly without looking at her.

"Just alright?" she said in disbelief. "I thought you looked George."

I immediately turned to face my sister. "I do!" I said quickly. "It was great dancing with him. I had a lot of fun." I gave her what I hoped was a convincing smile. I didn't want to tell her about Draco just yet. I knew what she would say, and I was not ready to hear it. It didn't know if I ever would be.

"Oh, that's good," Emily said with a small smile. She suddenly smirked. "Did he ask you out yet?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This time, she was actually right. "Yes, he did." A smile tugged on my lips. It made me happy to think of George. He was so kind, sweet, and funny. I was glad that he was mine.

Emily grinned at me. "That's great!" She hesitated. "Although, I still think you'd be better with Draco." She looked away disinterestedly as she put her clothes into her drawer.

My eyes widened. Why would she mention Draco? I had just nearly told her that I was perfectly happy with George! There was no reason to bring him up. "I would most certainly not," I said indignantly. "George is much more suitable for me. He actually shares my values." I wasn't judging Draco or anything. We were still friends. I just had to have a higher standard for my boyfriend. I had a right to look after myself.

"Maybe Draco would be better if he had you to influence him," Emily pointed out. She didn't look at me. She was still busy unpacking. I wasn't sure if she was speaking out of wisdom or silly childish fantasies.

I frowned. "We're friends. I can influence him that way. But he doesn't even want anyone to know we are friends, so how could we date?" It seemed pretty simple to me. I would have hated to keep a relationship a secret. I wanted to be proud of my boyfriend and let everyone know who he was.

Emily finally turned to look at me, a dreamy expression plastered on her face. "But forbidden love is so romantic!"

I let out a sigh. "Yes, but I don't think it really lasts in real life. There are too many problems." I shrugged as I busied myself with unpacking my sister's clothes.

"Maybe those people just don't try hard enough," Emily pointed out. She waited several seconds before continuing. "I just don't see it with you and George. He's a great guy and all, but he seems a better friend for you than a boyfriend. I think someone else could do better."

I frowned as I continued to work. We did not speak again, but I could hear my sister's words ringing in my ears. They were similar to Draco's, though put in a much nicer tone. Could they both be right? Was I settling by going out with George? Was that really such a bad thing?


	14. Mistaken

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 13: Mistaken

It took awhile to get back onto the swing of things, but eventually I got school back down. I was happy about being able to take potions again. That was something I had missed over the break. Professor Snape was very critical of me, but he could not often find much wrong with my work. I think he developed a sort of respect for me. My fellow Gryffindors admired me for this. I was just happy that I was able to please the teacher of my favorite subject.

At the end of the first two weeks, there was a Hogsmeade trip. George and I went together. We walked into the town hand-in-hand. It was rather peaceful. "Where would you like to go first, love?" George asked me with a smile.

I thought back to what I knew lay in Hogsmeade. "I want some chocolate," I decided.

George chuckled. "Let's go to Honeydukes!"

I grinned when he let go of my hand so that he could link his arm with mine. Together, we skipped off to the shop. I had only been there once before, but I already loved Honeydukes. It was a chocolate paradise. I made sure to buy a little bit of each kind. I needed to store up until my next visit. George found it all very amusing. Guys never did seem to understand chocolate. Oh well. It was their loss.

Afterwards, we just walked around for a bit. I enjoyed it. It was good just to be close to my boyfriend. We didn't have much alone time together. It didn't last long. George insisted we visit Zonko's Joke Shop. It wasn't really my thing, but I wanted to make him happy. It was there that we met up with Fred. He was alone. So naturally, after talking to him for a bit, George invited him to tag along with us.

"That is, if it's alright with my lady," George said, giving me an impish grin.

I couldn't help but smile. As much as I didn't want Fred to intrude upon our "date," I found it hard to deny George anything. Especially when he looked at me like _that_. "Of course."

"Thank you mate," Fred said, bowing to me.

I giggled.

George smiled at me before kissing my cheek. "You're the best," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed slightly. "Let's get going!" I said to cover my embarrassment.

After checking out another shop, we found ourselves in the Three Broomsticks. It was also a place I enjoyed. It was good for a refreshing drink. Plus, it was a good break from the outside cold. We had just gotten to the counter when I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Hansen, fancy seeing you here. I thought I would find you in better company."

I spun around to face Draco in surprise. My friends were surprised as well, but they were not nearly as happy about it as I was. George was glaring at him. "Get lost, Malfoy," he said. "And leave my girl alone."

"Yeah, get out of here," Fred added.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't bothering her. I just thought I'd buy her a butterbeer," he said in a formal way, his hands behind his back. "She bought me one once, and I thought I'd return the favor."

I hid the smile that was starting to creep onto my face. I couldn't believe he would confront me like this in public. Typically, he just avoided me when he saw me around school. This made me happy in a way I couldn't explain.

George looked at me incredulously. "You bought him a drink?" He shook his head in disapproval. "I don't know about you."

I merely shrugged. "I told you, I don't discriminate against Slytherins."

"It's not that he's a Slytherin," Fred said. "It's that he's _Malfoy_."

"Let her make her own choice," Draco nearly sneered. "She can decide for herself."

I gave each of the twins a serious look. "He's right. I'll let him do this. Maybe you should leave us alone for a few minutes."

George frowned. He appeared uncertain. "I don't know about this."

I gave him a gentle smile. "I'll be fine. I promise."

George let out a long sigh. "Fine." He turned to his brother. "Let's go over there, George." They both gave Draco one last hateful look before making their way to the other side of the cavern.

I sat down on one of the stools. I smiled at Draco when he took the one beside me and then ordered two butterbeers. "Why are you here?" I asked quietly. We had to keep our voices low so that no one would pick up on our conversation.

"I wanted to see you," Draco said plainly.

I smiled, suddenly feeling warm inside. "But isn't it bad if someone catches onto us?"

Draco seemed to consider this for a minute. Finally, he said emphatically, "Maybe I don't care. It's the worth the risk."

I thanked the bartender when he handed me my drink. I considered Draco for awhile. He just stared at me with an unreadable gaze. "Why don't you show anyone else this side of you?"

Draco blinked. "What side?"

I smiled. "You know, the side where you're everything everyone else thinks you're not."

Draco frowned. "But that's not how everyone expects me to be. I can't disappoint them."

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to dismiss this immediately, but I had a troubled feeling that there may actually have been something to what he said. "It's a shame," I said, glancing down at my butterbeer. At least I knew who Draco really was. I took great comfort in the fact that he was willing to show me.

The weeks passed by uneventfully. My times was either spent with school work, George, my friends, or Draco. Sometimes the first three intermixed, but never the last. Draco was proving himself to be good company. If we disagreed about something, we discussed it intelligently instead of arguing. I appreciated it. I knew he didn't give that to everyone, if anyone else at all.

It was great to be around George. He wasn't particularly romantic, but he was a good friend. He was always there for me when I needed him. When nothing was really wrong, though, he was more prone to joke about everything. It was fine. I didn't mind too much, but I was beginning to wonder if that was just because I had someone like Draco to talk to about other things. I shrugged the thoughts off. I was glad to have George as my boyfriend; that was the end of the story.

Soon Valentine's Day arrived on a Sunday. I wasn't quite sure what to expect from George. He was there waiting for me in the common room when I got up. He grinned when he saw me. "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He immediately hugged me back. "Happy Valentine's Day, George," I whispered.

When we pulled away, he was smiling back at me. "Let's go to breakfast." He offered me his hand and we set off.

We spent the whole day together. We didn't do anything out of the ordinary. We just hung out and had fun. After dinner, though, as I was snuggled up to his side on the couch, I was antsy for something more. "We should do something romantic," I murmured.

George chuckled. "Like what? A walk outside under the stars?"

I smiled. I pulled away so that I could look up at him. "That actually sounds nice."

George returned my smile and said, "Let's go then."

As we stood up, I was suddenly reminded of something. I was hesitant to speak. "You know, I almost expected flowers from you. You did such a good job with them on Christmas. Or the day after, I should say." The flowers has someone been preserved by magic. I kept them in my room. They were beautiful to look at.

A puzzled expression crossed George's face. "Flowers? What flowers? I never sent you any."

I blinked in surprise. That I had _not_ been expecting. I was almost certain it had been him. "Someone sent me red and green flowers for Christmas…" I trailed off, realizing I probably sounded pretty stupid.

George frowned. "I hope it's one of your girlfriends who sent them and not some other guy."

"That's probably it," I said. I shrugged. "I'll figure it out later." But I was still wondering about it as we walked outside into the cool air. How could I have been wrong?

Over the next couple of days, I ended up asking several people about the mystery flower-giver. Hermione and Ginny didn't do it and they had no idea who did. When I asked Harry and Ron, they responded awkwardly in the negative. Fred just laughed at me. I even went to Emily. I thought that maybe the flowers had come from a family member.

Emily shook her head. "It wasn't any of us. But it sounds so romantic." She let out a dreamy sigh.

I rolled my eyes. "Great. I have a secret admirer." I didn't need any more guys liking me. Two was enough.

Emily smirked. "I bet it was Draco."

I widened my eyes. "What?! Why would he do that?" Though, maybe I had been too quick to dismiss him. It was best to check everyone.

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Because he likes you."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll go ask him."

Emily grinned. "Good luck."

I waved her off as I walked away. I didn't know where Draco could be. I didn't have the patience at the moment to wait for our next meeting. Thankfully, I found him roaming one of the halls around.

"Draco!" I said in a low voice as I was about to pass him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby empty class room. I closed the door and leaned against it.

Draco stared at me with raised eyebrows, though he seemed amused by the situation. "What's wrong, Hansen?"

I took several breaths to calm myself. I looked at him with a very serious expression. "Do you know who sent me flowers the day after Christmas?" I thought this was better than just asking if it was him.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Yes."

I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. I growled in frustration. Why did he have to make it difficult? "Who?"

Draco continued to smirk. "Me."

I gave him a long stare. "You? Really?" I couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy actually sent me flowers.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course it was me. Who else? It took you long enough to figure it out."

I frowned. "I thought George sent them…"

Draco let out a laugh. "Like Weasley would think of doing that? Did you not understand the colors?"

I blinked. How could I not understand? "Green and red. For Christmas."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "No. Green and red for Slytherin and Gryffindor." He seemed bothered by having to explain.

My eyes widened in understanding. "Oh!" He had gotten me flowers the day after the ball. The day after he had kissed me and I ran off… And it was to symbolize some sort of unity between our houses. Or at least us. Wow. I never would have expected this from.

"You did tell me to do something nice," he mumbled.

He appeared awkward about it. It was actually pretty cute. It was so thoughtful of him. I couldn't believe he hadn't told me. My face was bright as I smiled at him. I felt happy and excited. "That's so sweet," I said softly. Before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled Draco in a hug. He tensed in surprise, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me as well. I smiled. This felt really good. "Thank you," I whispered. I pulled back my face slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

As I started to pull away, I found myself trapped by his eyes. They were deep, yet they held some emotion I couldn't understand. I was captivated by them. I don't know if either of us had control of our bodies anymore. We both leaned in at the same time. A shiver ran through my body when his lips hit mine. I couldn't pull away. I move my arms to around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine. I was filled with way too many emotions to explain, but they were all good. The kiss was soft and gentle.

I found myself dizzy and lightheaded when Draco broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes. "Crystal…" he murmured.

My heart thudded against my chest. I couldn't think about any repercussions now. I just wanted to be with Draco. I knew he felt the same. But was it for the right reasons? "Draco…" I said just as softly. "Why do you want to be with me?"

Draco took his right hand from my waist so that he could press it against my cheek. It was warm and made my skin tingle. It was nothing like when George touched me. "You're smart, beautiful, and level-headed," he said. "And you make me feel things I've never felt before. It feels good to be with you. And you're so different from everyone else I've met. You've got ideas and values that actually make sense and that you stick to. You actually seem to care about me. You correct me, but you don't judge me. I find myself drawn to you for more reasons than I can explain. I don't want to lose this." His face showed nothing but sincerity as he spoke to me.

I was in awe as I listened to him. This was what I had always wanted… from _any_ guy. "Draco," I mumbled. It only felt right to tell him about my feelings in return. I placed my left hand over his that was on my face to keep it there. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to breath in the feeling. When I opened my eyes, I found myself gazing at him steadily. "I _do_ want to be with you too. I like you. I know there's much more to you than what everyone thinks. I'm beginning to see who you really are and I like him. I know you're good. I feel drawn to you as well. I think I was running away because I was scared. I didn't think you could protect and take care of me the way George can." My eyes showed their worry and uncertainty.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. He released his left hand and cupped my cheeks. He pulled his head back so that he could look at me better. "Crystal," he said in a firm voice. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you. Not on purpose. Maybe I won't always be able to be enough for you, but I would try. I would do anything to protect you and make sure you were safe. I haven't cared for many people the way I care for you."

Staring into his eyes, I found that I believe him. How could I not? It amazed me. I wasn't even sure what I was feeling. I needed some space to think things through. I dropped my hand. "I have to go," I whispered.

Draco hesitated, but he nodded and released my face. "I will see you later, Crystal," he said quietly.

I gave him a small smile as I turned to leave. "See you later, Draco."


	15. The Right Choice

A/N: So, I'm earning my master's in criminal justice, and we just covered labeling theory, which made me think of Slytherin. Is there something inherent in Slytherins that makes them the deviant group at Hogwarts or is it the others' perception and labeling of them as such that creates the deviant image, which is hard to break away from? I highly doubt one fourth of British wizarding children are "evil" or "bad." It seems that at least part of it is socially constructed, causing self-fulfilling prophecies. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're liking it so far.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 14: The Right Choice

I spent much of the next few days avoiding everyone I knew. I just needed to be alone to think everything through. Finally, I knew what I had to do, though there was one detail I wanted confirmation about. I decided to seek out Ginny. I brought her to my room after classes on Friday. We were both seated cross-legged on my bed. My friend was watching me curiously. "What's this about, Crystal?"

"I have a hypothetically question," I began. I still wasn't ready to tell her the whole story. It would come in time.

Ginny blinked. "Ok. What is it?" She gave me an encouraging smile that made me feel more at ease.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I had thought of how to word this a million times, but nothing came to my mind at the moment. I decided to just open my mouth and speak. "If you're going out with a guy, but you find that you'd rather be with a different guy, is it wrong to break up with your boyfriend to go out with him?" I gave her a weak smile. I knew many people would find what I was proposing as bad, but how could it be?

Ginny frowned, but soon a thoughtful expression overcame her face. When she spoke, she spoke slowly and deliberately. "I don't think it's _wrong_. But what are your reasons? Are you bored with your boyfriend and want someone new? Do you have a fear of commitment?"

I nodded. That seemed fair enough. "I guess those are things to consider. What if that's not the case? What if you were wrong to go out with your boyfriend in the first place? What if your heart truly wanted the other guy? Should you not break up with your boyfriend because you don't want to look bad?"

"I can see how that would happen," Ginny said. "I'd just say to not make it a habit. If it's a onetime thing, I don't see the problem. If you're really better off with the other guy, then you'd be doing you and your boyfriend a favor by breaking up with him. There's no point in continuing to go out with someone if you'd really rather be with someone else. It's not fair to either of you."

I small smile crept up on my face. That was what I needed to hear. "It wouldn't look like the other guy was 'stealing' the first guy's girlfriend?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not if he doesn't pressure you and it's your choice. It that is how things are meant to be, than it is how they should be."

I gave her a genuine smile now. "Thanks, Ginny. That clears a lot of things up for me."

Ginny smiled at me in return. "No problem. But George is going to be disappointed."

I blinked at her in surprise. "What? I wasn't talking about myself!" I hoped I didn't look nervous as I shifted my eyes around uncomfortably.

Ginny smirked. "Sure, you weren't." She got off my bed and headed for the door. Glancing back at me, she said, "Good luck, Crystal."

I waved as I watched her leave. When she was out of sight, I lay back on my bed and groaned. I really didn't want to talk to George. I hated confrontation; I was afraid of his response. But I knew I had to do it. And the sooner the better. I vowed I would tell him the next time I saw him alone.

By Monday afternoon, I still hadn't found George alone. I was contemplating on asking him to meet me somewhere, when I nearly ran into him by the Black Lake. I looked up at him, startled. "George!" I exclaimed.

The red-headed boy grinned. "Too busy thinking about me to watch where you're going?" He winked.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. I was about to send back a witty reply when I stopped myself. With what I was about to do, that probably wasn't such a good idea. I frowned slightly. "George, can we talk?"

"I think we're already talking, dear," George joked.

I shook my head. "George, I'm serious." I didn't have time for his games. I just needed to get it out.

George frowned, all traces of humor now gone from his face. "What is it, Crystal?"

I suddenly froze. What was I supposed to say? I quickly came up with something. "Life can be complicated. Like a mustard seed, for example. It starts out small, but then it grows into this huge tree! It has many different branches going everywhere! And then suddenly-" I stopped when I realized George was staring at me with a confused expression on his face. Better start over. "Life is like a river. It twists and turns, and you have no idea where it will go!"

"Is there a point to this?" George asked, looking bewildered. "Or are you just trying to confuse me?"

I let out a heavy sigh. It was time to be blunt. I couldn't look at him. I glanced down at my feet. "I- I don't think this is working out."

"What's not working out?" the boy asked softly.

I looked up at him, pain flashing in my eyes. He just looked confused. "This," I said, motioning with my hand between us. "…us."

George's eyes widened in understanding. "What?! Why? I don't see anything wrong. What's the problem?"" His eyes were swimming with worry.

I sighed. "I just-" I looked away again. How was I supposed to explain this? "I'm just not feeling it anymore. All we ever do is hang out. That's what friends do."

"We can try something different!" George said in desperation. "We can work this out."

I shook my head. I couldn't allow myself to be persuaded, no matter how much I hated hurting him. "There's nothing to work out." I cast him a sad gaze. "I just don't think we're meant to be together." And that was the truth.

George glanced down at the ground. "Oh," he mumbled. "Ok."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Can- can we still be friends?"

George looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. "Of course."

I nodded. I attempted to smile back, but it was a fail. "Well, goodbye, George." I turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Crystal."

I didn't look back at him as I walked. I couldn't afford to. My feet felt heavy as I entered the castle. I knew I had done what I had wanted to do. It had just been a terrible process. George would be fine, though. He had Fred. He'd make him feel like himself again. And now I was free. I could be with whomever I wanted. The thought made me feel loads better. I didn't know if he would be there, but I immediately bolted for the seventh floor.

Once I was there, I paced back and forth to make the door to the room of requirements appear. I took several deep breaths to calm myself. My emotions felt out of control. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling. When I opened the door, I saw someone already inside lounging on the couch.

He seemed to know what I was thinking. He immediately got up and walked over to me, not stopping until we were only inches apart. He gazed down at me with intense eyes.

"Draco," I breathed. His own breath was warm against my face. It sent a chill throughout my body, but it was not an unpleasant feeling. I could feel my heart beating excitedly with anticipation. "I broke up with George."

The second I finished, Draco gently pushed me up against the wall and crashed his lips against mine. I wound my arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. In that moment, everything else was forgotten. All that mattered was him. My hands knotted in his hair. He took his hands away from the wall and used them to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. I was in pure elation.

I felt dizzy when he pulled away, but I did not mind. For awhile, we just stood there holding each other and staring into each other's eyes. "Crystal," Draco finally murmured. He grazed my left cheek with the back of his hand. I shivered in delight. "Will you be mine?"

I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to hide the smile that threatened to overtake my face. I didn't want to make this easy for him. I pretended to hesitate. "Well…"

Draco frowned. He bent down and kissed my forehead. Staying near my face, he whispered, "I promise I'll take care of you. I may not be able to be what you need, but I will try. I can give you that."

I released my smile for him to see. I knew I had made the right choice. There was no one else I wanted to be with. I pushed myself up so that I could give him a soft kiss. Pulling back, my eyes shone brightly. "Yes," I said in response to his question, "my Draco." I needed to make sure this was an equal thing.

Relief and happiness seemed to flood Draco's face. He rested his forehead against mine and gazed at me with adoring eyes. "My Crystal."

I could not stop smiling the rest of the day. It was probably not appropriate because I had just broken up with George, but I could not help it. Some people surely thought I was mad. I wanted to talk to someone about Draco. I was not ready to open up to Ginny, so I went to my sister.

I was glad my room was empty that evening; everyone was probably off studying. Emily and I sat next to each other on my bed. A grin was tugging on my face.

"Ok, what's going on?" Emily asked, looking me up and down with skeptical eyes.

"I broke up with George!" I said more quickly than I had intended. I smiled sheepishly upon realizing my error.

Emily blinked. "And this is a good thing? I thought you liked him."

"I do," I said. "You were right, though. We're better as friends. Everything that attracted me to him could be as easily achieved through friendship as in a romance."

"And he's okay with being friends?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged. "He said he is. I will probably give him some time to cool off before I start hanging out with him again, though."

Emily nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

"Oh, you were right about the flowers, too," I said, suddenly remembering my discovery. That was what had set off all these crazy events. It was wonderful. "The ones I got after the Yule Ball. Draco sent them to me."

Emily smirked. "I knew it."

"The green and red colors were supposed to represent Slytherin and Gryffindor," I said with a shrug. How the heck was I supposed to figure that out?

"Aww…" Emily cooed. She was clearly happy about this turn of events. For once, I did not mind the delight she took in investigating my love life. "When are you two going to get together?"

I bit my lip and shifted uncomfortably. "We already are."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Someone sure works fast."

"Hey, the main reason I broke up with George was so that I could be with Draco," I said defensively. "Can you blame me for not wanting to wait?"

Emily smirked. "No."

I sighed. Now I had to get to the part I didn't like. "Listen, you can't tell anyone about our relationship. Not anyone at school or a member of our family. You know how they would all react. And Dad specifically told me to stay away from Draco."

Emily frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Draco's father was a Death Eater," I explained. "One of Voldemort's followers. Dad insists he's still not good, so he does not want me to be around his son."

"Does he think Draco is going to end up like his father?" Emily asked.

I shrugged. "Probably, yeah." I appreciated the concern, but I could take care of myself.

"Well, then you better help Draco choose a different path," Emily said in a tone that suggested the solution was simply.

A weak smile formed on my face. "I'll see what I can do."

Emily stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I've got to go, but make sure you keep me updated on how things go with Draco."

I rolled my eyes. "Right." Sisters.


	16. Slipping

A/N: Thanks for the review, InsanityAintOptional. I know the type of OCs you're talking about, and I've tried to make mine different. I hope I've given her a unique perspective on everything. All the chapters until this one I wrote a couple of years ago, and it's crazy, but I've actually become a Packers fan since then. I guess I took my empathizing with he rival/enemy thing a bit too far. XD But that's a long story and it's totally insane. I still love the Viking/Packer rivalry though, and I probably over-analyze it way too much (as I do with everything.) The Niners are kind of annoying. The team I absolutely hate, though, is the Saints because of the bountygate scandal. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 15: Slipping

The second task of the Triwizard Tournament was on Wednesday morning. I was not sad to be missing Herbology; it was still not my favorite subject. After breakfast, I headed outside with Ginny to join the forming crowd. Fred and George stood out with their red hair. I caught George's eye, and we both looked away.

"Let's go over here," Ginny said, pulling me to a different area of the stands.

I cast her a grateful look. Once we had found a spot, I dared to question her about her brother. "How's George doing?"

Ginny shrugged. "He's holding up I guess. He's not been as obnoxious as usual."

I frowned and shifted uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," Ginny said. "He'll get over it."

I nodded. I was sure he would be alright. I just feared that our friendship would never be the same. I gazed across the crowd, trying to see if I recognized anyone. I easily spotted Draco. I looked away quickly, but I could not hide the smile that immediately came over my face.

Ginny was looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'll tell you later." I would have to spill everything to her eventually. She was one of the few people I thought I could trust on this subject. As I looked at the crowd again, something seemed to dawn on me. "Hey, do you see Ron and Hermione?"

Ginny stood on her tip-toes and peered across the crowd. She was frowning when she settled back down. "No, I don't. That's peculiar. I would have thought they would have been in the front row."

"Exactly," I said.

I did not have time to ponder the question, for the second task soon began. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle," the announcer's voice boomed across the stands. "They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...two...three!"

Taken from them? What could that possibly mean? I exchanged a glance with Ginny; she just shrugged. I watched as Krum, Cedric, and Fleur dove into the lake. Meanwhile, Harry was slowly wading into the water. I waited, but nothing happened to him.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Ginny whispered.

I nodded. When was something magical going to happen? He needed to breathe somehow. I craned my neck when I saw Harry clasp his neck with his hands. A second later, he was fully submerged in the water. "I guess he figured it out," I said.

"Let's hope he can catch up to the others," Ginny muttered.

It seemed like we were waiting forever for something to happen. The crowd was growing restless. Eventually, Fleur's head popped out of the water. It was announced that she had had to forfeit. I clenched my teeth in frustration. I still did not know the purpose of the task.

Finally, Cedric emerged with Cho, and understanding filled my mind. It was a person they had to rescue. Then Ron and Hermione…

"Harry has to save Ron," Ginny said with a gasp.

I smiled grimly. "Looks like it."

Krum was the next to finish, bringing Hermione with him. I was glad to see that my friend was okay. By this time, the crowd was going wild. I clapped and cheered for the rest of them as I waited or Harry. "Where was he?"

"He is going to make it, isn't he?" Ginny asked worriedly over the noise.

"Of course!" I assured her. I just hoped I was right.

I let out a breath of relief when I saw Harry appear. He had Ron and a little girl with him. The sound of the crowd was buzzing in my ears. I felt Ginny clutching my arm. I felt calmer as I waited for the scoring to be announced. I was soon satisfied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

I applauded along with the crowd. By this time, Ginny had eased away from me.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." There were enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," the announcer continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own.

"Most of the judges feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

I smiled. This was wonderful news. Ginny seemed excited as well.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June. The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

"That was a rush," Ginny said as we began to exit the stands with the crowd. "Too bad we have to be in suspense for so long."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Ginny clasped my shoulder. "I'm going to go see Ron, but make sure to tell me when it's later."

I was confused until I remembered she had caught me looking at Draco. I watched her leave before heading for the castle.

I nearly froze when I felt a hand brush against mine, sending tingles up my arm. Looking around, I caught sight of white-blond hair receding from the crowd. I smiled.

I had continued sitting in the back of the room with the Slytherins during Defense Against the Dark Arts. I still did not have a favorable opinion of Professor Moody, and I could not stand being around my fellow Gryffindors, who obviously loved him. It was a double period, which made it worse. The Slytherins had grown used to my presence, though. Usually I sat next to Gregory or Vincent, but today Draco took the seat on my right, which was near the wall.

I fought hard to hide the smile that was creeping up on my face. I clasped my hands together and stared straight ahead. "We're getting ambitious, aren't we?" I said without moving my lips much.

"You're the one who insists on sitting back here," Draco said. "I thought it was about time I had my turn." Under the table, he placed his left hand on my right knee, causing my heart to leap.

"You're trying to distract me so that I fail this class," I said. "While every other Gryffindor passes with flying colors…"

Draco chuckled lightly but did not remove his hand. "I will make sure you pass if I have to tutor you myself."

I bit my lip to hide my grin. I was glad I had chosen the last row in the room; the Slytherins were ignoring us. I placed my right hand on top of Draco's, relishing the contact. I reluctantly pulled it back when class began and I needed to begin taking notes.

Somehow, I managed to pay enough attention to get down the essential notes and last the whole way through class. I took my time standing up and gathering my belongings. Draco did the same.

As he passed me to leave the room, he whispered into my ear, "After dinner."

I shivered, knowing exactly what he meant. Now I had to last through an entire meal. The anxiety was killing me. At least I would have something to look forward to. I joined the crowd of Slytherins that was scurrying out the door.

I found Ginny in the Great Hall and promptly sat next her. The food looked absolutely delicious! I picked up my fork and knife and stared at it hungrily.

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked. "I thought you hated Professor Moody."

I shrugged. "Hate is a strong word. The class is not bad."

Ginny eyed me oddly. "If you say so."

I did not engage her much in conversation; I was too busy trying to eat as quickly as I could. I did not feel too bad because she ended up talking with a Gryffindor girl in her year. She did, however, watch me as I got up and left. I gave her a small smile to reassure her, though I was not sure how convincing I was.

I don't know how Draco always beat me to the Room of Requirements; I found him waiting for me as I entered our usual room. Without saying anything, he walked up to me and gently kissed me. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I would have been content staying like that, but I knew I had other duties to attend to. I broke away and rested my hands against his chest. "Draco, we have to study."

Draco wrapped his arms around me to keep me close to him. "That's no fun."

"I'm still trying to get used to the differences between Hogwarts and my old school," I explained. "I could use some help."

"Why don't you just ask your friend Granger?" Draco asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

I smiled at him. "I will if I have a question you can't answer, but I'd rather be with you."

Draco smirked, seeming satisfied with that. He finally let me go and walked over to the couch where he had left his bag. He looked back at me and asked, "Where shall we start?"

I got back to the Gryffindor common room late that night. I made it just in time before curfew. I was glad Draco and I had completed all of our homework; now I could go to my room and relax. Tomorrow as Friday! Life was good.

Ginny was the only person in the common room. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. When I entered, she set the book down and stood up. "Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"Studying," I said, failing to hide my smile.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Unless you're Hermione, studying does not make people that happy. Were you with Malfoy?"

I blinked in surprise. Where had that come from? "Wh-why would you ask that?" I stammered, giving her a nervous smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm not daft." She casually strolled over to me. "You didn't think I could figure out from the questions you asked me about your 'friend?' Besides, I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching."

I frowned. "Then I guess I should be more careful," I muttered.

Ginny gentled grabbed onto my arm and led me to the couch. "Do you want to talk about this?" We both sat down. "How did this happen?"

She did not seem judgmental. She seemed to genuinely care about me; I doubted she would dole out condemnation. Therefore, I felt safe in letting out the truth. I let out a heavy sigh before beginning. "I did what you said. I got him to trust me. I showed him I care about his feelings. He responded very positively. I think it's what he needed."

"But from the outside, it does not seem like your relationship has changed," Ginny pointed out.

"I did not think it had either… until he kissed me at the Yule Ball."

Ginny's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "He did what?"

I explained to her everything that had really happened at the Yule Ball. My friend continued to stare at me with a look of disbelief. I then told her about the Room of Requirements and how Draco and I had grown to be friends while I was dating George.

"He's different when he's with me," I said. "He's not worried about what others are going to think because he knows I won't judge him. No one else, on either side, can give him that. The Slytherins expect him to act like them, and the Gryffindors condemn him for it." I shrugged. "I suppose I'm the odd one."

"You're certainly bold," Ginny said. "I think it's a good thing, though. I don't think it's a position many people have the ability of taking, but I think it is needed. Like you said to your first years, the rest of us are not helping by reinforcing stereotypes. I think it's great that you have the courage to break the cycle."

I gave her a grin. "I suppose it helps that I'm an outsider. And an American, at that."

Ginny chuckled. "That's true. You have grown up in a different culture. I like it. It adds diversity."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you understand. Besides my sister, you seem to be the only one who would."

"I know that you're more likely to influence Malfoy – Draco – and not the other way around," Ginny said. She paused. "You still did not tell me how you got together."

I blinked. "Oh. I realized he was the one I wanted to be with, not George. I saw that Draco actually did care about me for me, so I decided to take a chance. So far it's been great." A smile came over my face. "He makes me happy."

"I can see that," Ginny said. "If you ever do have any problems, though, you know you can talk me."

I grinned. "Haven't I already been doing that?"

Ginny chuckled. "Right. Well, we should be off to bed. It's getting late." She picked up her book and stood up.

I nodded as I stood up as well. "Thanks for listening, Ginny."

She smiled at me. "No problem. Good luck with your relationship. I hope it goes well."

"Thank you," I said softly as I watched her leave. I felt light as I made my way to my own dorm. It felt good to have someone to confide in about my secret. The future looked good.


	17. Hiding Tension

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 16: Hiding Tension

Saturday afternoon, I found myself outside gazing out at the Black Lake. It seemed different knowing that this was where the second task had taken place. I wondered what it was like to be down there for an hour. What kind of creatures lay beneath? I had seen mermaids when Harry had returned. I would have to remember to ask him what exactly he saw while under the water.

"Why are you so preoccupied with this lake?" a voice said form behind me.

I spun around, smiling when I saw Draco. Not many people were around because it was still chilly outside. Draco adorned a coat and a Slytherin scarf. I only wore a light jacket. Minnesota was colder than this, so I was used to the weather. "It reminds me of home," I explained. "Minnesota is known as the 'land of 10,000 lakes.'" I smiled. "We have them all over the place. Water is calming to me. Looking at the lake makes me feel like everything is going to be alright."

Draco stepped closer to me. "Do you miss Minnesota?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. I haven't seen much of Britain at all because most of my time has been spent at Hogwarts, so I haven't had much of a chance to get used to the culture."

Draco titled his head to the side slightly, seeming to consider this. "Will you move back home after you graduate?"

I frowned. "I don't know," I admitted. "I honestly haven't thought about it much. I suppose it depends on what my life is like when the time comes to decide. Three and a half years can change a lot."

Draco turned his head and peered out at the lake. "I think it would be interesting to visit the States. Get a change of scenery. Be able to evaluate which is really superior."

"America is great," I said brightly. "Especially Minnesota, though I may be biased. I would love to show you around sometime."

Draco looked at me. His gaze was intense yet kind. "I would like that."

I smiled, pleased at his answer. The topic brought a question of my own to mind. "Do you know what type of career you would like after Hogwarts?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I don't know," he said. "My father seems to expect me to get some job with the Ministry." He looked away and shrugged.

I frowned. He had never talked to me about his family. I had avoided the subject because of how our fathers hated each other. Now, however, curiosity was prickling me. What kind of relationship did Draco exactly have with his father? I knew I could not ask directly, however. At least not yet. I decided to start with something simple. "What about what _you_ want?"

Draco looked up at the sky; his body was slightly turned away from me. "I used to have dreams about playing Quidditch – I've been seeker for Slytherin since first year – but that is probably not going to happen." He turned back to me and smiled grimly. "I suppose I have some time to figure it out."

I nodded slowly. "Right."

"What about you? Which path do you plan to pursue?"

I blinked, not expecting him to bring the question back on me. I was ready to answer, however. "I want to be a potions master."

Draco smirked. "Right. You are the best at potions in our class. Professor Snape still can't get over it." He chuckled. "You really should have been in Slytherin."

"This school would not have been able to handle me in Slytherin," I said with a smirk of my own.

Draco laughed. "That's probably true." His smile fell and he grew more serious. "But then we would have been able to let everyone know we are together." He stepped forward and brushed his hand against mine.

I shivered. I was about to respond when I suddenly heard a voice said,

"Crystal! Draco!"

We immediately jumped apart. Gregory and Vincent were walking towards us, the former being the one who had spoken.

I gave them a weak smile. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Do you have any more cupcakes?" Vincent asked hopefully.

I laughed. "No, but if you go with me Hogsmeade next weekend, I can hook you up with some chocolate." Getting an idea, I looked around and added, "All three of you should join me. Like in the fall."

Draco hesitated. "I don't know."

"Come on, Draco, it will be fun," Gregory said.

Draco sighed. "Fine. I suppose that would be alright."

I grinned. Great. Now I had an excuse to be with him, even if we would not be exclusively alone. I could not wait for the week to fly by like I knew it would.

I always looked forward to my last class of the week – potions. In this class, the Gryffindors treated me with a mixture of fear and wonder. On this particular day, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were not there yet, so I took a seat at a table by myself. Soon, my friends entered the room. Hermione seemed to be holding some sort of magazine. She sat down next to me and opened it under the desk.

"What's that?" I whispered curiously.

"I'm about to find out," Hermione said. "Pansy Parkinson gave it to me." She grimaced before flipping through the magazine. Harry and Ron leaned in close. Hermione stopped on a page where there was a photograph of Harry. The title of the article read:

Harry Potter's Secret Heartache

A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.  
Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."  
However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.  
"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."  
Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potters well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. Who was this writer? She obviously did not know what she was talking about.

"I told you!" Ron hissed at Hermione as she stared down at the article. "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of- of scarlet woman!"

Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter. "Scarlet woman?" she repeated, shaking with suppressed giggles as she looked around at Ron.

"It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered, his ears going red.

"If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still giggling, as she threw Witch Weekly onto the table in front of her. "What a pile of old rubbish."

"What did you do to Rita Skeeter?" I asked, wanting to know what had apparently started this mess.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not important. We should get to work."

I nodded and got to work on my potion. I heard Hermione begin to speak about 10 minutes later, but I ignored her. I did not want to be mean; I just had to focus on my potion. I wanted to do my very best.

I only looked up when I noticed that Snape had strolled over to our table, immediately cutting off my friends' conversation.

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is. Miss Granger," said an icy voice right behind them, and all three of them jumped, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

I flushed and tried to look busy with my potion. I knew I did not want to get into the middle of this. Everyone in the class was staring at us. I pretended not to notice, though it was hard not to look in Draco's direction.

"Ah...reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape added, snatching up the copy of Witch Weekly. "A further ten points from Gryffindor...oh but of course...Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings..."

The Slytherins broke out laughing. I clenched my teeth tightly to keep from reacting. I could get through this. I would not make the situation worse.

"'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache...dear, dear. Potter, what's ailing you now? 'A boy like no other, perhaps...'" Snape paused to allow the Slytherins to laugh. "'...Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.' How very touching," sneered Snape, rolling up the magazine to continued gales of laughter from the Slytherins. "Well, I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here with Miss Hansen. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter - that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."

I kept my head low as harry and Hermione gathered their things and left. I did not look at Ron. I wanted to pretend that that scene had not just happened. I suddenly hated being in the middle. Why did we all have to be forced to take sides?

That was delightful," Ron muttered to me.

"Be quiet Ron," I whispered. I did not want to give Snape any more reason to return to our table. My hands shook slightly as I returned to my potion.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Enter," Snape said.

I joined the rest of the class in turning to see who was there. It was Professor Karkaroff. I watched as he walked up to Snape's desk, but then I returned to my potion. It was none of my business what he wanted. Besides, I had a potion to finish. I felt a need to especially impress Snape after the previous fiasco.

I was actually glad when the bell rang. I did not look Snape in the eye as I turned in my potion. I lost Ron in the crowd that was exiting the room. I caught sight of Draco and some other Slytherins outsider snickering to each other. I knew what this was about.

"That was not funny," I hissed as I passed them.

"Lighten up, Hansen," Draco said with a smirk.

I ignored the jeers and continued on. I did not like the tension that was rising inside me, and I struggled to push it down. Was the reason Draco did not want anyone to know about us because he did not want to be humiliated by his girlfriend opposing him publically on something like this? I knew we saw many things very differently, and I wondered just how much it would affect us in the future.

The sun was shining on Saturday, and the weather was lovely. I did not even need a jacket as I walked to Hogsmeade with Draco, Vincent, and Gregory. I walked in between the latter two, while the former strolled ahead of us. As promised, we were heading to Honeydukes.

"I love this place," Vincent said brightly as we entered.

I smiled. "Me too." Chocolate was the best. There were many Hogwarts students bustling around, grabbing their favorite sweets. There was too much to choose from!

Draco did not look too enthused. However, as he passed me, I felt him slip something into my hand. I did not look at it until we were far apart. It was money. I hated the discreteness, but I appreciated the thought.

After we bought everything we wanted, we headed to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. My eyes brightened when I saw Ginny at the counter. Forgetting all precautions, "I called to her, "Hey, Ginny!"

Draco was instantly by my side. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

I shrugged him off. I was not doing anything particularly dangerous, though I did not dare tell him yet that my friend knew about us.

"Hey, Crystal," Ginny said when she saw me.

"Hello," the girl sitting next to her said. She had bright blond hair and a dreamy look to her face.

"This is Luna Lovegood," Ginny said. "She's a Ravenclaw in my year."

I gave Luna a small smile. "Hi. I'm Crystal Hansen."

"Can we go now?" Draco said testily.

"I see a table over there," Gregory said, pointing to the other side of the room.

"I should go," I said apologetically.

Ginny shrugged. "It's no problem."

Luna glanced over my companions. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Have fun with your Slytherin friends."

"We're not friends," Draco snapped we followed Gregory and Vincent to the indicated table.

Soon, we were all seated with drinks. I sat across from Draco and next to Vincent. It took several minutes until someone spoke. "I'll have to be leaving after we finish here," Draco began coolly. "I've got some business to take care over." He gave me a look that made me feel like he was sending me some sort of message. Then I got it.

"And I'm gonna go talk to my friends over there for a bit," I said. I smiled at Gregory and Vincent apologetically. "You two will be fine on your own, won't you?"

Gregory frowned but said, "Sure. It's fine."

"We'll just have to hang out some other time," Vincent said.

I smiled slightly, grateful for their good spirit. I nearly flinched when I felt Draco nudge me with his foot under the table. I reached down and took something from his hand that felt like paper. I carefully concealed it in my pocket. I could not look at him as I finished my butterbeer.

When we were all done, I muttered a goodbye and left. I found Ginny in the same spot with Luna. I gave her a small smile as I sat down on her other side. "Hey," I said.

Ginny blinked at me. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You're my cover," I said sheepishly.

"For what?" Luna asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Never mind." I took out the small piece of paper Draco had given me and glanced over it. Looking up, I asked, "Where's the Shrieking Shack?"

The Shrieking Shack was an abandoned house with the windows and doors boarded up. It was allegedly haunted. A quick spell allowed Draco and I to enter. "Are we supposed to be in here?" I asked in a low whisper as I looked around.

Draco smirked at me. "Are you afraid?"

I shook my head. "No." I paused. "Spooky place, though."

Draco shrugged. "I supposed." He seemed to hesitate. "I'm sorry about the trouble of getting us alone, but at least this provides a change of scenery."

"It's fine," I said, even though it was not.

Draco came towards me with a serious look on his face, and the next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine. I allowed myself to give into him. I do not know how long the kiss lasted, but when we broke apart, Draco leaned his forehead against mine while we continued to hold each other. I breathed deeply, feeling intoxicated by his scent.

"Someday the world will be ready for us," he whispered.

I wanted to believe him. I felt a stab of guilt when I remembered something. Pulling away slightly, I said, "I told Ginny."

Draco's face hardened. "Why would you do that?" he asked stiffly?"

He had dropped his arms, so I stepped away from him. I bit my lip, afraid I had angered him. "She doesn't care. She's my best friend. I trust her. She won't tell anyone."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I supposed one person is fine."

"I told my sister too," I said weakly.

Draco let out a long groan. "What is wrong with you? Do you want the whole school to find out?"

_I wouldn't mind too much, actually. _"She won't tell anyone either," I said quickly. "She actually figured out I liked you before I Knew myself."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Intuitive girl."

I nodded as I stepped close to him again. I placed my right hand on his cheek and gazed into his eyes. He responded by placing his hand over mine. I smiled slightly. "Everything is going to be fine, Draco," I said softly. "I promise." I only wished I could believe what I was saying myself.


	18. Problems

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 17: Problems

After Rita Skeeter's article went out, people began sending Hermione hate mail. Hermione was so upset that she missed a couple of classes. She never wanted to talk about it, though, so there was nothing I could to comfort her; I merely sent angry glares at anyone who dared find the situation amusing.

Other than for that issue, the next few weeks flew by. Nothing really came between Draco and me, though in the back of my mind I suspected I was purposefully hiding the hard issues. Nevertheless, we were doing well considering the circumstances.

April 10th was the beginning of Easter break, or Easter "holidays" as they said in Britain. Students had the option of staying at Hogwarts are going home; my parents expected Emily and I to partake in the latter. Draco thought it would be a calculated risk for us to share a compartment since it would be relatively empty.

Emily was simply delighted by the idea. She was babbling about it the whole way to the train. "I still think this is so romantic," she said as we approached our ride. She sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes. "Right," I muttered. If only she had any idea what all of this was really like. But she was still a child. She would realize the truth when she grew up.

I tried to nonchalantly lead Emily to the front of the crowd where Draco stood. We had to be first on the train for this to work. We did not even look at each other. I scrambled to get on board after him once we were allowed to enter. I slowed my pace as I watched Draco walked down the train. I carefully noted which compartment he had chosen. Then when Emily and I reached it, we inconspicuously slipped inside. I immediately locked the door and slid down the blinds.

"That was fun," Emily said brightly as I turned around.

Draco was still standing in the compartment. He looked at my sister with raised eyebrows. "Loads," he muttered.

I took a step forward. "Draco, you know my sister, Emily."

Emily gave him a small smile. "Hi."

Draco nodded curtly. "Right. She was one of your first years."

Emily sat down on the left bench. I took a seat opposite of her, and Draco sat down beside me. "I'm too tired for talking much right now," I said. We had had to get up early on a Saturday to make the train, and I usually caught up on my sleep on the weekend.

"That's alright," Draco said. "We don't want to be overheard."

"And I've got a great romance novel I haven't had time to read yet," Emily said as she dug into her bag.

I gave my sister a small smirk. Her and her romance novels. Draco put his arm around my shoulder, and I instinctively leaned into him.

"Rest," he murmured, he murmured, brushing his lips against my ear.

I wrapped my arms around him, leaned my head against his chest, and closed my eyes. I felt into half-sleep half-waking state with Draco hugging me or stroking my hair.

I did not realize the train had stopped until Draco kissed the top of my head and whispered, "It's time to go."

I reluctantly unwrapped myself from him and stood up, stretching my limbs. It was then that I noticed Emily was watching me with a smirk. I frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Emily said mischievously.

I rolled my eyes. I did not want to bother with her.

"You two go out first," Draco said.

I nodded. Emily and I grabbed our suitcases and then made our way out of the compartment. I almost stopped when I realized I had not said goodbye to Draco. Emily gently nudged me forward, and I had to comply. I regretfully left the train and stepped onto the platform.

Lizzy and our parents were right there waiting for us. Soon, our mother had engulfed us both in a hug. "It's great to see you," she said after she let go. "How was it?"

"Great for Crystal," Emily said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you about it when we get home," I said in response to the blank stares my family was giving me.

We took a taxi back to our house. We visited Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a little bit (none of their kids had come home), but later, after unpacking, we were all sitting around our living room sipping tea.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"It's great!" Emily said animatedly. "It's so big and beautiful. The classes are very informative. I like most of my classes."

"What about you, Crystal?" my dad asked.

I shrugged. "I'm doing great in potions."

"That's good," my mom said with a smile. "Have you two made a lot of friends?"

"_Crystal_ has," Emily said emphatically, a smirk starting to form on her face. "She's been having fun with the Slytherins."

Dad looked at me with a frown. "What is she talking about?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well…"

"The Slytherins were never up to any good when I was in school," Dad said. "I doubt much has change."

"That's exactly what Crystal is rebelling against," Emily said helpfully.

Mom blinked. "Rebelling?"

Emily nodded. "She doesn't believe in stereotypes and thinks Slytherins can be good friends if you give them the chance. That's what she tried to teach the first years. I was in her group. She and Draco Malfoy had one. And-"

"_Malfoy_?" Dad said in a hard tone.

"He's a Slytherin," Emily said.

I flushed. Why did my sister have to be such a blabbermouth? I did not dare show anger towards her, though, lest my parents get the wrong impression. "He was trying to refute me," I said as calmly as I could. "He doesn't want the houses mixing." _And apparently, neither do you._

"We've stopped meeting, though," Emily said almost regretfully. "They've taught us all that they could. Crystal still hangs out with some of the Slytherins. Now she's trying to live by what she preaches." She smiled when she finished; she seemed pleased with herself.

I resisted the urge to grown. Maybe it had been a bad idea to involve her in all of that after all.

"Cool!" Lizzie said with a grin.

I gave her a weak smile. At least someone approved.

"It's good you're trying to be nice to everyone, Crystal," Mom began slowly.

"…but you have to choose your friends carefully," Dad finished.

I frowned. "But I like them."

"They will be a bad influence on you," Dad said. "Trust me; I know what I'm talking about. I've been there. I was always polite and courteous with the Slytherins, but I did not go out of my way to become close to them. The point of being in a house is to become a family. You seemed to have gotten along well with the Weasley kids. Stick with them. You all are going to need each other."

My reason could see the sense in his argument, but my heart told me that he was wrong. However, I knew better than to argue with him; I would just end up losing. And if Draco was brought up… It was best to stop here. "Ok," I mumbled. I paused. "They're the ones I'm closest to, anyway. I hang out with Ginny all the time."

Mom smiled. "That's great."

I finished my tea and set my mug on the table. "I'm going to go to my room," I said. "I've got a lot of homework to do over the break."

"Alright. We'll see you at dinner," Mom said.

I did not get to my homework right away, however. I lay on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Draco and the conversation I had just had with my family. I sat up when I heard someone enter. I let out a breath of relief when I saw it was only Emily.

"Hey," my sister said softly. "Sorry if I got you into trouble back there." She walked over to my bed and sat down beside me.

I shrugged. "It might be better this way. They think I've agreed to their terms. They won't bring it up again."

Emily frowned. "You're going to go against them?"

"They're wrong," I said. "No one else can see it because I'm the only one who was not raised in the culture. Even Dad was influenced. I've got to do what I think is right. Besides, they can't control me at school. They will never know."

Emily still looked uncertain. "If you say so." She stood up. "But if you want to get anywhere with Draco, you're going to have to tell theme eventually."

I watched her leave. Of course, she was right.

We spent Easter at the Weasley's. Molly Weasley had prepared a huge feast that was absolutely delicious. Afterward, she gave Emily and I each a chocolate egg the size of a dragon egg and filled with homemade toffee. Just looking at it made my mouth water.

And then we were back on the train. This time, there was no plan to meet up with Draco, so Emily and I sat alone. "That was actually a quite relaxing break," I commented.

"I bet you're excited to see Draco, though," Emily said with a smirk.

I looked away and did not respond.

It was late by the time we got back to Hogwarts. I was ushered into the Great Hall along with all the other students who had been on the train. The students who had remained at school where already inside. I brightened when I saw a spot next to Ginny, and I quickly made my way over to claim it. "Hello," I said brightly.

Ginny gave me a small smile. "Hi, Crystal. How was your break?"

"Pretty good," I said, picking up my fork and knife. "Your mother sends her love."

"I know, I got an egg."

I grinned. "Me too." I dug into the food; I had just realized how hungry I was. After a few minutes, I decided to look for Draco at the Slytherin table. I had to crane my neck to see him. He was busy talking to a Slytherin girl who I could not make out. I quickly returned my attention to my plate so as to not garner any unnecessary suspicion.

After I finished eating, I waited until I saw Draco leave with a bunch of Slytherins before making my own exit. Luckily, many people were leaving at the same time, so my actions did not raise any eyebrows.

I had not gotten far when Pansy Parkinson broke off from the Slytherin group and turned around to face me. She did not look friendly. "Hey, Hansen, you better stay away from Draco," she said menacingly.

I blinked. "I can be around whomever I want."

"Hang out with Crabbe and Goyle if you must, but Draco is mine."

I stared at her oddly. "Right. I highly doubt he has any real interest in you." I began walking again. I stopped when I heard Pansy speak,

"Oh yeah? Then why did I spend the Easter holidays with him and his family?"

I stopped in my tracks. I did not know if I should believe her or not. She was probably just trying to annoy me. But why? Did she suspect something was going on between Draco and me? _She's probably like Emily and sees romance in every boy-girl interaction_, I assured myself. I put on as calm a face as I could muster, turned around, and said, "I don't know."

Pansy grinned wickedly. "Because we're together now, that's why."

My smile fell. She had to be lying. Of course she was. Draco was with _me_.

"Don't believe me? I'll prove it to you tomorrow before dinner."

"Whatever," I muttered as I walked past her and headed to my common room. I tried not to think too hard about what she said. She was only trying to anger me, right?

I did not know what to expect when I made my way to dinner the next day. Pansy had to have something planned. I was irritated just thinking about it. I know I was trying to be nice to Slytherins, but it was just hard with her.

The same group of Slytherins from the previous day was gathered around the entrance to the Great Hall. They were laughing and chatting with each other. I saw Pansy glance in my direction, but then she looked back at Draco, who had yet to notice me. I stood at a distance, watching with a frown.

My body tensed when Pansy touched Draco's cheek. He smiled and said something to her that I could not hear. She said something in return. Then he kissed her.

I froze. I did not know what kind of look I had on my face, and I did not care. The Slytherins were ignoring me anyway. They whooped and cheered at Draco's actions. I forced myself to walk closer. I needed to confront this.

Pansy turned to me and smirked. "See?" she said haughtily. "I told you."

Draco finally noticed me, but his expression showed no sign of surprise. "Hello, Hansen," he said coolly. "Is there a problem here?"

"No," I said through clenched teeth. I was trying hard to hide my emotions; all eyes were now on me. "Please, proceed."

Pansy smiled smugly. "Thank you." She stepped closer to Draco and put his arm around her.

His continued actions made me suspect that this was not a trick put on by Pansy. I did not know if he was acting for the benefit of his friends, and, frankly, it did not matter. It hurt just the same. And he was just standing there acting like everything was fine. I felt… betrayed.

I did not trust myself to stick around and say anything else. I brushed past the Slytherins and trudged into the Great Hall. I knew how to keep myself together. I would be fine.


	19. Getting By

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 18: Getting By

I could only avoid Draco until Defense Against the Dark Arts on Thursday. I sat with the Slytherins again. I did not want Pansy thinking she had gotten to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her sitting with Draco. Meanwhile, I took a seat next to Vincent. Luckily, he did not notice anything was wrong with me. I was great at hiding my emotions.

I had almost made it out of the room at the end of class when I felt someone pull me back by my arm. "We need to take," Draco hissed in my ear.

I hesitated. This was true. I just hated confrontation. Reluctantly, I whispered back, "After dinner."

Draco let go of my arm and walked after the Slytherins like nothing had happened. I let out a breath I had not realized I had been holding. I felt uneasy. By this time, the Gryffindors had reached the door.

"Are you ok, Crystal?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I forced myself to walk out of the room with her. "I'm just tired. And hungry."

Hermione looked at me skeptically. I was glad when she didn't say anything more. I walked with her, Ron, and Harry to dinner.

Despite my claims of hunger, I was not able to eat much. I had to force myself not to look over at the Slytherin table. When enough time had passed, I excused myself and slowly made my way to the Room of Requirements. My heart was heavy as I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Crystal," Draco said, rushing to my side. "I can explain."

"Ok," I said in a steady voice. I crossed my arms and stepped away from him. "Explain."

"You're overreacting," Draco said. "You know we have separate lived when we are not together."

I narrowed my eyes. "That does not mean you can go date some other girl," I said in a low growl. Really, who did he think he was?

"I have an image to keep up!" Draco said rather loudly. "It's expected that I date a Slytherin. Pansy came onto _me_. It would have been suspicious if I would have rejected her."

"I'm sure you could have thought of something," I snapped. "You just wanted to take the easy way out."

"I'm doing the best I can," Draco said. He seemed frustrated. "I don't like hiding either."

"Then don't!" I exclaimed. "Tell everyone the truth. I'm tired of all this sneaking around and pretending not to care. My whole point with the first years was that we shouldn't have to do that! It might be difficult at first, but we could really change the school for the better."

"No!" Draco growled. "We can't do that."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"The houses need to be separate," Draco said. "That's the way it's always been and the way it's always going to be."

"Then why are you even with me?" I challenged. "Neither of us is practicing what we really believe. I can't take it anymore. We either have to come clean or stop seeing each other."

"They can't know," Draco said gruffly. "You knew what you were getting into. You chose this."

I faltered. He was right. Perhaps I did not have a right t complain. This was my fault. Well, it was time to set things straight. "Then I guess it's time I fix it," I said. "Goodbye, Draco." I turned and stormed out of the room, not waiting to see his reaction.

It was only when I was walking back to the Gryffindor common room that I realized what I had just done.

I could hardly pay attention even in potions the next day. I sat in the back with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I worked on my potion idly. Hermione tried to help me out, but I shrugged away. I could make a better potion than her any day if I chose to.

I could tell Snape was disappointed in me when he walked around, checking on everyone's work. "You are not up to your usual standards today, Miss Hansen."

I cringed. "I-I'm sorry," I stammered. I did not know what I could say to explain. I hated how my personal life was affecting my school work.

"I will expect better of you next week," Snape said as he moved on.

"I know something's wrong," Hermione whispered to me.

"Don't worry about it," I hissed, agitated with her constant pestering. If I had wanted to talk about it, I would. But I couldn't. She would never understand. Harry and Ron were giving me odd looks. I ignored them. I felt someone else looking at me, so I turned to see who it was. I flinched when I saw Draco giving me a hard stare. I quickly looked away.

Ron seemed to have noticed the interaction, for he whispered, "Is Malfoy bothering you? I'll take of him."

"Shut up, Ron!" I growled. I blushed when I realized everyone was looking at me. I had not meant to speak so loudly. It looked like Snape was about to say something to me, but then the bell rang. I quickly began to gather up my possessions.

"Miss Hansen," Snape said before I could leave; I froze. "A word, please."

"Good luck," Harry muttered to me before he left to with his friends.

I sulked all the way to Snape's desk, where he was now standing. "Yes?" I mumbled, not looking up at him.

"Is there something bothering you that you want to tell me?" Snape asked.

"It's nothing you can help me with," I muttered. He was part of the problem, wasn't he? He reinforced the house stereotypes. What would he know about crossing the lines?

"I was not offering," Snape said icily. "You are a bright student, and I expect you to be able to get over whatever is ailing you and perform your work to your best ability. Your future depends on it."

"What do you care?" I suddenly shot back, looking at him angrily. "You don't want your best student to be from Gryffindor. Admit it."

"I don't care which house you're from," Snape said harshly. "Yes, I would prefer you were form my own, but I know excellence when I see it and I will not have it squandered under my watch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, professor," I said, glancing down at the floor guiltily. I had not meant to let him down. Maybe I needed to confide in someone so that I would be able to deal with my problem better.

"Good," Snape said. "You are dismissed."

My teeth were clenched as I left the room. The encounter had been humiliating, but at least now I knew what I had to do.

OOO

"You should have come to me sooner," Ginny said, gazing at me in concern.

I had found her during dinner, and afterwards, we had made our way to my room. Luckily, we were alone. I had just explained everything that had recently occurred between me and Draco. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you," I said sadly.

"It's not good to keep these things inside," Ginny said gently.

I bit my lip. She was right, but that was my natural tendency. "I know." I sighed and fell back on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. "I can't handle this."

"Well, you've got two options, as far as I can see."

I sat up and looked at her. "What are they?"

Ginny stared at me. "You can either try to work things out with Draco or you can force yourself to move on."

I frowned. "I tried to work things out. He's too stubborn and persistent in his ways."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe you need to give it some time. Some distance might be good for both of you. He might come around. I bet he needs you a lot more than you need him." She gave me a small smile. "I don't know what else to tell you."

"Waiting seems like a good idea," I said quietly. I certainly could not find the answer presently. Perhaps it would come to me in time. "But you have to help me get through my school work. I'm starting to slip…"

"Of course," Ginny said emphatically. "I'm here for you."

I gave her a weak smile. "Thanks." She had not given me the perfect solution, but it was probably the best one available. Only time would tell what would become of Draco and me.

Three weeks passed. Ginny helped me get caught up on my school work, and I slowly began to get back to my previous level of achievement. I was doing especially excellent in potions. Focusing on making my potions perfect help distract me and give me a peace of mind. I was pleased that Snape seemed satisfied with my work.

I did not talk to Draco, but he did seem more irritable than ever. Ron and Harry were quick to point this out. Whenever they did, I always diverted the conversation to a different topic. It was not my fault if Draco was being moody. It was his problem. I had to focus on what was best for me. I did not even talk to Vincent and Gregory outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure they noticed, but they never brought it up.

I was on a speaking basis with George. I would politely chat with him and Fred when I ran into them together. I had longer conversations with Fred when he was alone, which was not often. I regretted the deterioration in my relationship with both of them, but I knew it had partly been my own doing. George would come around when he was ready. I was just grateful for the time I did have with the twins. I really needed to be around people with a bright outlook on life.

One Saturday morning, I was awakened by a tapping on my window. I groaned as I got up. As usual, everyone else in the dorm had already left. I trudged over to the window and opened it. I black owl immediately flew in. In its beak was a white rose with a note attached to it. After taking the flower, the bird chirped and flew back outside. I closed the window before walking over to my bed and sitting down. I twirled the rose in my fingers before setting it on the bed.

The note was from Draco. I felt my heart lurch. The handwriting was beautiful, like I somehow expected. The note read:

Dear Crystal,

I am sorry I have not had the nerve to talk to you these past few weeks. I miss you. I do not wish for us to continue this way. I am willing to work to make the situation better if you will give me a chance. If you want to talk, meet me in the Room of Requirements at four o'clock on Sunday. Enjoy the Rose.

Still yours,

Draco Malfoy

I read the note over twice before simply sitting there staring at it. My body felt numb. Draco missed me. He wanted to talk. I had to go see him, of course. If he was willing to try to fix the problem, I owed it to him to do the same. Besides, I missed him too.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to smile. I could not help it. I still could not understand my connection to Draco, but it was something that was hard to ignore.

"Who's the letter from?"

My eyes shot open, and I saw Hermione standing before me, looking at me curiously. "Uh, my family," I said quickly. I stood up and put the rose and note in a safe place. Then I turned and flashed Hermione a smile. "I've got to go!" I dashed out of there before she had a chance to reply.

My heart was pounding as I opened the door to the Room of Requirements. I was surprised to find it empty. Draco always arrived before me. Had he changed his mind? Had the door not appeared for him?

"Crystal."

I spun around and saw Draco standing there. I let out a breath of relief.

Draco closed the door and stepped forward. Seeing my hesitancy, he stopped a few feet away. His expression as hard and confident. "Crystal, I am sorry," he said firmly. "I did not mean to hurt you."

I frowned. "I know." But that was part of the problem, wasn't it? He could not see how his actions affected me. I suddenly remembered the rose. "Why did you send me a white rose?"

"Because," Draco said, taking a careful step forward, "white represents innocence and purity." I let him walk closer. He was now only several inches away, staring down at me; his eyes seemed fierce like fire. "Like you," he murmured. "I understand now why it would be wise for you to stay away from me. You should stick with your Gryffindors."

I was surprised at what he was saying. Never, in all time had I known him, had he ever hinted in the slightest that he was in any way inferior to anyone else. And yet, he now seemed to be saying that I would be better off with a Gryffindor than him. Amazing. Perhaps Ginny had been right about giving him time to think. I was at a loss for words.

"But I can't stay away from you," Draco murmured. He brushed the back of his right hand against my cheek and then let it drop. "I want to mend what I've broken." He paused. "I broke up with Pansy two weeks ago. You were right. It was not a big deal; at least not to anyone but her."

"Thank you," I said softly. "Would you be ready to admit to everyone how you feel about me?"

Draco hesitated. "I've been thinking about that. Perhaps I would take the risk if I could be sure the information would stay completely within Hogwarts, but I can't." A grim look crossed his face. "You know our parents don't get along. My father forbids me to be around you."

"My father said the same thing," I said. I found it ironic how our fathers could be on opposite sides and still come to the same conclusion.

Draco did not seem surprised by the revelation. "So you understand what I'm getting at. If either of them were to hear about us, one or both would surely take matters into their own hands. They would make sure we stayed apart."

I had never really thought about that. I had assumed that Draco did not want anyone to know about us because it would wound his pride. However, this was a very different matter. "I understand."

Draco took my hands and his and stared into my eyes. "I'm not ashamed of you anymore. Perhaps, with time, we can convince our parents to change our mind. Then I would gladly declare the truth for all to hear. Until then, if we want to be together at all, it will have to be kept secret except to a trusted few." There was a hint of worry in his eyes. "What do you say? Will you take me back?"

I could not help but smile. He was being so kind and sincere. How could I not believe him? "Yes, I do, Draco." I let go of his hands and pulled him into a hug. I could feel the tension leave his body.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear as I rested my head against his chest.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I relished the warmth of his body against mine. For the first time in a long time, I felt perfectly content.


	20. Third Task

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. Keep them coming. They're helpful. :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 19: Third Task

I actually woke up in time for breakfast on Saturday, June 5th. In fact, Hermione was the only other person in the dorm who was up. She was sitting on her bed brushing her hair. She seemed startled when she looked up. "Crystal," she said. "What are you doing up?"

I shrugged. "I'm hungry," I said, smiling mischievously. I could not tell her the real reason.

Hermione stared at me oddly. "Ok… good."

I skipped into the bathroom, humming to myself as I got ready. If Hermione had further suspicions about my strange behavior, she did not voice them. I dressed in a red tee-shirt and jeans. The clothes reminded me of America; they were comfortable.

When I was ready, I slipped my bag over my shoulder and headed to the Great Hall with Hermione. "Since you're up early, we can get some studying done," Hermione was saying.

I frowned as I tried to come up with an excuse to decline. It was nothing against her; I just already had plans. "Actually, I told my sister I'd spend the day with her," I said slowly.

Hermione blinked. "Oh? Well, that's ok. Family is important."

I smiled weakly. "Right." I felt bad about lying to her, but there was no way around her. I trusted her in general… just not about this specific issue. Even if she kept silent about it, I knew she would badger me about her opinion, which was something I did not need.

Ron and Harry were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, so we joined them. I did not say much as I ate quickly. I listened to my friends talk and smiled and nodded when appropriate. Finally, at the appropriate time, I excused myself and made my way to the Room of Requirements. Soon, I was safely inside.

"You're up early," Draco said with a smirk as he stood up from the couch and sauntered over to me.

"I know; you're a terrible influence on me," I said, smirking slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Happy birthday, Draco."

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Oh, I got you something," I said, pulling apart from him. "I got it at our last Hogsmeade trip." I opened my bag and searched through it, smiling when I found what I wanted. I help it up to him. It was a rope necklace with a silver eagle pendant.

Draco took the necklace and looked at it curiously. "An eagle?"

"It's my Patronus," I said. "I thought it could remind you of me, and no one would know what it means."

"You can conjure a Patronus?" Draco said, seeming impressed.

"Yes. It's a long story, but I had real need to learn it at the end of my third year. It was the hardest thing I've ever done."

Draco slipped the necklace around his neck. Then he held up the pendant, looking at it. "You're an eagle?"

I smiled slightly. "Yep. Independent, free…"

"Daring? Bold?" Draco said, stepping close to me again.

I shivered as I looked up at him. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Draco whispered. "Thank you, Crystal." He leaned his head down and kissed me.

I kissed him back eagerly. After awhile, we both pulled away and stood there gazing into each other's eyes. It was at moments like this that I found it impossible to believe that anything could ever go wrong.

"Let's spend the day here," Draco whispered.

"Of course," I said just as softly. "But should change up the room a bit. Let's do something fun."

"What do you want to do?"

"It's your birthday," I said, pulling away from him. "We can do whatever you want."

Draco appeared thoughtful. "I haven't been on a broom in awhile because of the Triwizard Tournament. I'm going to have to get some practice if I'm going to play Quidditch next year."

I grinned at him. "Alright. Let's get this place to turn into a field. You can do it, since it's your desire."

I slipped out of the room first. I quickly ran down the hall and turned the corner. We had to take all the necessary precautions. I waited until I was sure Draco had come out and went back in the room. Then I trotted back the way I had come.

Making the room appear was easier for me. I only had to wish to be with Draco, which usually worked. I smiled as the door appeared. I wondered what I would find. I gasped when I opened the door and stepped inside. I was in a huge grassy field. Looking up, I could see a ceiling, but other than that, it really felt like I was outside.

Draco walked towards me, holding two brooms. He handed one to me and said, "Let's have a race."

I chuckled as I took the broom from him. His idea sounded like loads of fun. I got on my broom, and we both sped away.

The third task of the Triwizard Tournament took place on Thursday, June 24th, right in the middle of exams. I sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at breakfast. The whole Gryffindor table was very loud. Everyone was excited about the third task. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" Harry and Ron said together, staring at her.

"Nothing," Hermione sad quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight.

Ron grabbed it. He stared at the headline and said, "No way. Not today. That old cow."

"No," Ron said, and, just like Hermione, he attempted to push the paper out of sight.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's about me, isn't it?" Harry said.

"No," Ron said.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco shouted from across the Great Hall. I did not allow myself to look at him. "Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" Draco was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

"Let me see that," I said to Ron. I pulled the newspaper out of my hands and the opened it so that Harry and I could both read.

There was a picture of Harry beneath the headline:

"HARRY POTTER"  
"DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"  
The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.  
Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.  
It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.  
"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."  
The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.  
"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."  
Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."  
Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.

I stared at the paper dumbfounded. This Rita Skeeter character had a serious problem.

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" said Harry lightly, folding up the paper.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were laughing at him, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling grotesquely mad faces, and waggling their tongues like snakes. This bothered me, but I did not do anything about it.

I drowned out the rest of my friends' conversation as played with the food on my plate. I was slightly worried about the task that evening. I hoped everything would turn out all right.

The third task took place on the Quidditch field, but it was entirely transformed. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy. I took a seat with Hermione and the Weasleys (Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived with their son Bill to witness the event). The whole school was chatting excitedly.

The four champions stationed themselves at different parts of the maze. After the audience quieted down, the announcer began to speak:

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" I cheered and applauded along with everyone else. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Harry looked up at us and waved. I smiled and waved back with the others.

"So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" the announcer said. "Three - two - one -" He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

There was a second whistle. Krum entered the maze.

And a third. It was now Fleur's turn.

Waiting for the champions to return this time was harder than the last. For awhile, I just closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Finally, after a long time, something happened. Fleur was retrieved from the maze. She had lost.

A little bit later, Krum came back, defeated. That left just Cedric and Harry.

It took longer for them to return. I was not sure how much time had passed. The crowd had since long gone quiet. Well, either way, a Hogwarts student would be the champion. That was pretty exciting, wasn't it? The school should be proud. Still, I hoped the winner would be Harry.

And then the audience erupted in cheers. Both of the remaining champions had returned. Cedric was lying on the ground. Harry was collapsed over him, holding the Triwizard Cup in his hands. My eyes brightened, and I felt relieved. Harry had won!

Dumbledore and a bunch of others went over to them. I twisted and turned so that I could see what was happening. Was it just me or did Harry seem… frightened? I bit my lip in worry. What exactly had happened in that maze?

Suddenly, the crowd around Harry and Cedric began to shout: "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!"

A cold chill past through me. The audience was immediately silenced. There was a buzzing in my ears as the scene progressed.

Amos Diggory was running towards the crowd that surrounded his son. Girls around me were screaming and sobbing hysterically. Ginny was clutching my arm. Moody was pulling Harry towards the castle. I was aware of nothing else.

I found myself in the hospital wing with Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione. Dumbledore arrived with Harry and a big, black dog. Mrs. Weasley immediately rushed towards them, crying, "Harry! Oh, Harry!"

Dumbledore moved between them. "Molly," he said, holding up a hand, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him," he added, looking around at Ron, Hermione, Bill, and me, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

I was disappointed that my questions would not be answered, but I understood that it was what was best for Harry. The rest of us settled around him as he climbed into one of the beds to get some rest.

It was only several hours later that I found out the whole story. A bunch more people had stormed into the hospital wing, including Cornelius Fudge, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore.

From the bits of conversation, I found out that deaf eaters were responsible for the nights' events. Professor Moody had not been Moody at all, but a death eater in disguise. The real Moody was healing in the hospital wing, which answered a lot of my questions. And Voldemort was back. I was not exactly sure what this meant, but I knew that it was very bad.

Then Harry woke up. It was apparent that Fudge did not believe the story Harry had recounted to Dumbledore.

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. He tried to get out of bed, but Mrs. Weasley forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"

Now, _that_ had an effect on me. I stared at Harry, dumbfounded.

"Malfoy was cleared!" Fudge said. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"

I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth. Suddenly, I could not take it anymore. I stood up and dashed out of the room. I am sure no one noticed my absence.


	21. Uncertain Future

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 20: Uncertain Future

Dumbledore addressed the school at breakfast the next morning. He basically told us to leave Harry alone and not ask him what had happened in the maze. It was a fair enough request. Harry had been through a lot. I already knew everything, anyway.

I did not feel like talking to anyone those next few days, not even Draco. He tried to talk to me, though. He pulled me into an empty classroom after lunch on Monday.

"Well, did Potter tell you what happened?" he asked, his eyes piercing mine.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I did not want to be talking about this. All I could think about was his father… "Yes," I said in a soft voice.

"Well?" Draco said with raised eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "It's not for you to know."

Draco's eyes tightened. "Come on, Crystal. You can trust me."

"It's not that. It's just…" I searched around for the right words. "I'm sure we'll all find out soon. I don't want to talk about it."

My answer frustrated Draco, but I would not budge. He reluctantly parted from me.

I had not seen him again by the end of the year feast. I did not feel much like feasting, however. I stared at my plate and took tiny bites while I waited for Dumbledore to give his speech.

The room went silent as the headmaster stood up from the staff table. "The end," he said looking around at the students, "of another year." He paused, and his eyes fell upon the Hufflepuff table. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

I stood along with everyone else; I felt my heart tighten. We all raised our glasses and said, "Cedric Diggory." We sat down.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

My body tensed. I could hear a panicked whisper spread throughput the hall. Some people were staring at Dumbledore in horror. I resisted the urge to look for Draco's reaction.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore said, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

I stared straight at Dumbledore, not daring to look anywhere else.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," the headmaster said. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter. Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and raised his goblet. I did the same, along with most of the other students. I had to clench my teeth together to stop myself from shaking. I sputtered out Harry's name before sitting again.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before." Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table. "Every guest in this Hall will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore sat down. His speech had concluded.

I ate a little bit more but not much. I was thinking about what the headmaster had said. We needed to be united… Was that not what I had been saying all along? My message rang truer now than ever. We could not afford to be divided along house lines. We needed to stick together. I knew that continuing to act like the Slytherins were enemies could actually push them over to the other side. The last thing we needed was more enemies.

Friendship and trust… I knew I could trust my friends, but… Could I trust Draco? That depended on what I was referring to. I knew he would never purposefully betray me; he would be loyal to me, but was that enough? If everyone was going to end up having to make a hard choice, what side would he land on?

We might have to choose between what is right and what is easy? Of course I would choose what is right. That was what I had been doing since I arrived in Britain. I wondered how far this would take me. Would I be tempted to give up and take the easy route? Maybe, especially if it meant I had to continue to defy my family.

I sighed heavily. This was too much for one day. I would have time to think about everything in the summer. I was not hungry anymore, so I got up and left without saying a word.

I got up early the next day. Awhile ago, I had agreed to meet Draco before we left on the Hogwarts' Express. On the way to the Room of Requirements, I took deep breaths to prevent shaking. My mind had been screaming at me for the past week. I felt caught in a trap. I was not sure I knew what was right after all.

Draco had his usual cool demeanor as I entered. Had he not been affected by the past events at all? Perhaps he was just good at hiding it. "H-hello D-Draco," I stammered, attempting a weak smile.

Draco walked up to me until he was only several inches away. He stared down at me, his face unreadable. "Is something wrong?" he asked in a calm manner.

I swallowed. I had to say it. I had to get it out or it would drive me mad. "What Harry witnessed last week… You know now. But there's more. There were death eaters with them. Harry told me who-" It was all I could do to keep from trembling. Why did he have to keep looking at me like that?

"Go on," Draco said, his voice placid. His eyes were blazing. "Do you remember any names?"

He knew what I was about to say, I realized. He knew it. I swallowed again. When I spoke again, it came out as a whisper, "Your father."

Draco stared at me for a long while. I could not interpret his expression. Finally, he stepped back and said in a tone that suggested intrigue, "That does not surprise me. He's still loyal."

"Wh-what about you?" I made myself ask. "Who's side are you on?"

Draco arched his eyebrows. Then he stepped close to me again and said, "I'm on _your_ side."

I shivered. This did not answer my question.

"I need you to be on my side," he murmured, looking deep into my eyes.

My throat had closed up; I did not know what to say. Then I noticed he was wearing the eagle necklace I had given him. Suddenly, I knew the immediate solution to the dilemma. "I am," I whispered. Whatever bond we had forged, it would have to be enough for now.

Draco gave a slight nod of his head. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and said, "I want to see you this summer, but we will have to be sneaky about it to escape detection."

"Ok," I said softly. "Let's try it."

Draco turned his hand so that his palm was pressed against my cheek. "I'll send you a letter once I figure out a plan. For now, we have to part. Goodbye, Crystal." He brought his other hand around to the back of my head and kissed me.

There was something different about this kiss from all the others we had shared, but I could not quite decipher what it was. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. This too, was different. I had a suspicion of at least part of the reason.

Everything _had_ change. Evil was looming before us. We could say everything was going to be fine, but something told me that life as we knew it had been fundamentally altered. There was no going back. What did this mean for Draco and me? The tension that was already there would only continue to grow. I wondered if what we had between us would eventually cause the destruction of us both.

I chose a compartment with Ginny and Luna. Emily was sitting with her own friends, so I did not have to worry about her. We were situated towards the front of the train. I had just gotten some treats form the candy cart when I happened to hear a conversation coming from a few compartments back.

I could unmistakably hear Draco's voice. Not wanting to get caught, I slid back into my own compartment but left the door open and moved my ear towards the opening so that I could hear what was being said.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter!" Draco declared. "I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this! Too late now. Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f-"

There was a series of bangs; I quickly shut the compartment door, not wanting to know what had happened. I leaned my back against the compartment door. My breathing was shallow, my heartbeat quick, and my eyes darted around wildly.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, gazing at me in concern.

I swallowed and gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine." I walked over to her and sat down. I focused on taking deep breaths. I could not allow myself to think. If I did not think, I would not break. Finally, when I knew I could control myself, I turned to Ginny and asked steadily, "What is going to happen now?"

Ginny stared at me for a long time before replying. "I don't know, Crystal," she said. She must have seen the terror in my eyes, for she put a comforting arm around me. I calmed, but I knew it would not last.

I was glad to get off the train and rejoin my family. They had heard about the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, so they immediately began to ask concerned questions. I was gratefully that Emily took the initiative to explain, while I quietly listened to the exchange.

By the time we reached our house, my parents had gotten the gist of what had happened. Gabri looked horrified. Mom did not seem much better. "I can't believe this," she said in shock. "We left Britain to escape He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! And now he's back?"

Dad put a hand on his wife's shoulder. We were all sitting down in the living room. Emily sat in the middle of Lizzie and me, while Mom and Dad were in the love seat across from us. "Have either of you spoken to Harry Potter?" Dad asked.

I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to divulge the information. "I have," I said quietly. "I was there when he told Cornelius Fudge what happened."

"Do you know how this happened?" Dad asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Harry just said there were a bunch of death eaters there when Voldemort came back."

"Don't say his name," Dad said. "Did Harry give you names?"

I shut my mouth. This I refused to answer.

"_Crystal_," Dad said sternly. "Who did Harry name?"

The shaking was starting again. I folded my hands together in an attempt to conceal it. "I-I don't remember."

"It's ok," Mom said gently. "You can tell us."

I shook my head stubbornly. "No!" I suddenly cried. I leapt up from the couch. My breathing had grown shallow, and my heartbeat was quickening again. I could not take this. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Crystal," Dad said with an edge in his voice. "We only want the truth."

"Let's leave her alone," Mom said softly. "It sounds like she's been through a lot."

I took that as my cue to get out of there. As I left, I heard Dad muttering something about how we should have never left America. I was not sure if I agreed.

Once I was in my room, I slammed my door shut. I leaned against it and let my body drop to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Only then did I dare let the tears fall. A thought was pushing at the back of my mind. This whole time I had been wondering about where Draco's loyalties lied… but what about my own?


	22. Celebrations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 21: Celebrations

I felt better the next day. My parents did not ask again about what Harry has told me, and I was happy to not divulge the information. The Ministry of Magic would tell them everything they needed to know, right? I remembered Fudge's reaction to Harry's story, and I was not so sure. I quickly shook the feeling off. It was not my problem. It was the summer. It was time to relax and enjoy life.

I did not even realize it was the Fourth of July until my dad announced it at breakfast. How do you feel about setting off fireworks tonight?" he asked us.

I agreed to the idea, but thinking about it made me kind of sad. This would be my first Independence Day away from America. I suddenly felt very homesick.

"Why don't you put on a patriotic shirt?" my mom suggested. "It will get you in the mood."

I excused myself from the table to do just that. I found one of my old shirts; it was red with an American flag printed on it. I had only been able to wear it once at Hogwarts due to the strict dress code. Putting it on made me smile.

The rest of the day went pretty well. My family engaged in traditional American activities, and we talked and laughed about the good old times back in Minnesotans. By the time the fireworks arrived, I was feeling really good. I stood looking up at the magical display in awe.

An irony suddenly struck me. "We're celebrating America's independence from England while we're in England," I noted to my family.

Mom laughed. "I'm sure the British don't mind anymore."

Emily smirked. "But it's still funny."

Not long after, we all had to go back inside and get ready for bed. I was still missing my country, but the day had given me a lot of enjoyment. I pushed the looming future out of my mind. I would focus on the present and enjoy each day I was given.

I received a letter from Draco the next day. A black owl had flown into the room while I was eating breakfast with my mom and sisters. I smiled upon reading it. He wanted to meet me in two days at Regent's Park, which he said was near King's Cross Station. I had not been around London much, so I was not exactly sure where that was, but I knew I would be able to figure it out.

"Who's it from?" my Mom asked curiously.

"A friend from school," I said. I bit my lip in an attempt to hide a smile that was threatening to cover myself.

Emily saw through me, though, and she smirked. "Is it a _boy_?"

"Ooo…" Lizzie said with a grin.

I flushed. "Maybe…" I said awkwardly. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Are you dating someone?" Mom asked. She was looking at me with keen interest now.

I tried to find the right words to explain the situation. "Not exactly… I don't want to talk about it."

Emily stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll talk later," she said before leaving the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. I was sure we would. I too excused myself to prevent further interrogation.

Tuesday was my birthday. I was the only one in my family to have a summer birthday; everyone else's was during my spring term. I woke up to both of my sisters kneeling by my bed with cheeky grins on their faces. It was quite creepy to wake up to that, actually.

I sat up slowly and blinked at them. "Hello," I said cautiously.

"Happy birthday!" Emily and Lizzie exclaimed, throwing up their hands.

I gave them a slight smile. "Thanks, but can you let me get ready now?"

"Sure," Emily said, standing up. "Get ready quickly, though. We've got things to do."

"There's a party!" Lizzie said excitedly as she followed her older sister out of my door.

"Party?" I said in confusion. But they were already gone. I shook my head and got out of bed. I would find out soon enough.

My mom was waiting with breakfast in the kitchen. "Happy birthday, Crystal," she said as I walked in. She came over to me and gave me a hug and kiss. "I made breakfast for you."

I glanced over at the table. There were pancakes, toast, and bacon. Usually we made our own breakfast. I gave my mom a small smile. "Thank you."

"Dad is getting home from work early today," Mom said. "After that, we can start the celebrations."

"What did I hear about a party?"

Mom smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out later."

Not wanting to think about it much longer I sat down and ate my breakfast. Then I joined Emily and Lizzie outside. We lounged around, talking about the previous year and our new lives. I had not talked with my sisters like this in a long time. It felt really good.

"You should tell Lizzie about Draco," Emily said, lying down on her back in the grass.

I was sitting in the grass between my sisters. I frowned at the suggestions. "How about I don't?"

"Draco?" Lizzie said curiously.

"You've seen him," Emily said. "Crystal ran into him when we were getting our school supplies last summer. Lucius Malfoy is his father, and Dad hates him."

"Hate is a strong word," I said.

Emily shrugged. "He's an enemy as far as our parents are concerned."

"And they don't know Draco," I said, gritting my teeth to fight back righteous indignation.

"Is he your friend?" Lizzie asked.

Emily smirked. "Boyfriend. Secretly. He's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor, so they can't be seen together. Isn't it romantic?"

I shot my sister a look. Did she have to go blabbing about everything? "I think you've said enough," I grumbled.

Lizzie, however, was grinning at me. "Sounds exciting. Tell me more."

I sighed. Well, it was too late now. I quickly explained my relationship with Draco to her in as few words as possible. Luckily, I was interrupted by the fact that it was time for lunch. The topic did not get brought up again that say.

The party turned out to be a gathering at the Weasley's house. I was pleasantly surprised to find the home decorated and filled with food. It was great to see and talk to my friends. I could tell things were still awkward between George and me, but I was able to laugh and joke around with Fred.

We had cake and ice cream after dinner. Then I received presents form my friends and family members. To my surprise, Lizzie gave me a teapot with the British flag, the Union Jack, decorating it. I stared at it in confusion. "Um, thank you?"

"England is awesome!" my youngest sister said with a grin. "You should check it out."

"We've taken her to tea rooms," Dad explained. "She's really taken to them."

I laughed. "I see. Thank you, Lizzie."

After presents, we all sat around the living room talking with each other. I was glad my family had friends close by. It felt like we were all connected in a way. I knew I would always have a place to go if need be.

"Crystal, we have something to ask you," Mr. Weasley said after some time had passed.

From my place on the floor next to Ginny, I looked up at him curiously.

Mr. Weasley paused. "Did your father tell you about the Order of the Phoenix? It was back when he lived in Britain."

I blinked. "No. He hasn't told me much about those times."

"I didn't think the girls were ready to hear such dark stories," Dad explained. "And it was all in the past."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "It's not in the past any longer. Since You-Know-Who has returned, so has the Order to stop his plans. You are too young, but your parents will be joining. We have found a secret location for our hideout, and it must be occupied at all times. My family will be moving in this weekend. Eventually we would like all members of the Order to stay there for as long as possible, but the house needs some dusting up. Anyway, we would like to know if you would want to join our family now or wait until we are ready to have your whole family move in later in the summer."

I looked at him in surprise. "Wow," I said, not sure what else to say.

"We understand either way," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny suggested we invite you. We wanted to give you a choice."

I looked at Ginny, and she smiled at me encouragingly. I looked away and bit my lip. I wanted to accept, but… "Would I be allowed to leave this hideout?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "We would prefer as little movement as possible so that our secret is not detected."

My family was staring at me intently. I could not read their faces, but I bet Lizzie and my parents would prefer I stay home because they had not seen much of me recently. That was enough to sway my opinion. "Thank you, but I'll have to pass," I said. "I had wanted to know London this summer, and I'd like to spend time with my family."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Very well. Your father will tell you when we are ready for all of you to join us."

I nodded, smiling slightly. Of course, the real reason I could not go was because I would be prevented from seeing Draco. I knew more than one person in the room understood that.

"I'm gonna miss you this summer," Ginny said.

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Me too." Did my decision mean I would have missed Draco more?

Like expected, it was easy to find Regent's Park. It was a wide, open area with benches and a sidewalk around it. I did not know where I was supposed to go, but Draco was relatively easy to spot, so I assumed he had not yet arrived.

I decided to take a seat on one of the benches. There were not many people around, but every once and a while someone would walk by. I enjoyed watching the muggles. I wondered what their lives were like, especially since they came from a country much different than my native one. I honestly did want to get to know London a bit more before I would have to leave it again.

I brightened when I saw Draco strolling toward me from the right – the opposite direction from which I had come. He was holding a sack roughly tied together with rope. I stood up to greet him. "Draco!" I said happily. I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back as best as was possible. More softly, I added, "I missed you."

Draco chuckled lightly. "You saw me four days ago."

I just pulled back and smiled at him. I did not say it had felt like an eternity since then. I was in a much better emotional state than I had been. Besides, it really had been while since we had truly enjoyed each other's company.

"I missed you too," Draco said after a moment of silence.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the bag in his hand moved. Then I thought I heard a muffled sound. I looked at Draco with raised eyebrows.

"I have a gift," he said, handing the bag to me. "Happy birthday."

I definitely felt the bag moving as I took it from him. Curiously, I opened it and looked inside. There was something fuzzy and white at the bottom of the sack. I stuck my hand in and lifted it out. I gasped upon what was revealed. It was a kitten!

I dropped the bag and held the kitten in both hands. It was all white with light blue eyes. After gaping at the cat for several seconds, I looked at Draco incredulously. "You got me a cat?"

Draco nodded. He was frowning slightly, and he looked like he might be worried. "He's white… like snow. I know you love snow."

My face broke out into a grin. I was impressed with his thoughtfulness. "I do." My eyes fell to the kitten again. "I'll name him 'Snowflake.'" The kitten let out a tiny "meow," causing me to smile in delight. Then I gave Draco a reassuring look. "He's perfect." I set the kitten down on the bench so that I could pull Draco into another hug. He felt relieved. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco murmured. We broke apart when Snowflake meowed. Draco looked at the kitten, a small smirk on his face. "You better keep an eye on him. He does not like to be left alone."

"Good to know," I said with a smile. I picked Snowflake up off of the bench and then sat down, placing him on my lap. I smiled at the kitten as I stroked his fur.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Draco asked, sitting down beside me.

I nodded. "It was great. It was two days after the Fourth of July – American Independence Day. That's a great holiday. We celebrated with fireworks and everything."

Draco chuckled. "Americans," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and playfully bumped into him with my shoulder. He responded by wrapping an arm around my waist, holding onto me tightly. I smiled; I was unable to resist him. As Snowflake settled onto my lap with my hands loosely around him, I rested my head against Draco's chest and closed my eyes. I breathed deeply.

It was so great to be able to be out in the world with Draco. No one here knew us. They would not judge or condemn. My past worries seemed to float away with the wind. I had the sense that everything was going to work out for the best. I was with Draco, and that was all that counted in the end.


	23. Summer Fun

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 22: Summer Fun

I was smiling as I carried Snowflake into my house. Emily was in the living room working on what looked to be homework. I she looked up when I entered, and then she gasped. "Kitty!" she exclaimed. She got up and bounded over to me.

"Meow," Snowflake said.

"Kitty?" I heard Lizzie's voice. Soon she trampled down the stairs to join us.

"His name is Snowflake," I said, petting the kitten's back. "Draco gave him to me for my birthday."

"Aww…" Emily cooed. "Can I hold him?"

I nodded. I carefully transitioned the kitten from my hands to hers. Just then, our mom walked into the room. "Where did that kitten come from?" she asked in a surprised voice.

I had to think quickly. "The friend I was visiting with gave him to me as a birthday present. His name is Snowflake."

"Oh. That was nice." Mom smiled as she walked over to get a better look at the kitten.

I let out a breath of relief. I smiled slightly as Snowflake was passed around. In this house, he was sure to get a lot of love and attention.

On Saturday, I met Draco at that same park. This time, he was there waiting for him. I could see a smile starting to form on his face when I approached. Like I had, he greeted me with a hug. "Hello to you too," I said as I hugged him back. I pulled away and smiled. "What do you want to do today?"

"You said you have not had a chance to explore London, so I thought I would give you a tour," he said.

"That would be great!" I said with a grin. I paused. "You mean, even all of the touristy muggle sites?"

"Of course," Draco said, seeming amused. "I'll show you everything."

"You've actually spent time in the muggle parts of the city?" Somehow, I had not been expecting that.

Draco shrugged. "London is a great place for a wizard to go when he wants to be alone. No one bothers me here."

I nodded in understanding. I felt an urge to ask about his home life, but I held it back. It was too dangerous. I was afraid of the answers I would find.

"Nice shirt," Draco commented.

My shirt displayed the Union Jack. I looked down at it before smiling at Draco slightly. "These are actually quite popular in America. Our countries are friends. And we have a shared heritage."

Draco chuckled. "I see. Shall we be off?" He held out his hand to me.

I smiled and took it in answer. It felt so good to be able to walk and hold hands with him. It was almost like we were a normal couple. I pushed any doubts I had to the back of my mind; now was not the time.

I was having a great time with Draco. He took me around to all of the major sites in the city. He seemed amused by my fascination with everything. Hey, I liked history, and there was a lot in London. The government buildings were especially interesting. England had a queen!

After all the fun, I was reluctant to leave, but Draco assured me that we would be back soon.

The next time I met Draco, it was my turn to decide what we would do. I knew the perfect activity. I arrived at Hyde Park (we were switching it up as an extra precaution) with an American football in my hands. It had been a _long_ time since I had engaged in the sport.

Draco was already waiting for me. His eyes fell on the football, and a puzzled expression crossed his face. "What is that thing?"

I smiled. "It's a football," I said happily.

Draco blinked. "Aren't balls supposed to be round?"

I shrugged. "Not in American football."

Draco eyed the ball almost warily. "What does it do?"

"Nothing! It's a muggle sport. I told you about it, remember?"

Draco appeared taken back. He looked at me incredulously. "You expect me to partake in a _muggle_ sport?"

I rolled my eyes. I had almost forgotten who I was talking to. I had to choose my words carefully, though. I did not want to fight or even have a creative discussion. We were there to have fun. "American wizards play the sport as well," I said carefully. "So you can consider it a mixed sport. I'm sure when wizards can think of a magical element to the game, they will. For now, this is what we've got. We can't even really play with two people. Let's just toss the ball around. It will be fun." I gave him what I hoped to be a convincing smile.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I was about to think I had failed when he said, "Alright. I suppose I can give it a go."

I flashed him a grin. "Great! Let's go over there." I motioned towards the open grass of the park.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Draco asked as he followed me onto the grass.

"I'll show you," I said. "Stay there." I walked until we were several yards apart. Then I turned to face him. "Put your fingers on the laces. Then pull your arm back and throw." I did just as I had instructed.

The ball whizzed in the air. Draco held up both of his hands, taking a defense-like stance. The ball hit his hands and fell to the ground. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You're right; that was fun."

I rolled my eyes. "You were supposed to catch it."

"I don't know how to catch this odd-shaped thing," Draco said indignantly.

I held in a sigh. This was going to be more work than I originally thought. "To catch the ball, hold your hands to make a triangle." I demonstrated with my own hands. "The ball will slide through. Throw it and I'll show you."

Draco picked up the football, and as he did so, he stared at it as if he were not sure it was not going to explode in his hands. He then carefully pulled his arm back like I had shown him and threw it.

His form needed some practice, but he had understood the basics of my instructions. I stepped forward and easily caught the ball. "Like that," I said.

"What is the point of this?"

"It's fun. You'll get the hang of it."

Draco just shook his head. Still, he held up his hands, indicating to me that I should pass him the ball.

We continued to play for awhile. Some people who passed by looked at us strangely, but most left us alone. When I figured Draco had had enough, I called for a break. I lay down on the grass and stared up at the sky. A minute later, I could feel Draco lay down beside me.

"That wasn't too bad," he said.

I turned on my side so that I could look at him, and I smirked. "We can't exactly fly on brooms in the middle of London."

Draco turned to face me as well. He chuckled. "That's true. I suppose this is the best we are going to get."

"It's better if you have more people," I said. "If we were in America, we could easily round up a gang of willing players."

"I'm sure that would be fantastic," Draco murmured. We were only inches away from each other. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek. Staring into my eyes, he said, "Perhaps if the situation here gets too bad, we could run away to America together."

The idea made me smile. Yes, I would like that. It would be a dream come true. "After we finish school."

Draco chuckled. "Of course." He scooted closer to me and then kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him. I knew England was not the most PDA-friendly, but I did not care who saw us, and I doubted he did either. For us, everything was perfect.

"I'm going to the city to see my friend," I called to my parents as I headed for the door.

"This sounds like a pretty good friend," Mom said, stepping into the kitchen. "You should invite him over for dinner sometime."

I looked over my shoulder at her and said, "Ok. Maybe." I was glad how calm I sounded. I would need to figure out a reason for my 'friend' declining. I was sure Draco and I would be able to think of something.

OOO

It was the end of July, and we had so far succeeded in escaping detection. I was glad everything was going so well. London really was a great place to hang out. I would be almost sad when it would be time to leave, though I loved Hogwarts as well.

Draco was already at the park when I arrived. He immediately came towards me and captured my mouth in a kiss. I loved his greetings. We kept our arms around each other as we broke the kiss. "Good morning, Crystal," he murmured.

The intensity of his gaze caused me to shiver. "Good morning, Draco." His eyes were captivating, they were so deep and blue, and they full of emotions of which all I could not identify. I could get lost in them forever.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something," an unknown voice said.

I felt Draco's whole body immediately tense, and I knew something was wrong. Fear struck me; I did not want to turn and see who was there. Draco, however, had other plans. He let go of me and turned to face the intruder. I was forced to do the same.

I could not help the gasp of surprise that escape my mouth. It was Lucius Malfoy!

"This is not what it looks like," Draco said in a hard tone.

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" He strolled towards us, his hands behind his back. "It looks to me like you two are getting a little too _close_." He tried to push Draco and me away from each other with his arms.

Something in me snapped. "No!" I cried. I quickly returned to Draco's side and grabbed onto his arm. To my relief, he did not resist. I was not going to let Lucius take Draco away from me. He was _mine_.

"That's what I thought," Lucius said icily. "Do your parents know where you are, Miss Hansen?"

I faltered. "They know I'm in London with a friend," I aid feebly.

Lucius gave me a long stare. "I see. As I doubt they would much approve of your company, let's go pay them a visit, shall we?"

I stiffened. That did _not_ sound like such a good idea to me. Draco looked at me and whispered, "We better do as he says."

I nodded, figuring he knew better. Lucius seemed pleased, and he turned and began to walk off. It was all we could do to follow. I let go of Draco's arm and he put it around me. I was glad he was close. We could get through this together.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

I did not respond. I did not blame him for letting his father find out about us. One of us was bound to slip sometime. Now all we could do was wait and hope for the best.


	24. Trapped

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 23: Trapped

We were at my house. Lucius rang the doorbell, while I stood back with Draco. We had all spoken few words since the encounter at the park. I knew something terrible was coming, but I had no idea how to prevent it.

The door opened and my father appeared. He looked at Lucius in surprise. "Malfoy," he said rather calmly. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius stepped aside so that my dad could see Draco and me. My mom and sisters had appeared at the door to see what was going on. "I just thought you and your wife would like to know with whom your daughter has been spending all of her time," Lucius said.

Now all eyes were on Draco and me. I felt tense, and I stared down at the ground, not wanting to face my family. Part of me wanted to stand up and defend my relationship with Draco, but I knew that would probably not end well. They were adults, and they would not listen to me. Besides, I doubted Draco join me. He did not seem too thrilled by our current predicament.

Mom let out a gasp. "No, this can't be. She said she's been out with a friend."

"I think they have a little more than friendship on their minds," Lucius said scathing.

"You mean they've been dating?" Mom said incredulously.

I cringed. Why did she say that like it was such a bad thing? Couldn't I make my own choices?

"Crystal," Dad said in a hard tone, "is this true?"

I willed myself to lift my head and face him. Lying seemed pointless at the moment. There was only one way to go. "Y-yes," I said in a shaky voice. I swallowed and dared to add, "And I'm not sorry."

My parents seemed shocked at this confession. Emily and Lizzie backed away slowly; there were guilty looks on their faces. I glanced at Draco. He appeared deeply troubled. I wanted to touch him and comfort him, but someone I doubted that was the best idea.

"I told you to stay away from him," Dad said.

My eyes flashed in anger. "You don't know him! I can make my own decisions."

Lucius shook his head. "You need to have better control over your children."

"Like you do over yours?" said Dad. "It is pretty apparent you don't approve of this either."

"Believe me, I will take care of it," Lucius said. He swung around to land a hard gaze on his son. Draco immediately looked down. Instinctively, I grabbed onto his hand. I did not know what kind of trouble he was in for, but I had a feeling it would be worse than my own.

"We will speak with Crystal as well," Dad said. "You have no further business here."

"Very well," Lucius said, straightening up. "Draco, let's go home. _Now_."

I held onto Draco's arm with my free hand. I was not yet ready to let him go. I gave him a fearful look.

Draco looked at with gentle eyes; I could have sworn I saw compassion in there. "It will be ok," he whispered. "I have to go."

I nodded and very reluctantly let go of him. I winced as Lucius came up to him, roughly grabbed his shoulder, and steered him away. My eyes trailed them as they left, and it felt like my heart was being twisted. No one said anything until they were out of sight.

"Crystal," Dad said in a gentle voice, "will you come inside? Your mother and I want to talk to you."

I turned to them and nodded wordless. I saw my sisters run off as I entered. I wished I could do the same. I let my parents lead me into the living room. Then I faced them, a sad look on my face. "What?" I mumbled. Did they really have to make everything worse?

My parents did not seem angry, though. They were looking at me in concern. "I don't understand, Crystal," Dad said. "I warned you to stay away from that boy. Now you're dating him?"

"I took what you said into consideration," I began slowly, "but I decided that it was worth the risk."

"That was not your decision to make," Dad said in a harder tone.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "It's my life!"

"Honey, we're just trying to look out for you," Mom said in a soft tone.

"We know more than you do," Dad said. "We're your parents and you're going to have to listen to us."

I could feel anger bubbling below the surface. I gritted my teeth. "What if you're wrong? Can't we discuss?" Surely, they had o let me have a say!

"There's nothing to discuss," said Dad. "The Malfoys are bad news. The kind of environment young Draco has been raised cannot be good."

"So it's not his fault!" I said. "He can't help who his family is. If no one unlike them is ever near him, how is he supposed to know there is an alternative way of life? By forbidding me to be around him, you're almost guaranteeing he will end up like his father!"

"He's not your responsibility, honey," Mom said.

"Aren't we all each other's responsibility?" I countered. "Don't we all have a duty to try and help each other be better? What if someone had dared to get close to Voldemort when he was young?"

"Don't say his name, Crystal," Dad said sternly.

I ignored him. "Someone could have swayed him to change his mind. Maybe not one person, but if many people had pitched in, I'm sure it could have been done. We can't give up people as hopeless, especially those who are young enough to still have a high chance of breaking away from what their parents and society expect of them." I was breathing heavily by the time I was finished, and my eyes were blazing fiercely.

My parents were staring at me with their mouths partially opened. Finally, Dad said calmly, "Crystal, _maybe_ you would have an argument if you were merely seeking to be Draco's friend, but that is not the case. You are young, and your hormones may get the better of you."

"It's not your fault," Mom said quickly. "It's natural. These kinds of feelings can blind you to the truth and get yourself into danger without knowing it."

I could not believe what I was hearing. They did not trust me? I knew better than to follow my emotions all the time. That was the whole reason I had been so reluctant to go out with Draco in the first place. "You don't have to worry about me," I said in a low tone. "I can make my own choices. I can handle this."

"I don't think you can," Dad said, raising his voice. "There are dark times ahead. I don't think you understand how serious the situation is."

"I understand!" I exclaimed. "I was there when Harry came back with a dead Cedric, not you! I was there when Harry explained what happened! I heard Dumbledore speak to us about standing united to face the evil that may come! I know we need more friends and fewer enemies. Trust me to make the right choices."

"I do not think you are emotionally stable or else you would not be talking back to me," said Dad. He sounded angry now as well. "Do I have to ground you to make your point clear?"

"Do whatever you want!" I cried. "It won't make a difference!" I turned and ran up the stairs. I kept running until I found my room. I raced inside and slammed the door. Then I fell to the floor and began to sob.

I stayed in my room for hours after the argument with my parents. I was lying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. By then, I was too tired and weary to feel tense. "Come in," I said half-heartedly. I slowly sat up to see who intruding upon my sorrow.

The door slowly opened, and Emily slipped inside. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," I muttered. I swung my legs over the side of the bed so that I was facing her.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked in concern. "I heard you fighting with Mom and Dad about Draco."

I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm fine, I guess. I will be, at least. This was just… unexpected."

"Are you going to see Draco again?" Her eyes seemed worried.

I nodded. "Of course. They can't control me while I'm at school, and Draco and I are great at sneaking around there."

"Of course; he's a Slytherin," Emily said with a shrug.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Emily frowned. She seemed hesitant to explain. "Well, Slytherins would rather use their cunning and wits to get out of a tricky situation than to stand up to the problem with courage like a Gryffindor would." She gave me a serious look. "Are _you_ ok with all this running around and hiding? It seems to me like you would rather tackle the problem head-on."

I felt troubled, so I looked away. I did not want to admit that she was right. "Having courage is great, but it does not mean you will always win," I said softly. "There's a time and place for sneaking around, and right now, I think that's our best bet."

"Ok," Emily said, sounding uncertain, "but you're going to have to fight at some point."

I watched her turn and leave. She was right about that too. When the time came, would Draco be ready?

OOO

Draco and I could no longer meet each other, but that did not mean we could not continue to send each other letters. The days I received a letter were always the brightest. Draco always knew the right words to say to make me smile. One day in the middle of August, he went me a red rose. The note's simple explanation was: courage.

I was smiling at the note, the rose in my hand, when I heard a knock on my door. I immediately froze. I spun around and hid both the rose and note behind my back. "Come in!"

I let out a breath of relief when Lizzie entered. "Mom and Dad want to talk to us," she said.

I smiled weakly. "Ok. I'll be down in a minute."

Lizzie nodded and walked off.

I found a hiding place for the rose and placed the letter with all the others. Then I skipped down the stairs to meet my family. Everyone was gathered in the living room. I took a seat on the couch between my sisters.

"Good, you're here," Dad said. "Now, you remember at Crystal's birthday party Arthur Weasley invited us to move in with them at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, where I've been joining them all summer?"

"Yes," I said. I could vaguely remember the conversation.

"They are now ready for us. I would like us all to move in so that we can be closer to the Order. I have been helping organize wizards in America against You-Know-Who. This is dangerous business, so it is best if there is as little movement in and out of headquarters as possible."

"It will only be for a couple of weeks for Crystal and Emily," Mom said. "And you'll be with the Weasley. Is this alright with you guys?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Ok," my sisters said.

Dad nodded. "Great. We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Crystal!"

I brightened when I saw my friends in the hall of the upstairs of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. My sisters walked past me into the room where we would be saying. "Hey, Hermione," I said, and I gave her a quick hug. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," she said. "And you?"

I shrugged. "Ok." I looked past her at Ron and Harry. "What about you two?" My eyes flickered to Harry. "How are you doing?"

"I've been worse," Harry said.

"He got attacked by dementors and almost got expelled from Hogwarts for using magic!" Ron exclaimed.

I gasped. "That's terrible!"

"It turned out alright, though," Harry said.

"Crystal."

I screamed when Fred and George suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They both laughed at my reaction. "That was not funny!" I said, glaring at them.

"They've been doing that ever since they passed their apparition tests," Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fabulous," I muttered.

Fred slung an arm around my shoulders. "Aw, what's wrong dear?"

I bit my lip. "Nothing." I glanced at George, but he looked away.

"I think we've got some business to take care of, Fred," George said suddenly. "Let's go."

"Wait!"I said quickly. "I need to talk to you." I was tired of the way we were acting around each other. I wanted to fix this if I could.

George frowned, appearing troubled. "Well…"

"Let's go in here," Fred said, motioning towards the next room.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered to me as she passed with Ron and Harry.

I nodded at her in thanks. Then I followed Fred and George into the room. I had been hoping to talk to George alone, but I supposed this would work.

The three of us formed a sort of triangle. Fred clapped his hands together and said, "Now, what's the problem here?"

"There's no problem," George said, looking away.

I sighed. "Yes, there is." I gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt you. I just want us to be friends again."

George looked at me with a pained expression. "I don't know if I know how, Crystal."

"It might help if we all hang out together," Fred suggested. "It will make it less awkward, and you two can get used to being around each other again. Besides, there can be no hard feelings while I'm around." He winked.

George and I both laughed. Then we looked at each other and smiled slightly. "I'm willing to try if you are," I said.

George hesitated before nodded. "Ok. We'll give it a go."

Fred grinned. "Great."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for the suggestion." I turned to George. "I missed you." There were times where I really could have used his company. It would be great if we could mend our relationship.

George gave me a soft smile. "I've missed you too," he said quietly.

I was unsure if what I was about to do next was wise, but I decided to do it anyway. I stepped forward and hugged him. I smiled when he hugged me back. Peace at last.

"Aww…" Fred said. He wrapped his arms around both of us. "I love you guys."

I grinned as I pulled away. I had a feeling the summer was going to end well after all.


	25. Back

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 24: Back

I woke up to Snowflake meowing in my face. I groaned and opened my eyes. The kitten was sitting on my chest, staring at me expectantly. I guess I had a new alarm clock. As I sat up, I saw that my sisters were already awake. I picked up Snowflake and gently placed him on the floor.

"You better hurry," Emily said. "Mrs. Weasley is freaking out. We're going to be late."

I willingly obliged. Luckily, it never took me long to get ready. I was soon running down the stars with my suitcases in my hands and Snowflake on my shoulder. I left my luggage in a pile where one of the members of the Order was going to take care of it.

We left the house in groups in order to decrease suspicion. I walked with Ginny, Fred, George, and a member of the Order, Remus Lupin. It took us about 10 minutes to reach King's Cross. We were the last group to arrive. The luggage was already unloaded.

The Order members who had joined us began to say goodbye. "Well, look after yourselves," Lupin said, shaking hands all round.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," Moody said. "And don't forget, all of you-careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," Tonks as she gave a hug to Ginny, Hermione, and me."'We'll see you soon, I expect."

A whistle sounded, causing Snowflake, who was still perched on my shoulder, to meow.

"Quick, quick," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly, hugging us at random. "Write... Be good... If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... Onto the train, now, hurry..."

I hurried onto the train with the others. I set off with Emily to find a compartment. Because we were late, most compartments were full, so Emily and I slipped into one with second year Hufflepuffs. The others were immediately excited upon seeing my kitten. I smiled as I passed him around. Snowflake seemed to like all the attention.

I zoned out for most of the trip. When we arrived, I hurried to get my luggage ready. Emily and I found a carriage, which took us to the Hogwarts castle. I kept Snowflake snuggled in my lap. I did not want to lose him in the dark night, though his white fur would be pretty easy to spot.

My sister and I parted in the Great Hall. I found a seat at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom. I resisted the urge to look at the Slytherin table. Draco had already told me through a letter where and when I was to meet him next.

"Who's that?" Hermione said suddenly, pointing to the staff table.

I looked up to see who she was referring to. There was an unfamiliar woman sitting next to Dumbledore, whispering into his ear. She had to be the person Hermione was talking about. I did not know who she was either.

"It's that Umbridge woman!" Harry cried.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"She was at my hearing; she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," Ron said, smirking.

"She works for Fudge!" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno ..."

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed. "No," she muttered, "no, surely not ..."

I did not have time to ask her what she meant, for the first year students had lined up at the front and Professor McGonagall had placed the Sorting Hat on top of a stool.

Out of nowhere, the Sorting Hat burst out singing. I stared in bewilderment as it sang out the histories of the different houses and the need for all to stand together or else we would fall apart from within. I could not agree more. Would anyone listen to the hat, though? I doubted the Gryffindors and Slytherins would. I clapped with everyone else when the Hat finished, though there were whispers and mutters across the Great Hall.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" Ron said, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," Harry said.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" Hermione said, sounding slightly anxious.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor, knowledgeably, leaning across Neville towards her. "The Hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels—"

The ghost was cut off by a look from Professor McGonagall. Everyone fell silent as the first years were sorted. Then it was time for the headmaster's speech. I looked at the staff table attentively, eager to hear what he had to say.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

I shrugged and applauded. I smiled when food appeared in front of me. I was hungry! Copying Ron, I eagerly began to pile food onto my plate.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked Nearly Headless Nick. "About the Hat giving warnings?"

"Oh, yes," Nick said. "Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within.'

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" Ron asked through a full mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" Nick said politely.

Ron gave an enormous swallow and said, "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a Hat?"

"I have no idea," said Nick. "Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there."

"And it wants all the houses to be friends?" Harry said, looking over at the Slytherin table. "Fat chance."

I shot him an indignant look. "Did you listen to a word I said last year?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at me. "I suppose you're going to singlehandedly mend the houses together?"

I angrily turned back to my food, refusing to answer. I liked Harry, but sometimes he could really bug me. I got lost in my own thoughts as I finished my meal.

Dumbledore spoke again once everyone had finished eating. The woman Hermione had pointed out earlier was introduced as Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore had not gotten far after that when Umbridge interrupted to give a speech of her own.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge said in a high-pitched voice, "for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

I exchanged a look with Hermione. Somehow, I doubted this was true. There was something off about the professor.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, though none bowed back. "Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped, and the rest of the staff followed his lead. I just blinked. What kind of speech was that? There was definitely something wrong with that woman. Once again, I was wary for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," Dumbledore said, bowing to her.

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," Hermione said in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" Harry said in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," Hermione said grimly.

"There was?" I said blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged?' How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited?'"

"Well, what does that mean?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," Hermione said through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

I frowned. "Is that bad?"

Hermione nodded slowly. I could not ask more because everyone had been dismissed from the feast. I hurriedly stood up. There were places I had to be!

Draco had asked me to meet him in a classroom in a hall that was an equal difference from the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. While I was with the group of students advancing from the Great Hall, I caught sight of him ordering around first years. He saw me and gave a slight nod of the head. It was a short distance to the designated classroom, and I had soon slipped inside.

Draco appeared a moment later. I instantly flung my arms around him. He responded by holding me close to him. I smiled and let out a sigh of happiness. It was so good to be near him again. I had missed the warmth of his body against mine.

"Welcome back," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back and smiled at him. Then I gently pushed his head down so that I could kiss him. I was filled with familiar, wonderful feelings. I wanted to stay like that for a long time, but I knew we had to soon be on our way. I broke away and stared at him happily.

"How's Snowflake?" he asked in a quiet voice.

I grinned. "He's great!" I paused, and a look of doubt flashed across my face. "Are you sure we should be doing this? What if we get into trouble?"

"We won't," Draco said with an air of certainty. "I'm a prefect now, see?" He let go of me so that he could show me his prefect badge. "I can give some sort of excuse to let you off the hook."

"Oh, nice," I said.

Draco cupped my face with his hands and stared deeply into my eyes. "Meet me tomorrow after dinner in the Room of Requirements. We have some catching up to do."

A smile flickered on my face. "I can't wait."

Draco gave me a small smile before dropping his hands, turning, and walking out of the classroom. I followed him. He escorted me to the Gryffindor hall, and we met no trouble.

He gave me one last, long look and then turned back to walk to his own common room. My eyes lingered after him, a smile still upon my face. It was going to be a good year.


	26. Changes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 25: Changes

I was glad I had double Potions on Mondays; it would make them more bearable. I was not, however, looking forward to double Defense Against the Dark Arts right before dinner. My body was tense as I walked inside the classroom that first day. I wanted to sit back with the Slytherins like always, but somehow I doubted that was a good idea. I took a seat next to Hermione instead.

"Well, good afternoon!" Professor Umbridge said brightly once everyone had settled down.

A few people mumbled back a reply. I remained silent.

"Tut, tut," said Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," we chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

While we obeyed, she took out her own wand and tapped on the board, causing words to instantly appear:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" said Umbridge. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please." She tapped the board again, causing a new message to appear:

Course Aims:

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

After we copied down the message, Umbridge told us to read the first chapter of our books. I warily pulled out my book and flipped to the correct page. It was quite boring, actually. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Hermione with her hand in the air her book still closed. Umbridge was blatantly ignoring her.

Eventually, almost everyone was watching Hermione. Finally, Umbridge turned to her and said, "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no," Hermione said.

"Well, we're reading just now," Umbridge said. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione said.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Umbridge.

"Well, I don't," Hermione said bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Harry, Hermione, and I raised our hands as well. Umbridge settled her eyes on Hermione and said, "Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" Umbridge asked.

"No, but—"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—"

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a—"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry raised his hand along with several other people once again, Umbridge ignored him, instead turning to Dean. "And your name is?" she asked.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Dean said. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," Umbridge said, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"This is not learning for learning's sake!" I exclaimed. "It's supposed to be useful!"

"Hand, please," Umbridge said in her usual sweet voice.

"The government needs to stay out of education," I retorted. "They just mess up everything."

Umbridge ignored me. She continued to go on about how horrible our previous teachers had been. I had not been at Hogwarts for long, but I could at least understand the criticism of the fake Moody. Umbridge did not seem like she would be much of an improvement, however. She did not believe there as anything dangerous waiting for us out in the real world.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge asked.

"Hmm, let's think ..." Harry said in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe ... Lord Voldemort?"

I swallowed hard as I looked at Harry. The room had gone silent. Umbridge simply said, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Now, let me make a few things quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead," Harry said angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-po ints-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself," Umbridge said in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry said. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge declared. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'"

Umbridge sat down at her desk, but Harry stood up. I stared at him fearfully. I swallowed hard as he spoke: "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" His voice was shaking. I felt a mixture of sympathy and fear for him.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge said coldly.

"It was murder," said Harry. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

"Come here, Mr. Potter, dear," Umbridge said in a sweet voice.

Harry kicked his chair aside and walked up to Umbridge's desk. I watched as Umbridge wrote and sealed a note. She handed the note to Harry, saying, "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear."

Harry took the note, turned, and stormed through the classroom. He slammed the door on his way out. I cringed.

"Now, let's get back to the book, shall we?" Umbridge said with a broad smile.

At dinner, everyone was whispering about Harry's outburst against Umbridge. News sure traveled fast in the school. I ignored most of the talk, choosing to focus on my food. I left as soon as I could. I was eager to get away from the drama and be with Draco.

He was waiting for me in our usual meeting place. After the events of the day, I was relieved to see him. He had been lounging on the couch, but he stood up when I entered. "Interesting show today in Defense Against the Dark Arts, wasn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," I retorted angrily. Why did he have to mention it? I was not in the mood. "The Ministry should stay out of Hogwarts. The school is doing just fine. Let the free market take care of it. The government will just get in the way."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Is that what they teach you in America?"

I frowned. "Not really. They used to, but that's a long story."

"I see. Let's talk about something else then." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I could not help but smile at him. "What happened after your father caught us?" I asked, placing my hands on chest.

He frowned slightly. "After showing his extreme disappointment, he kept a close watch on me. I couldn't go off on my own. I had to stay home and listen to boring meetings and attend dull parties." He grimaced.

I smiled at him sympathetically. "My parents wouldn't let me leave the house without one of them with me. I was pretty mad at them about the whole thing. We got into a fight, actually."

Draco raised his eyebrows in interest. "Really? _You_ fought with your parents?"

I smirked. "I love them, but they're not right about everything, Draco. Especially not about you." I gave him a soft smile.

Draco's own mouth flickered into a smile, causing my heart to rise. "My parents are wrong about you too."

"And what about you?" I asked. "Are they wrong about you?"

A puzzled look crossed Draco's face. "What do you mean?"

I paused as I tried to figure out how to word what I wanted to say. "Sometimes I feel like my parents are trying to make me into who they want me to be, which is their job, I guess, but sometimes I don't know if that's exactly who _I_ want to be. Sometimes I feel like they don't even know who I really am because if they did, then they would understand. I feel like there's some sort of invisible wall in between us, and I don't know how it got there. Does that make sense?"

Draco nodded his head. His eyes flashed with understanding. "I know exactly what you're talking about," he said in a low voice. "I feel it too." He brushed my hair back with his hand. "All the time. It often makes me want to run away and never look back." There was a hint of sorrow in his eyes that I rarely saw. I doubted he had ever talked to anyone about this before.

I held onto the hand that was still touching my cheek. "It's going to get worse, isn't it?"

Draco gave me a long stare before replying. "Yes," he said slowly. "There are forces at work that are a lot bigger than our families."

"Maybe I should I have stayed home in America," I said softly, my voice shaking slightly.

Draco's face hardened. "No," he said forcefully.

I was surprised at his tone. Perhaps I had underestimated how much I meant to him. I wondered what his life was really like. Almost instinctively, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, resting my head on his chest. "Then let's run away to America. If you really meant what you said over the summer."

"Of course I did," Draco said in a much gentler tone. He held me securely against me. "For now, we'll have to make it through."

I felt him lean his head against mine. Neither of us spoke again. I had to believe we would survive whatever would stand in our way. Even Umbridge would not be able to tear us apart.

Somehow, I survived the first week of classes. The next Monday, I was eating breakfast with Ron, Harry, and Hermione when an owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table. Hermione picked it up and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. I had a feeling whatever it was, it was not going to be good.

Hermione flattened the newspaper to show us the front page. There was a large photograph of a smiling Umbridge underneath the headlines:

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED

FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

"High Inquisitor?" Harry said. "What does that mean?"

Hermione began to read out loud:

"In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns, voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of.'

"This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.

"'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success—'"

"She's been a WHAT?" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait, there's more," Hermione said grimly.

"'-an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."

"It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"'This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'

"The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.

"'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'

"Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.

"'I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night.

"Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.

"'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)"

After Hermione finished reading, she looked around at the three of us. "So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"

"I know it is," Harry said.

"The Ministry has no business intruding upon Hogwarts," I growled. My hands gripped the edge of the table tightly. "Why can't they just mind their own business?"

"They're afraid," Hermione said. "They don't want to face the truth. They can't persuade everyone, so they have to suppress dissent."

"The Ministry needs a constitution to constrain it," I muttered. "That's what the magical government in America has got." Though, just like the muggle government, the restraints were slowly slipping away. Still, it was worth something. There was deep fear in the pit of my stomach. How far would the ministry go?


	27. Resistance

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Guest. I'm glad you're liking it so far. This chapter is mostly stuff right out of the book, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 26: Resistance

Over the next several weeks, everything at Hogwarts became exceedingly worse. Umbridge was everywhere. She sat in on classes and evaluated professors. Meanwhile, we were learning absolutely nothing in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was not the only one who was growing increasingly frustrated. Something had to change.

Hermione caught me before leaving the dorm on the morning of the first of October. "Crystal," she said, "do you agree that we need someone proper to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes!" I said fervently. "But where are we going to get one?"

A small smile flickered on Hermione's face. "I've persuaded Harry to give it a try. He's had to use defensive spells a lot in the past. He was the most experience out of all of us. He even fought of You-Know-Who last year."

I nodded slowly. It made sense. "Ok. How do we go about this?"

"We're having a meeting to discuss it at Hogsmeade this weekend. We're meeting at the Hog's Head. Do you know where that is? It's a bit off the beaten track. I thought that would be safer. We can't allow anyone to find out what we're up to."

Sneaking around. That was something I was good at. I frowned as I thought back to my trips to Hogsmeade. "I don't think I've ever been there, but I'm sure I could find it."

Hermione nodded. "Good. Bring everyone you think would be interest."

"Ok. Thanks." I slipped out of the room, my mind buzzing with excitement. Finally, resistance!

I ended up traveling to Hogsmeade with Emily and Ginny. It was good to not be alone. We did not have to meet Harry right away, so we stopped by Honeydukes first. I always loved that place. After that, we quickly found the pub where the meeting was to be held. It was an old, worn down place. It did not seem like many people visited it. There were already a bunch of Hogwarts students inside, however. I suspected they were there for the same reason as us.

Fred, George, and Lee arrived last. While Ron pulled up chairs around the bar, Fred walked up to the bar and talked to the barman. The barman began to pass up butterbeers from under the counter. "Cheers," Fred said, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these ..."

I found the right amount of coins and handed them to Fred, exchanging them for a butterbeer. I sat down in between Ginny and Emily. I took a sip of the drink, loving the warmth of the liquid running down my throat.

Once everyone had sat down, everyone quieted down and looked up at Harry. "Hi," Hermione said, causing us to look at her instead. "Well ... erm ... well, you know why you're here. Erm ... well, Harry here had the idea-I mean I had the idea-that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts-and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She glanced at Harry before continuing. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells—"

"You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" a boy said.

"Of course I do," Hermione said. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because ... because ..." She took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

I sucked in a sharp breath. A few people screamed. Everyone was now staring at Harry intently.

"Well ... that's the plan, anyway," Hermione said. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to—"

She was interrupted by people exclaiming that they did not believe Voldemort was back. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why did they need proof? Could they not just take Harry's word for it? Their attention was diverted when others began to explain all the defensive magic Harry had performed out in the real world.

Hermione tried to get the discussion back on topic. 'Yes, well,' she said hastily, 'the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?'

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Right," Hermione said. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week—"

"Hang on," said Angelina, "we need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice." Other spoke their agreement.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione, slightly impatiently, "but you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters—"

I shifted a bit when she said this.

"Well said!" barked a boy. "Personally, I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our OWLs coming up!"

He looked around before going on, "I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher on us at this critical period. Obviously, they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells—"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione, "is that she's got some ... some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

There was a stunned silence. Was she mad? Dumbledore would never mobilize an army! He wanted no part of the Ministry. Government could be so daft.

After an interlude by Luna, Ginny got us back on topic again, saying, "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "yes, we were, you're right, Ginny."

"Well, once a week sounds cool," Lee said.

The next thing we had to figure out was where to meet. I bit my lip, wondering if I should speak. I knew the perfect place, but… It was where Draco and I met. What if the group found out about him or he found out about the group? Neither was an attractive option. I decided to remain silent. If someone else knew about the room, they could speak up. I was not going to be the one to give away my secret.

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," Hermione said. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She took out a piece or parchment and had everyone right down their names.

After that, I left with Ginny and Emily. "This is going to be so exciting," Emily babbled as we walked through the village.

"You better keep quiet about it," I hissed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'm not dumb."

Ginny laughed.

On Monday, I found a group of students cluttered around the Gryffindor notice board. A large sign had been fixed to it. It read:

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are  
henceforth disbanded.

An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined  
as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor  
(Professor Umbridge).

No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist  
without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation,  
society, team, group or club that has not been approved by  
the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree  
Number Twenty-four.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

I had a sinking feeling I knew what this was about. But… how could she know? Perhaps she was just being paranoid. One thing was for sure; this was a clear attempt to violate our rights by preventing us from congregating and forming an assembling. I had read about it happening in muggle governments, including the one in my own country. No matter what the motivation, it was a clear act of tyranny, and I would not tolerate it. This called for a rebellion!

These thoughts were still swimming in my mind as I met Draco after dinner that day. He had a smirk on his face, and he seemed pleased about something. I was reluctant to ask him what this was about. Before I had a chance to say anything, however, he strode towards me and said in a cocky voice, "Professor Umbridge is really improving everything around here, isn't she?"

I raised my eyebrows. "If you call government intrusion into our personal lives improvement…"

"Are you talking about that last order?" He frowned. "Potter must be up to no good. Umbridge is trying to stop it before it starts."

I sighed. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Draco shrugged. "Of course. We can study now, if you prefer."

I gratefully agreed. Still, as we sat down and got out our books, I could not help the uneasiness that was growing inside of me. The tension that had been there the previous year was beginning to multiply. Draco did not even seem to notice it was there. I was the one who was always changing the subject, trying to get us to talk about things that did not really matter that much.

I knew ignoring the problem would not make it go away, but I was afraid. I was afraid that there was a line being drawn… and when it was finished, Draco and I would be standing on opposite sides. I wanted to grab him and pull him over to my side, but I was afraid that talking to him about the real issues would just push him further away from me.

We were getting by now, but I knew this could not last. There was too much pressure coming from all different sides. Something was bound to give.

Someone must have told Harry about the Room of Requirement, for that is where our group met on Wednesday. I entered with Emily, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean. The room was set up perfectly for practicing magic. I let a small smile settle on my face as I pushed my worries away. This was going to be fantastic.

Once everyone was there, the meeting began. Hermione suggested we elect a leader. Of course, we all chose Harry.

"I also think we ought to have a name," Hermione said brightly. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred. I laughed at this and he grinned at me.

"I was thinking," Hermione said, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Cho said. "The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the DA's good," Ginny said. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

We all agreed to this. I was feeling light and happy. It was great to be joining together against a common enemy. I had always loved the idea of resistance and rebellion. Actually participating in one made me feel alive.

"Right," Harry said, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh, please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry said quietly. "It saved my life in June." Smith opened his mouth but did not say anything. "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." Smith did not move. "OK, I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

I turned to Emily. "Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure," Emily said, "but later you have to tell me how things are going with You-Know-Who."

I gave her a puzzled look. "I don't have any new information on Voldemort."

Emily rolled her eyes. "That is not who I meant."

I grinned. Of course I knew who she had meant. We stepped away from each other, took out our wands, and raised them. Let the rebellion begin!


	28. Sworn to Protect

A/N: This chapter is one of my favorites (and it was a last minute addition). I hope you enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 27: Sworn to Protect

The first Gryffindor Quidditch match was, of course, against Slytherin. It was the first Saturday in November, and the air was growing chilly. My Gryffindor scarf was wrapped around my neck as I walked to the stands with Hermione and Ginny. Harry was Gryffindor's seeker, Fred and George were beaters, and Ron was the keeper. Draco, meanwhile, was Slytherin's seeker and Vincent and Gregory were beaters. This was bound to be an interesting match.

As the Slytherin team made their way out onto the pitch, I could hear the Slytherins in the stands begin to sing. I listened hard to try to make out the words:

"Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King.

"Weasley was born in a bin  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley will make sure we win  
Weasley is our King."

"Unbelievable," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"The nerve of them!" Hermione huffed.

My eyes narrowed. They were not making this easy. "Just ignore them," I muttered.

The Slytherins continued to sing throughout the game, especially whenever Ron messed up. I clenched my teeth together to prevent myself from reacting. The exciting part game when both Harry and Draco zoomed after the snitch. Harry ended up catching it. I allowed myself to clap and cheer with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Hopefully everyone will forget about Ron now that we've won," Ginny whispered to me.

I nodded, but I was not so sure. This was bound to be a huge blow on Ron's self-esteem. I made a mental note to try to talk to him later and cheer him up. I watched him sadly as he walked back to the changing rooms alone.

My body froze when I saw Draco yelling something at the Gryffindor team. He seemed to have riled up Fred and George. I swallowed hard. This did not look good. Almost unconsciously, I made my way to the field.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

I ignored her. Something bad was about to happen; I could just feel it. My feet landed on the field right when I saw Harry and George running towards Draco. Harry had his arm raised, his hand clutching the snitch. George was swearing as he sprinted forward, and Harry looked like was ready to kill. Draco gave a cry of alarm.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!" I cried at the top of my lungs. I did not have time to think. I did the only thing I could do. I leapt in front of Draco, not caring that almost the whole of both our houses was watching, and not caring that I was now in the way of my friends; my only instinct was to protect. My back was to Harry and George. I clung onto Draco's Quidditch robes with my hands and shut my eyes as I waited for the impact.

Something hard struck my back, followed by what felt like two fists slamming into me. I cried out in pain. I almost fell forward, but Draco held me steady, his body tense.

"Impedimenta!" someone yelled.

"Crystal!" I heard George say in surprise as the pressure was lifted from my back.

"What?" Harry said in confusion.

"Weasley! Potter!" Draco growled. "You'll pay for that!" His arms had found their way around me, and he was holding onto me tightly. I did not know if he had even realized what he was doing. I was probably not helping matters by burying my head in his chest. There was a searing pain in my back, but I dared not look to inspect the damage.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Hooch screamed. "I've never seen behavior like it-back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now."

The crowd had gone silent. I slowly turned my head away from Draco so that I could inspect the scene with my eyes. Harry and George were staring at me in utter shock. I glanced at Draco's face; he was giving both the attackers a deadly glare. He only relaxed when. George and Harry turned and marched off the pitch.

"Crystal!" Fred cried in alarm. Angelina, who had been holding him back, finally let go of him, and he took several steps in our direction. He stopped when Draco growled at him, wrapping his arms around me more securely.

"He's not going to hurt me," I muttered. At least… I did not _think_ he would.

Fred stared at me incredulously. "Who's side are you on?"

I cringed at the words. There it was again. Sides… We were supposed to be growing stronger together, not tearing each other apart.

"Miss Crystal," Madam Hooch said, "you need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll take her," Draco said immediately.

"No," a cool voice said.

I turned my head to see Snape striding towards us. His dark eyes were on Draco and me, and I swore I saw something unusual in there that I could not place. _He's probably never seen a Gryffindor defend a Slytherin, _I reasoned. _Not to mention Draco's reaction…_

"She is merely bruised," Snape said. "There is not much Madam Pomfrey will be able to do for her. I, however, have a potion that should ease the pain."

Madam Hooch nodded. "Alright. Off you got hen."

Snape turned and began to head off the pitch. "Come. Both of you."

Once Draco loosened, his arms, I let go of him and pulled away. I was slowly beginning to realize what I had done. I looked around the field. Both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were staring at me in utter shock. The audience in the stands seemed just as mystified. I was glad they could not see the look of horror on my face. They knew… They had to. I had given away my deepest secret.

Draco seemed to be taking the situation much better than I was. He merely glared at the crowd before putting his arm around my shoulder, being carefully not to touch the places I had been hit. I gratefully leaned into him. I was not sure if he had given up on hiding the truth and did not care what everyone thought anymore or if he was just better at improvising than me.

No one spoke until we had reached Snape's office. "Take a seat, Miss Hansen," Snape said, motioning with his arm to the chair facing his desk a few feet away.

Draco removed his arm and I sat down. He put a hand on the back of the chair and stood beside me. He looked almost like he was guarding me. I gave him a reassuring smile before looking back at Snape.

The potions master was rummaging through his drawers and cupboards. Finally, he pulled out a small vile and turned to face me. "Drink this." He held out the vile to me.

"Thanks," I said weakly as I took the flask and drank it. I shivered because it tasted bitter, but instantly, soothing warmth began to fill my back. I smiled in pleasure. "That feels good." Remembering something, I looked up at Draco. "Did they get you?"

"No," Draco said.

"Good," I said, smiling in satisfaction. I had accomplished my goal. My smile faded when the possible repercussions of my actions began to fill my mind. A groan escaped my lips. "I can't go back to my common room. The Gryffindors are going to kill me." If they thought I had been a traitor before…

"Which is odd because that was one of the most Gryffindor-like acts I have ever seen," Snape said.

I looked at him in surprise. I studied his face, but, as usual, I could decipher nothing. If he had any emotions, he was excellent at hiding them. "Do you think I could explain it all by my intense desire to see inter-house unity?" I smiled weakly.

Snape glanced at Draco before looking back at me. "Perhaps… Though, Mr. Malfoy's actions are hardly excusable. The usual Slytherin response to being protected by a Gryffindor is to reject it, not to protect in return."

"Well, too bad," Draco said in a light growl. He looked down at me. "You started it."

"I wasn't going to stand around and do nothing!" I exclaimed. "I would not have been able to bear it if – if-"

"I know," Draco said softly, looking at me with gentle eyes. "I would have done the same for you."

I smiled at him, feeling great warmth and affection for him. Snape cleared his throat, causing both of us to look at him.

"You are fine now, Miss Hansen," he said. "You may go."

I nodded. "Thanks again."

"It's my job."

Despite his words, I still swore he was looking at me differently. I was probably just imagining it. I stood up and left with Draco. Uneasiness began to fill my stomach again as we walked down the dungeon hall. What were we going to do now?

"I have to go back to the Quidditch pitch and change my clothes," Draco said.

"Ok," I said, "but I'm not leaving you."

Draco glanced at me but did not object. He walked close to me as we headed to the Entrance Hall. Soon, we arrived at the Quidditch changing rooms. Draco looked at me once before walking into the Slytherin room.

I felt nervous as I waited. I did not want to run into anyone. I let out a breath of relief when Draco emerged from the room, now dressed in regular clothes. "Come to lunch with me," I said. I dreaded seeing my fellow students, and he seemed much more confident than I was at the moment.

Draco nodded. "Of course. Let's-"

"You!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Causing me to instantly freeze. George and Harry, still in their red Quidditch robes, were sauntering towards the changing rooms. Harry seemed surprised to see us; George was glaring at Draco.

"Out of the way, Weasley," Draco growled, putting a protective arm around me.

Harry was staring at me with his mouth partly open. "Crystal," he said in a shocked voice. "I don't – I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean- You-"

Draco glared at him. "You better be sorry, Potter."

"Crystal," George said, his face showing a mixture of confusion and hurt. "I'm sorry too, but I don't understand."

I bit my lip and glanced down, feeling my body grow hot and my throat tighten. I did not want to face either of them. What was I suppose to say?

"Just get out of our way," Draco said again. "And, both of you, leave my girl alone."

I looked up again. The boys' faces flashed with understanding. I swallowed. They got it. Harry seemed horrified; George appeared crushed.

"Crystal," George whispered, "is this – You-"

I felt a rush of sympathy towards him. I had just patched things up with him, and now it was all blowing up on my face. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

"No," George said, shaking his head. "No. You can't-"He turned to his companion and tugged on his sleeve. "Harry…" He turned and fled into the Gryffindor changing room.

Harry stared at me dumbly before following.

"Forget about them," Draco whispered into my ear.

I nodded numbly, and we resumed walking. Fortunately, everyone must have already been in the Great Hall, for we did not run into anyone. Before entering however, Draco pulled me off to the side.

"Not yet," he said in a low voice. He pushed me up against the wall and crashed his lips against mine. Happiness instantly flooded my body, and my worries seemed to melt away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back fervently. It felt so good to be doing this out in the open, though, no doubt, Umbridge would have broken us up if she had caught us, like I had seen her do to more than one unfortunate couple.

When Draco broke away, he was breathing hard, and his eyes were blazing. "Thank you," he said, his face still close to mine. "No one has ever done something like that for me before."

I brought my hands up to his face and gazed at him with fondness and adoration. "I will always do whatever I can to protect you, Draco. I'm always here for you."

"And I will try my best to be there for you," Draco said, bringing his own hand to rest on my cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I had to smile as I continued to stare into his eyes. It felt like an unbreakable bond had been forged between us. A bond stronger than house lines or anything else that threatened to separate us. We had our own pact now, and it would win out in the end.


	29. Consequences

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 28: Consequences

Draco kept his arm around me as we walked in the Great Hall together. All eyes from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, and several from the other two, were on us. I bit my lip, feeling uncomfortable. There was no way we could sit at the Gryffindor table, and I was not letting go of Draco now. I thought about my sister at the Hufflepuff table but soon decided against it.

"Let me take care of this," Draco whispered. He led me over to the Slytherin table. He smiled broadly at his friends upon our arrival. "Hello, mates. Mind if we sit here?"

"Of course not," Vincent said readily.

I smiled slightly and sat across from him while Draco sat next to me, across from Gregory.

When some of the Slytherins gave me leery looks, Vincent said, "Don't worry about her, guys. Crystal is cool."

Gregory nodded. "We've hung out with her many times."

"Well, if Draco thinks she's alright…" a Slytherin fifth year, who I think was named Blaise, said hesitantly.

"Are you all doubting my judgment?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows. I admired how cool he was being about all of this, like it was no big deal. Would it work?

"And did you see the way she humiliated Potter and Weasley?" another Slytherin boy said with a grin.

"I've never seen a Gryffindor get in the way of their won house," a girl agreed.

"You should have been in Slytherin," a boy added.

I smiled and shrugged. "That was a possibility. I'm from a different country. I guess I just think differently."

Draco slipped his arm around my shoulders again and looked around at the table members. "We're all agreed? We can accept her?"

From further down the table, I noticed Pansy glaring at me, but other than her, the Slytherins heartily agreed. I felt a great sense of relief. The whole school did not hate me. Draco had not been worried about much after all.

"The Gryffindors aren't too happy about this," a girl said with a grin, craning her neck to get a look at the table.

I gave her a weak smile. If I got in with the Slytherins, would that just drive me further away from the Gryffindors? Maybe I should have been put in Slytherin after all. I did not want to feel like an outsider in my own house.

After lunch, the Slytherins invited me back to their common room. I had never been into another house's common room before, not even Emily's. I found it to be acceptable. I was gratefully to not have to face the Gryffindors just yet. In fact, I spent the whole rest of the day with the Slytherins. Most of them were a bit rough around the edges, but I was willing to give them a chance.

Since he was a prefect, Draco walked me back to Gryffindor tower late that night. We stood facing each other outside the door. I was reluctant to part from him.

"Good luck," Draco said softly, cupping my face and kissing my forehead. "Let me know if they're too hard on you."

I gave him a small smile. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Crystal." His hand grazed mine one last time before he turned and left.

I waited until he was out of sight before turning and speaking the password to the portrait in front of the door. I hoped it was too late for anyone to be up, but I was wrong. Of course, it was a Saturday night. What had I been thinking?

Once again, all eyes were on me. My heart sank when I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the couch. They seemed surprised at first, but then Ron glared at me. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily, leaping up from the couch.

"She lives here, Ron," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

I cast her a grateful mile. Then I held up my hands and said, "Look, I can explain."

Ron crossed his arms, continuing to glare at me. "This ought to be good."

I looked around at the Gryffindors in the room, many of who were casting me hostile looks. "Guys, you know that ever since I've been here, I've wanted Slytherin and Gryffindor to get along."

"Malfoy started it," Harry retorted. "You didn't hear what he was saying. Even you would have been horrified."

I frowned. "Maybe so, but violence is not the answer."

"It sure would have made me feel better."

I swung around to see Fred and George leaning against the wall with their arms crossed, Fred being the one who had spoken. I swallowed. "It would not have solved anything."

"You need to wake up," Ron said. "Malfoy is a prat. You don't know him like we do."

I found this statement so ridiculous that I involuntarily laughed out loud, causing me to receive odd looks. "Oh, that's a good one, Ron. I know him better than anyone else at this school, especially _you_. You only see what he wants you to see. You can't see beyond the surface. There's a side to him he's shown me that none of you would believe if I told you." My eyes had narrowed at him. "Don't tell me I don't know him."

Ron had his mouth open. Harry did not seem to know what to say either.

"He's using you," George said, his tone and eyes dark. I had never seen him like this.

The anger left me as I gazed at him. "No, he's not," I said softly, shaking my head. "I don't know what to say to make you believe me."

George's eyes tightened. "You know better than this, Crystal. Do I even know you anymore? What can you possibly see in him?"

I let out a long sigh. I knew I had let him down, but I did not know how to make it better. I could not please everyone. Maybe I was not supposed to. "We have a connection, George. I one that I have never had with anyone else. I lo-" I stopped when I noticed the disgusted look he was giving me. I winced.

Fred shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you, Crystal. Why don't you just go join Slytherin?"

My heart sunk as I watched the twins stalk off to their dorm room. Looking around at everyone else, I could tell they felt similarly. A sudden flash of anger hit me. "How come Slytherin is taking this a whole lot better than Gryffindor?" I could not take it anymore. I turned and stormed off to my own room.

There were already a couple of girls in bed, but they were sleeping. I had just gotten ready for the night when I heard someone enter. It was Hermione. She gave me a slight smile as she walked over to her bed. I had noted that she had been unusually quiet during the confrontation in the common room.

"Aren't you going to yell at me too?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I think the others did enough of that," Hermione said simply. She paused. "Besides, I'm not that surprised, actually."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hermione shrugged. "I saw you with Malfoy a couple of times, and you always seemed to get along. He treats you differently, even compared to his own friends. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"I understand him," I said. "And I don't judge him. I stand by him no matter what. He appreciates it. I don't think anyone's ever given him that before."

"Interesting," Hermione murmured.

"So, you don't hate me?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think any of them hate you. They're just angry, hurt and confused. Malfoy has caused us a lot of trouble in the past."

"So I've heard."

"I don't know what to think, honestly. Obviously, attacking Malfoy was wrong…"

"Thank you, Hermione," I said, giving her a grateful smile. "I'm going to need an ally around here."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. If we can't stand untied even within our own house, what hope is there of us defeating Voldemort?"

I could not agree more.

Draco and I could study openly now, so on Sunday, we found ourselves sitting across from each other at the library. We had not gotten far into our work when Emily waltzed in and sat next to me, a goofy grin on her face. Draco stared at her oddly.

"Can I help you?" I asked warily.

"I heard about the Quidditch match yesterday," she said. "I think it's great what you did for Draco. I wish I could have been there. It's _so_ romantic."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? Well, tell that to everyone in my house?"

"Can we get back to work?" Draco asked, seeming annoyed.

Just then, Ginny entered the library. "Hey, guys," she said, plopping down across from Emily.

Draco groaned. "Who invited Weasley?"

I frowned. "Be nice to her. She's one of the only Gryffindors who's not mad at me." I paused, realizing I did not know this for a fact. I looked at her, unsure. "You aren't, are you?"

"Of course not!" Ginny declared. "But can you blame George for being mad?"

"No," I said sadly. "But what's Ron's problem?"

Ginny glanced at Draco before looking back at me. "I'll talk to him. He can get very, passionate."

Draco snorted. "That's an understatement. He – Ow!"

I had kicked him in the leg from under the table. "Be nice."

Draco muttered something before looking back down at his book.

Ginny blinked at me. "He listens to you?"

I smirked at Draco. "Sometimes."

"Well, I gotta go," Emily said, standing up. "I just wanted to tell you my feelings about the whole thing."

"Me too." Ginny stood up as well. "Don't take everything personally. I'm sure they'll all come around eventually."

I gave her a weak smile as she left with Emily. Then I looked back at Draco, who was staring at me expectantly. I shrugged. "It's good to have allies."

My first class on Monday was History of Magic with Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors were still acting very unfriendly towards me, so I found a seat in the back next to a Ravenclaw girl, who ignored me the whole class.

I was glad when I had Potions before lunch. I noticed Snape's eyes lingered on me as I took a table with Draco right behind Snape's desk, far away from the Gryffindors. The tension in the air was obvious, but I was able to ignore it because I loved being so close to Draco out in the open. He was pretty good at Potions as well. Professor Snape praised both of our work at the end of class, causing me to receive even more glares from my housemates.

"Miss Hansen, I hope you are feeling alright," Snape said coolly as everyone got up to leave.

"I'm fine except for the fact that I'm being ostracized from my own house," I said bitterly as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"You're the one who wanted to tell everyone," Draco said as we walked out together.

I sighed. "I know. It's their problem." But that did not make it hurt any less.

I was nearly dreading the DA meeting on Wednesday I was able to make up an excuse to leave Draco, but I was nervous about encountering so many Gryffindors in such an enclosed space. Would they even let me in?

It was a good thing I knew how to open the Room of Requirement. It appeared that I was the last person to arrive. Everyone stared at me when I entered. This was getting to become quite annoying.

"What's she doing here?" a Gryffindor fourth year boy retorted.

Fred sniggered. "Wouldn't you be happier joining Umbridge?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know I hate Umbridge and the Ministry as much as you do, Fred."

"Just not Malfoy," Ron said, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"You do seem to be fitting in better with Slytherin lately," Harry commented.

Alright, that was it! _These _people were the ones who needed a wake-up call. "You're right, but I was not sorted into Slytherin. Why do you think that is?" Harry looked down. I glanced across the room, but no one spoke. "It's because I _am_ a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are courageous, daring, and full of determination. Does it not take courage to risk your own safety to protect someone else? Daring, too, isn't it? And it takes courage to stand up for what you believe in and those you care about, even if it means standing against your friends.

"Don't you guys get it? I don't care about house boundaries. I will stand by my beliefs no matter what. And I will apply them _consistently_. I did not mean to 'betray' Gryffindor. I was following my heart. I'm not asking you to agree with me; I'm just asking you to accept me as I am. I _am_ a Gryffindor. I believe it is noble to stand by the truth, no matter where it leads you. I will always do what I think is right. If that does not mean I belong in Gryffindor, then I don't know what does."I shrugged and looked away. "That's all I've got to say."

A murmur broke out through the group.

After a minute of silence, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Alright, that settles that question. Now, let's start practicing."

I cast him a grateful smile, and he gave me a small smile in return. At last, peace.


	30. Days Go By

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 29: Days Go By

Everything gradually began to get better after that DA meeting. It helped that I had Harry's support; it seemed like he still felt bad about hurting me. The others slowly began to accept be back, and I was able to occasionally eat at the Gryffindor table and sit with my old friends during classes. Eventually, I was spending about half of my time with Gryffindors and half with Slytherins. I could tell neither side was happy about this.

"I would be careful around Potter and his gang if I were you," Draco said as we were lounging in the Slytherin common room the first Saturday in December.

"They're my friends, Draco," I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Well, Ron's still mad at me." That boy had a thick head. Fred and George were not much better. They were avoiding me at all costs; at least Ron tolerated me while I was with Hermione and Harry.

"I know they're up to something," Draco said. "They're plotting against the Ministry. If you're a part of it, you should back out. It is not a good idea to make enemies with the Ministry of Magic."

"But rebelling against oppressive governments is what Americans do best," I said with a small smirk. Of course, recently, Americans had grown a bit lax…

Draco pulled his arm away a little bit, causing me to look up at his face. "I'm serious, Crystal. The Ministry just wants what's best for this school."

"Yeah, well, they're going about it in a lousy way," I muttered.

"I don't know what 'oppression' you're talking about. My father works for the Ministry."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Seriously? _That_ was supposed to convince me? "Yeah… Your father and I don't exactly get along too well."

"Exactly. If he found out you were involved in whatever Potter has going on…" He shook his head. "You don't want to mess with him. You don't have to love Umbridge and the Ministry; just don't fight them."

I looked away. I could not be mad at him because I could tell he was genuinely concerned. I took his hand in both of mine and kissed it. "Thanks for the warning. I promise I'll be careful."

Draco nodded. "Good." He cupped my face with his hands and stared into my eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

I could not help but smile at him. I touched his left hand with my right one. "Nothing will." I leaned forward and kissed him. I ignored the whistles and cheers from the Slytherins in the room; I had gotten used to their antics by then. After pull back, I said, "Do you want to go outside? I think it might be snowing. There's already quite a bit on the ground."

Draco smiled at me. He did not truly smile often, but when he did, it was always enough to make my heart melt. "You should fetch Snowflake and see what he thinks."

I brightened at the idea. "Ok! I'll meet you by the lake."

Draco chuckled as I stood up. I gave him one last time before turning and walking out. I loved how at ease he seemed now. He appeared to be much happier than he had been in the past. Just that alone made all the troubles that resulted from the whole school knowing about us worth it.

The next weekend, I traveled to Hogsmeade with Draco and a group of Slytherins. Draco and I still did not think it was wise to go alone because someone in the village could recognize us and rat us out to our parents. Still, it was a nice trip, and I got to know some of the other Slytherins a bit more.

The last DA meeting of the term was the Wednesday before Christmas break. While Ginny and I walked to the Room of Requirement together, she told me she had been made Gryffindor seeker because Harry had been banned after attempting to attack Draco. I was happy for her. This would be a good chance for her to see what she could do.

The room appeared to be decorated for Christmas. It did not look too bad. I frowned when I saw George give me a reproachful look from where he was standing next to Fred. I held in a sigh. I glanced at Ginny when she put a hand on my arm.

"Give him time," she said sympathetically.

I smiled weakly and looked away. Somehow, I doubted that, as long as Draco and I were dating, George would ever want to be my friend again.

We ended up practicing everything we had learned up until that point. While Ginny went off to practice with Michael Corner, her boyfriend and a Ravenclaw in my year, I found my sister. I ignored her cheeky questions about Draco and me as we got to work.

"You're getting really good," Harry said at the end of the meeting. "When we get back from the holidays, we can start doing some of the big stuff – maybe even Patronuses."

I smiled. I loved Patronuses. It was interesting to see what animal represented someone. I was looking forward to discovering this bit of information about my friends. I said goodbye to Emily and left the room with Ginny.

The next day, I found out from Ginny that her father had been rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital the previous night because he had been bitten by a giant snake within the Ministry of Magic. I was horrified at the news. Harry and the Weasleys were sent back to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. I was sad to see them go, but I would be joining them along with Emily and Hermione the next day.

By this time, Snowflake had grown quite a bit. He had almost reached maturity. Still, he was able to snuggly wrap himself around my shoulder as I walked to the Hogwarts Express with Hermione on Friday. Hermione's own cat, Crookshanks, passed beside us.

The first person I saw upon entering the train was Draco. I had almost forgotten that we could now openly sit together. "Crystal," he said gruffly, casting a distrustful look at Hermione, "where do you think you're going?"

I looked from Draco to Hermione and frowned. I was not sure what to do. Having those two sit in the same compartment was at the top of the list of very bad ideas.

"I'll go find somewhere else to sit," Hermione said in an almost regretful tone.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she had already left, Crookshanks stalking after her. Then, suddenly, Snowflake leapt from my shoulder onto Draco.

He laughed as he caught the kitten. "Hello, Snowflake," he said warmly as the white cat snuggled into his arms. He looked up at me and smiled. "Come on. We better get out of the way."

Vincent and Gregory were already in our compartment. The four of us chatted for awhile. Snowflake took turns sitting in all of our laps. He was a hit with everyone. I was reluctant to leave when the train arrived at King's Cross. The Christmas break was too long for my liking.

"Come on, Crystal," Draco said, pulling me up with him, "you need to be with your family."

I gave him a small smile. "I know."

"Wait. I want to give you this now." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Happy Christmas."

It was a necklace. I held the chain and looked at the pendant. It was the Slytherin snake mounted on what looked like a shield. Flipping it over, I saw that the Gryffindor lion was on the other side. I let out a small gasp. "It's beautiful." I looked at Draco in amazement. I could not believe he would give me something that so closely resembled unity between our houses.

Draco smirked. He took my hands in his and kissed my forehead. "I thought you would like it." He took the necklace form me and placed it around my neck, the Gryffindor side facing out. "Don't want your parents to get suspicious.

"Thanks you," I said, flinging my arms around him. "Merry Christmas, Draco." As I hugged him tightly, I wondered why no one could understand what I felt for him. It was like we were supposed to be together. After pulling away, I gave him one last kiss before scooping up Snowflake and exiting the train.

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for Hermione, Emily, and me. She gave us all a hug and then led us back to Headquarters. Once we arrived, Emily and I went to unpack while Hermione left to find Harry. After settling in, I felt the Slytherin side of my pendant with my fingers. I small smile appeared on my face, and a warm feeling flooded through me.

Christmas was pretty nice. After lunch, I accompanied Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley. I was still wondering about the attack, but no one cared to enlighten me. Anyway, Mr. Weasley was doing well, which was good to see.

The rest of the break was actually quite enjoyable. It was good to be with my friends and family. Fred, George, and Ron even had to act civil to me because Ginny had convinced them not to let anything slip about my relationship with Draco. And, of course, it was great to not have any school work to deal with. Still, I was happy when the time came to return to Hogwarts.

The last day of the holidays, Mr. Weasley returned to the house, fully cured, which was great news. The next day, we traveled to Hogwarts via the Knight Bus, which was an extra precaution because of everything that had been happening lately. We arrived just in time for dinner. We all sat together at the Gryffindor table out of convenience.

The next day, I switched my necklace to the Slytherin side, which caused a whole new round of dirty looks from various Gryffindors. I had ceased, to care, though. Draco smiled at me during breakfast as we ate together. I smiled in return when I noticed he was wearing the eagle necklace I had gotten him for his birthday.

Potions was great as always. Snape paused at Draco and my desk a few more seconds than usual, his eyes lingering on my necklace. When he had left, Draco and I smirked at each other. "How are you dealing in Gryffindor?" he whispered to me.

I shrugged. "I'm surviving. I think everyone had realized they have to deal with me, whether they like it or not."

Draco chuckled. "That's gotta annoy them. Maybe we should hang out in your common room sometime." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I don't think they're ready for _that_ yet."

Draco just smirked and got back to work on his potion. I laughed and did the same.

The next several weeks flew by quickly. The Tuesday after Christmas break, the Daily Prophet reported that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban. All of the prisoners had been convicted as Death Eaters. The news sent a shiver throughout my spine.

I wondered what Draco thought about this but feared asking him. Neither he nor any of the other Slytherins brought it up. Many of them, including Draco, did seem oddly happy after the news broke out. The old tension I thought had gone away since we had been found out was returning, and I was still fearful about bringing it up. Maybe I was being a coward, but I wanted to stay far away from the darkness that was fast approaching.

Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic was imposing even more restraints on Hogwarts. The newest decree banned teachers from giving students any information not related directly to their specific class. The ridiculousness of it all was outrageous. The DA meetings were the only things stopping me from going on a rampage against Umbridge, which would not have done much for my reputation in Slytherin.

Valentine's Day that year also happened to be a trip to Hogsmeade. Draco and I were able to break off from our group to sneak off to the Shrieking Shack once again. The risk gave me a thrill I had not expected. Perhaps Emily was right about forbidden love being romantic after all.

The following week was the Gryffindor Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. I wanted to attend with Emily, but she muttered something about sports being stupid, so I went with Harry and Hermione. Even though Ginny ended up catching the snitch, Hufflepuff won. The game was rather depressing. I did not want to be around disappointed Gryffindors, so I headed to the dungeons to attempt to find Draco.

I found him roaming the halls alone, and I brightened when I saw him. "Draco!" I said happily as I ran up to him and hugged him.

He laughed as he hugged me back. "Hello to you too."

"Just got back from the Quidditch game," I said, pulling back. I shrugged. "Hufflepuff won… without catching the snitch."

Draco smirked. "Weasley's that bad, is he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently. I don't even know how he got on the team, to tell you the truth. I could have done better than him. Keeper seems like a pretty cool position, actually."

Draco put his arm around, and we headed to the Slytherin common room. "Try out next year. The whole school would love to see us competing on the field."

I laughed. "Yeah, I bet." There was no one else in the room, so we sat down on the couch together. "So, have you figured out what you want to do with your life yet? It is OWL year, you know." The heads of the houses were supposed to help the students figure out which classes there should take for the next two years so that they would be prepared for the careers. I, of course, already had everything figured out.

Draco shrugged and looked away. "Not exactly. I'll probably just take the classes I get accepted into. All of it will probably be of some use."

I nodded in agreement. I did actually like what we learned in school, and it seemed like he did too. Yet… The way he was now refusing to look me in the eye suggested that there was something going on he would not tell me about. The familiar fear returned to my belly, and I did not press the matter. I knew I should be learning more about him and his family, especially when it came to darker matters, but… what if that led me to a place I did not want to go?


	31. Further Complications

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 30: Further Complications

I was eating lunch at the Slytherin table the last Monday in February when an owl landed in front of me, carrying a long, cylindrical package. I blinked in surprise. I had not been expecting anything. Tearing open the package, I found a copy of March's Quibbler. There was a picture of Harry on the cover. In large, red letters across this picture were the words:

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:  
THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED  
AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN

My interest was instantly piqued. I noticed some of the Slytherins watching me with interested as I flipped through the magazine to find the article. It was an interview Harry had been given by Rita Skeeter. It contained the truth about what happened during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament the previous year. And he named all of the Death Eaters that had been present.

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously from beside me.

"The Quibbler," I responded a bit too quickly as I tried to hide the magazine under the table. I did not think it was a good idea for anyone at the table to be reading the interview.

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "You read the Quibbler?"

"Luna Lovegood is my friend, and her father is the editor. She must have sent me a free copy." I shrugged, hoping he would drop the subject.

Draco's eyes dropped to the magazine. "Must be interesting. Let me see."

I shook my head stubbornly. "No."

Draco frowned. "Come on." He tried to reach over and grab the magazine.

"Trust me; you don't want to read it." I could feel my heartbeat quickening. Others at the table were giving me odd looks. I did not want to cause I scene, so I reluctantly handed the magazine over to Draco.

His eyes immediately narrowed upon seeing the cover. "Figures Potter would be featured in a magazine like this," he muttered.

I looked away as he read the article. This was not going to be good. When he had finished, he threw the magazine back across the table at me, scowling. Everyone was staring at us now. I gulped. "Well, I better get to class," I said nervously. I took back the magazine and got out of there as quickly as I could.

By mid-morning, a new notice had been posted:

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

Any student found in possession of the magazine  
The Quibbler will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

This did not seem to stop anyone, however. As the day grew on, it seemed that more and more students had read the article. My initial reaction was positive. Everyone was finally getting to know the truth. My smile faded whenever I saw Draco or one of my Slytherin friends. I felt bad about avoiding them, but I did not know what I could say to them.

I did not talk to Draco again until the morning break on Wednesday. This had been the longest we had gone without talking to each other since everyone had found out about us. I was outside staring at the Black Lake, my hands in my pockets. The snow had almost all melted, and the sun was warming my skin. Regardless, I felt a cold chill in my heart that was slowly spreading throughout my body.

"Crystal."

Draco's voice was colder than when he usually addressed me, but it was not unfriendly. I slowly turned around to face him. He was staring at me calmly, but his eyes betrayed some intensity. I took deep breaths to slow my speeding heart. "Draco," I said in a surprisingly steady voice.

Draco strode towards me, stopping when he was a foot away. "Is everything alright? You've been sticking to your own house since breakfast on Monday."

His eyes landed on the necklace around my neck displaying the Gryffindor symbol, and I looked away self-consciously. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I just-" I looked back at him, and I knew there was pain in my eyes. It was growing harder to hide the tension that was forming between us. Surely he had to feel it too?

"That article got you riled up? I thought you knew all this before."

I winced. Maybe he was more perceptive than I gave him credit for. "Yeah, well, now everyone knows, and-" I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been avoiding you. I'm just… afraid." This was the first time I had admitted it out loud. Saying it to him made it feel all the more real.

Draco's face softened, and he looked at me almost sympathetically. "Afraid of what?" he asked in a gentler tone.

"The darkness," I whispered. It was getting closer. I could feel it. I desperately wanted to keep it from driving us apart.

Draco's eyes flashed with something I did not recognize. He stepped closer, closing the gap between us. He gently lifted my chin with his hand, causing me to look into his eyes. "Crystal… You don't have to be afraid. Nothing is going to hurt you. I will make sure you are safe."

I turned my head away, causing him to drop his hand. He did not get it. He could not see my deepest fear. "You don't understand." My voice was shaking slightly. I looked back at him, sorrow in my eyes. "I can fight the darkness. I've always been ready to fight off evil. I'm not worried about that. I'm a Gryffindor and an American. Rebellion and resistance is in my blood."

Draco looked at me in confusion. "Then what's the problem?"

I hesitated. I had no idea how to explain what was wrong. "I just – I never thought this would be so complicated."

For a second I thought I saw in his eyes true understanding of the situation. A second later, he had pulled me into his arms. "Everything is going to be fine," he whispered. "We can survive this."

But could we?

The Monday before Easter break, we practiced Patronuses at our DA meeting. I was eager to have a chance to show off my skills. However, my first few tries produced no results. I frowned. Why wasn't it working?

"Try a different memory," Harry suggested as he made rounds inspecting everyone's progress.

That was not a bad idea. A lot had changed since I had attended school in America. Did I have a new happiest memory? I thought of Draco and a smile lit up my face. Of course. I chose a new memory and tried again. "Expecto Patronum!" This time, an eagle emerged from the tip of my wand and flew circles over my head.

"Nice job, Crystal," Harry said with a smile.

I grinned back at him.

"Thinking of Draco?" Emily asked from beside me, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Just keep practicing."

After some time had passed, a house elf barged into the room and began to speak to Harry frantically. I froze when I heard what he was saying. Umbridge had found out about the DA, and she was headed this way!

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

I immediately bolted for the door, fear coursing through my veins. Harry's advice turned out to not be so great because there was a jam at the door as everyone tried to get out at once. I ended up in the back with Harry. After we finally broke through, he turned and slammed the Room of Requirement door shut. Now to get out of there!

"AAARGH!"

I spun around to see that Harry had tripped over something and fell on the floor. I jumped back when he skidded forward several feet. I was about to help him when I saw something that made my blood run cold.

Draco was concealed in a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase. And he was laughing. "Trip Jinx, Potter!" he said. His eyes locked onto mien for a second. They told me to run.

I should have run. It would have been the smart thing to do. It was what I had become good at, after all. But I found that my legs weren't working. I stood there in shock like an idiot, staring at Draco.

Finally, he looked away and stepped out from behind the vase. "Hey, Professor-PROFESSOR! I've got one!" He cast me a quick, furtive glance, but I still could not move.

Umbridge came bustling round the far corner, breathless but wearing a delighted smile. "It's him!" she said jubilantly at the sight of Harry on the floor. "Excellent, Draco, excellent, oh, very good-fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here ... stand up, Potter!" As Harry stood up, she looked at me. "Oh, Miss Hansen." She glanced at Draco questioningly. "Her too?"

Draco faltered, but he quickly regained his composure and said, "No. I saw her coming from another direction."

As Harry gave him a hateful look, my body finally decided to start working and I stepped forward. "No!" I cried. "He's wrong. I'm with them. Ask Harry."

Harry glanced at me in surprise. After a hard look from me, he said, "Uh, right. She's with me."

Draco now appeared bewildered, and I quickly looked away. He should have seen this coming. Why would he try to cover for me? He should have known it would not have felt right to me.

Umbridge pursed her lips. "Alright. You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco. Tell the others to look in the library-anybody out of breath-check the bathrooms, Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones-off you go-and you two,' she added in her softest, most dangerous voice, as Draco walked away, 'you can come with me to the Headmaster's office, Potter and Miss Hansen."

Umbridge gripped our shoulders as she led us through the halls. Terror had filled my body, and it was not at the thought of what punishment awaited for me and the other DA members who were caught.

A bunch of people had been in Dumbledore's office, including the Minister of Magic. Fudge apparently thought the DA was proof that Dumbledore was raising an army against him. That was what the name suggested. Perhaps that had not been such a good idea after all. Fudge wanted to have Dumbledore arrested, but the headmaster escaped with the help of his phoenix. He was nowhere to be found. The next day, Umbridge was made headmaster and, somehow, everyone in the school seemed to know about the day's previous events. I stuck close to my Gryffindor friends, avoiding Draco like the plague.

"Dumbledore will be back before long," Ernie Macmillan said confidently on the way back from Herbology after listening intently to Harry's story. "They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me-" He dropped his voice conspiratorially, so that Harry, Ron Hermione, and I had to lean closer to him to hear "-that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get past the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her." Ernie smirked. "Apparently, she had a right little tantrum."

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione said viciously as we walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" I held in a groan as Draco slid out from behind the door, followed by Gregory and Vincent. "Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," Ernie said.

"Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" snarled Ron. He shot me a look like he always did when Draco was around, as if I were responsible for his actions.

"I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King,' Draco sneered. Vincent and Gregory sniggered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"The what?" Hermione said sharply.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," Draco said, pointing towards a tiny silver 'I' on his robes just beneath his prefect's badge. "A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge. Anyway, members of the Inquisitorial Squad do have the power to dock points ... so, Granger, I'll have five from you for being rude about our new Headmistress. Macmillan, five for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt's untucked, so I'll have another five for that. Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that."

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"

"Wise move, Granger," breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times ... be good now, Potty ... Weasel King ..."

Ron roughly nudged me with his elbow and muttered, "You happy now?"

I resisted my urge to roll my eyes. He was right about one thing, though. This was about as much as I could take. "Draco," I said through gritted teeth, "we need to talk. Now."

Ron snorted. "Like that will do you a load of good."

I shot him a look. "_Ronald_. Please. He's mine to deal with."

Hermione nodded at me meekly. "Go."

I turned back to Draco, who was watching me with a curious look on his face. "Fine," he said casually, as if nothing were wrong.

I grabbed his robe sleeve and began to pull him away. I stopped when I noticed all the others watching us. "Alone," I hissed, and they turned away. I did not let go of Draco until we reached an abandoned hall. Then I turned to face him, my arms crossed and a hard expression on my face.

Draco raised his eyebrows at me. "What's wrong with you?"

I stared at him incredulously. "_Really_? You have no idea what's wrong?"

Draco shrugged. "Lighten up. I was just having a bit of fun."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "This is about more than that stupid stunt you pulled back there."

Draco frowned. "Are you talking about last night?"

I nodded. "More than that too, but that's a good start."

"I tried to help you out! You're the one who got yourself in trouble."

"I didn't want you to help me! I don't want special treatment!"

Draco's defensiveness was replaced by confusion. "Why not? I don't understand."

"Exactly," I said darkly. "That's the problem. You don't think anything's wrong. Why did you have to get involved with Umbridge at all?"

"Because that's what I do!" Draco said hotly. "None of this bothered you before. You're the one who doesn't care about houses."

"This has nothing to do with houses!" I snapped.

"Maybe your problem is that you need to choose better friends."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not wanting to become angry. He still wasn't getting the point. It looked like I would have to spell it out for him. My face softened as I looked at him again. "You're right; this stuff didn't bother me before. I could deal with your Slytherin antics and hating my friends if I knew everything would be fine after school, but it won't be. This isn't a game, Draco. There are forces much stronger than us at work." I paused. "Where do your loyalties lay, Draco?"

He had grown quiet while I spoke. It seemed like I was finally getting something through to him. "With you," he said softly.

I grit my teeth. "That's not good enough anymore. Battle lines are being drawn, and you're making us enemies."

"We don't have to be!"

"No," I said, my eyes tight, "but that's not my call. You know where I stand. I have to fight for what I think is right. If you won't join me…" I felt my throat tightening, and I swallowed.

"What?" Draco asked in a low voice, stepping towards me.

"I don't want to fight you," I said, barely above a whisper.

Draco touched my chin, but I turned away. "Then don't."

I shut my eyes as I felt tears forming. "You're the one who's leading us on a path of destruction. I can't take this anymore. The tension is tearing me apart."

"Crystal," Draco said, his voice now sounding panicked, "don't do this. We're fine."

My vision was blurry as I looked at him again. "If you really believe that, then you're just as blind and naïve as the Ministry. Something's coming between us, and you don't even want to fight it."

"There's nothing to fight," Draco hissed, but his eyes were wide with fear. "Don't you want to be with you?"

"Of course I do, but there's more to it than that. Something's not working. I don't want us to burn down. Maybe we just need some time apart…"

"Time apart, right," Draco said bitterly. He stepped back and crossed his arms angrily. "I know what that means."

I let out a heavy sigh. "I-I can't break through the barrier, Draco. I'm sorry. I would give anything to change that." I found I was shaking and I could not stop. I hated to leave him. Something about it did not seem right, but there was only so much pressure I could take.

I could see pain in his eyes, but he quickly masked it with anger. He did not say anything more. He simply turned and stalked down the hall.

I whimpered as I watched him leave. Somehow, I felt more torn than ever. I had no idea if I was doing the right thing, but I could not figure out the answer when I was with Draco. He just muddied everything up.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and slowly turned around. I froze when I saw George standing there. Form the shocked looked on his face, it seemed like he had heard enough. I shot him a look. "Leave me alone," I mumbled. I tried to walk past him, but he pulled me back with his arm. I was about to give him an angry retort when I saw that his eyes were full of compassion.

"Crystal," he said softly, "are you alright?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. I could feel the tears forming again. George pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around me. I had not realized how much I needed the comfort of another person. I buried my face in his robes and held onto him tightly.


	32. George, Fred, and Snape

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 31: George, Fred, and Snape

"I gotta go," George said after several minutes. "Fred and I have something big planned to rile up Umbridge."

I pulled away from him and frowned. "What is it?"

George smiled. "You'll see. I think you'll enjoy it." He winked. "I'll see you later, ok?"

I nodded numbly, not knowing what else to say. I watched as he left to join the hoard of people making their way into the Great Hall for lunch. Well, at least he did not hate me anymore. I did not feel like eating lunch, so I headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

I had just gotten to my room when I heard a distant 'boom.' Remembering what George had told me, I ran back out to the stairs to check out what was going on. Soon I found out what had happened. Someone had set off an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks. It had to have been Fred and George.

I grinned as I watched the fireworks buzz around, causing mayhem. George was right; this was making me feel better. The best part was Umbridge's look of utter horror. She and Filch tried to fight the fireworks with magic, but they were not very successful.

Fred and George were surrounded by adoring fans that night in the Gryffindor common room. I watched the commotion with a small smile. Those two had great timing; no one was bothering me about my breakup with Draco like I thought they would. The prank was bigger news. It would probably mask everything in Slytherin too. Now I just had to figure out a way to make it through the rest of the year.

I wanted to go home for the Easter holidays (or at least back to headquarters) but my parents felt it was better that Emily and I stayed at Hogwarts. The Order of the Phoenix must have been pretty busy, what with Dumbledore missing and the Ministry running amuck.

The break was not too bad, though. I had my OWLS to study for. Hermione tried to get me to study with her, Ron, and Harry, but I wanted to avoid them at the moment. The only people I really felt like being around were George and Fred, which was an odd twist of events. I would sit in with them as they planned another prank or talked about a new product for the store they were planning on opening.

Besides Draco and the Slytherins, the person I had been avoiding most was Ron. He did not seem to miss me too much. He talked to me once on Wednesday night. I was sitting on the couch beside George while Fred was perched on the arm rest, looking out at the room almost as if he were guarding us. For a second I wondered if it was such a good idea to be going to George for comfort, but I quickly pushed the thought away. He was just being a good friend. Besides, I could really not stand to be alone at the moment.

"Oh, hey, Crystal," Ron said as he sauntered over to us. "I never congratulated you for breaking up with Malfoy. You've got some sense in you after all."

I glared at him. "Shut up, Ron."

George took a pillow from the couch and threw it at his younger brother, hitting him in the face. "Yeah, be a bit more sensitive."

Fred laughed as Ron threw the pillow down and walked away, muttering.

I leaned my head against George's shoulder and he looked at me. "He didn't mean anything by it," he said softly.

"I know; he's just being Ron," I mumbled. I should have been used to him by then.

George seemed hesitant about something. Finally, he said in a quiet voice, "Do you love him?"

I gave him a puzzled look. "Ron?"

George shook his head. "Malfoy."

I frowned. Did I love Draco? It was not something I had reflected upon much, though I probably should have. I had been too busy trying to hold us together to worry about it. "I don't know, honestly." I let out a sigh. "I suppose it doesn't matter much now, does it?"

George gave me a weak smile. "Guess not."

Towards the end of the break, a bunch of pamphlets, leaflets, and notices concerning future careers were piled on top of the tables in Gryffindor Tower. A notice on the board read:

CAREERS ADVICE

All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their  
Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss  
their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below.

I was to meet with Professor McGonagall at four on Thursday after break. I was not too worried. I already knew what she was going to say. While my friends inspected possible careers, I studied alone in my room.

The Sunday before school began, I was hanging out with George and Fred in the common room, and I noticed that something seemed off. George kept glancing at me and looking away quickly. When I looked to Fred for answers, he bluntly said, "Crystal, there's something we've got to tell you."

I frowned. This could not be good. I was sitting between the twins on the couch. "What?" I asked warily.

"We're leaving school," George said slowly. His face shone with regret.

I looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"We don't need school anymore," Fred explained. "We've already got our futures planned out. "We've just stayed to cause havoc for Umbridge – and we've got a big exit planned."

I was beginning to feel sick in my stomach. "No! You can't go!" I gave George a pleading look. "Please?"

George let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Crystal. We promised we'd give Harry a distraction. There's something important he's gotta do. We'll see you this summer, though."

I knew I would not be able to convince them to change their minds, so I simply hugged George. When he eventually let go of me, I turned to Fred and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you guys," I whispered.

"Everything will be fine, mate," Fred said. "You're strong."

I just wondered how strong.

It happened Monday afternoon. As I was exiting Defense Against the Dark Arts, I heard screams and yells from somewhere above me. I found the nearest stairs and ascended to see what was going on. The commotion was going on in the Entrance Hall, which had been turned into a giant swamp. Eventually, most of the school gathered around the area, standing in a circle around the swamp. The Inquisitorial Squad rounded up Fred and George, forcing them into the middle.

Umbridge was standing on the stairs, looking down at the scene. "So!" she said triumphantly once the twins had been caught. "So-you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear, which I had to admire.

I laughed out loud. Fred grinned at me, but I frowned when Umbridge shot me a glare.

Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness. "I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving a piece of parchment. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting ... oh, let me do it now ..."

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are." He turned to his twin. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George said lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely," said George.

Before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together: "Accio brooms!"

There was a loud crack in the distance. Two brooms zoomed forward, landing in front of the twins. "We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George said, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwart's students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air.

Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd. "Give her hell from us, Peeves."

The ghost Peeves swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset. I smiled as I watched them go. I felt a sudden, great rush of love for them. They would be heroes. I was glad I had been able to make up with them before they departed.

OOO

The good thing about the career planning meetings was that some of us got to miss part of class. For me, that was Charms. I was let out of class early to talk to Professor McGonagall. I knocked twice, and I received a "come in."

The professor was seated at her desk. She motioned to the chair in front of her and I saw down. "Good afternoon, professor," I said politely.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hansen," McGonagall said. She folded her hands on the desk. "Now, the point of these meetings is to help you decide which classes you should take the next two years so you will be prepared for your chosen career. Do you have an idea of what you would like to do after graduating?"

"Something with potions," I said automatically. "Potions master, maybe."

McGonagall seemed surprised, but then she gave me a small smile. "Well, you'll have to earn and E in NEWT level Potions. I don't have much knowledge of the subject, but it might be helpful for you to have a chat with Professor Snape. He might be able to give you additional advice as you advance in his class. Would you like me to alert him for you?"

"Yes, please," I said, trying to hide my nervousness with a smile. Just a few weeks ago, I would have had no problem talking with Snape. Now, however, I dreaded going down into the dungeons alone. Who knew who I would run into down there?

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. You are dismissed."

I stood up and slowly made my way out of the room. I did not think my Charms professor would be expecting me back, so I felt fine about heading directly to Gryffindor Tower to think some things through.

Snape did not talk to me until two Mondays later. I was sitting with the Gryffindors again, usually next to Hermione. Harry was kind to me, and Ron was slowly getting used to my company. I tried hard to keep up the quality of my work, but I could always feel Draco's intense stare throughout the class. Whenever I glanced over at him, he always gave me a hard look before turning away again. I was glad when class was over.

"Miss Hansen," Snape said as everyone else gathered up their supplies, "may I speak to you for a minute?"

I nodded and walked over to his desk. I did not think I was in trouble, but I could never be too sure with him. His face was much harder to read than Draco's. "Yes?" I said timidly.

"Professor McGonagall spoke to me about your career ambitions," Snape began. "I have finished meeting with my own students, so I now have time to meet with you. Come see me in my office at seven tonight."

I nodded. "Ok. Thank you, professor." I gave him a small smile before turning and walking out of the room.

I was nervous about returning to the dungeons alone that night. Draco was a prefect; surely, he would be roaming the halls. With great luck, though, I made it to Snape's office without catching sight of a single Slytherin.

Snape looked up from his desk when I entered his office. "Miss Hansen," he said, "please, sit down."

"Thank you," I said as I took the seat in front of him.

"Now, let us begin. Professor McGonagall told you what you must do to pursue a career in potions?"

I nodded.

"It is a tough field, Miss Hansen. As you know, my standards are high, and not many students reach them. It is not often that I see someone with unusual talent. You, however, are one of the most exceptional students I have met. Therefore, I want to make sure that you succeed. I want you to feel free to come see me next year whenever you feel the need."

I was surprised at the offer. I knew he was impressed with my abilities, but I never expected him to take such a personal interest in my success. It meant a lot to me that he cared. "Thank you, professor."

He nodded curtly. "I would be happy to offer you any help you might need along the way. Perhaps, if you are up to it, I will give you advanced lessons to give you a head start after you graduate."

I brightened. "That sounds great. Thanks."

"That is all I have to say on that matter. However-" Here he paused, almost as if he was unsure he should continue. "Forgive me if I am intruding upon a personal matter, but I have noticed that recently you have been keeping an unusual distance from those in my house, particularly Mr. Malfoy."

I winced, embarrassed that he had noticed. I wondered why he was bringing it up. Had he actually _liked_ that I was making progress with his house? "We had a fight," I said, looking down.

"Is everything alright?" Snape asked in his usual tone. I did not know if he was asked merely out of bored curiosity or genuine concern.

I shrugged. "There's too much between us. It's not that he's in Slytherin," I said quickly, making sure he did not jump to the wrong conclusion. "I never cared about that. It's just-" I hesitated, unsure how much I should divulge to a professor who might not actually care. "Draco has made it increasingly clear that we're on opposite sides when it comes to bigger issues."

"I see," Snape said coolly. "From actions on the Quidditch pitch, I would have assumed you would do anything to make it work."

I frowned. His words troubled me deeply. Had I really not tried hard enough? "I'm losing him," I said softly. "I don't know how to stop him from choosing the wrong path." I swallowed a lump in my throat. "It shouldn't be this way." My voice was coming out cracked. "I shouldn't have to fight my greatest battle against the one who should be closest to me."

"It seems to me," Snape said after a moment of silence, "that you can fight this battle now and have a chance at winning or wait until it's too late and lose him forever."

I sensed a warning in his voice, and I glanced down. I had no idea why, but I had become comfortable talking to him. The other Gryffindors would have thought I lost my mind, yet, somehow, I felt he would understand. I pulled Draco's necklace out from under my shirt. I flipped it over the Slytherin side and passed my thumb over the snake. Looking back up at Snape, I said sadly, "This isn't going to go away, is it? What I'm feeling?"

Snape hesitated again. Then, in a slow and very careful tone, he said, "Love does not die, Miss Hansen."

I found this to be the most surprising thing he had said all night. It was almost as if he were speaking from experience. I opened my mouth to ask more, but he cut me off.

"You may go now, Miss Hansen."

I closed my mouth, frowning. "Ok. Thank you, Professor Snape." As I stood up to leave, I heard him speak again.

"Anytime."


	33. Talking With Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 32: Talking With Harry

"That is odd," Ginny said as we sat in my room the next evening. "I don't know why Snape would bring it up. Do you think Draco could have complained to him?"

I shrugged. "It didn't seem like it." I paused. There was something else I had been thinking, and I wanted to test the idea. "Do you know if Snape's ever been in love with someone?"

Ginny seemed startled by the question. "No. The thought never even crossed my mind. He just doesn't seem like the type, if you know what I mean. He's always detested emotions and stuff like romance."

I could see where she was coming from, yet, something inside me wanted to reject the notion. Intuition. "That doesn't mean he was always that way. What if it's the other way around? What if he became bitter because of a tragic experience with a girl in his past?"

Ginny blinked. "That's an interesting theory." A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "That would certainly explain a lot." She frowned. "But then, wouldn't he be warning you _away_ from Draco because of the pain love can cause?"

I shook my head. "Not necessarily. Maybe he knows what went wrong and wants to stop Draco and me from making the same mistake." I shrugged. "This is all just speculation, of course."

"I doubt you'll have much of a chance to find out the truth."

"I wouldn't say that," I said with a small smirk. "Don't doubt my powers of getting through to people."

Ginny laughed. "Ok, Crystal. How about instead of analyzing Snape, we talk about the actual advice he gave?"

"Alright," I agreed. "Do you think there's any sense in it?"

"I think it's understandable," Ginny began slowly and carefully. "It _did_ seem like you gave up a bit too early, no offense. You two seemed so inseparable."

"That's because I was avoiding our problems," I said quietly, looking away.

"And now you're not?"

I looked at her and frowned. "Draco doesn't even think there's anything wrong. How are we supposed to fix something he doesn't believe is broken?"

"Did you even try? If he really means that much to you, if you really _love_ him, then why wouldn't you do everything you possibly could to help him see the light? Don't get me wrong, you've done more than anyone ever thought possible, and no one here would blame you if you gave up, but are you really prepared to leave him behind, knowing where you're likely leaving him?" She was staring at me with a very serious expression on her face. She paused before continuing. "I don't know what the right choice is, but I would warn you to think about it carefully. You're going to have to be able to live with the decision or the rest of your life."

I nodded numbly. "Right," I murmured. I touched the place on my chest where my pendant lay hidden. "I will think about it. Thanks for the advice, Ginny."

She smiled warmly at me. "Anytime. I'm going to go see what's going on in the common room. Care to join me?"

"Ok."

We both stood up and headed down the stairs. There were several people hanging out in the common room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione appeared to be attempting to studying, but the two boys were obviously distracted. "Hey, guys," Ginny said lightly as we entered.

"Hey, Ginny," Ron said boredly. When he noticed me, he frowned. "Crystal, I take back what I said about Malfoy. You should make up with him. He's been nastier than ever to us since you broke up." He made a face.

I could not help but laugh. "You're impossible to please, Ron."

"Well, I think I need some fresh air," Harry said, putting his book down and standing up from the couch.

"Me too," Ron said, smiling.

Hermione looked at him and frowned. "Oh, no, you don't. Harry's gotten father than you. He can take a break. You need to stay here and study."

Ron's smile fell. "Brilliant," he muttered.

I laughed again. "I'll walk with you, Harry."

"Alright," Harry agreed. "Let's be off."

I had not been alone with him for quite some time. We were silent as we walked out of the castle, which was fine with me. Once we were outside, I took the lead and headed in the direction of the Black Lake. "I love lakes," I explained. "They remind me of Minnesota."

"There are a lot of lakes there?"

I smiled. "Tons."

We both grew silent again. After a minute of staring at the lake, Harry said, "Where did your father live when he lived in Britain?"

"Here in Scotland," I replied. "At least while he was at Hogwarts. He later moved to England to be closer to the Order of the Phoenix, which he did not care to mention to me until recently." I shrugged. I had never noticed how particularly silent about his past he had been until now.

"How'd your parents meet?"

I allowed myself to smile. This was something I did know. "My mother could not find a wizarding job in Minnesota at the time, but London needed a lot of help, so she took a job there and decided to stay for a few years. She became worried about Voldemort and tried to avoid all the trouble. She met my dad early on. They got along well, and they helped each other through the troubling times."

I paused. I noticed that Harry was watching me with interest, so I decided to continue. "My mom ended up staying longer than planned. After they got married my dad tried to convince her to stay in Britain, and she agreed at first. But when my mom became pregnant, they both decided it was too dangerous to raise a baby in England, so they moved back to Minnesota. Of course, it was not too long after that that Voldemort was defeated…" I shrugged. "My dad seems to be doing great here, but I don't think my mom would have agreed to move back if she would have known everything that would happen." I paused. "Maybe it would have been for the best, too."

Harry smiled at me sympathetically. "Feeling that bad, huh?"

I looked at the lake. "Everything was just a lot… simpler than in America."

"I know what you mean," Harry said. "I would never go back to the times when I thought I was just an ordinary kid, but life then was much easier to understand."

I turned back to him and smiled slightly. My eyes flickered to his scar. There was something that I had wanted to know since I had heard about him, but I had never wanted to pry. Now seemed like a good time to ask, however. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking, do you know how you survived Voldemort's attack?"

Thankfully, Harry did not seem troubled by the question. "I don't know exactly what happened, but Dumbledore told me it was because my mother shielded me from Voldemort with her body. That act of love somehow protected me from Voldemort's curse."

"Interesting," I murmured. "The cause was love?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore said that is the one thing Voldemort doesn't understand, which is why he didn't this coming."

I looked away as I thought about what he had said. Love… I shook my head and sighed. "Love just seems to be causing a load of trouble for me. Please don't say 'I told you so.' I know how you feel about Draco." When I looked at him, I was surprised to see that he seemed to be thinking hard about something. This was not the response I had been expecting. "What?"

Harry appeared hesitant to explain himself. Finally, he looked at me earnestly and said, "Remember Fred and George's bug exit? They did that as a distraction so that I could talk to Sirius – and Lupin. They were best friends with my father when they were at Hogwarts."

"Ok…" I said slowly. I gave him an odd look. What did this have to do with anything? "It was that urgent?"

"I had to ask them about a memory of Snape's that I saw in his pensieve."

Now I was even more confused. "Snape showed you one of his memories?" Even if he did like me, I knew he hated Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I was kind of snooping, but that's not the point. I found out my father was kind of a jerk when he was young. He was bulling Snape…" He glanced down. He seemed to be in pain as he spoke.

I gave him a sympathetic smile. Well, that at least partly explained Snape's attitude towards Harry.

"He reminded me a bit of Malfoy, actually," he said, looking up again. "My mother yelled at him for what he was doing to Snape. Sirius told me he grew out of it by seventh year, and my mother started dating him. The memory was during fifth year, so…"

"You think I may have been right about Draco in the first place? He might grow out of it too?"

Harry shrugged and looked away. "It's a possibility. If this is really bothering you that much… There's still hope."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks, Harry." I appreciated the effort it took to give me unbiased advice. However, there was one detail that ruined his analogy. "But did your dad have a Death Eater father trying to get him to become like him?"

Harry looked at me and frowned. "Oh. No, he hated the dark arts. I suppose that's an important difference. Malfoy doesn't have to take his father's path, though. He has a choice, doesn't he?"

I sighed. "I think it's more complicated than that – not that I'd know. He hasn't told me much about those matters." I frowned. "But I never asked. I didn't try to find out. I was too afraid."

"I can't blame you," Harry said, looking at me sympathetically. "I would run away if I could."

"Running away is what got me into this mess," I muttered. "Running and hiding. I'm tired of it. Can't I just fight?"

Harry shook his head. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. It's not as easy as it seems."

"I don't want it to be easy." I looked away. I thought about what Snape had told me, and I wondered what Harry about it. "Snape thinks it's better to fight. He said love never dies."

"Snape?" Harry said in surprise. "What does he know about love?"

I looked at him and shrugged. "Something, obviously. Is it true?"

Harry hesitated. "I didn't even know my parents," he said slowly, "but I still feel a strong love for them. It's not going to go away."

I nodded. "That's what I thought. I wonder if it's worse to lose someone when they're still right in front of you." At least his parents had died fighting on the right side. Draco, on the other hand… I didn't want to see him destroy himself. What was I supposed to do then? If I couldn't forget about him…

"He's not gone yet," Harry said quietly. "You still have a chance. I never did…"

As we locked eyes, I felt a connection to him, like we both experienced and understood something important. We did not need to say anything; just looking was enough.

"We better get back to the common room," Harry said, breaking the contact, "before Hermione sends out a search party for us."

I chuckled. I could see that happening. "Alright. And thanks for talking." I smiled at him.

He nodded his head. "No problem. Thanks for walking with me."

As we headed back to the castle, our conversation swam in my mind. Everything seemed to be pointing in the same direction. I needed to figure out a plan, and then I would have to find the courage to execute it.


	34. Thinking it Through

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 33: Thinking it Through

"When are you going to get back together with Draco?" Emily whined. We were sitting across from each other at a table in the library. I was helping her study for her exams.

I groaned at her question. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I thought everyone _didn't_ want me to be with him."

Emily frowned. "I always wanted you to be with him, even before you wanted to."

I gave her a look. "Not the point."

Emily blinked. "Who else is saying you should get back together?"

"Ginny, Harry, Ron, Snape…"

"Snape?" Emily said in surprise, raising her eyebrows.

I let out a weary sigh. I was getting tired explaining the story. "Yes. I met with him about my future in potions. Anyway…" I trailed off, unconsciously touching the pendant beneath my shirt.

"Do you miss Draco?" Emily asked, more sympathetic this time.

I gazed at her sadly. "Of course I do. I've never missed anyone this much before. It hurts to be apart like this. But the worst part it-" I paused in and looked down, not sure if I wanted to reveal so much to my sister. She was too young an innocent. Yet, she had been part of the DA. Voldemort was threatening all of us. Didn't she have to be prepared too?

"What?" Emily asked gently.

I looked up at her and saw that she was genuinely concerned for me, so I decided to continue. "Worrying about him. I don't like what he's getting himself into." I smiled bitterly as I thought about something. "The reason dad doesn't want me near him is the very reason I want to be, the reason it _hurts_ not to be. I'm afraid for him…" More afraid than I was for the darkness. Something stronger was emerging, and it was becoming hard to deny.

"You love him," Emily state softly.

I nodded. "I don't know if that's going to do me any good."

"Love always works out in the end," Emily said with a smile.

I sighed. "Yeah, well…"

"You gotta at least try."

"I know." She was saying what everyone else had been. My heart agreed with them, and my brain was finally starting to catch up.

"Do it now," Emily whispered. Her eyes flickered to the library door.

I glanced at the door. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Draco walking in with Gregory and Vincent. My body felt numb.

Then his eyes locked with mine. He frowned and glowered at me. Vincent smiled and started to wave to me, but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him forward along with Gregory. They disappeared into the book shelves.

"Why is he being so hostile?" I wondered out loud.

"You dumped him," Emily stated flatly. "What do you expect? He's probably trying to mask the pain."

I le tout a sigh. "Or he doesn't care about me anymore."

Emily frowned. "I doubt that's it. You should go talk to him."

I hesitated. "I will later. There's some things I've gotta think through first. I have to figure out what I'm going to say.

Emily gave me a serious look. "Alright. Just don't wait until it's too late."

The final match of the Quidditch season was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw the last Saturday of May. If Gryffindor won the game, we would go home with the trophy. Not many people were optimistic, though, mostly because of Ron's keeping skills, or lack-there-of.

Ron, on the other hand, actually seemed quite happy at breakfast the morning of the game. "I mean, I can't get any worse, can I?" he said to Harry, Hermione, and me. "Nothing to lose now, is there?"

"That's the spirit," I said lightly.

Ron did not respond.

"You know," Hermione said as she walked with Harry and me down to the pitch a little later in the midst of a very excitable crowd, "I think Ron might do better without Fred and George around. They never exactly gave him a lot of confidence."

"Positive thinking is key," I said. "Positive or negative reinforcement can create a self-fulfilling prophecy."

We found seats at the top row. I watched as both teams took the field. I didn't know the Ravenclaws too well save for Luna.

The game began. I groaned along with the other Gryffindors when Ron let in a goal. Over on the other side of the stands, the Slytherins who were at the game began to sing:

"Weasley cannot save a thing  
He cannot block a single ring ..."

I still did not know where that song had come from, and I was afraid I did not want to know the answer. I felt my stomach clench. I could not take this. "I've gotta go," I mumbled as I stood up and started down the aisle.

I could not leave the game, though. I had promised Ginny I would watch her play. My feet led me to where the Slytherins were sitting. They did not notice my arrival; they were still singing. "Will you cut that out?" I said forcefully.

A few of the Slytherins glanced at me. They just laughed and returned to the game. I growled in frustration. Then I saw Draco. He was at the end of a row. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself moving to stand beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly when he saw me.

"Can't you just watch the game quietly?" I huffed.

"Of course not," Draco said in a cocky tone. He frowned. "Not that you would understand."

I sighed. "Can we please not fight? Will you just listen to me?"

"No," Draco said firmly as he turned his head away. "Leave me alone."

I was struck by his coldness; I felt a lump forming in my throat. "Draco…"

When Draco spoke again, it was so quiet I almost could not hear it. "I thought you were different."

The words sunk deep into my heart. I had nothing else to say. I turned and left the stands. I ended up back where I started with the Gryffindors. I tried to pay attention to the fame, but my mind was elsewhere.

But as the game progressed, what was happening on the field increasingly caught my attention. Ron wasn't playing horribly anymore. In fact, he was really _good_. I watched in amazement as he stopped almost every Quaffle ball that came near him.

And then Ginny caught the snitch and it was all over. I could hardly believe it. I threw my arms up n the air and cheered along with my housemates. I allowed myself to feel joyful. This meant that Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup! It was all so very exciting. Perhaps all Ron had needed was a bit of confidence after all.

As Ron was handed the trophy, us Gryffindors rushed onto the field, still cheering. We picked up Ron and began carrying him through a castle. Then an alternative version to the Slytherin song broke out spontaneously:

"Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He didn't let the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King

Weasley can save anything,  
He never leaves a single ring,  
That's why Gryffindors all sing:  
Weasley is our King

Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He didn't let the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King"

Once in the common room, everyone was crowded around Ron. I felt happy for him; he needed the confidence boost. I waited until all the excitement had died down a bit, and then I pushed my way through the crowd to find Ron.

"Hey," I said, clasping him on the shoulder and smiling at him. "Great job out there."

For the first time in a long time, Ron smiled back at me. "Thanks!"

I had made my decision by Monday morning. The hard part would be executing it. I decided the Potions class I shared with Slytherins was my best shot. I sat next to Harry, and I was agitated throughout the class. I kept looking back at Draco, but he would either ignore me or send me a sharp look. I did not let this deter me. There was something I had to tell him. He needed to know.

I sprang up when the bell rang. "What's the hurry?" Harry asked as he stood up with me.

"Can't talk," I said as I made my way to the door. I was determined to catch Draco before he ran off. If worst came to worst, I could always find him at lunch. I noticed Harry following me, but I ignored him. "Draco!"

He was out the door now. I rushed to catch up to him. When I placed my hand on his shoulder, he spun around and snarled at me. "Lay off me!"

I winced and stepped back in fear.

"Give her a break," said Harry, who was now by my said.

Draco glared at him. "This is none of you business, Potter."

I looked at Harry apologetically. "Please don't help. I can handle this."

Harry hesitated before turning and leaving.

I looked back at Draco; he now had his arms crossed, and there was a scowl on his face. "Please, Draco. I just want to talk."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why should I want to talk to you?"

I bit my lip, trying to fight off the fear that he really did not care anymore. I remembered what he had said at the Quidditch game. What did he want form me? "Because I-" An idea hit me. I pulled out the pendant I had been hiding; the Slytherin side was showing.

Draco looked at in surprise. All anger seemed to vanish from his face. Without speaking a word, he pulled his eagle necklace out from under his own shirt.

As we locked eyes, understanding flooded through me. He still cared. Had he thought I didn't? We had to fix this now. I glanced around; no one was around. Everyone had headed off to lunch. We could talk in private.

"We should have talked a long time ago," I began quietly. "I held it all in and then I blew up at you. It was just… hard to bring it up when you were acting like there was nothing wrong."

Draco's face softened. He stepped closer to me, stopping when he was a foot away. "Crystal, you don't think I see that something's wrong? I know something big is coming. I'm not sure what it means, but I have no control over it." He paused. "I have control over what I do in school. I have power here."

I nodded. I could understand where he was coming from. I should have questioned him earlier. "I'm afraid," I said. "Afraid I'm going to lose you."

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose you too," Draco said. "I thought I already had."

I looked away, unable to bear the pain I saw in his eyes. "I didn't know what to do. You were making me choose between you and what I thought was right." I swallowed. "I couldn't take it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, Crystal."

I looked back at him and saw that he meant it. "I know. I think I – I was too focused on our relationship and how to make it work. And then it wasn't working, so I cut it off. I forgot to consider how you were feeling. I don't want to do that anymore. I want to be there for you, no matter what happens or whatever you do. I-" I took a deep breath. "I love you, Draco."

A look of surprise crossed Draco's face, but then it lit up in a smile. "Really?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

I could not help but smile back at him. "Yes. It took a lot for me to figure it out, but it's true."

Draco was not usually speechless, but I could tell that he did not know what to say. He just continued to stare at me in amazement. Sadly, I wondered how many people he had in his life who truly loved him.

"I want to focus on love," I said. "I think it might be what we've been missing. I don't know what's going to happen either, but if we're going to survive it, we have to stick together."

"I meant what I said when I told you my loyalties lie with you," Draco said softly as he stepped closer. He cupped my face and stared into my eyes. "And I meant what I said about running away with you. I would do it now if I could. The future it too uncertain…"

"I know," I said sympathetically. "Can we promise to be open and honest with each other? I'll tell you if there's something that's bothering me, but you need to tell me what's going on with you. Let me help you with your problems. And if I can't do that, at least let me share your pain."

"As long as you let me share yours," Draco breathed.

I smiled. "Of course." I wrapped my arms around my neck and gazed at him warmly. I did not have the same assuredness I had in the past that everything would be fine, but I knew we could work through it. We could make it if we put in effort.

"I missed you," Draco whispered. "Don't leave me again. It hurts when you're gone."

His sincerity and honesty caused me to smile sympathetically; I bet it was hard for him to admit his weakness. "I won't leave you," I said just as quietly. "I never wanted to." If what everyone was saying about love was true, then there was something stronger between us now. Something permanent. I would look out for him, and he would look out for me too.

As Draco kissed me, it felt like life was flooding back into me. I knew there was nowhere else I would rather be.


	35. OWLS

A/N: What does Crystal look like? Great question. That's the problem with writing in first person; it can be hard to fit that description in. I'll just tell y'all right here. She is average height and has a small frame. Her eyes are hazel, and she has dark brown hair (almost black) with a few curls on the sides that goes just past her shoulders. I hope that suffices.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 34: OWLS

Lunch had already been in progress for awhile when Draco and I entered. We paused by the door. I saw Draco glance at the Gryffindor table. I frowned slightly. "Can't go there," I whispered. It was kind of unfair that I was welcome with the Slytherins but he could not join me in Gryffindor. I supposed it was his own fault, though.

Draco merely nodded and headed to the Slytherin table with me in tow. I wondered how the Slytherins would react after my absence. They gave me suspicious looks as I sat down next to Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't like us anymore," Vincent said, almost sadly.

I frowned. "Is that what he told you?" I shot Draco an accusing look, and he smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, guys. I just needed a break. I had a lot going on. Everything's good now." I held up my Slytherin pendant to prove it to them.

When some of them still mumbled in dissent, Draco put his arm around me and said, "I don't care if you approve. She's with me and you will be civil to her." He glared at anyone who looked like they might object.

I smiled to myself. He did not care what they thought anymore. That was what I had wanted from the beginning. It felt good to have him defend me.

That week, teachers stopped presenting new material and instead reviewed for our OWLS the next week. OWLS would take place over a two week period with the written portion taking place in the morning and the practical in the afternoon. I was not worrying about them like many people were. I knew I do fine.

That Monday, I had Defense Against the Dark Arts after a free period. I was wondering if I would be welcomed in the Slytherin section of the room, but I soon decided that I did not care. The school year was almost over; I wanted as many chances to be with Draco as possible.

He gave me a small smile when I sat next to him in the front, and I smiled back, feeling warm inside.

Umbridge, however, did not seem nearly as delighted about the new arrangement. As her eyes scanned the room, she stopped a second longer at our table, and I could have sworn I saw a change in her usual pleasant act. Then she was back to normal, rattling about what we needed to know for our OWLS.

I did not let her bother me. At the end of class as everyone was packing up, however, she stood over our desk and said sweetly, "Draco, dear, may I speak to you for a minute?"

He glanced at me before looking back at Umbridge and saying, "Of course, professor."

I reluctantly walked out after the other students, leaving him behind. I decided to wait for him outside of the classroom. It might have been a bad idea because Umbridge could have been mad if she saw me there, but I wanted to know what all of this was about.

I did not have to wait long. Soon Draco walked out of the room, trying to hide a rather annoyed look. He stopped in surprise when he saw me. "Crystal," he breathed. "We should get out of here."

"Why?" I asked cautiously. "What did Umbridge say?"

"She didn't like seeing me with you," he said, not hiding his scowl now as we walked down the hall together. "I shouldn't be hanging out with trouble makers."

I rolled my eyes. "I see. What did you see?"

A smirk twitched on Draco's face. "I told her I was reforming you. I said you need a good influence in your life."

I laughed, amused at the irony. "Think that would work on your father? My parents didn't buy it."

Draco chuckled. "No, I don't suppose it would."

Despite the circumstances, I felt light as we walked together. He put his arm around me, and I leaned into him slightly, loving the feeling of just being near him. I wished it would not have to end.

I stayed close to Draco in all the rest of my classes that week. We had Potions on Thursday morning. I was curious as to what Snape's reaction would be to my new situation. Like always, his face was hard to read. However, I did lock eyes with him for a second at the end of class; he had looked away right after as if nothing had happened. This was enough for me.

I was again wondering about his interest in my relationship as I left for lunch with Draco. He had said he would help me out with Potions the next couple of years. Perhaps that would be a chance for me to carefully delve into his history. He already seemed to like him, which was the biggest barrier. I would figure something out. Somehow, I felt like it was important.

On Friday, Draco and I both had a free period in the afternoon. It was good to be done with the week early so we could begin studying. We sat outside in the grass, leaning against a large tree with our books in our laps. Snowflake was out with us, lying between us, enjoying the sun.

"Meow."

I glanced at Snowflake when I heard his voice. He had stood up and was running forward. I frowned until I saw Luna walking towards us.

"Hello," Luna said to Snowflake, bending down to pet him. The cat rubbed his head against her hand and purred.

"Hey, Luna," I said with a smile. I had not talked to her in awhile. "This is Snowflake."

"Hello, Crystal," Luna said. "Draco."

Draco glanced up from his book at Luna and nodded curtly. Then he returned to his reading.

"He's very pretty," Luna said as she stroked Snowflake's back. "Is he yours?"

I nodded. "He was a gift from Draco."

"Oh, that's nice," Luna said brightly. She looked from me to Draco and back. "You two are together again."

I gave her a small smile. "Yep. Is there any boy you have your eye on?"

Luna stood up. "Not presently." She glanced at my book. "Are you studying for your OWLS?"

"Yeah. It's not fun." I made a face.

"Then you should let us take a break," Draco said, looking at me with a small smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what happens then." We had decided to study outside because we thought it would be less tempting to get… distracted… if we were out in public where everyone could see us.

Draco grinned at me. "Exactly."

"Well, I'll let you two get back to work. Goodbye."

"Bye, Luna," I said, nodding at her. As she walked off, Snowflake settled down in front of me. I noticed that Draco was still staring at me. I blinked. "What?" It was the way he was gazing at me that struck me. It was the away in which suggested that he would have been perfectly content sitting there looking at me for the rest of his life. At the same time, there was almost the impression that he did not know if this would be the last time he would get to see me.

"The year is almost over," he murmured. He leaned closer to me and brushed my hair back; he kept his hand on my face. "We can't risk the summer."

I found myself caught staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "The summer isn't that long. We can make it."

He held onto my left hand with his free right one as he continued to gaze at me. "I want to stare here with you and forget everything else."

I smiled at him fondly. That would be nice, indeed. "I love you."

"I _adore_ you," he countered. Then he kissed me, and I felt myself melt into him.

It was so peaceful and perfect; I never want it to end. Eventually, though, my reason got the better of me, and I pulled away reluctantly. "We have to study," I whispered.

Draco seemed like he was going to protest, but then he nodded. "Alright. We've gotta pass to stay in school."

OWLS were on me sooner than I knew it. My first one was Charms on Monday. After breakfast, all the fifth and seventh year students piled into the Great Hall, where the house tables had been turned into one long table. Professor McGonagall was facing us. When we were all seated, she said, "You may begin."

I was never nervous for exams. What was the point? I either knew the material or I didn't. There was no use fretting about it. Anyway, I felt I did well on this test. It took two hours. After turning in my paper, I found Draco and walked out with him. "How do you think that went?" I asked in a low voice.

Draco just shrugged. "Fine. The second part will be a bit more fun though."

I smiled slightly. Yes, using magic was better than answering questions about it. The practical exam was after lunch. We all waited outside the Great Hall until we were called.

This part I thought went well too. It helped that I was able to remain calm and think clearly. At the end, though, I was glad it was over. Now I could focus on the next day's tests: Transfiguration.

I did reasonably well at Transfiguration and Herbology. Thursday's Defense Against the Dark Arts exams, however, I was sure I excelled. I would have to remember to thank Harry, for without him, I would not have retained much information from the past two years due to my dislike of the teachers.

I had a day off on Friday, so of course I spent it with Draco. We found our way into the Room of Requirement for privacy (the school was getting a bit crazy with test-mania). I helped him study for our Potions exam on Monday, but then we both decided we needed a break to relax.

"It's almost murmured," Draco murmured into my ear. We were sitting on the couch with our arms around each other and my head resting against his chest.

"Yeah," I said with a light smile. There was a strange paradox, though. I wanted the tests to be over, but once they were, I would have to leave Draco. It gave me an odd feeling of discomfort, but there was nothing I could do about it, so I just ignored it.

As expected, I felt I did wonderfully on my Potions exams. I was certain I would be making it into Snape's class the next year. Care of Magical Creatures was the next day, which was okay. I had two exams on Wednesday: Astronomy and Arithmancy with Hermione. The Astronomy practical exam was late at night.

I rather enjoyed Astronomy. It was fun to look up at the stars and see how they fit into constellations. When the exam had almost finished, there was a lot BANG heard from below on the grounds. Alarmed, I positioned my telescope to see what was going on.

The commotion was coming from Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid had burst upon the door, and he was surrounded by six people, who appeared to be trying to stun him.

"No!"Hermione cried.

"My dear!" Professor Tofty said in a scandalized voice. "This is an examination!"

No one was listening to her. I did not know Hagrid well, but he seemed like a nice guy. I watched in dismay as he tried to fight off his attackers. This wasn't right. "Be reasonable, Hagrid!" someone yelled.

"Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!" Hagrid roared.

"Look!" squealed Parvati, who was leaning over the parapet and pointing to the foot of the castle where the front doors had opened again; more light was spilling out on to the dark lawn and a single long black shadow was now rippling across the lawn.

"Now, really!" Professor Tofty said anxiously. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

Everyone ignored her. "How dare you!" the figure shouted as she ran. "How dare you!"

"It's McGonagall!" Hermione whispered.

"Leave him alone! Alone, I say!" said Professor McGonagall's voice through the darkness. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such="

Hermione, Parvati and Lavender all screamed. McGonagall had been attacked by at least four stunners. She fell over, landed hard on her back, and did not move anymore. I was in complete shock. This had to be Umbridge's doing. What else could explain such a monstrosity? I swallowed hard; maybe I did want the year to be over after all.

"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who also seemed to have forgotten the exam completely. "Not so much as a warning! Outrageous behavior!"

"COWARDS!" Hagrid bellowed. "RUDDY COWARDS! HAVE SOME O' THAT- AN' THAT-"

"Oh my-" Hermione gasped.

Hagrid was fighting off his attackers, and he was quite successful. 'Get him, get him!' Umbridge screamed, but all of her attackers had been subdued. Then Hagrid turned and ran into the darkness.

There was a long minute's quivering silence as everybody gazed open-mouthed into the grounds. Then Professor Tofty's voice said feebly, "Um ... five minutes to go, everybody."

I quickly finished my star chart and handed it in. No one was going to bed; everyone was hanging out in the corridor, talking about what they had just witnessed. I listened attentively, but I did not offer my own input. There was evil afoot, and I was wondering if it would be submerged before the year was through.


	36. Escape

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 35: Escape

The final exam, History of Magic, was on Thursday afternoon. This was by far the hardest test. It looked like it would take me the entire time. When I was almost finished, however, I heard someone in the room scream.

I turned my head in alarm to see that it had been Harry. He was on the ground. Professor Tofty helped him up and led him to the Entrance Hall. I immediately returned to my exam. I needed to finish, and I could check on Harry later.

Alas, I could not find Harry once the bell rang, nor could I catch up with Hermione and Ron, who were, with no doubt, searching for him. I decided to roam the halls and release the tension the exams had given me. I smiled when I saw Ginny and Luna walking together. "Hey, guys," I said brightly. "What's going on?"

Before either of them could reply, I heard shouting coming from a nearby classroom, and the voice sounded a lot like Harry's: "WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST-"

I exchanged a look with my friends. Without a word, we made our way into the classroom where we found a very angry-looking Harry standing in front of Ron and Hermione. I had a troubling feeling this was about his outburst during our last OWL exam.

"Hi," Ginny said uncertainly. "We recognized Harry's voice. What are you yelling about?"

"Never you mind," Harry said roughly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "There's no need to take that tone with me," she said coolly, "I was only wondering whether I could help."

"Well, you can't," Harry said shortly.

"You're being rather rude, you know," Luna said serenely.

Harry swore and turned away.

I frowned but my look was sympathetic. "What's wrong, harry?" I asked softly.

He did not respond.

"Wait," Hermione said suddenly. "Wait ... Harry, they can help. Listen, Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left Headquarters."

"I've told you, I saw-" Harry started to say.

"Harry, I'm begging you, please!" Hermione said desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London. If we find out he's not there, then I swear I won't try to stop you. I'll come, I'll d-do whatever it takes to try and save him."

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry shouted. "We haven't got time to waste."

"But if this is a trick of Voldemort's, Harry, we've got to check, we've got to."

"How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him. We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Ginny, Luna, and Crystal."

Even though I was struggling to understand what they were talking about (Sirius seemed to be in trouble), I said immediately, "Yeah, we'll do it," and Luna said, "When you say "Sirius", are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

"OK," Harry said aggressively to Hermione, "OK, if you can think of a way of doing this quickly, I'm with you, otherwise I'm going to the Department of Mysteries right now."

"The Department of Mysteries?" Luna said, looking mildly surprised. "But how are you going to get there?"

"Right," Hermione said, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down between the desks. "Right ... well ... one of us has to go and find Umbridge and-and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her-I don't know-that Peeves is up to something awful as usual ..."

"I'll do it," Ron said at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way."

"OK," she said, her brow furrowed as she continued to pace. "Now, we need to keep students right away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off."

Ron shot me a quick glance, and I looked away.

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas. Crystal can help too." Hermione looked surprised at the readiness with which Ginny had come up with this lie; Ginny shrugged and said, "Fred and George were planning to do it before they left."

"OK," said Hermione. "Well then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius-"

"He's not there, Hermione!"

"I mean, you can -can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the windows a weak spot, sending those Nifflers through it."

"I ... OK, thanks," he muttered.

"Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," said Hermione, looking relieved that Harry seemed to have accepted the plan, "not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."

"Five minutes'll be enough," said Harry "C'mon, let's go-"

"Now?" Hermione said, looking shocked.

"Of course now!" said Harry angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"

"I-oh, all right," she said desperately. "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, OK?"

Harry turned and fled the room without responding.

Hermione sighed and turned to Ginny, Luna and me. "You three, we need a signal in case you see someone coming. How about a chorus of 'Weasley Is Our King?'"

"Ok," I said with a nod.

"Let's go," Ginny said. She glanced at me. "You can stand with me."

The four groups split up. Once we reached the end of the corridor, we stood with our arms crossed, appearing on guard.

"You can't come down here!" Ginny called to the crowd that was appearing. "No, sorry, you're going to have to go round by the swiveling staircase, someone's let off Garrotting Gas just along here-"

"I can't see no gas," someone said.

"That's because it's colorless," said Ginny in a convincingly exasperated voice, "but if you want to walk through it, carry on, then we'll have your body as proof for the next idiot who doesn't believe us."

Soon, everyone had gone, and Ginny and I were left to wait. We stood in silence.

Just when I thought all was quiet, I saw something I thought was going to make my heart stop. The Inquisitorial Squad, led by Draco, was running towards us, and they did not look happy. "Crap," I muttered. This was not good. Ginny tensed beside me.

The Squad skidded to a halt in front of us. Draco seemed surprised to see me. "Crystal," he said, "what's going on? Someone broke into Umbridge's office. You're not a part of this, are you?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"You can't go through," Ginny said firmly.

"Then we'll fight our way through," Draco said thickly.

"No!" I said at once. I ignored the surprised look Ginny gave me. "I-I mean, if you want to take us, I'll go quietly."

Draco stared at me for a long while. Finally, he nodded. Turning to the others, he said, "Millicent, come with me! The rest of you, take care of Weasley."

I cast Ginny an apologetic look. She could not understand. I refused to fight Draco. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along the corridor. At the other end, Luna was getting in a tussle with more Slytherins. I could see Umbridge disappearing into her office; she must have broken through Luna. Draco opened Umbridge's door, and we entered.

Umbridge glanced at him and smiled. Draco pulled me over to the window sill; he did not let go of my wrist. Millicent pushed Hermione up against a wall, and Umbridge pulled Harry out of the fireplace. She looked like she was going to strangle him. She whispered something to him I could not understand. I glanced at Draco. He frowned at me before letting go of my wrist.

"Take his wand," Umbridge barked, tossing the wand at Draco, who caught it. She looked at Hermione and Millicent. "Hers too." Millicent snatched my friend's wand from her. Umbridge looked at me in surprise. "What's she doing here? Was she misbehaving too?"

"Yes, but I'm not resisting," I said quickly before Draco could not respond. "Civil disobedience. It's a long-established Anglo-American tradition."

Umbridge looked at me oddly. "Well, you might want to hold her just in case."

Draco grinned broadly. After putting Harry's wand in his robes, he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I did not struggle; he was not holding me tightly.

Hermione cast me a furtive glance, and I looked away.

"I want to know why you are in my office," Umbridge said.

"I was-trying to get my Firebolt!" Harry croaked.

"Liar. Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?"

"No one," Harry said, trying to pull away from her.

There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by Vincent and looked in imminent danger of suffocation. All four of them had been gagged. When Ron noticed me, he shot me a nasty glare. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. "That one," he poked a thick finger at Neville, "tried to stop me taking her," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

I tensed at the implication, and I felt Draco's arms tighten around me. I moved my head so that I could look at him. My glance was almost sad; I made sure to show no judgment or anger, just acceptance and disappointment. He seemed to become uncomfortable, and he turned his head away, frowning.

Umbridge smiled at Ginny before sitting in a chair. "So, Potter," she said, "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron- "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes- Mr. Filch having just informed me so.

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."

Some of the Inquisitorial members laughed at that, though Draco remained silent.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," Harry snarled. He appeared to be shaking with rage.

Umbridge's face tightened. "Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter ... I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco- fetch Professor Snape, and bring the girl so someone has a hold on her."

Right after releasing me, Draco took hold of my wrist again and pulled me out of the room. We were silent as we walked to Snape's office. He knocked once on the door. Without even waiting for a reply, he barged in and said, "Umbridge needs to see you."

Snape raised his eyebrows at Draco. Then he looked at me. "I see," he said.

"Harry did it!" I said immediately.

Snape did not reply. He stood up and followed us out the door, and then he took the lead down the hall.

"You don't have to follow Potter's crazy schemes," Draco whispered as we walked.

"And you don't have to be a part of Umbridge's," I replied, though there was no malice in my voice.

Draco looked forward again and did not respond.

Snape let Draco and I enter the room first. Once inside, Draco pulled me back to the window and securely wrapped his arms around me like he had before.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape said.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Umbridge said, smiling widely and standing up again. 'Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed. "You can make some more, can't you?"

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" Umbridge squawked, swelling toadishly. "A month! But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" Snape said as he looked round at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

"I wish to interrogate him!" Umbridge repeated angrily, and Snape looked away from Harry back into her furiously quivering lace. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," Snape said smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did-I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling."

"You are on probation!" Umbridge shrieked, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave.

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" Umbridge cried, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked round at Harry. "I have no idea," he said coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job." He closed the door behind him with a snap.

Umbridge's chest was heaving with rage and frustration. 'Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well ... I am left with no alternative ... this is more than a matter of school discipline ... this is an issue of Ministry security ... yes ... yes ...

"You are forcing me, Potter ... I do not want to, but sometimes circumstances justify the use ... I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice ..." She paused.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," she said quietly.

I let out a gasp, and Draco tensed in response.

"No!" Hermione shrieked. "Professor Umbridge-it's illegal."

But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty eager, excited look on her face that Harry had never seen before. She raised her wand.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" Hermione cried.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. "He never knew I ordered dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

"It was you?" gasped Harry. "You sent the dementors after me"

"Somebody had to act," Umbridge breathed as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead." They were all bleating about silencing you somehow-discrediting you -but I was the one who actually did something about it ... only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now-' And taking a deep breath, she cried, 'Cruc-"

I tried to twist around in Draco's arms, but I could not break away.

"NO!" Hermione shouted in a cracked voice from behind Millicent. "No-Harry- we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" Harry yelled.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of you anyway, what's ... what's the point?" Hermione began to cry weakly into the back of Millicent's robes. Millicent stopped trying to squash her against the wall immediately and dodged out of her way, looking disgusted.

"Well, well, well!" Umbridge said, looking triumphant. "Little Miss Question-all is going to give us some answers! Come on then, girl, come on!"

"Er-my-nee—no!" Ron shouted through his gag.

"I'm-I'm sorry everyone," Hermione said. "But-I can't stand it-"

"That's right, that's right, girl!" Umbridge said, seizing Hermione by the shoulders, thrusting her into the abandoned chintz chair, and leaning over her. "Now then ... with whom was Potter communicating just now?"

"Well," Hermione gulped into her hands, "well, he was trying to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

My mouth fell partly open at this. What?

"Dumbledore?" Umbridge said eagerly. "You know where Dumbledore is, then?"

"Well ... no!" sobbed Hermione. "We've tried the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks and even the Hog's Head-"

"Idiot girl- Dumbledore won't be sitting in a pub when the whole Ministry's looking for him!" Umbridge shouted, disappointment etched in every sagging line of her face.

"But-but we needed to tell him something important!" Hermione wailed, holding her hands more tightly over her face.

"Yes?" Umbridge said with a sudden resurgence of excitement. "What was it you wanted to tell him?"

"We ... we wanted to tell him it's r-ready!" Hermione choked.

"What's ready?" Umbridge demanded, and now she grabbed Hermione's shoulders again and shook her slightly. "What's ready, girl?"

"The ... the weapon," Hermione said.

It was then I understood what she was trying to do. She was leading Umbridge astray. I tried to act like I believed she was telling the truth.

"Weapon? Weapon?" Umbridge said, and her eyes seemed to pop with excitement. "You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Y-y-yes," Hermione gasped, "but he had to leave before it was finished and n-n-now we've finished it for him, and we c-c-can't find him t-t-to tell him!"

"What kind of weapon is it?" Umbridge said harshly, her stubby hands still tight on Hermione's shoulders.

"We don't r-r- really understand it," Hermione said, sniffing loudly. "We j-j-just did what P-P-Professor Dumbledore told us t-t-to do."

Umbridge straightened up, looking exultant. "Lead me to the weapon."

"I'm not showing ... them," Hermione shrilly said, looking around at the Slytherins through her fingers.

"It is not for you to set conditions," Umbridge said harshly.

"Fine,: Hermione said, now sobbing into her hands again. "Fine ... let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right-oh, I'd love it if the wh- whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll, be able to s-sort you out!"

These words had a powerful impact on Umbridge: she glanced swiftly and suspiciously around at her Inquisitorial Squad. She contemplated Hermione for another long moment, and then spoke in what she clearly thought was a motherly voice. "All right, dear, let's make it just you and me ... and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Get up, now." She turned to Draco. "You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these-" she gestured around at Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and m "-escape." She turned back to Hermione and Harry. "And you two can go ahead of me and show me the way." She pointed at them with her wand. "Lead on."

There was silence in the room after they left. Ginny's eyes caught mine. She seemed to be trying to tell me something. I glanced down at her hand, which was slowly inching into her robes. Then it struck me. Umbridge had forgotten to confiscate our wands. Ginny raised her eyes to look at Draco. This too I understood. She did not want to have to force me to fight him. I gave a slight nod, smiling gratefully.

I made sure enough time had passed so that Umbridge would be far away, and then I said in a steady voice, "Draco, can I talk to you?"

"You're talking to me right now," Draco said in an uninterruptable tone.

"Alone," I said. "Out in the corridor. Now. Please."

Draco seemed to hesitate.

"Don't listen to her!" Millicent hissed. "It's a trick!"

"I would never trick him!" I said, glaring at her.

"Fine," Draco said reluctantly. He released me and took hold of my wrist again. Millicent watched me with narrowed eyes as we left the room. As soon as we were in the corridor, a loud bang was heard in the room. Draco let go of me and turned on my in alarm. "What's going on? You said-"

"It's not a trick," I said quickly. "I only saved you from an attack that was coming anyway. And I do need to talk to you."

Draco crossed his arms. "What?" he asked gruffly, his eyes tight.

"Let us go – let me go," I said, looking at him pleadingly. "Hermione made all that stuff up about a weapon. There's something important we need to do that has nothing to do with Dumbledore."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. Just trust me. I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't very important." I gazed at him sorrowfully, hoping against everything that he would agree.

He was staring at me with narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't be doing this," he said thickly. "The year is just about over. Can't you stay out of trouble until then?"

"It's an emergency!" I cried. "Someone's in danger. Please – give me Harry's wand."

Draco's expression seemed to soften. Then he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, Crystal. If Umbridge found out…"

I was running out of time; I needed to act quickly. I altered my expression to one of compassion as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Draco," I whispered. I pulled his head down and gave him a long kiss. "I love you, but I have to do this."

As our eyes were locked, I saw him slowly move his hand in his robes. Without saying a word, he handed me Harry's wand.

After taking the wand and depositing it in my own robes, I smiled at him softly while backing away. "Thank you, Draco. I'm proud of you. You should go."

Draco nodded. He turned and stalked down the corridor.

Just then, Umbridge's door opened, and my previously-captured friends piled out. "We won!" Neville said, looking happy.

"Where's Draco going?" Luna asked.

"Probably back to his common room," I said. I smiled. "He let me go. He gave me Harry's wand and he let me go without a fight."

Ron seemed surprised at this. "How did you pull that off?"

I shrugged. "He responds to love, not condemnation." Ron frowned and looked down. "Now, we better go find Harry and Hermione before they leave without us!"

"Right," Ginny said with a nod. "Onward!" She led the way to the castle doors.


	37. The Ministry of Magic

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 36: The Ministry of Magic

Out the window, we saw Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge heading into the Forbidden Forest. We decided we best follow. Soon, we could spot Hermione and Harry through the trees.

"Anyway, Harry," Hermione was saying, "how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering that," Ron said as we emerged into view. "So, had any ideas?"

"How did you get away?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," Ron said airily, handing back Hermione's wand.

Hermione glanced at me. "You look like you haven't been touched."

"Draco let me go without a fight," I said with a shrug. I turned to Harry. "Oh, and he willing gave me this back." I handed him his wand.

Harry blinked as he took his wand. "He just gave it to you?"

"Well, I had to persuade him a bit," I said. "Force should be used only when necessary."

"She's got a strange power," Ron said, shaking his head. "Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," Harry said. "By a herd of centaurs."

"And they left you behind?" Ginny asked, looking astonished.

"No, they got chased off by Grawp," Harry said.

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Hagrid's little brother," Ron said promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or-?"

"Yes," Harry said, "and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" Luna said.

"OK," Harry said irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so-"

"I've got a broom!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," Ron said angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" Ginny said.

"You're too-" Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"Yeah, but-"

"I want to fight!" I exclaimed.

"I already told you-"

"We were all in the DA together," Neville said quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real-or was that all just a game or something?"

"No-of course it wasn't-" Harry said impatiently.

"Then we should come too," Neville said simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," Luna said, smiling happily.

"Of course," I said firmly.

"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway," Harry said through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there-"

"I thought we'd settled that," Luna said maddeningly. "We're flying!"

"Look," Ron said, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we-"

"There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," Luna said serenely.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," Luna said in a dignified voice, "but _they_ can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Harry turned around, but I could not see anything of notice. There were only trees and darkness. "Yes," Harry whispered as he walked forward. Then, to my further surprise, he raised his hand and began to stroke the air.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Is it those mad horse things?" Ron said uncertainly. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"They pull the carriages to Hogwarts," Luna explained to me.

"How many?" Ron asked Harry.

"Just two."

"Well, we need three," Hermione said.

"Four, Hermione," Ginny said, scowling.

"There are seven of us, actually," I said, determined not to be left out of an exciting adventure.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" Harry said angrily. "Look, you four-" he pointed at Neville, Ginny, Luna and me, "you're not involved in this, you're not-"

We immediately began to protest again. How could Harry not see that we were in this together? Why did he always insist on doing everything alone?

"OK, fine, it's your choice," Harry said curtly, "but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able-"

"Oh, more of them will come," Ginny said confidently.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," she said coolly, "and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place."

"OK, then," he said, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals-"

'I'm not staying behind!' Hermione said furiously.

"There's no need," Luna said, smiling. "Look, here come more now ... you two must really smell ..."

Harry turned seeming to be looking at something. "All right," he said angrily, "pick one and get on, then."

I stared at him oddly. How were we supposed to do that? We couldn't see the things! Harry seemed to be climbing onto one of them. It looked really strange, actually, for it appeared that he was floating on air. Luna and Neville were successful as well. The rest of us, however, stood back, staring at them. What were we to do? We had no idea where the creatures were.

"What?" Harry said, obviously oblivious to our peril.

"How're we supposed to get on?" Ron said faintly. "When we can't see the things?"

"Oh, it's easy," Luna said, sliding down and marching over to us. "Come here ..." One by one, she helped us onto a Thestral. It was a really odd experience, though it was kind of cool. "Grip tightly," Luna said once we were all on an animal.

I smiled slightly as I pet my creature. This was going to be fun.

"This is mad," Ron murmured. "Mad ... if I could just see it-"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Harry darkly. "We all ready, then?"

We all nodded.

"OK ... Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," he said uncertainly. "Er ... if you know ... where to go ..."

Then the Thestrals took off. I let out a slight gasp and held on tighter. Once we were in the air, I looked down and grinned. This was so awesome! I had almost forgotten about the impending danger that awaited us.

After awhile, I could see lights up ahead. We were reaching London. The Thestrals landed on the ground, and I had to grip tightly to keep from falling off. Ron, on the other hand, immediately tumbled off of his creature.

"Never again," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but seemed to bump into it and almost fell over again. "Never, ever again ... that was the worst-"

"I thought it was quite fun," I said as I easily slid off my Thestral.

Ron muttered something under his breath.

"Where do we go from here, then?" Luna asked Harry once all of us had dismounted.

"Over here," he said. He led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "Come on!"

All of us squeezed in after Harry. It was very cramped and unpleasant. On a positive note, it was cool to be a in a real British phone booth.

"Whoever's nearest the receiver, dial six two four four two!" Harry said.

I saw Ron do it. Then a female voice sounded inside the box: "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," Harry said very quickly, "Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Crystal Hansen... we're here to save someone, unless your Ministry can do it first!"

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes." Half a dozen badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared. Hermione scooped them up and handed them mutely to Harry over Ginny's head. "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Harry said loudly. "Now can we move?"

The phone booth began to move down under ground. It stopped when we reached an atrium. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," the woman's voice said. The door opened, and a few of us toppled out.

The whole area was completely silent, which I found odd. Harry led the way down the hall, and we sprinted after him. Soon, we got into the elevator to make it too the proper floor. When we stopped, a voice said, "Department of Mysteries."

We stepped out into the corridor. There was no one here either. Uneasiness began to fill me as I followed Harry down the corridor towards a black door. I wondered what lay within and if we had the power to fight it.

"OK, listen," Harry said, stopping within six feet of the door. 'Maybe ... maybe a couple of people should stay here as a-as a lookout, and-"

"And how're we going to let you know something's coming?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised. "You could be miles away."

'We're coming with you, Harry," I said.

"Let's get on with it," Ron said firmly.

This time, Harry did not argue. He turned and walked towards the door. I was surprised when it swung open of its own accord. As I walked inside, I found that we were in a large, circular room. There were so many black doors all around that I wondered how we were ever going to find our way.

I tensed when Neville shut the door, extinguishing most of the light. Now it would definitely be hard to find our destination, wherever that happened to be.

The doors were surrounded by blue flames, and for a few seconds, the doors rotated before resting again. I felt a chill go down my spine. How would we get back? Harry did not worry about that. He insisted we try a few doors and he would know where to go. We reluctantly agreed to this plan.

The doors we tried were full of mysterious, suspicious things. After awhile, my excitement died down, and I was wondering if we would ever find what we were looking for. Finally, though, as Harry looked through a door, he said, "This is it. It's through here."

I immediately took out my wand; I had to be prepared for anything. Harry pushed the door open, and we all walked through. We were in a room of nothing but shelves filled with small, dusty, glass orbs. There were blue flames at several intervals. I shivered; the room was cold.

"Keep your wands ready," Harry said softly.

I was tense as I followed him. Soon, however, I wondered why we could not hear anything. Wasn't Sirius supposed to be being tortured? We stopped at row Ninety-seven. Time for the moment of truth.

We stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," Harry said. "You can't see properly from here.'"He led us down the row. "He should be near here. Anywhere here ... really close ..."

"Harry?" Hermione said tentatively.

"Somewhere about ... here ..." he said.

We reached the end of the row. Still, there was no one there. My uneasiness increased. Something was very wrong.

"He might be ..." Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. 'Or maybe ...' He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

"Harry?" Hermione said again.

"What?" he snarled.

"I ... I don't think Sirius is here."

We all stood in silence while Harry ran back where we had come; I pondered what this could mean. Harry had said he had a dream that led him here… A dream because he was connected to Voldemort. What if…

"Harry?" Ron called, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was staring at one of the orbs on the shelf next to us.

"What?" Harry said from further down.

"Have you seen this?"

"What?" Harry turned and ran back to us.

"It's-it's got your name on," Ron said.

"My name?" Harry said blankly. He stared at the orb.

"What is it?" Ron asked after a minute. "What's your name doing down there?"

I was wondering the same thing; my intuition was telling me it was nothing good. I was beginning to form another thought. "Harry…" I said slowly. My instinct said we had to get out of there before something terrible happened.

"I'm not here," Ron said as he glanced at the other orbs. "None of the rest of us are here."

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," Neville said suddenly.

"It's got my name on," said Harry.

"No, Harry," I said in a shaking voice. "I-I think it's a trap."

He did not listen to us and closed his fingers around the dusty orb. I waited with baited breath for something to happen. Harry lifted the ball from the shelf and stared at it. I moved closer. Harry brushed off the dust so he could see better. Nothing happen.

Then a familiar voice spoke: "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

A chill ran through my entire body, for the voice belong to Lucius Malfoy.


	38. Fighting

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 37: Fighting

There were more. Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking our way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at our hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror. I thought I was going to be sick.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up. "To me."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," Lucius echoed softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry exclaimed.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to his left. She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from us.

"You've got him," Harry said. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," the woman said in a horrible, mock baby voice.

"Don't do anything, Harry muttered to Ron beside him. "Not yet-"

The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter. "You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," Lucius said softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," Harry said. "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," Lucius said. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," Harry said, raising his own wand to chest height.

I raised my wand along with the others. There was no way we were backing down without a fight.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," Lucius said coolly.

"Yeah, right!" Harry said with a laugh. "I give you this-prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: "Accio proph-"

Harry shouted 'Protego' before she finished her spell, and he managed to cling onto the prophecy.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then-"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius roared at the woman. "If you smash it-!"

The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. It was Bellatrix Lestrange's face, who had escaped from Azkaban. "You need more persuasion? Very well-take the smallest one," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

The rest of us closed in around Ginny; I moved instinctively. Harry stood so that he was in front of her. "You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She did not move; she merely stared at him.

"So," Harry said, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix repeated, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," Harry said. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol-"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare-"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" Harry said. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle-or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"

"STUPEF-"

"NO!"

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Lucius had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of us. and several of the glass orbs there shattered. Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their voices vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Lucius and Bellatrix's shouts.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," Harry said once the voices had died down.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," Lucius said.

"I'm not playing games," Harry said.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Lucius sneered.

"What about my scar?"

"Can this be?" Lucius said, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again. "Dumbledore never told you? Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording ..."

"Did he?" Harry said. "So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"Why?" Lucius sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you ... haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" he said quietly. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" Bellatrix' shrieked over a cackle of mad laughter.

I suddenly heard Ginny's voice in my ear: "When Harry says now, start smashing shelves."

I did not respond, figuring that was the best way to go. I was at the back of the group, so I did not have to pass the message along. I felt strong, ready to fight.

"The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return?" said Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" Harry said. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it-and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good ..." Lucius said slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"

"NOW!" Harry yelled.

The six of us raised our wands and shouted, "REDUCTO!" Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor.

"RUN!" Harry yelled as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above.

I jetted after him. There were Death Eaters chasing us. I kept my wand ready, just in case. Suddenly something hit me from the side, and I went sprawling into one of the rows. "Stupefy!" I said to the dark figure closing in on my. I quickly got to my feet and continued to sprint forward. In hindsight, that was probably a bad idea, for now I had lost the others.

When I got to the end of the row, I turned left, thinking this was the right way to go. I skidded to a halt when I saw Lucius Malfoy standing before me, his wand raised.

"Wait!" I cried, my heart pounding hard in my chest. I had no idea what was the right thing to do in this situation, but I did not have time to think; I could only act. I deliberately lowered my wand. "I won't fight you."

Lucius only stared at me calmly, keeping his wand held high. "Are you afraid, young Hansen?"

My mouth felt dry, and I could hear ringing in my ears; it was a wonder I was able to speak at all. "No." And I wasn't. I had been afraid of him when he had caught Draco and me the previous summer, but that fear had now vanished. At least, I was not afraid _of_ him. "I _refuse_. And it's not for your sake." I had been wearing my pendant with the Gryffindor side up, so I flipped it around and held it out to him to show him the Slytherin symbol.

Lucius' eyes flashed in surprise.

"I love him," I said firmly, gazing at him steadily. I must have been mad. I may have gotten Draco to listen to me, but why did I think this appeal would work on his colder, Death Eater father?

Lucius seemed to hesitate. Finally, he lowered his wand ever so slightly and said, "Go. Find Potter. We won't go so easy on you if we catch you without him."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, but I had no time to reflect on it. I kept my eyes on him as I passed him. Once he was out of sight, I half expected to feel a curse on my back, but nothing came at me.

Once I got a little ways down, I dashed down a left row. I had to be close now. I was almost there. Once I exited the row, I could see a door to the right. I ran towards it as fast as I could. I almost fell over as I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. My heart was racing as I leaned against the door.

Now I looked at my surroundings. I was back in the dark hallway. Good. I had chosen the right door. Except… No one else was there. Fear gripped me. Were the still inside the room I had left behind? Should I go back and look for them? The idea of facing the Death Eaters again was not too appealing, so I decided to wait for a few minutes to see if the others would show up.

I did not have to wait long. Soon, Harry, Hermione, and Neville emerged from a door down the hall. Neville had a broken nose, and he was supporting Hermione, who appeared hurt. "Guys!" I exclaimed. "Where were you? Where are the others?"

Harry looked at me in surprise. "They're not with you?"

Just then, the door behind me opened, and Ginny, Luna, and Ron fell out. I spun around to face them.

"Ron!" croaked Harry, dashing towards them. "Ginny-are you all-?"

"Harry," Ron said, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "there you are ... ha ha ha ... you look funny, Harry ... you're all messed up ..." Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's robes, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow.

"Ginny?" Harry said fearfully. "What happened?"

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark-"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" Ron said, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus-ha ha ha-"

"-anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but ..." Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.

"And what about Ron?" Harry said fearfully as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Harry's robes.

"I don't know what they hit him with," Luna said sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all."

"Harry," Ron said, pulling Harry's ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony ... Loony Lovegood ... ha ha ha ..."

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," Luna said, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" Ginny impatiently said, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support. Harry pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder.

"I'll help," I said, stepping forward. I got to Ginny's other side, and she put her arm around me as well.

We started walking, but we did not get far. A door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange. "There they are!" she shrieked.

We quickly pushed our way into the nearest room and slammed the door behind us. "Colloportus!" Harry shouted as three bodies slammed into the other side of the door.

"It doesn't matter!" a man's voice said. "There are other ways in-WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"

I felt my heart sink. There were doors all over this room as well. The Death eaters were going to find their way in. Luna, Neville, Harry, and I ran around the room, sealing up doors. Harry and I had just reached the top of the room when we heard Luna cry: "Collo-aaaaaaaaargh ..."

I spun around to see her flying through the air. Five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time. Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled. I had no time to react.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked, and she ran at him.

Harry and I ran off in opposite directions. My mind was whirling; I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Then I heard Ron say: "Honest, Harry, they're brains-look-Accio brain!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the tank in front of him; a brain burst from the green liquid that was oozing out of it. For a moment, it seemed suspended in midair, then it soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unraveling like rolls of film. 'Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it-' said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, "Harry, come and touch it; bet it's weird-"

"RON, NO!" Harry cried. He darted forward, but Ron had already caught the brain in his outstretched hands.

The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes. "Harry, look what's happen-No-no-I don't like it-no, stop—stop-" But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.

"Diffindo!" Harry yelled, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron, but they would not break. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" Ginny screamed. Then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious. I wanted to cry out, but my throat was too tight.

"STUBEFY!" Neville shouted, wheeling around and waving a wand at the oncoming Death Eaters, "STUBEFY, STUBEFY!" But nothing happened.

One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at Neville; it missed him by inches. Harry, Neville, and I were now the only two left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver light like arrows which missed but left craters in the wall behind them. Harry ran for it as Bellatrix raced right at him. Holding the prophecy high above his head, he sprinted back up the room.

The rest of the Death Eaters raced after him. It seemed like he was trying to get them all away from the rest of us, so I decided to stay back. Besides, Ron needed help. I tried to think of a spell that could free him as I ran to his side; nothing came to mind. My breathing had grown shallow, and I could feel sweat forming on my forehead. Maybe Harry was right all along; perhaps these sorts of adventures were not as fun as they seemed.

Neville had run after Harry and the Death Eaters. I was too far away to know what was going on, but it did not sound good. I tried to block out the noise as I desperately pulled at the vines closing around Ron's body. Nothing was working!

Then, high above us, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. I had never felt so relieved. Order members! Snape must have gotten the message after all. I could see a battle breaking out between Death Eaters and Order members. Now I felt better about staying back with Ron; he needed me more.

I still had not figured anything out when Bellatrix suddenly whipped past me, followed closely by Harry. Both of them disappeared behind another door. I exchanged a confused glance with Ginny, who was nearby.

Not long later, the Order members approached us, some appearing hurt and exhausted. "What's going on?" I asked. "Why is Harry-"

"She killed Sirius," Lupin said flatly as Moody attended to Ron."

I gasped in shock. "Wh-what?"

"We need to get all of you home," Lupin said.

I glancing down, feeling very troubled. Suddenly, it all seemed too real to me. "I want to go home… to America," I managed to get out. It was a thought that had never occurred to me until that moment, and it surprised me.

I looked up and saw Lupin staring at me sympathetically.


	39. Shaken

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 38: Shaken

The Order of the Phoenix escorted Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and me back to Hogwarts. I was surprised to find that I was the only one who was not injured. However, since it was late at night, I would not be gaining access to the Gryffindor common room, so I stayed with the others in the Hospital Wing.

I slept well into Friday afternoon. The previous night's events had left a physical and emotional toll on me. Luckily, OWLS were over, and I did not have any obligations to think about. Except one.

I found myself unable to leave right away, though, because my friends were up and wanted to talk. By now, harry had arrived. I kept quiet as everyone made sure everyone else was okay. I sat next to Ginny on her bed; I grasped my pendant, twisting it in my hand.

"Crystal," Hermione said suddenly, "how are you feeling?"

I jerked my head up, surprised at the question. "I-I don't know," I said truthfully. "I'm fine right now, but once I give my mind time to reflect…" Everything would come crashing down on me full-force. I did not want to be alone. I did not want to think about what I had just witness. My intuition was already telling me the repercussions would be terrible.

"You were very brave," Neville said, "the way you stayed with Ron and tried to help him. You didn't give up."

"But I didn't figure anything out," I mumbled. I didn't feel like I had done much on that trip, actually. I had only fought off one Death Eater. I had let one go…

"You stayed to help me?" Ron said, looking at me in surprise.

I glanced at him and frowned. "Of course. I wasn't going to let you down. Have a little faith in me, Ron. I'm on your side." I looked around at each of my friends. "I'm on all of your sides. I just-" I hesitated before continuing. "My commitments extend beyond that."

Ginny touched my hand. I glanced at her, and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well, thanks," Ron said.

I nodded at him. Then I turned to Harry. His green eyes locked with mine. Out of all of us, he had experienced the worst pain. I wished there was something I could do to help him, but perhaps his best friends would be better at that than I. Besides, there was something else I needed to do. "I'm sorry," I said softly.

Harry nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. Then he said, "The ministry caught them. The Death Eaters. They're in Azkaban by now."

The words struck me like a physical blow. Immediately, I knew the intended message. "O-okay," I said in a shaky voice. I dropped my hand from my pendant. Everyone was staring at me; they all knew the implications of Harry's statement as well. Then a memory flashed in my mind. "He let me go," I said, my eyes widening. I had not thought of it until then; I had not had the chance.

"Who let you go?" said Luna.

"Lucius Malfoy. Because of this." I took off my necklace and flipped it over so that the Slytherin side of the pendant was showing.

"Draco gave you that, didn't he?" Ginny asked, seeming curious.

I nodded.

"Why would he let you go?" Ron asked, obviously perplexed.

I shrugged. "The world is not black and white, Ron. It would be easier if it was, but people are more complicated than that. Give them a chance and they'll surprise you." I shook my head in wonder as I stood up. "Well, I have to go do something. I'll come back and see you guys later."

"Alright, take care of yourself," Hermione said.

I gave her a slight smile before heading out of the Hospital Wing.

My heart began to beat nervously as I scurried down the halls. I was not sure where to go, but there were several places I could check. Soon, I found myself standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons. For some reason, my feet would not move any further. I stood staring at the top step for what seemed like a long time. Then a voice broke me from my trance:

"Miss Hansen, is there something wrong?"

I snapped my head up and saw Snape standing several steps down from me. I blinked several times, trying to find the words to say. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I-I'm not hurt," I stammered. He knew what I had been through. He had to.

Snape stared at me for a minute, his face unreadable. Just when he opened his mouth to say something, Draco appeared on the stairs behind him, and he turned his head when I did to look at him.

Draco's face was hard and rigid, and his eyes were cold, sending a chill done my spine when they locked with mine. I surmised that he had been told what had happened the previous night. He inclined his head slightly, and I nodded. We needed to talk. He finished his ascent and walked past me. I began to follow him, but Snape lightly touched my arm, causing me to look back at him.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked, his face still showing no emotion.

I glanced down at my hands and noticed that they were shaking. Self-consciously, I clenched my hands into fists. "Adrenaline. I'll be fine," I said half-heartedly. I glanced at Draco, who was waiting for me patiently several feet away. "I've got to go." As I hurried over to him, Draco resumed walking.

Neither of us spoke until we entered the Room of Requirement. Once inside, we stood facing each other, holding intense gazes.

"You should not have gone," Draco finally said in a low voice.

"You heard then?" I said weakly.

"The Ministry sent me an owl this morning."

"You don't consider them your allies anymore than?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at me.

I winced, realizing my mistake. This was not the time for that. "Sorry," I mumbled. My expression softened as I look at him with pain in my eyes. "I had to go. Harry is my friend. I tried to stop him when I figured out what was going on. But we were attacked, and-" I broke off and shuddered.

Draco had turned his gaze away; his hands were in his pockets, and he was staring at the floor. "I didn't know," he said quietly. "My father wouldn't tell me much. Says I'm still too young. I knew he had been given an important mission, but I did not know what it was. I did not know it was to take place yesterday." He looked up at me, pain reflected in his own eyes. "If I had, I would have-"

I nodded, understanding his meaning. Of course he would have told me and tried to stop me. I knew he would protect me if he was able. "I'm sorry," I repeated softly. "I didn't know what I was getting into."

"Just like a Gryffindor," Draco muttered.

I grimaced and looked away, knowing he was right.

"You could have been hurt."

I looked back at him; I had remembered something else I had to tell him. "But I wasn't. All my friends were. I could have been, but-" I paused, noticing how he was looking at me with interest. "Your father cornered me, but I got him to let me go. I showed him this." I touched my Slytherin pendant. "And I told him that I love you."

"You told him?" Draco said, anger flashing on his face. "After all we've done to keep it a secret? Do you know what he could have done?"

"I wasn't thinking, alright?" I said defensively. "It didn't seem like I had much to lose at the time. And it _did_ work. He let me walk past him unharmed."

Draco seemed surprised at my words. "Really?" He frowned, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "That's very… intriguing."

"He cares about you more than you think," I said. I had been surprised to find it out as well. Lucius did a good job at hiding his love for his son, but I could tell that it was there.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe. I suppose I won't be finding out anytime soon."

I winced even though there was no hostility in his voice. "Yeah… I'm sorry about that."

"There is nothing you could have done," Draco said, looking away.

I felt a rush of compassion towards him, and I reached out and touched his arm. "It's going to be okay," I said gently. "We'll get through this together."

Draco looked at me with mild surprise in his eyes. "You're still going to stay with me?"

"Of course!" I said firmly. "We're going to need each other now more than ever. I want to be there for you." I gave him a small smile. "I love you."

Then Draco had his arms around me, and he was pulling my close to him. I felt a rush of relief as I held onto him. The contact felt so good after all I had been through in the past 24 hours. "Thank you," he whispered.

I pulled back so that I could smile at him. "Just promise me that you won't leave either." I did not think he would, but I had to make sure.

"I would never," Draco said almost fiercely.

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen now?" I asked as we let go of each other. I had not had much time to think about it, but it was important.

Draco hesitated. "I don't know exactly," he began slowly, "but I know that the Dark Lord does not like to be disappointed. He enjoys punishing those who fail." His last words came out bitterly, and his eyes narrowed.

I felt troubled at the implication. "But your father's in Azkaban. He'll be safe there, right?"

"For now, _he_ will be safe."

There was something in Draco's eyes that scared me; I immediately understood what he was implying. "No," I said, stubbornly shaking my head. "No. He wouldn't… would he?" I stared at him fearfully, already knowing the answer.

Draco smiled bitterly. "Of course he would. Whatever it takes to weed out failure."

The idea seemed so unjust that it made me angry. "Why would you want to follow someone like that?"

"I never said _I_ did!" Draco growled.

My anger vanished as I realized what he thought I had accused him of. "I didn't think you did. I was speaking in universal terms." I bit my lip and looked at him apologetically. His response was good, though, right?

Draco's face relaxed slightly. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. "He makes you feel important," he murmured.

This caught my interest. I wanted to ask more, but I did not think this was the right time. I thought back to what he had previously said. Was he in danger? "We could run away," I said gently. "To America, like you said. You would be safe there."

Draco shook his head while sighing. "I can't. My mother would never leave without my father, and I can't leave her. She needs me, and she would be devastated if I left."

My eyebrows raised in curiosity. This was the first time I had heard him speak of his mother. I had barely even thought to ask. I knew nothing about what she was like. From what he was saying now, though, it seemed like he had a better relationship with her than his father. "Are you two close?"

Draco shrugged. "I suppose. She can be a bit smothering, but I know she loves me."

I smiled weakly. "That's good."

Draco glanced at me, his expression weary. "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to do our best to survive here."

I nodded slowly. "Alright. We'll make it." I walked over to him and hugged him from the side.

He immediately turned and wrapped both arms around me. "I hope you're right," he murmured as he stroked my hair.

Sunday morning, the Daily Prophet announced Voldemort's return. It seemed like Fudge was no longer able to deny reality. I found this a very good thing. We did not need to fight two different enemies. Perhaps now we could work together to find a solution to our common problem. The Ministry was not inherently evil; it just had a tendency to look out for its own interests instead of the community at large.

I tried to forget the past few days as I walked onto the Hogwarts Express. I found a compartment with Draco, Vincent, and Gregory. The latter two talked a bit on the ride home, but Draco and I silently leaned against each other. We had spent the whole of the last day together, and now there was nothing more to say. I found myself anxious to figure out what exactly the future held for us.

Our companions were the first to exit once the train stopped. Draco was slow to pull me up with him and hug me one last time. I kissed him gently, smiling slightly as I pulled away. "Have a good summer," I nearly whispered.

Before I could leave, Draco pulled me back by my wrist and kissed me again. This time, it was much more forceful and passionate. I willing gave into it, but something at the back of my mind was nagging me. When he finally let me go, I gave him a worried look. "I _am_ going to see you again, right?"

Draco nodded. "Of course."

Just then, an idea lit up in my mind, and before I could stop myself, I said, "I want to meet your mom."

Draco blinked. "What?"

I quickly gathered up my luggage; Snowflake jumped off of a suitcase he had thought was a good napping spot. I heard Draco and the cat follow me off the train.

"Crystal, I don't think this is such a good idea," Draco said warningly.

I shook my head. "I want to try." I had been able to appeal to his father, so why not his mother? It was worth a shot.

I found Emily already off of the train. "Hey," I said to her, "watch my stuff. I'll be right back.

Emily blinked at me. "Ok…"

I turned and scanned the platform. I caught sight of a blond-haired woman standing alone. Figuring my chances were good, I ran in that direction, Snowflake and Draco darting after me. The woman seemed surprised when I approached her. "Hi," I said, panting from my exercise. Snowflake sniffed the woman's legs before purring and running up against her. I smiled slightly; this had to be right. "I'm Crystal Hansen."

Draco caught up to me and stopped beside me. He seemed to be out of breath as well. At least that meant he could not be angry with me. "What are you-?"

"Narcissa Malfoy," the woman said, looking from me to Draco oddly.

"I'm Draco's girlfriend," I said.

Snowflake sat at her feet. "Meow."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows at her son."Really? Is this true?"

Draco nodded, seeming almost embarrassed. "Yes, it is."

Narcissa looked back at me. Her eyes landed on my necklace, which was showing the Slytherin serpent. Then they flickered to the Gryffindor symbol on my robes. "Are you a Gryffindor or a Slytherin?"

"Gryffindor, but I'm a friend to Slytherins," I explained with a shrug. "I'm an American, and I follow my own rules." I hesitated, unsure if what I was about to say was wise; I was feeling a bit reckless, though. "I'm sorry about your husband. I was there fighting against him, but he let me go." I glanced at Draco, who looked like he wished this conversation would end as quickly as possible, before turning back his mother. "I just wanted you to know that I love your son, and I do anything I can to be there for him."

Narcissa stood staring at me for a long time. I could not read her expression, and I was afraid I had said the wrong thing. Finally, her face softened, and she said in a shaky voice, "Thank you. Will you look after him?"

I looked into her eyes, and I saw the same thing I had seen in Draco's when I had talked to him on Friday; I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Always," I managed to get out. I glanced in the direction I had come. I could see my family gathered together with Emily's and my belongings. My parents had noticed me and were casting me disapproving looks.

"Meow."

Narcissa glanced down at the cat but did not say anything more.

"I should go," I said, picking up Snowflake and placing him on my shoulders. "Good luck with… everything."

Narcissa nodded.

"Crystal." I turned, and Draco pulled me into a hug, causing Snowflake to meow in disapproval. "You handled that well."

"She wants what's best for you," I said softly, keeping my arms around him for a second longer.

"I hope your parents understand."

I pulled away and glanced at my family. Then I looked back at Draco and shrugged. "They can't do anything to me. It's you I'm worried about."

Draco smile slightly. He took hold of my hand. "I am fine right now. I'll see you in September."

I gave him a small smile in return. "September…" I began to walk away from him; we let out arms stretch, and our hands brushed until our fingers were no longer able to retain contact. Now all that was left to do was to face the consequences of my rash actions.


	40. The Black Rose

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm glad you like it, Isabel. I appreciate constructive feedback. I'm always trying to improve.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 39: The Black Rose

"What do you think you were doing?" Dad said in a hard tone when I approached with Snowflake around my shoulders. "You know Lucius Malfoy was arrested as a Death Eater?"

"I know, I was there," I growled. I really did not want to be talking about this. I did not want to have to explain myself.

"You're not still dating that boy, are you?" Mom asked with concern in her voice.

"Can we just go?" I picked up my bags and began to walk forward.

"What is that around your neck?" Dad said, disapproval lacing his words. "We need answers, Crystal. What were you doing over there?"

When I realized they were not following me, I dropped my bags and spun around. My sisters were giving me worried looks, and my parents were obviously not pleased. I let out a short sigh. "Yes, I'm still dating Draco. He gave me this a year ago." I flipped the pendant over to briefly show them the Gryffindor side. "I was just over their offering him and his mom my support because they will be needing it." I crossed my arms and stared at the ground angrily.

My mother gasped. "Crystal! I can't believe you. We told you to stay away from that family."

"We're very disappointed in you," my father added. "I thought we raised you better."

I lifted my head at this, my eyes flashing in anger. "You taught me how to love, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"But – him?" Mom said, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, I thought you taught me that love was unconditional, or did I pick that up somewhere else?" I stared at them challengingly, daring them to refute me.

"Love does not mean you put yourself in danger!" Dad nearly exclaimed. "They follow You-Know-Who. In these dark times, we have to be careful who we trust. We can't afford to be reckless."

"I'm not being reckless!" I retorted. "I can trust Draco!"

"Then you are blinded by emotion."

"No!" I cried out. I was tired of people attributing that to my motives. Could they not see that it was something much bigger than that? "I _love_ him. Not because of my emotions. For him."

"I thought you were a better judge of character," Mom said.

I groaned loudly. Why did I even try? It was impossible to get through to them. "You don't understand."

"We're trying," Dad said more calmly, "but we need to make sure you're safe. We're going to have to punish you."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered. "I don't care anymore."

"Crystal!" Mom said with a gasp. "That's no way to talk to you parents!"

I thought glaring at her would not make a better impression, so I averted my gaze to the ground. "It's just the truth. You can do whatever you want to me, but you can't stop me from loving Draco."

"We should go," Emily interrupted hesitantly. "Everyone else is gone."

"Thank you, Emily," Dad said with a nod. "Crystal, we'll talk about this at home."

"Can't wait," I mumbled. This was going to be a long summer.

The first week passed by rather uneventfully. My parents reprimanded me again, but I did not fight back this time. I had lost the will to retaliate. I knew I was right; what more did I have to prove? They forbid me to go anywhere alone except to the Weasley's, which did not matter much to me, anyone. Draco and I could not see each other. I spent much of the time alone, reading and writing. I tried to keep away the thoughts that threatened to haunt me.

A week into the summer, however, my parents met my sisters and I with a surprise. They had us all down on the couch while they stood in front of us, smiling.

"Girls," Dad began, "I've come across some extra money at work, and I've decided to use it in order for our family to take a vacation to America for the month of July."

All three of us gasped. America? I had not been there in so long! I missed it dearly. I exchanged excited looks with my sisters. This was going to be wonderful.

"We'll stay mostly in Minnesota, but we may visit some other states as well," Mom added.

"Sounds awesome!" I said with a grin.

Mom smiled at me. "Good. I was hoping you would think so. We'll be able to spend the Fourth of July and your birthday there."

The Fourth of July in America! How exciting! I felt much lighter than I had in a long time. It would be good to be home again. I only hoped I would be willing to return to Great Britain once the vacation was through. If I thought about Draco, that was probably not going to be a problem. Something occurred to me, and I looked at my parents suspiciously. "We _are_ just staying for July, right? We're not moving back?"

Dad hesitated. "For now, yes. We are thinking about moving back sometime soon. Britain is becoming too dangerous."

"But we have to stay here!" I exclaimed. "I want to fight!"

Dad gave me a dark look. "You're too young for fighting. It's best if you stay out of the way. However, you should be safe with Dumbledore at Hogwarts, so we will give it some time and see how events will unfold."

I crossed my arms and glared at the floor. "Fine," I mumbled. But I knew there was no way I would ever leave Draco here alone. I would find a way to him.

"I thought you loved America," Mom said gently.

"Looks like she's found something she loves more," Emily commented.

I could not have agreed more.

The month spent in America was amazing. From Minnesota, we traveled to Wisconsin, Chicago, Washington, D.C., and Florida. It was the best summer in a long time. It was great to see my family and old friends again. We had many stories to share.

I was struck by how nonchalant everyone's attitude was towards Voldemort. It was something that was hardly discussed, if at all. Why was there no organized effort to help the Britons? This seemed to be something that affected the whole wizarding community, not just Europe. Did these people really think that if Voldemort won, he was just going to leave America alone? Did they not learn from the muggles in World War II? We needed to stick together now.

It was then that I truly admired the efforts my father was making to rally the Americans to the cause. It was hard when they did not think they had anything to fear. He had gotten some supporters, but he still needed to convince the American wizarding government that there was a crisis. They president was not even aware of the situation. Something had to be done.

Anyway, I was sad when we had to leave for London. We needed to get back in time to receive our Hogwarts book lists. And Lizzie would be starting her first year! It was so exciting. I could not wait to go with her to Diagon Alley and help her acquire her wand.

We were in for a surprise when we returned, however. Diagon Alley had changed drastically. Many shops had closed, including Ollivander's, the wand maker. And no one was allowed there alone. Things were truly getting bad. I felt a chill as I wondered how long it would be until terror was released on everyone and what they would mean for me specifically.

I had not received any letters from everyone because I had told all of my friends about my trip. Owls could not make it across the ocean, so I had been in the dark. The first thing I did when I got home was to sit down and write to everyone. I could see Ginny and Ron whenever I wanted, but I was eager to hear from the others.

I was surprised when I received an owl the very next day. It was a rose. A black rose. The note only said it was from Draco and offered no further explanation. I sat on my bed staring at the rose in confusion. Black? What was that supposed to mean, death?

"Come in," I said when I heard a knock on the door, still staring at the rose.

"Hi," Emily sad brightly. I heard her walked closer to me. "What's that?"

"It's from Draco," I said. I looked up at her and frowned. "Do you know what black symbolizes?"

Emily shrugged. "I think there are different meanings, but it never symbolizes anything good."

My eyes lowered to the rose again and I sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"I'm sure he'll explain when he sees you," Emily said. "Maybe his mail's being watched."

"Yeah," I mumbled. I was _definitely_ going to have a long conversation with him the next time I saw him. Was his intent to make me go crazy until then?

OOO

It turned out Harry and Hermione were staying with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. They invited us to join them on their trip to Diagon Alley for added security. We traveled in a Ministry of Magic car, which dropped us off at the Leaky Cauldron, where Hagrid was waiting for us. Then we all set off to begin our shopping.

Diagon Alley looked very different. Many stores were boarded up, and everything was covered in wanted posters displaying Death Eaters who were on the loose. It was not very pleasant. I tried to shrug an eerie feeling away and stuck close to my friends and family.

Mrs. Weasley was looking over a list. "I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first," she said.

"Good idea," My mom said. "Crystal has worn hers out."

I smiled sheepishly at the comment.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Hermione also wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need new ones too, Harry, you've grown so much... come on, everyone..."

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," said Mr. Weasley. "Why don't those three go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Weasley said anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Hagrid, do you think...-?"

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," Hagrid said soothingly, waving an airy hand. Mrs. Weasley did not look entirely convinced, but allowed the separation, scurrying off toward Flourish and Blotts with her husband, Ginny, and the rest of my family, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and I set off for Madam Malkin's.

"Migh' be a bit of a squeeze in there with all o' us," Hagrid said, stopping outside Madam Malkin's and bending down to peer through the window. "I'll stand guard outside, all righ'?"

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I slipped in together. At first, the place seemed deserted, but then, from behind a rack of dress robes, we heard a familiar voice that caused my heart to skip a beat.

"... not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

There was a clucking noise and a voice that must have been that of Madam Malkin, the owner, said, "Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!"

Draco emerged from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed. "If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," he said.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin said, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wands out and pointing at Draco.

I had not noticed the wands until then because I had been standing back with Hermione. Now I strode up to stand beside Ron and Harry and glared at them. "Put those away!" Really, did they have no control over their emotions? "Use your words. Violence is not the answer."

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Draco sneered. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

I shot him a look. He was so not helping. He ignored me like he usually did when I was with my friends. It was these times that I was painfully reminded that I was the only one to whom he ever showed his good side. On the one hand, that made me feel special, but on the other, it caused me pain to see him constantly choose to show the worst of himself.

"That's quite enough!" Madam Malkin said sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam-please-"

Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack. "Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" Harry said, taking a step forward. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

"Harry!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart. "Really, you shouldn't accuse... dangerous thing to say... wands away, please!"

"Just walk away," I hissed at Harry. "It's not worth it."

But Harry did not lower his wand or walk away.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled unpleasantly. "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow... look at that... he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!" Then he looked at me as if it say: 'See? I can use words.'

I groaned loudly. "Harry, no!" I was now standing off to the side, in between the warring parties, thought I was still closer to Harry. This was a nightmare. I hated that this situation was so entirely out of my control.

Draco made an angry movement toward Harry but stumbled over his overlong robe. Ron laughed loudly. "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Draco snarled.

"Yes," I said with an exasperated sigh. "Show some respect."

"It's all right, Draco," Narcissa said, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Harry raised his wand higher.

"Harry, no!" Hermione moaned, grabbing his arm and attempting to push it down by his side. "Think... You mustn't... You'll be in such trouble..."

"_Please_ stop?" I said desperately. "For my sake, if nothing else?"

Harry suddenly rounded on me. "_You_ need to pick a side and stay on it!"

I blinked in surprise at his harsh tone. What? I glanced at the Malfoys. Narcissa was obviously avoiding my gaze, and Draco was looking at me sharply.

As I took a timid step towards Draco, he growled, "Wrong!"

I stood still again, now utterly confused. What was going on? Did he _not_ want me to join him?

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Draco, who was glaring at Harry again. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just..."

"Ouch!" Draco bellowed, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother, I don't think I want these anymore." He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," Narcissa said, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here... We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop. As he passed me, Draco hissed in my ear, "Stay with _them_." Then he took care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.

I stood staring after him dumbly, my mouth hanging partly open. It took a few seconds for my sense to return to me, and I raced out of the store after them. "Wait!" I called, running past Hagrid and ignoring his questions. I _had_ to know about the rose. I needed to know the reason for this strange behavior.

Draco and Narcissa stopped walked and turned around to face me. "Go back inside," Narcissa said coldly. "It's not safe to be wandering alone."

"I'm not alone right now," I said.

Draco narrowed his eyes at me and stepped forward. "Go home, Crystal. It's not safe for you here."

"Why? What's going on?" My heart began to beat quickly; something was definitely wrong.

"Your parents were right from the start," Draco said almost scathingly. "You would have done better if you had stayed away from me."

My eyes widened in shock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Stay where you belong."

I felt my head spinning. None of this was making any sense. His eyes were dark and cold. He _never_ looked at me this way. Something was terribly wrong. He was beginning to turn away again. I needed to say something to make him stay. "The rose!" I cried out. "What does black mean?"

Draco looked at me steadily for a moment before saying, "Doomed romance." Then he turned and walked back to his mother, who put her hand on his back and led him away.

Once the whole group was back together, I was in a foul mood until Ginny told me we were going to Fred and George's new joke shop. She told me it would make me feel better, and I wanted to believe that she was right.

The outside of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was incredible. Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around them, Fred and Georges windows hit the eye like a firework display. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

Why Are You Worrying About You-Know-Who?  
You SHOULD Be Worrying About  
U-NO-POO-  
the Constipation Sensation That's Gripping the Nation!

Harry, Ron and I laughed before entering the shop together. The place was packed, and it was filled with all sorts of amazing looking products. I took a few minutes to just revel in it all.

"You know," Hermione said, looking up from a box at Harry and me, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," a voice said behind us, "you can have one for free." A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

"Fred!" I exclaimed, never feeling happier to see him. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

Fred laughed and hugged me back. "It's good to see you, Crystal." He let go and smiled past me. "How are you, Harry?" The two of them shook hands. "And what happened to your eye, Hermione?"

"Your punching telescope," she said ruefully.

"Oh blimey, I forgot about those," Fred said. "Here..." He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her; she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste. "Just dab it on, that bruise'll be gone within the hour. We had to find a decent bruise-remover. We're testing most of our products on ourselves."

Hermione looked nervous. "It is safe, isn't it?" she asked.

"Course it is," Fred said bracingly. "Come on, Harry, Crystal, I'll give you a tour."

Harry and I left Hermione and followed Fred to the back of the shop, where there was a stand of card and rope tricks.

"Muggle magic tricks!" said Fred happily, pointing them out. "For freaks like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It's not a big earner, but we do fairly steady business, they're great novelties... Oh, here's George..."

George shook Harry's hand energetically. Then he turned to me and grinned. "Crystal!"

I grinned at him in return. "George!" I hugged him like I had his twin.

"It's great to see you," George said after pulling away. He glanced at Fred. "Giving them the tour? Come through the back, Crystal and Harry, that's where we're making the real money... pocket anything, you, and you'll pay in more than Galleons!" he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labeled: Edible Dark Marks-They'll Make Anyone Sick!

I enjoyed every minute of the tour the twins gave us. They even let us sample some of their products for free. I had almost forgotten the unfortunate incident that had occurred earlier in the day. It was good to have friends I could count on to brighten my day.

When we were finished, George turned to me and asked, "So, what do you think, Crystal?"

I smiled warmly at him. "George, I think it's the most wonderful place I have ever seen," I said, meaning every word.

George's face lit up with happiness. "Thanks!"

Then I left the twins to go explore on my own. After awhile, I found myself with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were staring out the window. I followed their gaze and frowned when I saw Draco hurrying up the streets alone.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" said Harry, frowning.

"Given her the slip by the looks of it," Ron said.

"Why, though?" said Hermione.

I stayed quiet, feeling extremely trouble. With a look at Harry, I knew we were thinking the same thing; whatever Draco was up to, it could not be good.

"Get under here, quick," Harry said after a minute, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag.

"Oh-I don't know, Harry," Hermione said, looking uncertainly toward Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on," Ron said.

I glanced at Harry uncertainly, but he nodded, so I got under as well. It was a tight fit, and we had trouble getting out the door. It was doable, though. I felt like following Draco was a bad idea, but it would be worse if I was left behind.

"He was going in that direction," Harry murmured. "C'mon..."

We scurried along, peering left and right, through shop windows and doors, until Hermione pointed ahead. "That's him, isn't it?" she whispered. "Turning left?"

"Yes," I answered, recognizing Draco immediately.

"Big surprise," Ron whispered, for Draco had glanced around, and then slid into Knockturn Alley and out of sight.

"Quick, or we'll lose him," Harry said, speeding up.

"Our feet'll be seen!" Hermione said anxiously as the cloak flapped a little around our ankles.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said impatiently. "Just hurry!"

We stopped outside of Borgin and Burkes. Inside, in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood Draco with his back to us, just visible beyond a large black cabinet. Draco was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin stood facing him. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.

"If only we could hear what they're saying!" Hermione said.

"We can!" Ron said excitedly. "Hang on." He dropped a couple more of the boxes he was still clutching as he fumbled with the largest. "Extendable Ears, look!"

"Fantastic!" Hermione said as Ron unraveled the long, flesh-colored strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door. "Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable-"

"No!" Ron said gleefully. "Listen!"

They put their heads together and listened intently to the ends of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on.

"... you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," Borgin said in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," Draco said. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Draco said. "Perhaps this will make you more confident." He moved toward Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all we could see was Borgin, looking very frightened. "Tell anyone and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for-"

"I'll decide that," Draco said. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not... sir." He bowed deeply.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Draco stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself. Inside the shop, Borgin remained frozen; his unctuous smile had vanished; he looked worried. But that was nothing compared to how I was feeling inside.


	41. Shut Out

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, y'all. I appreciate it. And thanks for the feedback, Isabel. I'll take what you said in consideration. I'm glad that you recognize that Crystal is bringing out Draco's good side instead of actually changing him. From my perspective, it usually ends in disaster when you try to change someone. Everyone already has good in them; you just have to know where to look and how to bring it out. Anyway, I'll try to be more careful when looking over for grammar mistakes. They can be easy to miss when your mind knows what you wanted to write. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. We're into my favorite book. :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 40: Shut Out

Over the next several days, I spent much of my time at the Weasley's house. I did not trust myself to be alone with my thoughts. Harry, however, seemed to have nothing better to do than to speculate about what Draco was up to. Thankfully, Hermione and Ron seemed bored by the discussion. Ironically, I was the one who was quite interested, but I would give Harry no help whatsoever.

Harry did not seem to be getting anywhere, anyway, until one day, he broke off in midsentence before saying slowly, "He's a Death Eater. He's replaced his father as a Death Eater!"

My body instantly froze. Harry stared into my eyes, and I knew that he could see the sudden fear in my eyes; it was the fear that had been haunting me ever since the end of fourth year. I did not want to have to face it now.

Then Ron erupted in laughter. "Malfoy? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?"

"It seems very unlikely, Harry," Hermione said in a repressive sort of voice. "What makes you think-?"

"In Madam Malkin's. She didn't touch him, but he yelled and jerked his arm away from her when she went to roll up his sleeve. It was his left arm. He's been branded with the Dark Mark."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

I glanced down at the floor and shifted uncomfortably. Why did Harry have to bring this up? I did not want to think about it. I could not consider the possibility. It was too much.

"Well..." Ron said, sounding thoroughly unconvinced.

"I think he just wanted to get out of there, Harry," Hermione said.

"He showed Borgin something we couldn't see," Harry pressed on stubbornly. "Something that seriously scared Borgin. It was the Mark, I know it-he was showing Borgin who he was dealing with, you saw how seriously Borgin took him!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged another look.

My heart began to beat quicker. Adding what Harry was saying to the way Draco had been treating me, it all – No. It was impossible.

"I'm not sure, Harry..." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I still don't reckon You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join..." Ron said.

Appearing annoyed, Harry snatched up a pile of filthy Quidditch robes and left the room.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Hermione asked very hesitantly, "Crystal, what do you think?"

It took a moment for me to respond. I did not look at them, but I could feel both pairs of eyes on me. I realized I had a certain power in this situation. They might not believe Harry alone, but I could confirm his suspicions. "Don't listen to Harry," I said at last. "It's ridiculous. He's just blinded by prejudice. He sees what he wants to see."

"That makes sense," Hermione said.

"That's probably right," Ron said.

I was glad when neither said another word on the subject. I did not want to talk about it anymore. _Of course_ Harry was crazy. _Of course_ Draco was not a Death Eater. I could not even consider the possibility. It could not be true because, if it was, my whole world would come crashing down, and that was not something with which I was willing to live.

The next was the trip to Hogwarts. I left Emily and Lizzie on their own, and I found a compartment with Luna, Neville, and Harry. Harry seemed to be quite popular now, and everyone was in awe of him because the prophecy had said he was the "chosen one." I zoned out of most of the conversations, instead focusing on the sound of the train rumbling along the tracks.

A little while later, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment, back from prefect duties. "Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," Ron said longingly, slumping into the seat beside Harry and rubbing his stomach, while Hermione sat beside me. "Hi, Crystal. Hi, Neville. Hi, Luna. Guess what?" he added, turning to Harry. "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Like Harry, I immediately bolted up, all of my focus now turned on to Ron.

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked.

"The usual," Ron said indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Not like him, though, is it? Well... that is"-he did the hand gesture again-"but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Dunno," Harry said.

I could almost see his mind spinning, though, and I desperately wanted to say something to stop him.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," Hermione said. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I think he's-"

I let out a sigh of relief when the compartment door opened and a breathless third year girl stepped inside. "I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Crystal Hansen, and Harry P-Potter," she faltered as her eyes met Harry's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out three scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Harry, Neville, and I took the scroll addressed to each of us and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" Ron demanded.

"An invitation," Harry said.

I unrolled mine and looked it over curiously:

Crystal,  
I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.  
Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked, looked perplexedly at his own invitation.

"New teacher," Harry said. "Well, I suppose we'll have to go, won't we?"

"But what does he want me for?" Neville asked nervously, as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea," Harry said. "Listen, let's go under the Invisibility Cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way, see what he's up to."

I rolled my eyes at the suggestion. "Oh, come off it, Harry. Can't you just leave him alone?"

Harry gave me an indignant look. Luckily, the hallway was way too packed with students waiting for the lunch trolley for the idea to be effective anyway. The three of us strode down the corridor until we found the correct compartment.

We were not the only ones Slughorn had invited to lunch. I recognized Blaise and Ginny, and then there were two seventh years I did not recognize.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom and Miss Hansen!"

Neville nodded, looking scared. I gave the teacher a slight smile. At a gesture from Slughorn, we sat down in the only three empty seats, which were nearest the door.

"Now, do you know everyone?" Slughorn asked us. "Blaise Zabini is in your year, of course-"

I gave Blaise a small smile, but he turned his head away. I felt a little hurt. I thought we had gotten along pretty well when I was hanging out with the Slytherins. Had the whole house turned against me now?

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other-? No?"

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Harry, Neville, and I nodded back at him.

"-and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether-?"

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

"-and this charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at Harry, Neville, and me from behind Slughorn's back.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," Slughorn said cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on Licorice Wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things... Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Harry, Neville and me, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

From what I could gather from Slughorn's following questions, everyone had been invited into the compartment because they were connected to someone well-known or influential. Well, all except Ginny and me. I looked up in interest when it was my turn to be interviewed.

"Crystal Hansen," Slughorn said, smiling pleasantly, "it was an honor to teach your father. He is a very extraordinary wizard. And I heard you're even better than him at potions."

I blushed slightly and looked down. "Well, I suppose."

"I'm sure you'll be going far. And your mother is from America?"

"So am I," I said. "I went to school in Minnesota until my fourth year."

"Fascinating," Slughorn said. "Tell me more about your experience in the States…"

OOO

Once at Hogwarts, I found a seat next to Ginny, who was sitting beside her boyfriend, Dean. I eagerly awaited the sorting. The Hat gave another warning to unite in the face of enemies. Then the nervous first years stepped up to the stool one-by-one and tried on the hat. Finally, it was my sister's turn.

The Hat was on Lizzie's head for about 30 seconds before it called out: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I smiled and clapped along with everyone else as Lizzie went to join Emily at the Hufflepuff table. Hufflepuff definitely suited my youngest sister. I had a feeling my mom would have been sorted there was well. I wondered why I had not been sorted into Ravenclaw like my dad. I certainly would have fit the oddball stereotype with my strange ideas about the houses. I wondered what would have happened between Draco and me if I had been in Ravenclaw. Would we have even cared to interact with each other?

I was highly distracted during the feat, and I did not eat much. I looked up at the staff table once Dumbledore addressed the students:

"The very best of evenings to you!" He smiled broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

I was shocked at the sight of his right hand. It was blackened and dead-looking. What on earth had happened? Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now ... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn." Slughorn stood up, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

My head shot up at this. Potions? What in the world-? I could hear others muttering in surprise as well.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore said, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" Harry said loudly.

I turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, and others did the same. I knew he hated Snape, but was the news really that bad?

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up his mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table. I politely applauded as well, receiving sharp looks from my fellow Gryffindors.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to cut off the conversations that had erupted. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

There was silence. I noticed Harry glance over at the Slytherin table, and I did the same. Draco was not looking at Dumbledore but making his fork hover in midair with his wand. He seemed as distracted as I had been earlier.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

I was quick to stand up and start for the Entrance Hall. I had to catch Draco before he reached his common room. I had to talk to him. I could see him in front of me, heading for the dungeons.

Before I could descend the stairs, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around to see Snape. "Let me go!" I cried.

"The last time I checked, Miss Hansen, this is not the way to Gryffindor Tower," Snape said coldly.

"I know," I said, panic rising in my chest, "but I've got to talk to Draco!"

"You can talk to him in the morning. Off to bed!"

I clenched my teeth in frustration. I looked down the stairs, but Draco had disappeared with the crowd. I had no choice but to turn around and begin walking back to my own common room. I would have to catch Draco after a class the next day and demand an explanation for everything that had been going on.


	42. Breaking Down

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is getting into some good angst now. It might be frustrating for you, but I enjoy it. You'll see what happens..

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 41: Breaking Down

After breakfast on Monday, the fifth years waited for the head of their house to sort out our schedules. It needed to be confirmed that everyone had received the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with our chosen N.E.W.T. classes.

When Professor McGonagall got to me, she looked over at my application and then peered at my O.W.L. results. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions… all very good." She tapped a blank schedule and handed it to me. "You may go."

Harry and Ron stared at me incredulously. "You're taking Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry said.

I shrugged. "I actually enjoy that class."

"You would," Ron said.

I frowned at him but did not ask him to clarify. I glanced down at my schedule. I had a free period before Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. Excellent. I whisked off back to Gryffindor Tower to rest before class.

At 10:30, I arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were already lined up, and I stood behind them.

I few seconds later, the door opened and Snape appeared. "Inside," he said.

I looked around as I entered. Snape had changed the appearance of the room. Curtains had been drawn over the windows, and the room was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as we all settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," Snape said, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His yes roamed across our faces. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; I craned my neck to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts," Snape said, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

"Your defenses," Snape said, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures," he indicated a few of them as he swept past, "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" (he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony) "feel the Dementor's Kiss" (a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall) "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" (a bloody mass upon ground).

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," Snape said, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now..." He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk. "... you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Snape took his time looking around at everybody else, making sure he had no choice, before saying curtly, "Very well-Miss Granger?"

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Hermione, "which gives you a split-second advantage."

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six," Snape said dismissively (over in the corner, Draco sniggered), "but correct in essentials. Yes, those who progress in using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some lack."

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

I paired off with Hermione. Many students were secretly whispering spells, but I did not have the strength to even do that. Instead, I weakly attempted to cast spells without speaking. At one point, however, I ended up grimacing from the effort.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern.

I took deep breaths to calm myself. I glanced across the room at Draco and felt my heart twist painfully. Then my eyes landed on Snape. Even though this was not Potions class, I still felt a need to impress him, so I turned to Hermione, sucked in a sharp breath, and said, "I'm fine. Let's go again."

Hermione eventually succeeded in repelling my Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, but Snape did not even notice. I was too tired to care myself. By the end of class, though, I knew what I had to do.

I waited until I saw Draco exciting the classroom, and I dashed after him. "Draco!" I called. I caught up to him just outside the door. As soon as I grabbed onto his left wrist, he jerked his arm away from me so forcefully that it was as if I had burned him.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled.

I stepped back, startled at his reaction. "I just-"

"Miss Hansen," Snape said from behind me. "Leave Mr. Malfoy alone."

As Draco slipped off, I turned to stare at Snape incredulously. "What? B-but I have to talk to him!" I thought he supported us. Why was he getting in the way now?

"If it is so urgent, then I suggest you send him an owl requesting a time to talk," Snape said coolly.

I blinked. That was actually a pretty good idea. If Draco refused to listen to me, perhaps I could make him read what I had to say. "Oh, ok. Thanks, professor." I gave him a weak smile before turning and hurrying down the hall.

I was glad I had a break now. I was able to quickly write up a quick note asking Draco to please meet me in the Room of Requirement for an urgent talk after dinner the next day, just to give him time to think about it.

After sending the owl, I had Arithmancy with Hermione, which went well. Then it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, in which there were only a handful of students. Hagrid was disappointed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not there, but I assured him that it was nothing personal.

Afterwards, I had double Potions, which, of course, I was looking forward too. As I reached the dungeons, I could see that only 12 other students were taking the class: Harry, Hermione, Ron, four Slytherins including Draco, four Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan. Draco was obviously avoiding my gaze, and I was unsure if he had received my owl yet.

Once Slughorn let us inside the classroom, we all found tables. Everyone sat according to house, and Ernie was forced to pull up a chair alongside the Gryffindors. Our table was near a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting a very seductive scent. It smelled like various scents I had come across in America, and also… Draco Malfoy. The scent was almost overwhelming, and it caused me to lean forward as a great yearning took over me. Draco…

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn said. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."

"Sir?" Harry said, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything-nor's Ron-we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see-"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..." Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table.

Hermione's hand hit the air before anybody else's; Slughorn pointed at her. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," she said.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn said happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known... Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too... Who can-?"

Hermione's hand was fastest once more. "lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here... yes, my dear?" Slughorn said, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's hand punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Hermione said.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione said enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-" But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence.

My head had shot up at its description. It smells like what attracts us? Well, that explained a lot… I resisted the urge to look over at Draco. I wondered what it would smell like for him.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn said, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggleborn, you see."

Slughorn showed no dismay; on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her. "Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggleborn, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

I found myself smiling, glad that everyone could see that there was at least one Slytherin who proved that they were not all the same.

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Slughorn said genially. "Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room-oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Draco and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love...

"And now," Slughorn said, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," Ernie Macmillan said, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," Slughorn said again. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," Hermione said excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. I could see that Draco was at last giving Slughorn his full and undivided attention, as was I. A lucky potion… That was _exactly_ what I needed!

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," Slughorn said. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed ... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot said eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," Slughorn said. "Too much of a good thing, you know... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Michael Corner asked with great interest.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn said. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days." He gazed dreamily into the distance. "And that," he said, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn said, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competition... sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only... and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!

"So," Slughorn said, suddenly brisk, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

I immediately gathered everything I would need, my heart beating excitedly. I was sure I would win that prize. I was the best one at potions in the class. Snape had pretty much said so himself. How could I lose? And once I had it… I would be able to figure out how to fix what had gone suddenly wrong in my life.

The potion did turn out to be very hard. I knew I was not getting it perfect, but I was bound to be better than everyone else in the class. Then I saw Harry's potion. It looked exactly like it was supposed to.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione demanded.

"Add a clockwise stir-" Harry started to say.

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" she snapped.

My eyes narrowed into slits, and Harry looked away uncomfortably. I knew what he was doing. But… how? No one else in the class except me had the skill to make the necessary changes to the instructions. Something was definitely up. I tried not to think about it much and focused on my own potion.

"And time's... up!" Slughorn called a little while later. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached our table. He smiled ruefully at the tarlike substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. He smiled and nodded at mine. Then he saw Harry's, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are-one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket. The Slytherins had furious looks on their faces that mirrored mine. Hermione looked disappointed, and Ron looked simply dumbfounded.

At dinner, I demanded to know how he had done it. I sat across the table form him, glaring at him.

"My Potions book just had some helpful hints," Harry said, seeming uncomfortable with my glare.

"Helpful… hints?" I hissed.

Harry explained how the previous owner of his book had scribbled all over the pages, making suggestions and improvements to the written instructions. Harry had simply followed these notes, and his potion had turned out perfect. Hermione did not seem happy with the story either.

"I suppose you think I've cheated?" Harry said once he had finished.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Of course you have! That prize should have been mine, and you know it."

"Well, take it then," Harry said, reaching his hand into his robes.

"No!" I cried, waving him away. "That's not the point!"

Hermione cast me a sympathetic look, but I was still too angry to respond.

I waited anxiously in the Room of Requirement after dinner the next day. I had been nervous the whole day. Would Draco even come? He was always on time, but almost 15 minutes had passed, and he was still not there. I was just about to give up on him when the door opened. The sight of Draco caused my heart to nearly leap out of my chest.

His demeanor was cold and reserved. He would not look at me directly. "What is it you want?" he asked in a low voice.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and prayed for courage. "I need answers, Draco." My voice was surprisingly steady. "You can't just shut me out like this. What am I supposed to think? I know something happened over the summer. Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Draco did not respond for a minute. When he did speak, he continued to stare at the floor. "I'm sorry," he said in a carefully controlled voice. "I did not know what to say." He looked up at me now, and his expression hardened. "Something has happened. I've finally realized what you have known for a long time but which I refused to see. You had a right to fear the darkness. You should flee because you can… but I can't."

"No!" I cried in alarm. "It's not too late for you either. I can help you."

"You can't," Draco growled. His eyes flashed with something that made me shiver. He took a step closer to me. "I don't _want_ you to. This is _my_ world, and you do not belong in it."

I stared at him with my mouth partly open, still confused. "What? I don't understand."

"We were fools to think this could go on for so long," Draco said darkly. "We should have ended it when we had the chance. I'm sorry for not doing so myself. It would have been better for both of us."

"No," I said stubbornly, shaking my head. "It would not have been better. I love you."

Draco seemed to flinch when I said this, and he looked away again. "That's not good enough anymore," he murmured. "It will kill us."

"You're still not making any sense!" I cried. "What's wrong?"

When Draco looked at me again, his eyes were cold and lifeless. "You're no good for me," he said darkly. He strode towards me, stopping when he was a couple of feet away. "You need to go. You're just making everything harder. It _hurts_ too much to feel, to care."

"Like you can turn it off?" I said incredulously.

"I can," Draco said, his lip curling into a snarl. "I've had years of practice."

A shiver ran down my spine and all the way throughout my body. I did not like this. He was acting cold because it hurt not to? That seemed wrong, but I could not find a good argument against it. My parents had warned me about my emotions. They had been wrong because… "Draco…" I said quietly. "Do you love me?"

Draco seemed surprised at the question, but then his face grew dark again as he stared at me for awhile. "No," he finally said, speaking very deliberately. "I do not."

He had never given me any indication otherwise, but his answer still felt like a blow. I bit my lip and looked away; it was hard to keep my body from trembling. "Oh. Well…" I needed to say something else. I could _not_ let this happen. I could not handle losing him, not after everything we had been through. I looked back at him, sorrow in my eyes. "You can't leave me."

Draco's expression did not change. "I can and I am. You'll be better off without me. Stay out of trouble. I would advise you to go back to America if you can. This does not have to be your battle, but if you want to make it yours, then stay on your side. Do not come near me. Do not try to talk to me or I will have to treat you like I do everyone else in Gryffindor."

I shudder passed through. I knew that was something I did not want to experience. "Can't we work this out?" I asked desperately.

"No," Draco said, turning away from me. "I don't know what my future holds, but you were never supposed to be in it. Goodbye, Crystal." He started walking towards the door.

My heart beat quickly in panic. How could this be happening? "You promised!" I cried out in one last futile attempt to change his mind. My words caused him to stop. "You promised you would stay with me," I repeated in a shaky voice. "You said we would work through anything that came our way together."

Draco turned his head to look at me. "It would not be the first time I have broken a promise," he said coolly, no sign of emotion in his face. "Wake up and face reality, little girl." He paused. "I already have."

Then he was gone.


	43. Pain

A/N: I see y'all are frustrated with Draco. He's being stubborn... or he's right and they're just doomed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 42: Pain

I did not expect the pain to be so strong. Draco and I had broken up twice in the past, but it had never felt like this. It was different this time. It felt more final and more dangerous. It was like I had rammed into a wall that had suddenly sprung up between us overnight, and I was becoming bloody by trying to knock it down.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were lounging in the common room by the time I returned. They looked up at me when I entered.

"Crystal, where have you been?" Hermione asked with a frown. "You've almost missed curfew."

"Who cares?" I muttered.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It's for your own safety."

"Yeah, well, I don't really care about that right now." It hurt. The pain was the only thing I could think about. It was drowning me.

"Are you alright?" Ginny said.

"No!" I exclaimed, my skin growing hot and prickly.

Harry blinked. "What's wrong? Are you still mad about Potions class?"

"Yes!" I snarled, rounding on him. "But it's more than just that! Everything's not about you, you know!"

Ron stared at me oddly. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"It's none of your business!" I retorted. I let out a frustrated groan. "I can't take this." It was all too much. I turned and dashed for the stairs. Once I found my room, I slammed the door shut. I could feel everything bubbling to the surface, threatening to spill over.

After sitting on my bed, I clutched at my pendant. It made me angry, so I took it off and threw it onto the floor. It was not _fair_. Why was the world doing this to me? Why was _he_ doing this to me, after all I had done for him? It was not fair that he could just turn off his emotions and I was left to be haunted by mine for eternity. Where the justice?

"Meow?"

My eyes darted to Snowflake. He was giving me a look I understood. "No!"I growled.

Snowflake sat down, curling his tail around his feet, and gave me a sad look. "Meow."

"He's not coming back!" I exclaimed, leaping up from the bed. "Go away, you stupid cat!"

Frightened, Snowflake ran and hid behind Crookshanks, who hissed at me for yelling at his friend. Hermione and Ginny had just walked into the room.

"Don't take it out on the cat," Ginny said while Hermione bent down to calm Crookshanks and Snowflake.

My anger slipped away at their presence. I fell back onto my bed and sighed. "I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Ginny asked in a gentler tone. Her eyes fell to the floor as if she had seen something. Looking back at me, she said, "It's Draco, isn't it?"

I nodded without saying a word.

"What happened?" Hermione said as she stood up. "Did he break up with you?"

"If only he had done just that," I groaned, shutting my eyes from the pain. When I opened them again, they were blurred with tears. I had to tell them. They were not like the boys; they would be able to sympathize with me if only because I was their friend. I took a deep breath before explaining everything that had happened between Draco and me since I had come back from my trip to America.

Ginny and Hermione had both taken a bed, and they were staring at me with a mix of compassion and concern.

"I don't understand," Ginny said when I had finished. "I know why you would break up with him, but why would he do this to you? It looked to me like he adored you."

"Well…" Hermione said with a small frown. "This _is_ Malfoy…"

"Then let me tell you something else," I said, my eyes suddenly clear and focused. I _needed_ to make her understand. "At the end of last year, when we were caught in Umbridge's office, Draco let me go without fighting, remember?" The two girls nodded their heads slowly, clearly not seeing where this was going. "And then when we were at the Ministry, Lucius Malfoy had a chance to attack me, but he didn't. He let me go too because of my love for his son. And I had been sure he hated me. Then, when I got of the Hogwarts Express, I told his mother the same thing, and she told me to look out for him." I paused. "It doesn't sound like a passing fancy to me."

"That is odd," Hermione said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Right before we left, Draco and I promised we would stay together and work through whatever came our way," I said. "I told him I would not leave him, and he seemed almost offended by the suggestion that he would ever leave me. Something must have happened during the summer. Something that scared him away from me and made him pretend to not care about me, actually not care, or wish he did not care." I was not sure which one it was, and I was not in the best state to deliberate about it.

"Crystal," Hermione said slowly, "do you think that, maybe, Harry's speculation-"

"No!" I said suddenly, my heart beating quicker. "That can't – No."

"What does Harry think?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Ask Harry if you want to know. I do not want to say it out loud if it's going to upset Crystal."

I crossed my arms and glared at the floor angrily. "He doesn't have any proof."

"Well, there is one thing he hasn't told you," Hermione said hesitantly.

My head shot up. "What?"

"On the train, he used his Invisibility Cloak to eavesdrop on Malfoy…"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I told him not to!"

"And Harry has listened to you before?" Ginny said with raised eyebrows.

"Anyway," Hermione said, "he heard him say something that might be a little unsettling. I'm not sure I should tell you."

"You have to tell me now. What is it?"

Hermione but her lip. "I don't know if you can handle it right now."

"My imagination will think up worse scenarios," I growled. "Just tell me."

"I think you should," Ginny said.

Hermione let out a short sigh. "Well, Harry heard Malfoy say that You-Know-Who had given him a special job to fulfill."

For a full minute, I sat there, feeling numb. My mind had temporarily turned off, and I was not eager to allow it to start racing. "And what do you think about this?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Hermione was watching me carefully, and I could tell this was not the response she had expected. "I am not sure," she said. "It does seem highly unlikely that he would be given a job at 16, but I also find it improbably for him to make up something so big."

"Maybe it wasn't – You-Know-Who," I said, for once not being able to say his name, "who gave him the job. Maybe a Death eater told him to do something. He could just have been embellishing."

"That does seem more probable," Hermione said.

"There are likely many situations like that which we cannot think of right now," Ginny added. "We don't have to assume the worst."

"I do think Harry needs to just drop it," Hermione said.

The pain started to return as I stared at the floor. I watched Snowflake pick up my pendant and trot over to me. I gingerly took the necklace from his mouth. "It hurts too much," I murmured. I slipped the necklace around my neck. "But the worst part is, I think _he_ is hurting too. Whatever has happened, I don't think it's good for him, and he knows it."I hesitated. "Even if Harry is right, I think… It would have been… forced… on him. Draco may be many things, but he is not a dark wizard."

"I don't think so either," Hermione said softly. "It doesn't fit."

"Agreed," Ginny said.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I just wish he'd let me be there for him." I opened my arms and Snowflake jumped into my lap, forgiving me for my earlier attitude. "I'm sorry, kitty," I murmured, stroking him with both my hands. "You know I love you."

After a minute, Hermione said, "Did Draco give you Snowflake?"

I glanced up at her, a little startled by the question. "Yes. How did you know?"

Hermione shrugged and gave me a small smile. "Just a guess."

OOO

The pain remained at the same intensity throughout the rest of the week, though Harry's Potions antics did not make it any better. He continued to take advice from the book, Slughorn was raving about Harry's abilities, saying that he had rarely taught anyone so talented. I was furious. Hermione and Ron were not too happy with him either. I did not have enough energy to yell at him, so I sat as far away from him as possible at our table and shot him occasional glares. Despite the pain, I was motivated to perform better than him.

I had to study. I had loads of homework. My ambition for my other classes, however, seemed to have drained out of me. I would not have gotten anything done at all if Hermione was not constantly pestering me. By Saturday evening, however, I was too tired to go on. I lay on my back on the couch with my eyes closed while Hermione, Harry, and Ron attempted to study. I was clutching my pendant in my hand so tightly that it hurt.

"Crystal, you're bleeding," I heard Harry say form near the couch.

"Good," I muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron said.

My eyes snapped open when I felt Harry trying to pry my hand open. "No!" I growled, pulling it out of reach.

"Something's wrong with you," Harry said. "You need help."

Irritation rolled over me. "You want to help me? Get rid of that book!"

"No!"

"Harry's right," Hermione said with concern in her voice. "Ginny says you're not eating much."

"I'm not hungry," I said. Every time I tried to eat something, it made my stomach feel sick. Just the smell of food made me nauseous.

"You need to talk to someone. This isn't healthy."

I sat up and frowned at her. "Well, there's not exactly many wizard psychologists around here, is there?"

"Well, no," Hermione said, "but…" I saw her looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye. "Harry! You should bring her to see Dumbledore!"

"What would Dumbledore be able to do?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "He's just someone to talk to. Someone more… objective."

"That's true," I said.

"And he's had many experiences. He might understand what you're going through. Better than all of us, anyway."

"I'm supposed to meet Dumbledore right now for special lessons," Harry said. "I can't bring Crystal."

"She can wait for you outside," Hermione said. "She would be doing the same thing if she were in here."

"True," I said, still clutching my pendant.

Harry let out a sigh. "Fine. Let's go."

I glanced when Hermione gently touched the hand that was holding the necklace. I hesitated before letting her unfold it and pick up the pendant. She frowned at the blood. "You can't go to Dumbledore like this." She took out her wand and muttered a spelled. Instantly, the wounds healed and the blood dried up. Then she took the necklace and put it around my neck. "There."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I got up and followed Harry out the door.

Dumbledore's office was on the seventh floor. We stopped at a place where a gargoyle stood against a wall. "Wait here," Harry said. He muttered something the gargoyle slid aside.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I did not know how much time had passed before I heard movement again. I jumped to the side and saw Harry reappear.

"You can go in now," he told me. "He's expecting you."

I was still unsure about this plan, but I slid in past the gargoyle before it closed again. I could not remember ever meeting Professor Dumbledore. I had only seen him from a distance and heard what he was like from my friends and family. My dad had seemed to like him quite a bit. I wondered if he would even remember who I was.

I ascended the spiral staircase, which led to a door. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in," a voice said.

I opened the door and walked inside. "I'm sorry, professor," I said. "I know it's late, but this was Hermione's idea, and-"

"It is quite alright, Miss Hansen," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Harry told me about you. We can spare a few minutes to chat."

I blinked. "Oh. Ok."

"Sit down," Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Once I had done so, he continued, "Ah, Crystal Hansen. I was wondering when I would have the pleasure to meet you. I remember your father quite well. He was a very gifted student."

I smiled slightly and nodded, not sure what to say.

"And I've heard you've made quite a ruckus trying to unite the houses," the headmaster said with a smile, his eyes lingering on my pendant.

I glanced down and noticed that Hermione had let the Slytherin side show; I touched it unconsciously.

"I was at the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match last year, you see. It's rare to see a spectacle like that. Many people were quite stunned."

I frowned as the memory was brought back to the front of my mind. I had not thought of that day in awhile. Draco and I had both acted out of instinct to protect the other, not caring who saw. Where had that gone? I felt my throat begin to close. "That's the problem, you see," I managed to choke out. "It's all come to nothing. The Slytherins have gone back to hating me, and Draco-" I wave of pain hit me, and I was unable to continue. I gripped the arms of the chair tightly and took deep breaths.

"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted gently. "Has something happened? You two seemed quite close. It was inspiring, actually. The Sorting Hat would be pleased." He smiled to himself.

"Y-yes. S-something has happened," I said, trying to stop my body and voice from shaking. "He's cut me off. He's acting like I never meant anything to him." I swallowed. "It h-hurts!"

Dumbledore was now gazing at me with compassion in his eyes. I could see that he understood. "I see," he murmured.

"I-I thought love was supposed to be good. It's supposed to heal, bring life. But right now, it just feels like it's killing me." I shut my eyes for a few seconds and breathed deeply.

"What is it that hurts?" said Dumbledore. "Being apart?"

I shook my head. "We've been apart before. The way he's acting cold to me makes it worse, but-" I sucked in a sharp breath. Was it safe to go on? I felt like I could trust him. Maybe he could help. "What hurts most is thinking that he's in trouble and not being able to help him. I don't know what kind of mess he's gotten himself into, but it hurts to think about it. It hurts to not be there for him. And I-I don't think I've allowed myself to feel all of the pain because I know it could be so much worse… for him." I could not stop the shaking now; my eyes had widened in terror.

Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating something. "Love tests the best in us," he said after a minute in silence. "It's up to you to decide if it's worth it."

I nodded. I had never even considered the question because it was obvious. How could I stop loving Draco? Why would I _wan_t to?

Dumbledore smiled at me sympathetically. "I wish there was a magical cure I could give you, but there is not. If Draco will not let you in, there is not much you can do but hope he changes his mind." He paused. "However, there may be ways to make the pain easier to bear. Focus on your studies, for instance. I heard you have a knack for potions."

I frowned as I thought of Harry. "Yes. It's hard to get used to a new teacher, though, no offense to Professor Slughorn."

"I understand," Dumbledore said, smiling in a way that suggested he knew something that I did not. "Professor Snape told me that he offered his help to you last year. Is this correct?"

I blinked. "Yes. But he's not teaching Potions anymore, so I thought-"

"I'm sure he will not mind," Dumbledore said. "He might even enjoy the chance to temporarily share his expertise in another subject. I would talk to him. It is likely he will be able to do more for you than I can."

"Ok," I said, slightly confused. "I will."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Now, you best be off to bed."

I nodded as I stood up. "Alright. Thank you, professor."

"Anytime."

After entering the hallway, I was surprised to see that Harry was still there. "I thought you would have gone back," I said.

"I did not think you should walk back alone," Harry said somewhat awkwardly.

I blinked, surprised. "Oh. Thanks."

Harry smiled slightly. "Right." We started off together. "What did he say to you?"

"He thinks I should take private Potions lessons with Snape," I said. "It will help me cope or something."

Harry appeared bewildered. "Snape? Sounds more like a punishment to me!"

I looked at him oddly. "I like Professor Snape."

Now Harry looked even more confused; he stared at me incredulously. "What's with you and people I hate?"

"It's not personal, Harry!" Then, for some reason, I found the situation funny, and I laughed.

After a second, Harry cracked a grin. We did not discuss the issue further.


	44. Private Lessons

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter is a little less painful.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 43: Private Lessons

I slept in on Monday and missed breakfast. It was alright because I had a free period and I doubted I would have been able to eat much anyway. Someone, I survived another lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not long ago, I would have been thrilled at the chance to practice defensive magic in class, but for some reason, my enthusiasm for fighting and rebelling seemed to have all but disappeared. Perhaps Dumbledore was right; maybe I needed something stable to keep me focused.

I lingered after class that day, figuring that was the best mode of proceeding. "Are you coming?" Hermione asked as she slipped her bag strap over her shoulder.

I shook my head. "I've got to talk to Snape. I'll catch you later."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Oh, ok. Good luck."

I nodded at her and watched her leave. Soon, it became apparent that I was the only one left behind in the room.

"Miss Hansen," Snape said from his spot at the front of the classroom, "is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes," I said. "Actually, there is." I paused before continuing in order to collect my thoughts. "Last year, you said would help me with my Potions studies. You said something about extra lessons…"

"Miss Hansen," Snape said, "Professor Slughorn is your Potions Master now, so perhaps you should speak to him on this subject."

My eyes widened. "But Professor Dumbledore told me to talk to you!"

Snape raised his eyebrows, appearing interested. "Did he, now? And how did this topic come about?"

I faltered. "I – I wasn't feeling well- I'm _still_ not – and I needed someone to talk to, so Hermione suggested-" I took in a shaky breath; I could feel myself beginning to tremble again. I placed my hands on the table in front of me and leaned on it for support. "I'm going through a lot right now, and Professor Dumbledore thought it might help if I focus on something – like Potions. He said you could help me. He said you wouldn't mind. And I don't know Professor Slughorn that well, and I really need some stability in my life right now." I cut off and swallowed a lump in my throat. Was I making any sense?

"I see," Snape said, betraying no emotion. "Very well. I will instruct you in advanced Potions, if you are up to it."

"Yes," I said, brightening instantly. "Thank you, professor."

Snape nodded slightly. "Come by my office at seven Thursday, and make sure to bring everything required for Potions class."

I was not exactly sure why, but I felt a great sense of relief watch over me. "I will. Thank you again." I picked up my bag and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Miss Hansen?"

I looked back at him.

"Did you ever get a chance to speak to Mr. Malfoy?"

My face fell. Why did he have to bring that up? "Yes," I mumbled.

"Is something wrong?"

I stared at him, wishing I could read into his mind and decipher his motives. "Everything is wrong," I said. Then I turned and walked out of the room without another word.

OOO

I was not sure how I managed to survive until Thursday. My homework was actually very helpful. It was something I could focus on and get lost in. It distracted my mind from wandering to other thoughts. As long as I was busy, the pain did not feel as bad. It was hard to concentrate in my classes I shared with Draco, of course, but I was trying.

The only bad part about my lessons with Snape would be that I had to travel to the dungeons alone. Who knew who I would run into down there? I was not exactly the Slytherins' favorite person these days, for whatever reason.

Luckily, I did not run into anyone I as I made my way to Snape's office for my first lesson. Still, I was nervous as I knocked on the door. When I heard a, "come in," I did just that.

"Good evening, professor," I said, smiling slightly.

Snape had stood up from his desk when I entered. "Good evening, Miss Hansen," he said. He held a book out to me, and I took it, looking it over curiously. "This is an advanced Potions book – one not usually taught in class. I thought we would start with the simplest potion in the book."

I nodded. "Ok."

The lesson continued like any other Potions class except even better. Snape did not simply watch me carry out the instructions that the book set out; he actively offered me his own input and advice, which I greatly appreciated. It made me feel good to receive this special attention that I knew he did not readily dole out to students. For awhile, I was almost able to forget my pain.

However, I had to wait awhile for my potion to brew, and the silence that followed brought everything back. "Have you talked to Draco recently?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"No," Snape said without any emotion. "I gather you have not either?"

I shook my head. "He's pushing me away, and I don't know why. He's gone cold. Even before we were friends, he never treated me this way. And it hurts." I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. Releasing them, I opened my eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"It is alright," Snape said. "Pain is a part of life, Miss Hansen."

I smiled grimly. "I know. I just – I didn't expect it to be by my own doing, you know? If I had never loved him…"

"Do you wish you had not?" There was something different in his eyes now, but I could not decipher what it was.

"I – no," I said. "Of course not. I can't even imagine…" I sighed and shook my head. "I would never want to erase the time we had together. If the pain is the cost, then it is worth it… I just wish he would let me in. I know he does not have anyone else he can confide in. I would do anything to be there for him…"

"Do you have anyone you can confide in?"

I was surprised by the question; I frowned as I thought about the answer. "Yes, I suppose. There's one – maybe two – people I can talk to. They care, but… They can't fully comprehend what I'm going through. They've never understood my love, especially why I chose _him_."

"You have been through a lot for someone so young," Snape said. "Your friends are lucky they have never experienced anything like this."

I nodded meekly. "Yeah, I guess so." A memory flashed in my mind, and I found myself unable to resist asking the question that had been bugging me for a long time. "What about you professor? Have you ever loved a girl… in this way?"

I saw surprise flash in his eyes. Then his gaze his hardened and he said, "Miss Hansen-"

"It's just that, like I said, no one really gets it," I said quickly, desperate to explain my interest in his personal life. "And if I knew there was someone who had felt something similar to what I'm feeling, then maybe I might be able to bear the pain a little better. It feels good to know that someone understand, if only to feel like you're not totally alone." I stared at him helplessly. I hoped I had not frightened him away.

His expression returned to normal, and he stared at me for nearly a minute. Finally, he said in a slow and steady voice, "Yes. I have."

I bit my lip and nodded, not daring to ask any more. This was already more than I had hoped to get out of him; it would do for now. And I finally knew that I had been right. I would reflect on it later. "Thank you, professor." I smiled at him weakly.

I thought I saw his head nod ever so slightly. Then he said in a professional manner, "You should check on your potion. It will be done soon."

I obediently got back to work.

OOO

I felt better the next day. The pain was still surging through me, but it felt somehow more bearable. I was still spending a lot of time alone and not eating much, but at least there was something I could look forward to every week. I had to believe it was going to get better.

I decided to take a walk outside that afternoon. Walks tended to have a soothing effect on me, especially when I was out in nature. Somehow, I found myself nearing the Quidditch pitch. I could hear noises coming from the field. Instead of leaving like I should have, I continued forward to see what was going on.

Soon, I caught sight of Quidditch players with green and silver robes. It appeared that the Slytherin Quidditch team was having tryouts. I searched the bodies in the sky, frowning when I could not catch sight of Draco.

I watched them until Urquhart, who seemed to be the captain, flew down and walked over to me. "What are you doing here, Hansen?" he said, eying me suspiciously. "Spying for Gryffindor?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not." I could see the other players landing as well. "Where's Draco?"

"I don't know," Urquhart said. "He _should_ be here, but, apparently, he has more important things to do…"

I felt troubled at these words. Draco loved Quidditch. Why was he absent? "He's going to play this year, right?"

"That's none of your business," Urquhart said, glaring at me. "Why don't you get out of here?"

I frowned. "I'm not doing anything." I noticed Vincent and Crabbe and gave them a small smile, but they hurriedly turned around and feigned looking busy. I rolled my eyes. No one else seemed too happy that I was there either.

"You're not wanted here," Urquhart said.

"I can see that," I muttered. It was beginning to get frustrating, actually. Had all of my work been for nothing? "To be in Slytherin, is it a requirement to have short-term memory loss?"

Urquhart and some of the other Slytherins continued to glare at me, so I left.

OOO

I talked to Ginny about my lesson with Snape while we walked to lunch together on Saturday. I left out the personal information because I figured it was private. At first, Ginny seemed as surprised as Harry had been at Dumbledore's advice.

"I understand focusing on your love of potions," Ginny said as we neared the Entrance Hall, "but Snape?"

"It was actually a good idea," I said. "I like him. And for some reason, he seems to like me."

Ginny frowned, appearing to think about this. "Odd. Maybe you just have a talent for dealing with difficult people."

I laughed. "They need someone to care too, right?"

Before Ginny could respond, Professor Slughorn appeared in front of us, blocking the doors to the Great Hall. "Miss Hansen, Miss Weasley," he said with a friendly smile, "good to see you two. I was wondering if both of you would like to join me for dinner tonight in my rooms. I've invited a few others as well."

Ginny and I exchanged glances. I spoke first. "Uh, sure, professor," I said. "I'll be there."

"Me too," Ginny said.

Slughorn beamed at us. "Excellent! I'll see you both later then." He smiled as he walked past us down the hall.

"I'll bet he invited Harry," I muttered.

"Oh, it'll be alright," Ginny said, gazing at me sympathetically.

The dinner party turned out to be alright. It turned out that Harry could not attend because of a detention with Snape. Hermione was there, though. The dinner was not particularly exciting, but it was better than much of what I had been doing lately. I was impressed by the others who were invited. Slughorn sure knew how to network.

The following week, it was easier for me to cast Draco occasional glanced without the searing pain I usually felt. I noticed that he did not seem to be holding up too well either. He always appeared unfocused or distracted. He ignored most people and was only with his friends occasionally. He had given up bullying entirely, but I somehow doubted it was for altruistic reasons. He seemed thinner and paler as usual as well. I had a growing burning desire to know what was going on with him.

The feeling was so strong that I had to ask Snape about it at the end of our second lesson. Snape was, after all, a spy for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. He was pretending to still be a Death Eater, so he would know if Draco had gotten caught up in any of that, right? Was that why Dumbledore had directed me to him?

"Can I ask you something before I leave?" I asked tentatively after packing up my potions supplies.

"Go ahead," Snape said casually.

I hesitate before continuing, not sure how he would take this. "Do _you_ know what Draco is up to?"

Snape stared at me. "Why would I know anything, Miss Hansen?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, he's in your house, and also…" I bit my lip. "I thought you might know if he was had any involvement with, you know…"

Snape cut me off. "If I did know anything, I would not be at liberty to say."

"Please! I'm really worried about him. He's not acting normal. He seems to have no ambition for _anything_ anymore except whatever it is that he's preoccupied with. He wasn't even at Quidditch tryouts… And I'm going crazy trying to think of what's wrong. Of course, my mind wants to go to the worst case scenario…"

"Which is?"

I looked at him with terror in my eyes. Why would he ask such a thing? "I- I can't even think it in my mind, much less say it."

"Then why are you asking me to confirm or deny your suspicions? You cannot handle the truth."

I shook my head. "No. I can't think it while it's just a possibility because I may be wrong. But if I knew for sure…" I sucked in a sharp breath. "Knowing is better. I want to know what I am dealing with. Right now, I feel like I'm lost in the dark…"

Snape's gaze seemed almost sympathetic, and his voice was softer as he spoke again. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you, Miss Hansen. I wish there was more I could do."

I nodded and looked down at the table, choking back tears. "Ok," I said quietly. "Thanks anyway." I looked up at him against when I thought of something else. "If you do know anything, you might want to keep an eye on him. Other people are suspecting him. People who do _not_ have his best interests at heart."

I could not see much of a reaction on his face, which was about what I had expected. "Good night, Miss Hansen."

I gave him a slight smile as I stood up. "Good night, Professor Snape."


	45. Learning to Cope

A/N: We're rolling on.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 44: Learning to Cope

During my next lesson, Snape was the one to first diverge from the topic of potions. I had just finished stirring my potion, and now I was waiting for it to brew. I had elapsed into silence, and I was frowning down at the table. I was still not used to the pain. I was not sure how I was supposed to survive.

"Are you feeling alright?" Snape asked a casual tone.

I looked up, slightly surprised at the question. I could not discern if he actually cared or not, but what did I have to lose? At this point, I was willing to talk to anyone who would listen, which was actually not that many. "No," I said. "I've never felt worse." I let out a heavy sigh. "I don't even know how I got myself into this mess."

"Did you not know what you were getting yourself into?" Snape said coolly. "Was that wise?"

I frowned. "Everything was different when I met Draco! Basically everyone, including my parents, warned me against him. I ignored them because I thought they were wrong. I still think they were. Back then, it was about prejudices, stereotypes, judgment and condemnation. No one saw anything good in Draco, but I did..."

I found myself launching into the whole story, starting from the beginning. I could not tell if Snape was interested in what I had to say, but he did not cut me off and I could tell that he was listening. This made me feel better, so I continued. I had never sat down and told someone the story before. It was oddly therapeutic.

I stopped when I got to the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. I grew quiet for a minute before speaking again. "I could have handled everything if _he_ hadn't come back," I said slowly. "I could have dealt with the house rivalry and Draco's attitude. We would have figured it out eventually. But then… when it happened…" I sucked in a sharp breath. "I knew everything had changed, but I wanted to deny it. I knew something would get between us. And now I've lost him." I stared down at my desk miserably. "And it hurts more than I had ever imagined. I did not expected this to happen. Everyone thought Draco was going to hurt me… but no one told me I would hurt myself by loving him."

"You were too young to comprehend it," Snape said in a softer tone than usually. "It's something most adults do not even have to go through."

Looking up at him, I had a feeling that he a sense of what I was talking about. Whatever had happened with the girl he had loved, he was not with her now, so it must have ended badly. "Does it go away? The pain?"

Snape was silent for a moment. "It does not disappear completely," he finally said, "but some days are better than others. You can't get rid of it. You must simply learn how to live with it. Life moves on even when you are not ready."

I nodded. That was not a very optimistic view, but it was realistic. It sounded like he knew personally what he was talking about, but I did not dare ask more yet. "I see. I'll try." I would have to. There were still other people in my life who were counting on me, and I could not let them down.

That Saturday, I tried to work on my homework in the common room instead of dorm or the library as usual, where I was always alone. There were several students around the common room, talking to each other, playing games, or reading. I ignored them all and focused on the essay I was supposed to be writing. I was usually good at these types of things, but today, the words would just not come. Giving up for now, I leaned my head against the couch, which I was sitting up against, and groaned.

"Hey, Crystal, do you want to play wizard chess?"

I looked up to see Seamus Finnigan offering me a friendly smile. I thought about the offer for a few seconds. Maybe I needed a break. "Ok," I agreed. I pulled myself up onto the couch beside him. "I haven't played much, though. You're going to have to refresh my memory on the rules."

"Of course," Seamus said in an awesome Irish accent. He pulled the chessboard on the coffee table closer to us and turned it so that we each had a side. He cast me a small frown. "Are you feeling alright?"

I shrugged. "I've been better."

"Dean and Ginny have been spending a lot of time together," Seamus commented.

I realized that our best friends were dating each other, and I felt a sudden connection to him. "Yeah," I agreed. "But as long as they're happy…" It would have been nice if Ginny were around more, but I did not want to intrude and sound needy.

Seamus nodded. "It can just get a bit lonely, you know? And there's so much going on this year."

"I know," I said. "We get so much homework. And my personal life couldn't be worse..." I had not talked to him about my problem personally, but it seemed that just about everyone knew. Gryffindors and Slytherins did not usually date, so it was a big deal when they broke up, not that everyone did not expect it to happen eventually.

Seamus smiled at me sympathetically. "It'll get better. You know, I wish Fred and George were here. I miss having them around. They always knew how to make anyone feel better."

I smiled slightly as I thought about the twins. "Yeah, they sure do," I said fondly. I wondered how they were doing.

Seamus ended up beating me at wizard chess, though I did have a good time. By the end, I had decided to write George a letter and try to catch up. I knew I could really use some positive words of encouragement. I bid Seamus a friendly goodbye and scurried up to my room to write.

It was much easier to write the letter than it had the essay. It was quick and simple. I asked George how he and Fred were doing with the shop, and I hinted that things were not going too great for me. Then I told him I appreciated his friendship and signed my name.

I felt slightly happier as I traveled to the Owlery to deliver my letter. I had not written to anyone in a long time. I could remember how good it felt to receive a personal written message, and I found myself eagerly awaiting George's reply. It would be one more thing to temporarily bring me out of the nearly constant gloom of my new life.

OOO

I ended up continuing my story about my relationship with Draco at my next lesson with Snape. I talked about the brief wonderful month the summer after fourth year, and then about how we had been caught by Lucius. Snape seemed a little interested at this information, though he did not say anything.

I ended at the point in the story right before the incident at the Ministry. This was enough for now. Besides, my potion would be finished brewing soon. "I should have known everything would go wrong," I muttered. "Why did I think a promise would mean anything?" He had said he would stay with me. He said he did not want to be alone. Why was he gone now?

"There are some circumstances that are beyond control," Snape said. "Sometimes you have to make choices you never anticipated."

"I guess so," I mumbled. I absentmindedly made invisible designs on the table with my finger. Once again, I found myself wondering at the professor's interest in these matters. He never seemed to care about anything to do with his students… except the Slytherins.

I wondered how young he had been when he had fallen in love. The previous week, he had said that not many people as young as me experienced the love that I felt. Had he been one of them? I did not know how he would take to me directly asking, so I decided to go about it in a roundabout way. "Professor," I began slowly, "the girl you loved… did she go to Hogwarts with you?" I gazed at him with mild compassion, trying to show him that he could trust me.

Snape seemed to be trying to decide if he should do just that. "Yes," he said after a minute. "She was in my year. You should check your potion."

I acknowledged the end of the conversation. I had gained one more bit of information, and I vaguely wondered what it meant to me.

OOO

I was eating breakfast with Ginny, Dean, and Seamus the next morning when an owl flew by and dropped me a letter. I instantly felt better; my nausea lightened considerably. I smiled as I opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. The sender was exactly who I expected.

"Who's it from?" Seamus asked curiously.

"George," I said happily.

Ginny raised her eyebrows in interest. "Really? How is he?"

I quickly read over the letter in my head:

Dear Crystal,

It's great to hear from you. Me and Fred are doing excellent. Business has been booming, and we already have loads of ideas for new products. It feels good to lighten a few hearts in such dark times. Speaking of which… I'm sorry you haven't been feeling too well. Is there anything I can do to help? I could order a hex. Just kidding. The sun is still shining, and there are a thousand more reasons to be happy. You're strong. I know you can get through anything. Maybe I'll see you at Christmas and you can tell me what's bothering you. Until then, I'll miss you. Bop Ron on the head for me.

Cheers,

George

"He's doing great," I said with a smile. "He says business is good." I felt happy that he cared enough to have concern for me. I had hated not talking to him after we broke up. It really was good to have his friendship back; I needed someone like him in my life.

"That's god," Dean said. "I love their shop."

"Me too," Seamus said. "They have the best stuff. Too bad it's banned at Hogwarts."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. I carefully folded the letter and placed it in my bag, mentally telling myself to remember to write back to him. For now, I actually felt well enough to finish my meal.

OOO

I divulged the rest of my story to Snape the next lesson. I told him everything I had seen and heard from Draco since fighting the Death Eaters. He also found it interesting that Lucius had let me go and Narcissa asked me to look out for her son. Still, he would not let on if he knew anything about Draco's circumstances.

By the end, I was starting to worry that my sharing was not improving my relationship with Snape. What was I doing if he did not even care about what I was saying? Maybe I should just drop it. "I'm sorry if I'm going on and on," I said, feeling a little guilty. "I don't mean to be wasting your time."

"It is not a waste of time, Miss Hansen," Snape said. "If I had been disinterested, I would have stopped you from the beginning."

I blinked. "Really? You don't mind me talking to you?"

"Not at all. Your company is quite favorable to me." He was staring at me calmly, and his face seemed gentler than normal.

My own face lit up in a smile. So, he did like me! For some reason, that made me happy. "Thank you. I enjoy talking to you."

Snape's eyes flickered to my potion, but I could tell that he was pleased.

Perhaps I did like getting to know people others would not. I knew Snape had a good relationship with Dumbledore, but he did not seem to talk to anyone else. It felt good to be able to earn his trust. Yet, at the same time, there was something I needed as well. Presently, I felt almost as lonely as I imagined him to be. It was a perfect match.


	46. The Necklace

A/N: Thanks for the review, Isabel. I love Snape. I figured he would be a bit nicer to Crystal considering the circumstances. He really needs someone to talk to.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 45: The Necklace

Hermione dragged me to Hogsmeade with her, Ron, and Harry Saturday morning. She claimed I needed fresh air and to be around people. I was around plenty of people; I just didn't feel like talking to too many of them. Nevertheless, I agreed to accompany the trio. It was not like I had anything better to do.

It was stormy and cold outside, so I had to dress up in warm clothes. I wrapped my Gryffindor scarf tightly around my neck and face, and it nicely kept out the wind. It also gave me an excuse to not half to talk, at least while I was outside.

Upon reaching Hogsmeade, I was saddened when I saw that Zonko's had been closed up. Luckily, though, Honeyduke's was still open, and the four of us paid a visit. Afterwards, he stopped by the Three Broomsticks for a bit. I always enjoyed butterbeer, so I was glad I had decided to make the trip.

My friends did not seem to be having a good time, though, so we left early. I strayed behind them as we walked back to Hogwarts, my mind drifting. Eventually, I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the sound of two voices arguing up ahead. I soon recognized them as Katie Bell and her friend.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Katie said. As the figures came into view, I could see she was holding something in her hand. It appeared to be a package of some sort. Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground.

I let out a gasp when Katie flew into the air, her arms outstretched. Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she could see, or whatever she was feeling, was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed; Leanne started to scream too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I rushed forward to help, but as we grabbed Katie's legs, she fell on top of us. Harry and Ron managed to catch her, but she was writhing so much they could hardly hold her. Instead, they lowered her to the ground where she thrashed and screamed, apparently unable to recognize any of us.

"Stay there!" Harry shouted at the others over the howling wind. "I'm going for help!"

While he ran off, the rest of us tried to quiet Katie but to no avail. Fear prickled in my chest. She had been cursed. That much was clear.

Harry soon came back with Hagrid running by his side. "Get back!" Hagrid shouted. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" Leanne sobbed. "I don't know what -"

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, and then, without a word, he bent down, scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her. "It's Leanne, isn't it?"

The girl nodded.

"Did it just happen all of a sudden, or-?"

"It was when that package tore," Leanne sobbed, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter. Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Harry seized his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't touch it!" Harry said. He crouched down. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper. "I've seen that before. It was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it." He looked up at Leanne, who had started to shake uncontrollably. "How did Katie get hold of this?"

"Well, that's why we were arguing. She came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding it, said it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and she had to deliver it. She looked all funny when she said it... Oh no, oh no, I bet she'd been Imperiused and I didn't realize!"

Leanne shook with renewed sobs. Hermione patted her shoulder gently. "She didn't say who'd given it to her, Leanne?"

"No... she wouldn't tell me... and I said she was being stupid and not to take it up to school, but she just wouldn't listen and... and then I tried to grab it from her... and - and -" Leanne let out a wail of despair.

"We'd better get up to school," Hermione said, her arm still around Leanne. "We'll be able to find out how she is. Come on..."

Harry hesitated for a moment then pulled his scarf from around his face, carefully covered the necklace in it, and picked it up. "We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he said.

Harry, Ron, and I walked behind Hermione and Leanne. Thoughts were trying to probe me, but I pushed them away. It was too tired and weary. I tried to focus on the cold, which helped a bit. I was anxious to find out what exactly had happened.

"Malfoy knows about this necklace," Harry said as we entered the grounds, and I hissed. "It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago, I saw him having a good look at it while I was hiding from him and his dad. This is what he was buying that day when we followed him! He remembered it and he went back for it!"

"No," I said firmly, but he ignored me. I clenched my teeth in frustration. Why did he have to put the idea in my idea? I was just beginning to be okay with how things were.

"I-I dunno, Harry," Ron said hesitantly. "Loads of people go to Borgin and Burke... and didn't that girl say Katie got it in the girls' bathroom?"

"She said she came back from the bathroom with it, she didn't necessarily get it in the bathroom itself-"

"McGonagall!" Ron said warningly.

Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the stone steps through swirling sleet to meet us. "Hagrid says you five saw what happened to Katie Bell-upstairs to my office at once, please! What's that you're holding, Potter?"

"It's the thing she touched," Harry said.

"Good Lord," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Harry. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

I followed the others upstairs into McGonagall's office. Once side, the professor closed the door and swept around her desk to face us. "Well?" she said sharply. "What happened?"

Haltingly, and with many pauses while she attempted to control her crying, Leanne told Professor McGonagall how Katie had gone to the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks and returned holding the unmarked package, how Katie had seemed a little odd, and how they had argued about the advisability of agreeing to deliver unknown objects, the argument culminating in the tussle over the parcel, which tore open. At this point, Leanne was so overcome, there was no getting another word out of her.

"All right," McGonagall said, not unkindly, "go up to the hospital wing, please, Leanne, and get Madam Pomfrey to give you something for shock." When Leanne had left the room, McGonagall turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What happened when Katie touched the necklace?"

"She rose up in the air," Harry said, "and then began to scream and collapsed. Professor, can I see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

"The Headmaster is away until Monday, Potter," McGonagall said, looking surprised.

"Away?" Harry repeated angrily.

"Yes, Potter, away!" McGonagall said tartly. "But anything you have to say about this horrible business can be said to me, I'm sure!"

Harry hesitated. "I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace, professor."

"No!" I said loudly. A frantic look crossed my face. "Don't listen to him, professor! He's mad!"

"I am not," Harry retorted angrily. "You're just biased."

I snorted. "Right. That's why Hermione and Ron agree with me. I think you're the one who's biased." I shot him a glare from the other side of Hermione.

"Enough!" McGonagall said sternly. "I will not have members of my own house fighting amongst one another."

"He started it," I mumbled as I crossed my arms.

"Malfoy started it," Harry said.

"Potter," McGonagall said, trying to regain control of the conversation, "you have made a serious accusation. Do you have any proof?"

"Of course not," I muttered.

"Please, Hansen. Potter?"

"No," Harry said, "but..." and he told her about following Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes and the conversation we had overheard between him and Mr. Borgin.

When he had finished speaking, Professor McGonagall looked slightly confused. "Malfoy took something to Borgin and Burkes for repair?"

"No, professor, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to mend something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is that he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace -"

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?"

"No, Professor, he told Borgin to keep it in the shop for him -"

"But Harry," Hermione interrupted, "Borgin asked him if he wanted to take it with him, and Malfoy said no -"

"Because he didn't want to touch it, obviously!" Harry said angrily.

"What he actually said was, 'How would I look carrying that down the street?'" Hermione said.

"Well, he would look a bit of a prat carrying a necklace," interjected Ron.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said despairingly, "it would be all wrapped up, so he wouldn't have to touch it, and quite easy to hide inside a cloak, so nobody would see it! I think whatever he reserved at Borgin and Burkes was noisy or bulky, something he knew would draw attention to him if he carried it down the street-and in any case," she pressed on loudly, before Harry could interrupt, "I asked Borgin about the necklace, don't you remember? When I went in to try and find out what Malfoy had asked him to keep, I saw it there. And Borgin just told me the price, he didn't say it was already sold or anything -"

"Well, you were being really obvious," Harry said, "he realized what you were up to within about five seconds, of course he wasn't going to tell you-anyway, Malfoy could've sent off for it since -"

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall said as Hermione opened her mouth to retort, looking furious. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point the finger of blame at Mr. Malfoy purely because he visited the shop where this necklace might have been purchased. The same is probably true of hundreds of people -"

"- that's what I said -" muttered Ron.

"- and in any case, we have put stringent security measures in place this year. I do not believe that necklace can possibly have entered this school without our knowledge -"

"But -"

"- and what is more," McGonagall said, with an air of awful finality, "Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

Harry gaped at her. "How do you know, professor?"

"Because he was doing detention with me. He has now failed to complete his Transfiguration homework twice in a row."

"What?" I exclaimed. "That's not like him." Draco was a good student. He always made sure to complete his homework on time. An uneasy feeling sat in my stomach.

"I know," McGonagall said gravely. She turned back to Harry. "So, thank you for telling me your suspicions, Potter," she said as she marched past them, "but I need to go up to the hospital wing now to check on Katie Bell. Good day to you all." She held open her door, and we had no choice but to file out without saying another word.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" Ron asked as we climbed the stairs to the common room.

"Goodness only knows," Hermione said. "But whoever it was has had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."

"It could've been meant for loads of people," Harry said. "Dumbledore-the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or Slughorn - Dumbledore reckons Voldemort really wanted him and they can't be pleased that he's sided with Dumbledore. Or -"

"Or you," Hermione said, looking troubled.

"Couldn't have been," Harry said, "or Katie would've just turned around in the lane and given it to me, wouldn't she? I was behind her all the way out of the Three Broomsticks. It would have made much more sense to deliver the parcel outside Hogwarts, what with Filch searching everyone who goes in and out. I wonder why Malfoy told her to take it into the castle."

"What is wrong with you?" I growled.

"Harry, Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade!" said Hermione, stamping her foot in frustration.

"He must have used an accomplice, then," Harry said. "Crabbe or Goyle-or, come to think of it, another Death Eater, he'll have loads better cronies than Crabbe and Goyle now he's joined up -"

"Just stop it!" I cried, not being able to handle it anymore. I was having troubling controlling my breathing and my heart, and he was not making it any better. "He's innocent until proven guilty. Why do you keep accusing him?"

"Why do you keep defending him?" Harry shot back.

"Out of a sense of justice," I said, "and I. Love. Him."

"But he doesn't love you!"

We had just reached the entrance to the common room, but at Harry's words, everyone stopped and grew quiet. I should have felt something, but I didn't. I only felt numb.

"Harry!" Hermione said in shock.

My anger returned as I turned to the portrait. "Dilligrout," I said.

"That was too harsh," I heard Ron whisper to Harry as I marched inside, intending to go straight to my room in order to be alone.


	47. Strain

A/N: Harry bugged me all throughout reading the sixth book. It only makes it worse with the dynamics of adding Crystal. They just always seem to have opposite goals. lol

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 46: Strain

I somehow managed to struggle through the week until Thursday. No one seemed to know what had happened to Katie, which was good for me. The last thing I needed was to be reminded of the event. I avoided Harry just as a precaution. I knew Snape would know, for the cursed necklace had been sent to him for inspection. I wondered if he had come up with any hypotheses.

He looked the same as ever as I cautiously stepped into his office. "Good evening, Miss Hansen," he said in a low voice.

I smiled slightly as I walked up to my seat and set my cauldron and ingredients down on the table. "Good evening, professor." I hesitated. She I ask him right away or wait for a better time? I decided I would go crazy if I did say something, so I went ahead. "Did you figure anything out about the necklace?"

Snape looked at me with slightly raised eyebrows.

"I was there when it happened," I said quickly. "When Katie was cursed. I was just curious. Professor McGonagall said you were going to check into the necklace." I gave him a weak smile in an attempt to get him to confess.

"Yes," Snape said thickly, "I have inspected the object. It would appear that Miss Bell is lucky to be alive."

A lump formed in my throat at these words. So, my friends had been right. The point of the necklace was death. A shudder passed through me, and I unsuccessfully tried to stifle it. "S-so, whoever gave Katie necklace was t-trying to k-kill whomever she was delivering it to."

"That is what it would seem, Miss Hansen," Snape said.

I swallowed hard. I feared I was going to start shaking. "D-do you know who is responsible?"

Snape stared at me for a minute before responding. "Now, why would you think I have that information?"

I faltered. "I just – H-Harry thinks it was Draco. That's what he told Professor McGonagall." My eyes widened when I realized what I said. I placed my hands on the table and leaned on it for support.

Something flashed in Snape's eyes, but I could not tell what it was. "He did, did he? Do you always believe everything Potter says?"

"N-no!" I said quickly. "I just-" I swallowed again. "I have no idea what Draco's up to, and I'm afraid. If you know anything-"

"I assure you, Miss Hansen, I do not know if it was Draco who was at fault here," Snape said. "He has been avoiding me all year, and he will not speak to me."

I was surprised at this. I always thought the two of them got along pretty well. Why would Draco want to avoid him? "Professor McGonagall said he's missed two assignments."

"Yes, something is wrong," Snape said, his eyes seeming somewhat more sympathetic, "but I am afraid there is nothing you can do to help."

The news made my heart sink, but it should have been what I had expected. There was nothing to do… nothing to do except try to survive. "Yes, professor," I said, dipping my head. "Thank you."

"Would you like to continue with our lesson today?" Snape asked.

I lifted my head and nodded. Dumbledore had been right; it was good to have some constancy in my life. Besides, it was good to be around someone who understood what I was going through, even if we couldn't talk about it much.

OOO

Slughorn was having a Christmas party for those in his little group the Friday before break. We were supposed to bring a date, a fact which had me groaning. We could bring guests, though. I spent the better part of a week trying to figure out who to ask. For a second, I considered Harry, but the thought was quickly dismissed. I was still far too angry with him to be able to tolerate him for a whole evening.

I eventually realized there was only one person I could really ask. Everyone else was either taken or otherwise preoccupied. Hermione had wanted to ask Ron, but they were now having some sort of spat; I thought it best to just leave him alone.

I found Seamus in the common room the last Sunday of October. He appeared to be working on some sort of assignment. "Hey, Seamus," I said, forcing a smile as I walked over to him.

Seamus looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, Crystal. How are you doing?"

"Good," I said as I sat on the arm of his chair. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Seamus said. He frowned as he glanced down at his parchment. "Except for this Transfiguration essay." He made a face.

I chuckled lightly. "Good luck."

Seamus shrugged. "Thanks. I'll figure it out."

I paused and tried to figure out how to word my question. I was not sure how much he knew about the Slug Club. Ginny had probably told him through Dean, I reasoned. "Slughorn is having a Christmas party for his little group, and we're supposed to bring someone. It's not until right before break, but do you want to go with me? As friends?"

Seamus seemed surprised at first, but then a wide grin spread across his face. "I would love to, Crystal. Sounds fun. Thanks."

I gave him a small smile. "Right. Great. I'll leave you to your essay then." I got up and walked back to my dorm, hoping that had not been as awkward as it had felt. Asking people to events, especially guys, had never been my strong suit.

OOO

The first Gryffindor Quidditch game took place two Saturdays later. I would not have gone if they had not been playing Slytherin. I remembered running into tryouts, and I needed to see if Draco was playing. As I walked to the stands with Hermione, I discovered that she and Ron were still arguing. The same was true with Harry and me. I felt uncomfortable as I remembered Professor McGonagall's words. Gryffindors should not be fighting amongst themselves. At the very least, _we_ needed to stick together.

I watched in dismay as the Slytherin team flew onto the pitch without Draco, some Slytherin guy I did not recognize taking his place. "Where is Draco?" I said in frustration. "This isn't right."

Hermione cast me a sympathetic glance but said nothing.

Gryffindor played very well the whole game. It was like they could do no wrong. Harry caught the snitch, and we won. I heard Seamus yell something about a party in the common room. Hermione excused herself to go talk to the boys, so I headed there alone.

I had not been planning to stay at the celebration for long, but upon catching a glimpse of butterbeer, I changed my mind. I stood out near a wall as I sipped my drink, watching all of the commotion around me.

I immediately made my way to Harry when I saw him. I did not care if what I was about to do was a bad idea; I _had_ to know. I had to pull him out of the crowd of adoring fans, and he looked at me questioning as he did so. "Good game," I said with a slight smile. I had not talked to him casually in a long time.

Harry blinked. "Thanks."

"Do you know where Draco was?" I asked before I stopped myself. He was still on the team, wasn't he?

"Apparently, he was sick," Harry said, frowning. "It's suspicious, isn't it?"

I became troubled at his words. Sick? "I'd say concerning is a better word."

Harry shook his head. "Once before he claimed he could not play due to injury, but on that occasion he had made sure the whole match was rescheduled for a time that suited the Slytherins better. I don't see why he would let a substitute go out now. I think he's faking it."

"I don't know," I said uncertainly.

"You don't think it's odd?"

"I didn't say that." I paused, unsure if I should explain myself. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Are you going to yell at me?" Harry asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

Harry blinked. "Then please, continue."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. I think he is under a lot of psychological pressure. Haven't you seen him? He's not well. He's been neglecting his classes and his team. He appears to have a total lack of motivation. Does that sound like a Slytherin to you?"

"Maybe he has something better to do."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. If that was true, he wouldn't be showing the other signs of stress. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about because I'm going through something similar as well. Like me, he's not eating much. His physical appearance is worse than mine, actually. It seems obvious to anyone who looks objectively that he is going through something hard."

"Maybe-"

I had to cut him off before he said it. "I don't know if he's the one responsible for that cursed necklace, but I can tell you one thing; if he is trying to kill someone, he is not doing it of his own free will. He is being coerced."

I left Harry with his mouth hanging partly open, seeming perplexed. I hoped he would think about what I said and stop jumping to conclusions.

I stopped short when I came upon a strange sight. In a corner of the room, Ron stood wrapped so closely around Lavender Brown it was hard to tell whose hands were whose, and they were snogging. Before I could make sense of it, I noticed Hermione leave the room, obviously upset. I decided to stay back when Harry went after her.

I finished my butterbeer and then made my way back to my room. As I sat on my bed, Snowflake jumped up next to me and meowed. I smiled slightly as I stroked his back. I tried to push my conversation with Harry out of the back of my mind. Snape had said there was nothing I could do, but how was I supposed to cope?

Someone else entered the room not too long later. It was Hermione. She was wiping her eyes, looking distressed. She blinked in surprise when she saw me. "Oh. Hi, Crystal."

"Are you alright?" I asked, gazing at her sympathetically.

"Oh, I just-"

"It was Ron, right?" I said. It seemed like my previous suspicions had been correct. There was something going on between those two.

Hermione sighed and nodded, a weary expression coming over her face. "Yes." She sat down on my bed next to me, and I put a comforting arm around her.

"Ron's an idiot," I said softly.

"I know," Hermione mumbled.

I hesitated. "You like him?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. I could tell she was trying hard to hold it all together.

"It's ok," I said gently. "It's ok to let it hurt. I understand."

At that, Hermione grabbed onto me and began to sob. I wrapped my other arm around her and tried to steady her. Her head rested on my shoulder. "Is this what you've been fighting about?"

Hermione lifted her head and wiped her eyes. Then she told me about their recent arguments and the tension between them. It seemed to me that the root of the problem was that both of them refused to admit to each to each other how they felt about each other, but I did not say this.

"It's alright, though," Hermione said with a sniff. "If he wants to be with Lavender, that's his choice."

"At least you're still friends," I murmured. "At least he's on your side."

Hermione let out a gasp as she lifted her head to look at me. "Oh, Crystal, I'm so sorry! This is what you've been feeling all year, isn't it? But it's probably worse for you because Draco won't even talk to you."

I smiled grimly and nodded. She understood exactly what I was talking about. I would have given anything just to be able to talk to Draco without any romantic interaction at all.

Hermione's gaze turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry if I've ever criticized you. It must be just awful to be feeling this all the time."

"I'm surviving," I said. I paused. "It is good to have people who understand what you're going through. Thank you."

"Of course," Hermione said, hugging me from the side again. "We've got something in common. Thank you for listening to me."

Her words made me feel better, and a small smile formed on my face. "Anytime."


	48. The Christmas Party

A/N: Don't worry, Draco is in this one. ;)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and scenes from the book belong to J.K. Rowling. I include what is necessary, but I am not claiming these parts as my own. Crystal Hansen belongs to me.

Chapter 47: The Christmas Party

The weeks passed by rather uneventfully. I was trying to be social, but it was hard. I did spend more time with Hermione, though, because she and Ron were still fighting and Harry was usually with him. I saw Ginny occasionally when she was not with Dean, and I even hung out with Seamus a few times. The best part of the week was still always my private lesson with Snape. We did not share any new information with each other, but I felt comfortable and relaxed around him, which I did not get anywhere else. If this kept up, I thought I could survive the year.

Slughorn's party caused me vague interest as the day approached. I liked Slughorn, but he was still not my favorite teacher, perhaps, unfairly, because of how he treated Harry. I was happy, however, when Luna told me that Harry had invited her to the party. I thought that was nice on Harry's part. Luna did not have many friends, and boys especially seemed to avoid her. This would be a good experience for her; she was very excited. I decided to be kind to Harry for one night in return.

The attire for the party was semi-formal, so I picked out a simple green dress. I thought green was a good color for Christmas, as I already wore enough read. I debated wearing my necklace but then reasoned that the Slytherin side went well with my dress.

As I walked into the common room, I saw Seamus, Ginny, and Dean waiting for me. I gave a smile and nod to Ginny and Dean before walking up to Seamus. "Hey," said.

"Hi," Seamus said brightly. "You look nice."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Seamus said.

The four of us walked out of the room and headed for Slughorn's office. It did not take long to get there. I was surprised by the changes in the office since the last Slug Club meeting. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing.

"Ginny, Crystal," Slughorn said as he pushed his way through the crowd of people. He beamed at us. "Welcome. Come in and mingle. There are many people here you should meet. And try the food!"

"We will. Thank you, professor," Ginny said with a kind smile.

Seamus and I got separated from Ginny and Dean as we stepped further into the room. I was never one who enjoyed parties much, so I decided to let Seamus take the lead and decide what we would do. I gave him an encouraging smile so he would get the idea.

We walked around and talked to various people while sampling the treats. I was not having that bad of a time. I noticed Snape standing by himself and decided to go talk to him. I noticed Seamus reluctantly following me.

Before I could get there, however, Slughorn had reached out his arm and pulled Snape over to his little group, which consisted of Harry, Luna, and Professor Trelawney. Frowning, I continued walking forward with Seamus to join them, though I feared the topic of conversation.

"I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making!" Slughorn said. "Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

I stopped by Luna and glanced at Snape, who did not seem amused at all. "Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all," he said, and I smirked.

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" Slughorn shouted as I rolled my eyes. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death-never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus -"

"Really?" Snape said quietly. Harry seemed uncomfortable with the way he was staring at him.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" Slughorn said.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology..."

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," Snape said.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," Harry said defiantly.

The information surprised me. In the past, Harry had not seemed all too eager to face dark wizards. He wasn't looking for excitement and adventure. What was driving him?

"And a great one you'll make too!" Slughorn boomed.

"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," Luna said unexpectedly. We all looked at her. "The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're planning to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease."

Harry inhaled half his mead up his nose as he started to laugh.

I cracked a grin myself. I was feeling a bit lighter until I saw something that made me freeze, the smile vanishing from my face. Draco Malfoy was being dragged by the ear toward us by Argus Filch.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch wheezed, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Draco pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" Filch said. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that night-time prowling is out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," Slughorn said, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch looked outraged with disappointed. Draco did not look very happy either. Snape was staring at him with a mixture of anger and fear. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"It's nothing, nothing," Slughorn said, waving away Draco's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all..."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Draco said quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known..."

I noticed Harry staring at Draco, seeming almost astonished. Following his gaze, I instantly knew what he must have been noticing. Standing this close to him, it was hard to miss Draco's change in physical appearance. He had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin.

When Harry looked at me, I smiled grimly and nodded. I saw understanding flash in his eyes. Now he could see what I saw, but would he make the same conclusions? I doubted he would have ever thought of them if I had not said them first.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," Snape said suddenly, causing me to flinch.

"Now, Severus," Slughorn said, hiccupping, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," Snape said curtly. "Follow me, Draco." They left, Snape leading the way, Draco looking resentful.

Harry stood there for a moment and then said, "I'll be back in a bit, Luna-er-bathroom."

"All right," she said cheerfully.

I knew what where he was really going, and I could not let him go alone. "Me too," I said to Seamus.

"Ok," Seamus said slowly, seeming confused and uncertain.

Harry glanced at me as I caught up with him. Neither of us said anything. He did not try to stop me, and I did not try to stop him. He stared at me for a moment before looking forward again.

Once we were out of the office, Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak from his pocket and threw it over both of us. It was much more comfortable than when four people had been under it. Without a word, we ran down the hall, searching for Draco and Snape. Harry pressed his ear against door after door as we dashed down the hall until crouched down to the keyhole of the last classroom in the corridor and whispered, "Here."

I bent down and put my head close to his. I could not make out voices.

"... cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled -"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" Draco said angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about-don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work-I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah... Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him; I just don't want you butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Draco jeered.

There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Snape, "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you ..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes-"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" Snape spat, for Draco's voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres-"

"What does it matter?" Draco said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts-it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts-"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" Snape said. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones; I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, and then Snape said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but-"

I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Harry and I acted to get out of the way at the same time, but he moved to the right and I jumped back; the Invisibility Cloak went with Harry. This left Harry invisibly while I was exposed right in front of the door.

Before I could think, Draco exited the room. He stopped in front of me and looked at me in surprise. Then he narrowed his eyes at me angrily. "What are _you_ doing here?"

My mouth opened, but I did not have the right words. "I – I just-"

The door opened again, and Snape stepped out. He too seemed surprised at my presence. "Miss Hansen," he said, "you are not to be wandering the corridors alone."

"I was just… looking for the restroom," I said lamely.

"Were you listening to us?" Draco growled. He was bristling with hostility.

"No!" I said quickly. But then something occurred to me. This could be the only chance I would get all year to confront me. I might as well take advantage of it. "Well, yes. Not that I understood much. What is going on with you?"

"That is none of your business," Draco sneered.

"When your decisions affect _every day_ of my life, it _is_ my business!" I shot back.

"That is not my problem!" Draco said defensively.

"But it's your _fault_, whether you intended it or not," I said. I cast a quick glance at Snape, who was observing us with mild surprise mixed with interest but made no move to interfere. "I want an explanation."

"You're not going to get one," Draco snarled. "Just stay out of my way,"

He was going to leave. I needed to make him stay. My heart pounding, I did the only thing I could think of; I reached out and grabbed hold of his left wrist. Then I brought my left arm forward and grasped the sleeve of his robes.

Before I could go any further, Draco yanked his arm away from me with such great force that I stumbled and nearly fell over. "Don't!" he cried in alarm.

But I had already gained the information I needed. As I looked at him, his angry expression turned to one of horror, which matched my own. I stepped back and shook my head, my eyes wide. "No…"

Without another word, Draco turned and fled down the hall.

"Miss Hansen-" Snape began to say.

I ignored him and ran down the opposite end of the hall. I stopped when I reached Slughorn's office. I took several deep breaths to calm myself and then entered.

There was a nervous smile on my face as I walked through the room. No one was paying me any attention, but I still felt somehow exposed. I wondered where Harry was and then decided it did not matter. I needed to get out of there; I was in too much shock to function properly.

I found Seamus near the drink table talking to Dean and Ginny. They all turned to look at me when I approached.

"Hello, Crystal," Ginny said. Her eyes looked me up and down. "Are you alright?"

"You were gone a long time," Seamus said, seeming worried.

"I'm feeling sick," I said, which was not a total lie. "Can you take me back, Seamus?" I gave him a weak smile.

Seamus blinked. "Oh, sure. Of course. Let's go."

"I hope you feel better," Ginny said as the two of us left.

"Thanks," I said. To myself, I added, "Me too."


End file.
